Chibi in a Box
by Determined Dancer
Summary: You open up a box. What do you find? A box full of cupcakes! No. Sorry to burst your bubble. It's a box full of six inch Akatsuki! Well joy. What do you think's gonna happen? Adventure? Romance? Humor? Well, let's just say a bit of all... and major idiocy.
1. What to do with mini criminals

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so, please enjoy. I might go back and edit things, for example this was edited. (The unedited ones are slightly cringe)**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chibi in a Box

What to do with mini criminals

"My name is Serenity Soothe," I chuckled taking a playful bow, "I like stories and teaching the next generation because they are going to lead the future to greatness one day and I know it. I dislike senseless violence and chaos. My dream is to... I've actually accomplished all of my goals except one, my dream is to make sure all of my friends live happily."

I sat down, looked at my young audience and took in a deep breath. "I am here today because your teacher wanted me to share my story with you all. So this my story, the story of how my life changed with my two friends."

A collection of childish giggles were heard.

"As you can see I have dark, black hair and dark chocolate colored skin. My eyes are almost black. So basically a Latin Uchiha," I chuckled, the children all giggled at this. They've all seen an Uchiha. After all there were five blood Uchihas living here.

"My daddy told me that you know the Uchihas well!" a child yelled as they waved their short arm in the air wildly. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"I guess you could say that," I sighed happily. I decided to continue since now they were all listening to me.

"My cousin Ashton was the oldest out of us all, she's was 22. Her nickname being Ash, though not everyone can call her that," I sighed thoughtfully. "Since she's not here I'll describe what she looked like at the time, she had light brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was short and ragged too. Never washed."

"June was the youngest at 20. Definitely the leader of us," I recalled happily. "June is smart, sarcastic, loving and stubborn. Just don't get her mad. Please just don't get her mad." I shook my head at the many memories of her anger.

"June is smaller than Ashton and I but don't let that fool you, she's not weak. Again, since she's not here I'll describe her, she has dirty blonde hair that used to go all the way down toher butt! Her skin was so pale too, but she has the brightest, most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see and the lushest red lips."

I paused for a moment before chuckling again. "She kind of looks like a vampire with her pale skin and red lips." I earned some more giggles from this comment and I felt satisfied with myself, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"It all started all in the month of June ironically and didn't end till the next year of June. Now of what I can remember, the day started out like this..."

* * *

"Serenity get your butt back here!"

"Never Ash. Never!" I protested jumping off the couch, quickly wiping the corners of my mouth from the ramen I slurped down. I could feel the ramen whooshing back in forth in my stomach, it was not a good feeling but my taste buds disagreed.

I heard Ashton groan loudly. "You asked for it!" Ashton yelled jumping off the couch aiming a kick at me. My sweet cousin grabbed me by my long hair and kicked my ankle painfully. I whined in pain and tried to pull away.

The blonde of the group looked up at us, she was irritated with us at the moment. "Stop fighting and just shut up," June growled grabbing my arm tightly.

Ashton and I both dropped our heads in shame. "Sorry June," Ashton and I apologized in sync pouting slightly.

"That's much better," she sighed, "I feel like I'm taking care of a day care. What do you want me to say! Serenity say sorry for eating the rest of Ashton's food, that she clearly labeled," June mocked in a peppy voice.

"Sorry Ash," I apologized childishly looking at the ground in disappointment.

"I was..." June's voice died out as she rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh,"so you guys wanna watch anime or engage in another activity."

"Aw yeah!" Ashton cheered pumping her fist in the air. We took our seats on the couch and June pulled up her legs up to her chest then laid her head on Ashton's shoulders.

"June, can you please turn on the T.V!" I asked making a grabbing motion at the television.

"Hold on Serenity," she sighed, reaching for the remote. She grabbed it and set it in my lap.

"We're watching Itachi's and Sauske's fight!" Ashton proclaimed. Said blonde looked at her with a deadpan expression before shaking her head.

"I disagree. Tokyo Ghoul would be a better option," she argued.

"Or High School Host Club," I suggested. "The way the twins do the thing make me so giddy and then there's Tamaki and he is just so-" I was rudely interrupted by Ashton.

"Naruto it is."

* * *

"Itachi should have never of died," June sighed disappointedly.

"Personally," June started, "Itachi was one of my more favored characters, Naruto taking number one, but Itachi wasn't an idiot despite many characters being in that category. My question is that why would such a intelligent man give up his life so easily?"

"I know, he should of never-" Ashton was cut off by the doorbell. Ashton's head whipped around and she glared at me. "Serenity get the door!" Ashton snapped not sparing me a glance. This was one of the things I didn't enjoy in this household, being bossed around, but when living with these two. I couldn't avoid it.

Before Ashton could get violent June stood up wordlessly and gave us a disappointed glance before walking to the front door to see who was at the door.

"Thanks!" Ashton yelled, already forgetting about our conflict.

"Hey, did you guys order anything!" June yelled into out room.

"No!" we both yelled.

June walked back into the room with a tired expression and a box. "Ashton, are you sure you didn't buy anything. A note came with it saying to take good care of it," June sighed handing the nite to me.

I read it over, the writing was so fancy. 'Take good care of this package.'

"Let me see," Ashton demanded ripping the note from my fingers. "Hmm I wonder what's in it?" she asked quietly to herself.

"I'll open it up tomorrow, I'm not in the mood to yell at Ashton for whatever she bought," June sighed., already heading to the stairs.

"No, I did not buy a thing," Ashton snapped crossing her arms then puffing out her cheeks.

"Mhm," June hummed while putting a hand on her hip.

"Anyways," a yawn over ruled June's sentence, "I'm going up to bed. Keep it down dorks." She was all the way up the stairs now and she rubbed her eyes with a tired expression

"Me too, I'm tired!" I announced running to the stairs, if June was going to sleep, so was I. For I knew what wrath she would bring if I wasn't quiet while she slept, though she could sleep through most anything.

"Be quiet or you'll wake up without any hair," June threatened looking back at me.

"Yes ma'am," I answered shaking my head. I gave her a mock solute and a firm stare. She sighed but smiled.

"Good," the blonde snapped.

"Well I'm going up to bed then, night," Ashton yawned heading up the stairs.

"Night cuz!" I exclaimed, wishing her a goods night sleep.

"Shhhh!"

"Oops."

The two headed upstairs leaving me alone for a while. After straightening up the room I decided to head up too.

Upstairs were all of our bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first room you'd find was Ashton's room, after a bathroom, followed by my room, then June's room, a bathroom followed up and after a guest bedroom. Down stairs is the kitchen and living room with a bathroom. Then there's the basement, it's unfinished by okay over all. It's like a mini dance studio! I can dance for hours down there and make new dance numbers for my classed.

Ashton also does a lot of working out, especially her boxing. When she was in high school she did it competitively, but, not anymore. Then there was June, she didn't really work out but she tried... Her late sister fenced so sometimes she'll picking up the dusty sword and try out some moves.

I walked to my room and slowly opened the painted door. My room wasn't messy like Ashton's or June's.

Far from it.

Actually, I was a bit of a clean freak. Not that I didn't mind getting dirt on me, I just liked an organized room. I had everything is organized drawers and my closet was color coded.

A yawn interrupted my train of thought. Quickly changing into pajama pants and taking off my shirt I crawled into bed with a content smile.

Before I knew it, I was out cold for the night.

* * *

"Serenity get down here already!"

I jumped at the voice; it was Ashton. She wanted breakfast made for her like usual. The clock flashed red, signifying it was 8:00 am. Preferably, I'd like to stay in bed despite being a early riser in most days.

'Can I not get up?' I thought to myself, but I knew better. I rolled out of bed and stretched my limps.

My eyes rolled around scanning my blue painted room for the hundredth time. The millions of posters in my room shimmered from the sun peeking in through the shades. I was proud of the collection of posters I had going, very proud. They were all of my favorite fandoms, but occasionally there was a picture of a animal or of regular human beings and not fictional ones.

"June I'm opening up the box!" Ashton yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" June yelled back. I heard her walk down the stairs with a loud thumps following. Despite not weighing much June stomped around the house like an elephant.

I stepped out of my room to go to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and lazily did my hair. My long, black, curly hair was unruly and never listened. It was frizzy, matted and tangled. I tried ignoring it, I really did, but I couldn't ignore the fact of how messy it was. So I brushed and brushed and brushed till the tangles were gone. After I rehydrated it like usual I heard a scream.

'And there goes Ashton yelling at the neighbors again.'

But another scream followed, which would June's scream. It was too panicked not to ignore.

I opened the bathroom door and walked down stairs, expecting to see Ashton screaming at the neighbors like usual and June muttering we're all idiots, but I guess not.

Chibi people were messing up my clean kitchen -let me rephrase- my once cleaned kitchen. The kitchen I work so hard in everyday.

"Serenity!" June yelled jumping up and down, her deadpan demeanor being forgotten.

I looked down to see one of the things looking straight at me. "This freaking psycho girl is trying to kill us!" one of the- I have no idea what to call it- people yelled pointing to her. He frantically pointed to her then at Ashton.

Confused black eyes met panicked magenta ones for the first time. The, whatever it- he is it was panicked. I would be to if Ashton was trying to pound me into the ground.

"Ashton stop it!" I scolded grabbing her shoulders. "There actual things." Ashton's hands dropped her her sides, not wanting to hit me she sighed loudly.

"Finally I-"

I stopped talking when I saw the purple eyed things look below my neck and at my chest. After I just saved his tiny life he thanks me by staring a my chest, considering I was only in my bra made it even ore enticing for him just to stare.

"My eyes, are up here," I snapped covering my chest.

"You are such a dork!" June snapped as she sat on the kitchen table with her legs drawn to her chest, "we have these! These! Thing, these little Martians invading our house and that's the first thing you forget!"

She then jumped off the table and tried landing on another, he had blue, grey skin and dodged her foot before he could be squashed. "That's not funny you dork, stay still so I can catch you," June growled as she lifting her foot again.

He dodged her foot this time, now looking over at his friend. His friend had raven black hair and black eyes, he looked too calm for a situation like this.

"Ha ha, laugh it up midget," she growled glaring at him. She made a swipe at him and he dodged it easily.

"What did you say girly?" he growled as he rolled out of the way. He stood himself up and glared at June.

"You heard me midget," she warned crossing my arms.

"Now answer me this, why the heck are there little pests in our house?" Ashton asked glaring all of them down.

"They're not pests," I protested, "they're... they're living creatures."

"Sorry to break it to you girly, but we're not any creature, we're human," the blue, grey skinned chibi chuckled. He looked to his friend again who nodded I agreement.

June took in a shaky breath to calm herself. "Human? You look like a deformed shark. Try again," she snapped as she stomped down.

"I can comfirm, we are in fact human," the chibi's friend replied.

"I believe human aren't 6 inches tall," June deadpanned. She crouched down, no longer acting too violent towards them.

"Last time I checked humans weren't giants." The comment came from a red headed chibi this time. He glared down June as if to challenge her. He walked towards her, his brown eyes looing unfazed by the situation. June glared back and squinted her eyes.

Blue chuckled loudly and gestured towards his friend. "Itachi, would you like to show them what we're capable of?" Blue questioned as his friend took a step forwards. He nodded his head stared at June.

Before he could do anything Ashton yelled out. "Wait, wait, wait!" Ashton yelled, waving her hands frantically. "Kisame and Itachi," she drawled pointing at each chibi. "This is a joke, what are these? The newest Akatsuki models?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you know of us?" Blue's friend snapped glaring at her. Ashton scratched her head and chuckled. She opened her mouth to speak then she closed it and shrugged her shoulders.

Itachi closed his eyes then inhaled deeply as if to sigh. His eyes slowly opened to reveal blood red eyes. I dropped my head with a sigh, this is seriously real. This was not some joke, was it?

Ashton looked directly in his eyes while I looked down, trying to hide confusion. "What's going... one? Come here..." she groggily moaned as she swayed back and forth slowly. With that she fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Okay," I drawled slowly walking backwards to the door," I was not excepting that. Chibi Itachi is really strong."

"We'll scout the area, grab whoever you can, I want them both," Itachi's calm voice ordered. As soon as those words fell from his mouth I grabbed June's wrist and sprinted away. I could hear the pitter pattered of little feet chasing after us then halting.

Sprinting up the stairs with June in tow I looked behind me to see they had already given up. I whipped open my door and jumped in with June in tow, only to slammed the door shut. I slid down my door with a distraught sigh. June turned to me with a pained expression, her hands were entangled with her blond hair.

"Ashton passed out due to one of those, things!" she yelled pointing to the door.

"I know!" I hissed cracking my knuckles. "I thought I was dreamin' but this is real," I sighed tapping my chin.

"Okay," June muttered, trying to calm herself. "Okay," she whispered to herself again. She breathed in heavily and brought her hands down to her sides. "I want you to get some of your pocket knives or anything from your grandpa's old cutlery business. You keep that in here, right?" June asked.

"Yeah," I replied getting down on my knees to dig under my bed.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself again, "this is probably someone just screwing with us."

I looked under her bed and pulled out and wide box. It was my favorite box of all. Slowly opening it up I smiled. My grandfather owned a cutlery business and guess who got majority of the spoils when he shut it down?

In it was my collection of pocket knives, a beautiful katana , an extra arrow that belonged to a missing bow, and pepper spray.

"~Pepper spray, Pepper spray, watch out it burns!" I sung pulling it out. I shook the can gently and smiled proudly despite the situation.

June gave me a questionable stare. "Where did you get that?" June asked, her face wrinkling up to show her worrying.

"I didn't have anything to do with assaulting a cop," I replied, a sly smirk gracing my lips.

She rolled her eyes then gave me a frown. "Can't you take anything seriously for once? Ashton could seriously be in trouble and you're joking around up here. Get it together Serenity, this is serious."

"It's probably nothing June, we're just imagining it or the doctor messed up my medication," I reasoned as I shrugged my shoulders. Doctors were commonly known for their ability to mess up a prescription to one of their patients. Then I started to doubt my previous thoughts. This couldn't be real, this just didn't happen.

"Okay, just give me one pocket knife and we can go get Ashton. Don't bring to many, too much will just overwhelm you," June sighed as she held out her hand for me to give her a blade. I hand her my best, a purple painted switch blade.

She nodded towards me then headed to the door only to leave the room. We slowly crept down the stairs only to see Ashton passed out on the ground in the kitchen still. Slowly hiding behind the couch we both mentally prepped ourselves. "Serenity get ready," June's dangerously calm voice whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back, clutching the pepper spray in my left had. I silently ran around the couch and hid right behind the kitchen door.

'Okay, you'll be fine, breath,' I told myself. 'Three, two... one!'

I turned into the kitchen, aiming the bottle of pepper spray at the chibis.

"Eat pepper spray!"

Startled groans and pained yelps were heard on cue.

"Did you get them!" June whispered into my ear looking slightly worried. Her usual bored blue eyes became worried once again.

"I think!" I yelled back aiming the bottle at them. "Stop in your tracks midgets or I will drench you in this!"

Most of them stared at me with wide eyes or glared at us, ready to attack. An orange masked midget stepped forward and placed his hands together as if he were about to bed for his life. "Please don't hurt Tobi, Tobi thinks that stuff burns!" the one with a orange mask cried

June and I stared at them dumb founded by what he said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Who are you?" June snapped, crouching down.

"What's it to you psycho!" yelled the one with sliver hair.

I glared at the chibi and sprayed the chibi with pepper spray.

"That burns you-"

"Answer the question, dork," June threatened.

A red haired midget stepped forward and bowed his head. "I am Sasori of the Red Sand," he said rather bored, reminding me of June, "And these are my companions. The blond brat is Deidara, the one with the loud mouth is Hidan, the child is Tobi, the black haired one is Itachi, the fish is Kisame, the four unconscious ones are Zetsu, Konan, Kakazu, and Pein, our leader.

June broke out into mock laughter, it was clearly forced, but nonetheless she was in hysterics until her face finally fell. "Now tell us your real names before I squash you!" June demanded clenching her fist as she looked over to Ashton. I walked over to them slowly and knelt down while June stood tall.

"If you do not take us seriously we will show you what we are capable of," Sasori snapped. I looked at him unbelievingly, this short stuff couldn't kill me, maybe maim, but kill? No. "I may as well kill you," he added, his eyes lit up before he could continue.

"Kisame, why don't you demonstrate on their friend?" After he said that I turned white like a ghost. I wasn't worried because of the death threat. I was worried because this was real. That means against them we were nothing. Even I'm not that stupid not to realize that fact.

"Don't hurt Ashton, I'll believe you," June sighed. "I'll believe you, just don't touch her." June knelt down to her knees and dropped her head in defeat. "Please don't hurt her, I'll hear you all out."

"That was fairly simple," Kisame chuckled as he jabbed Itachi in the sides.

June sighed and looked to me. "Let's go sit down in the living room and talk about this. Serenity, would you mind getting Ash and them some breakfast? I feel that would please our... guests," she asked hesitantly as she scanned the room.

I bobbed me head awkwardly then look to the midgets. "Yeah, I'll do that," I replied, trying to show I was calm too. I slowly walked over to Ash in silence and lifted her up to drag her to the couch. After setting Ashton on the couch I went back into the kitchen to make a diplomatic breakfast.

I've never seen June this shooken up for a while now. I know not any death threat could scare her, but when it was aimed toward Ashton and I.

Well we were her anchor to reality, much how they were the same to me.

June then started to then walk into the living room with our guests following her. June looked down to Itachi and gave him a forced smile. "So... would you all like something to eat? Maybe some type of breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be pleasurable," Itachi replied in a monotone voice that expressed no threat or friendliness. June nodded her head I response and poked her head back into the kitchen.

"Serenity, please make some breakfast," she called.

"I'm already on it," I called back.

June returned back to the living room. As I prepared some sort of breakfast I watched the mingling of June and the others. "Do you guys need any help getting up on the couch or table?" June asked, her voice laced with forced politeness.

"No un," Deidara replied, he then put his foot firmly on the couch and tested his balance by pressing into it before walking vertically up the couch. I could hear June smacked her hand against her palm and make a quiet moaning noise.

"Oh, chakra," June deadpanned, her voice hiding how impressed she really was. "Serenity, get the box with the other four," June called to me.

Despite her not able to see me I nodded and walked over to the box. I peeked in to see four more figures. Pein and Konan laid next to each other, both propped against the wall of the box. They were awkwardly touching elbows but besides that they made no physical contact. In the middle was Kakuzu, he was sprawled out on his back while his mask was pulled up higher than it should be. Finally, at the end f the box was Zetsu, he was sitting up in the corner of the box with his arms crossed and head down.

I picked up the box as gently as possible and walked back into the living room. I set the box down on the coffee table slowly but not without make awkward eye contact with any of the Akatsuki. They stared at me as if I were the biggest threat they have ever faced in their whole careers. I smiled nervously in return but as son as I was done I headed back into the kitchen as fast as possible.

"Serenity," June called quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"What?" I asked rather childishly poking my head in to the room.

"Can you get some small pillows, I'll take care of Ashton and our little... situation," she sighed, muttering the last part. She look down at the rest and waved a finger.

"Sure can do," I said as I gave her a mock salute then ran upstairs, but not before tripping. I then went into my rooms closet to grab as many small pillows as possible. I made sure they were al clean because I wouldn't want our guests to be angered by something that is so small and petty.

* * *

"And that is where my story starts," I chuckled looking up at my small audience. The children clapped politely and looked up at their teacher happily.

"That didn't happen!" a small but childish voice accused. I shook my head, I've had many years of dealing wth children and I learned playing along with them is for the best. I looked down at my hands and traced the wrinkles that were forming on them with a content sigh.

"Of course it didn't happen," I lied going along with the child's accusation.

"Well then why are telling us this?" the child asked.

I waved my hand through the air comically. "To entertain you of course!" I cheered sweetly.

"What does entertain mean?"

I ignored the questioned and smiled to myself. Something I've been trying to do a lot of. "Would you like me to continue?" I asked brushing a strand of grey hair from my face.

"Yes!"


	2. What to do with confused psychos

Chibi in a Box Chapter 2

What to do with confused phycos

Ashton POV

It was supposed to be a nice day. I was going to receive a lovely breakfast from Serenity and get to the gym to practise some boxing. It truly was supposed to be a relaxing and fun day with my favorite people. But no! I get knocked out by some tiny weirdo, I think. That or I'm insane.

I had a terrible headache, it felt like I was hit with a sledge hammer in the head, with spikes. I slowly opened my eyes to see Serenity hanging over me with a goofy grin. "What is wrong with you," I sighed pushing her off me. Serenity grinned wider though. "Agh, go get me some pain killers, my heads hurts so badly. The last thing I remember was-"

"Pein killer?"

I looked at the end of the couch to see little people. That was most likely what I saw earlier. They were the... Akatsuki.

"What's up with her hmm?" the blonde asked.

Serenity gestured over to me then sighed. "She's containing her self not to scream," Serenity said calmly. Too calmly.

"I- is that wh- who I think- they, may- it is?" I stuttered out with wide eyes. I observed the midgets with skeptical eyes. This was truly an impossible feats.

"Apparently, that's who they claim to be," June sighed quietly looking away from everything, but before she could add anything else she flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall with a loud thud. Her body slowly sunk to the floor and she moaned in pain. I looked around to see what happened and I saw Pein and the rest wide awake. Pein's hand was outstretched and his face was all business. His demeanor told me loud and clear that he was the boss here and not me.

Anger over took me. I was in charge! Not him! Seeing June hurt was like gasoline to a fire as well. As I watched June slowly stand up as she gripped her hand made me want to throw something a Pein.

June bowed her arms back and puffed out her chest. "What heck was that for!" June screamed as she regained her balance. June was red in the face and the side of her head was red as well, but only from the harsh contact.

Pein gave her a dark look and began to slowly walk towards her. His ringed eyes glanced around the room before they finally settled on June once again. I could tell he was nervous. He was thrown in a situation that wasn't controllable. "Where are we and what happened to us!" Pein yelled angrily. He waved his hand for June to come closer and she magically was pulled forward by his gravitational abilities.

June gave him a flat stare. "You're on the moon genius," June replied rolling her eyes, stomping her foot on the ground towards him. Pein looked at her with another look that implied he was the boss, he was in charge.

"Stop playing games child, where are we?" he demanded clenching his fists.

June let out a long and suffering sigh before gesturing to the floor then the ceiling. "You're in our house. Satisfied," June stated. She was trying to annoy him, trying to get on his nerve. I don't know why she would do such a thing but it was working.

"My patience is running thin, where are we!" he yelled in a tone that could make any child cry. Pein's eye twitched and a low growl formed in his throat like he was some sort of wild animal. The others started to congregate behind him quietly and spectate the scene.

I walked to June and pushed her back. "June, stop messing with him," I ordered quiet. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a pleading look. I didn't want her to get hurt by Pein again. I knew she didn't care weather she was hurt or not, she only cared for Serenity and I. But I wanted her to care for her well being for once.

June rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Your word is law majesty," she sneered, she looks up at me with bored eyes. She squared her shoulders and pushed passed me. "You're in Wisconsin right now." Pein raised his brow with confusion. "You know like United States of America, North America- Southern Hemisphere." He looked at June as if she was speaking a foreign language. "Earth, our solar system-"

"MILKEY WAY GALAXY!" Serenity shouted, exasperated that they didn't know any of these common words. She sat down on the ground with her legs crossed. "The milky way galaxy is the galaxy i which we live in by the way."

Kisame groaned and tried to find the correct words to use in this situation. He looked to his partner for some sort of sign before he slapped his palm to his forehead. "What village are we in kid!" Kisame yelled as he gestured around the room, just as exasperated as Serenity.

"We're not in a village gosh darn it!" Serenity yelled stomping her hand down childishly. Her cheeks puffed out as she turned a light shade of pink from her pent up stress.

"Then where are we, hmm?" Deidara questioned as he fiddled with a wad of clay. His fingered pressed into it and kneaded it like bread dough. His eyebrow quirked upwards as he kneaded the clay. "Where are we?" he repeated, but this time he looked less than amused.

Serenity scooted towards him and huffed. "We just told you!" Serenity yelled approaching him. She set her chin on the table and look him over suspiciously. "I hope you're not planning to blow me up with that clan..." she drawled. Deidara smirked and put the clay behind his back but continued to play with it.

"Quiet!" Pein commanded, he then turned around and quietly talked to the beautiful blue haired woman behind him. Silence engulfed the room. There wasn't a single noise except for Serenity sneezing loudly. I glared at her as she covered her mouth to keep another sneeze from escaping.

Konan gave Pein a nod beofre he turned around to face us again. He put his hands together and straightened himself. "We shall discuss how we traveled here, but only if you cooperate with us," Pein commanded with his ringed eyes beaming at June.

June scoffed in return. "What do you mean 'cooperate'?" June asked resting a hand on her hip. "Yeah well 'cooperate' only if you 'cooperate' too," she said quoting with her fingers.

"Very well, we shall discuss this," Pein sighed slightly bowing his head.

Serenity stiffened at the tense atmosphere. She awkwardly gestured to the kitchen and started to scoot away. "I'll go finish breakfast," Serenity added, standing up and rushing off to the kitchen.

* * *

June's POV

Serenity made delicious omelets for everyone. She cut paper plates into small plates for the Akatsuki and made them small omelets. Though I will admit a number of the members could eat a whole omelet, namely Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Zetsu. I did see Sasori eat as well, but because of his inability to each food I assumed he was being polite, if he was capable of such a thing.

"So.." Ashton drawled as she scanned the room with skeptical eyes. "How'd ya'll get in here?" Ashton asked propping herself up with a pillow.

"We were in our stronghold trying a new jutsu," Pein stated as he adjusted himself on his new found seat, which would be a small pillow Serenity found.

"What jutsu?" Ashton asked sticking her nose in the air as if she were a prestige aristocrat interrogating a thief that invaded her home. Ash is anything but that. She's straight forward and ready to get messy.

"I will not take an attitude from you child, but if you must know; long distance teleportation," he stated.

I looked down to the plate of food Pein was handed to see it was untouched. "Pein, the foods not poison," I sighed.

"And how would I know that?" he questioned back. I wanted to compliment him out loud for being so cautious, I wouldn't eat anything that giants gave me either, I didn't blame the man. This situation was different though, we were trying to build some kind of foundation of trust and that wasn't going to work if he rejected our food.

"Because if Serenity really wanted to hurt you she would have done it the second she saw you," I reasoned. I do admit that response was not my best but Pein was a man of harsh words. He gave them and needed to receive them in order to get whatever he was trying to comprehend. The Akatsuki stared at me as if my head was cut off and Ashton and Serenity snickered in the background, both covering their mouths.

"Excuse these two," I sighed while getting up. I went over to the two troublesome cousins to only smack them both over the heads. The two ducked and covered their heads with quiet complaints. I ignored their murmurs and continued. "But as I was saying, you can eat the food." Pein nodded his head and took a bite.

Serenity threw her hands into the air. "Victory!" Serenity cheered to herself. "What do you think just enough, cheese and meat?" she asked with a wide grin.

Ignoring her, Pein continued or conversation. "My turn to ask questions. Where are we?"

"Wisconsin, Waterford," I stated.

Konan stepped to stand next to Pein. "What headband does your ninja wear?" she asked. For someone thrown into a mess like this she looked beautifully calm. She wore eye shadow and lipstick as if she was heading to a dinner at a fancy restaurant. I admired her ability to look so clam and controlled all while looking stunning.

"We don't have ninja," I answered making eye contact with the paper angel.

"Then how do you get military protection?" Kakazu asked, finally interested in the conversation and not the rest of the room. I wondered if he was eyeing the worth of each possession in the room or simply fascinated.

"We have bombs that's can blow up entire cities or really small countries. And tanks that roll in and shoot every thing with little metal bullets with huge guns and-" Serenity cut herself off, realizing she was getting to into her dramatization. "The whole world does not have ninja," she answered simply. "My turn to ask a question, why are you guys so small." Serenity said, "Like your so small I could hug you to death."

"Good question woman," Hidan looked to his leader for any kind of answer, "why are we so small leader!" Hidan yelled shaking his small fist in the air.

"Hidan, even I don't have an answer for that," Pein stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have a question for you if you'd allow me to speak." I turned my attention to Itachi and so did everyone else. Pein nodded his head, allowing Itachi to put his input in the conversation. "How do you know of us?" Itachi asked, the hint of curiosity in his voice going unnoticed to everyone except me.

My eyes widened. Ash, Serenity, and I knew what we got ourselves into. At that moment I regretted getting that box from the front door. If only I never went to get it I would never be in this situation!-

"Umm, would you believe me if we're said were physic?" Ash asked as she awkwardly gestured to them.

"Itachi explain why they would?" Pein asked.

Itachi replied, "Before we introduced ourselves properly, you," Itachi gestured to me,"the blond woman said my name and the tallest of them yelled, "They're the Akatsuki." Why do they know of us if this world does not have ninjas?"

Tobi scratched the back of his head in confusion then nodded in agreement. "Tobi thought the organization was supposed to be secret?" he exclaimed.

Pein glared at me. "Yes, it is supposed to be, so how do you know of us?" Pein asked, annoyance seething through his persona.

"This is going to sound insane to you all. Well, you see, there's a manga which I presume you know what that is, of a boy named Naruto and his adventures of trying to becoming hokage..." Ashton started off

* * *

Hidan glared at Ashton and tapped his foot rapidly before he exploded. "So you're telling me that were a freaking anime and manga? Our lives are documented for the entertainment of idiotic viewer! People literally stalk us and know almost everything there is to know about us? I don't believe it, that's bull crap!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"Anti Naruto fan. It's believe it not don't believe it," Serenity rephrased with a mutter.

"Oh just you wait till I'm normal again! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" he yelled back as he stomped his foot on the ground. The man was seething and ready to harm one of us. I hoped Serenity would back down, she is usually very kind, but I do not know what came over her.

Serenity glared at the man. "Jashin probably likes me more than you anyways!" Serenity yelled back, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh you little-" Hidan was cut off by Konan.

"We do not know your names, but you know ours, would you introduce yourselves?" I looked over to Konan, already anticipating her next action. To be honest she was very pretty to me. Even in the anime I marveled at her design. h

"Oh yeah! I am the one and only Serenity Soothe," the Latin announced proudly as she pointed to herself.

Ashton bumped into Serenity and flipped her hair comically. "I'm the amazing, stunning, gorgeous, Ashton Coal but you can call me Ash. I'm the idiot's cousin too."

I trudged to the side of the two. "I'm June Summers, 'Mother' of these two and also a very close childhood friend," I introduced.

Pein nodded his head. "It is nice to meet you then; Ashton Coal, Serenity Soothe, June Summers. I want to learn more about your world if we are to be stranded here for quite some time," Pein said, though I knew the polite toe was a command in disguise..

"Sure, I volunteer Ashton to teach you," Serenity laughed, pointing to Ash.

Ashton shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not. I'll take care of Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi. Serenity you take... Hidan, Deidara and Kisame and goof off somewhere. June will take Itachi, Sasori, and Kakazu. Okay?" she instructed pointing to each group.

Pein nodded in agreement to Ashton's instructions. This was going to be fun. (Note the sarcasm in my voice)

Ashton's POV

I looked over at Tobi and glared. I really knew, I wasn't the only one. Disguise himself as Madara and disguise himself as Tobi. Tobi reveals himself to be Madara and then turns out Madara is Obito. Yeah, I knew. Dumb if you ask me and confusing.

"Tobi come here for a minute." I said. He came closer and asked "What is it Ashton-chan?"

"Drop the act i know who really are, Ma. Dar. A." I said teasingly. Of course I wasn't going to tell him I knew he was Obito though. Not yet anyways.

His whole aura changed from this happy light one to this dark sinister one. "How do you know this?" he asked in his Madara voice.

"I explained this earlier. So when you're learning about us don't act like an idiot if it really is an act," I said with a teasing grin.

"You have guts kid. You'll learn your place soon," he replied smirking from underneath his mask.

"Anyways. Come on chibis it's time to learn." I yelled. Pein, Konan and Zetsu approached me fairly quickly.

"What do you guys want to know, our technology, food, culture,weapons, society?" I asked

"I would like, to learn about your technology advancements and expressions." Pein said.

"Let's start with expression because while I explain tech it may be hard not to use any expressions. So I'll start out with the ones we use a lot. I like using the ones when pigs fly, Serenity loves saying Its on like donkey kong, and June likes saying stuck between a rock and a hard place."

I went into this huge explanation of what means what along with tech talk. I directed most of my jokes towards Madara. After that my talk about tech went smoothly. I got out my IPad and showed them it. We watched a few clips and I let them stand on it. I personally thought it was adorable because when Pein touched the floor he popped up my background which is a splash of blood. Of course I had to show them some apps. I showed Konan a drawing/animation app I had. I would draw circle around her and draw random shapes to.

Pein on the other hand was quite uneasy with all of it. Every time I popped something up he would demand this huge explanation on it. I took out my iPhone and took a picture of them figuring it out. Pein sat there with this confused face that was pretty funny if you ask me. While Konan had this smile, Zetsu was yelling at himself and it looked like he was about to hit himself. Madara was in the corner looking very bored.

"Ashton you showed us most of your local technology, could you show us more of your advanced technology?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, most of it will include military stuff though. But we won't have the real thing here." I replied.

So after that little talk I explained our tanks, bombs, 3-D printers and so. But then I had to go into guns and stuff. Zetsu seemed the most interested in snipers. At least I don't get stuck with the idiots, partial exception for Kisame. I wonder how Serenity is putting up with them or June. She got all the serious people. I bet she's fawning over Mr. Weasel though. Heh should tease her about that later. Anyways it has been about 2 hours we should meet up soon.

"Hey, do guys want to see my phone in action?" I asked, they all nodded so I whipped out my phone and dialed June's and Serenity's numbers. We had this multi calling system.

"Hey when do you want to meet up in the living room?"

 _"~Ahhhhhhhh, hahaha. That's not funny. Yes it is."_ The voices came from Serenity's side.

"What's that?" I yelled demanding an answer.

 _"Well, Deidara you see, teased Hidan then he pulled Deidara's hair. I feel guilty, but I started laughing. The display was actual funny, after I started laughing they started arguing."_

 _"-Serenity be quieter. And let's meet in five so they can chat a little... Ha get the pun?"_ June chuckled before breaking out into a louder laugh.

"Yeah I do. But that joke was pretty lame, mine will be better and bigger," I replied holding in laughter.

 _"~I thought you gave good puns that was pretty puny."_ Serenity muffled her laughter with her hand before laughing aloud. I could hear her from the other side of the house.

"Keep talking little girl," I said back.

 _"Ok five minutes will go by fast. I'm running short on time bye,"_ June said and then hung up.

 _"Aww I was enjoying our small talk so see you cuz,"_ Serenity sighed before hanging up as well.

I hung up my phone and when I looked at Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Madara they all looked displeased. "We're the small jokes necessary?" Madara asked holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Nah, just- I thought they were a _little_ funny," I snickered as I bit my lip. I swallowed my laughter, knowing if I were to laugh any more he'd slit my throat. "Come on Mr. Evil. We need to go to the living room and in an hour, get lunch."

"You do know you'd be dead where you stand if it weren't for our patience?" Madara threatened, hatred seething through his voice.

"Then I'll pray that God gives you more patience," I to say we went to the living room and arrived on time with June. Serenity was late though she did walk in with Kisame on her shoulder and Hidan in her shirt pocket along with Deidara there too.

"I see you 4 were enjoying yourselves," I said shaking my head at her.

"Yeah we did. I showed them my room, the outside and explained how the kitchen is my territory," Serenity said happily as she held my hand.

"Well, we'll let you guys talk discuss whatever you want to do and we will be upstairs. Just give a shout if you need it."

June's POV

The rest of the day went by smoothly. In fact the other two days went by nice to. I've seen Serenity really get along with Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi. Well, getting along as much as murders can.

So far they've only made two attempted murders, I know. Shocker.

I've been talking to Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Sasori a lot. I also enjoy talking to Zetsu. Double shocker, I like him because his personalities that conflict remind me constantly of Ashton, Serenity and I.

Ashton is getting along great with everyone. Especially 'Tobi', triple shocker.

They all slept down stairs on pillows too. Usually Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Tobi and Kakazu would ask for a small cup of coffee, but the early risers were Pein, Tobi, Konan, and Kisame. Itachi got up early only when they had to. Yesterday we told them they could get up when ever, since being in another dimension is so tiring, and he was the last to get up. Same for today though, Serenity and Deidara changed that.

"BOOM!" That sound was followed by a fan girl scream along with a particular someone yelling "Art is a bang!"

"Shut up Brat! We are trying to sleep!" Sasori yelled, his voice muffled from his pillow.

"If you make one last noise Serenity I swear-"

Ashton was cut off by Serenity when she yelled "This is amazing!"

I slowly rolled out of bed and went down stairs in my night wear. Then from there, I went outside to see Deidara on his clay bird flying around Serenity and she was cheering him on. "Serenity stop encouraging him! Since when do you like loud noises this early in the morning! Plus, you could get s in trouble!" I scolded, slowly coming towards her.

"That was amazing Deidara. It was pretty but deadly!" she yelled with a mischievous grin.

I frowned, she was ignoring me. Intentionally or not I did not like being ignored. "No! Serenity Diaz Juárez Soothe. It's too early for this!" I yelled smacking her over the head.

Serenity grabbed her head and cried out. "June you know not the use my full name. Tú idiota!" Serenity whined as she continued to nurse her head.

"I swear to god, Serenity. You know I don't speak your native tongue," I sighed, pointing an accusing finger at her. She took a deep breath but before she could start Ashton came out.

"Serenity Diaz Juárez Soothe! Ya Basta." Ashton yelled angrily. I watched as the scene unfolded, one that hasn't happened for years. Ashton could speak Spanish and Serenity preferred it over English. The two were yelling at each other in Spanish, both screaming back and forth. I had no doubt that the other neighbors were awake and calling the police.

"What are they saying, hmm?" Deidara asked, circling around my head with his clay bird.

"They're speaking another language," I explained crossing my arms. "It's called Spanish. Serenity is a Latina. Straight from Venezuela. "Isn't your native tongue Japanese?" I asked, eyeing the bomber.

Deidara cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. That's the language we speak, un," Deidara replied, not getting my point. He thought for a moment, looking very deep in thought. "I haven't noticed we were speaking your language, hmm," he pondered. "I'm not bilingual."

"I don't know, try speaking your language," I suggested, signaling for him to talk with my hand.

"Sore wa hataraite iru?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked up.

"Deidara stop talking. It seems like maybe when you came to our world you naturally adapted to our language. I don't know," I shrugged, "I mean English doesn't exist in your world so clearly you adopted ours to communicate," I theorized walking inside with him. "But that's just a theory. Who knows, it could just be a random pro."

"That's makes sense, un," Deidara pondered.

"You wanna go tell everyone they can sleep in?" I asked Deidara. "Sure yeah" he replied. Now all there was left to do was make breakfast.


	3. When revenge backfires

**Sorry for not being able to update for awhile. Been busy with school.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

June's POV

It's been almost a week and three days since then akatsuki has been with us and I've enjoyed it. I thought it was really cute though how Serenity would always have Hidan, Deidara and Kisame on her. One of them was almost always in her shirt pocket. I liked her gang of misfits except for little perverted Hidan and Kisame at times. Serenity always hangs out with the unusual ones.

At the moment it was lunch and Ashton caught Hidan in her room when she was changing so Serenity and I decided to take matters into our own hands.

"We should soak him in pepper spray." Serenity yelled laughing evilly.

"No let's drowned him, the human body, if under enough pressure and without air, it will feel a extreme burn in the lungs," I suggested, "And since he's immortal he could stay there for an hour."

"Drown him in boiling water. And I know what to use as a weight. O Deidara and Kakuzu would also be happy to help," she laughed happily

"Ok, I got a plan," I smirked.

A half and hour, nine minutes went by, excuse my weird fascination with counting time.

"O Hida-kun come here I have a surprise you." Serenity chirped with Deidara in her pocket.

"What do you want woman?" Hidan asked walking towards her. Serenity got down on her stomach so she was face to face with him.

"I got you a present. It might have someone thing to do with Jashin though," Serenity said. "You can have it if you come with me," she said temptingly.

Hidan had this gleam in his eyes when she mentioned Jashin. "Sure I'll come," Hidan smirked. He jumped in her pocket and they headed out to the bathroom. When they entered the bathroom he asked "Why is June here?" "O because she helped prepare your gift."

"You ready for it?" I asked in repose he shook his head. "Ok. KAKUZU NOW!" and on cue Kakuzu came out of no where and used his threads to bound Hidan together. The previous time before I discovered a hammer in the garage. Hidan was bound to the thread and hammer.

I calmly opened the shower curtain to reveal the boiling water. "Put me down woman!" he screamed

Akatsuki POV

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Did anyone hear that? It kinda sounded like Hidan," Kisame asked scratching his head.

"Let him suffer," Sasori replied in amusement going back to resting.

* * *

Serenity's POV

I watched June plunk Hidan into the hot water. Revenge finally. But before I could continue there was a huge explosion of steam. The steam was very thick.

"What happe-" I didn't finish my sentence because I saw there in the bathtub stood a big, wet, Hidan. He slowly looked at him self just to make sure it was real then finally looked at me and said. "Your dead woman!"

"Haha hehe," I faked laughed and sweat dropped. "Let's be rash here." But it was sadly to late, he started chasing me around the house.

"Big Hidan bad! Do not upset Big Hidan!" I yelled when I ran into the living room with the rest of the akatsuki. "Hidan I was just kidding!"

"Pein-sama please don't let him hurt meee!" I yelled trying to hide by him but he was to small from stopping Hidan tackle me.

"How did Hidan become normal hmm!" Deidara replied still in my shirt pocket getting crushed.

"Stop this right now Hidan!" Pein barked at the top of his lungs. Hidan stopped and bowed his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"Tell me what happened. Now," Pein demanded glaring at me with his ringed eyes.

"Umm well you see umm I umm tried-" I was cut off by June who said "We were trying to drowning him in hot water," June stated calmly.

"June-chan shouldn't try to hurt Hidan. That might get her in trouble," Tobi said. "Well at least he's normal, again. If I wanted I could squash you. But no, I put up with you for a week." I blurted out shaking my fist.

"You insolent child-" Pein was cut off by Ashton, "You wanna be big short stuff or nah? I know Konan does. Don't you?" Konan nodded her head in agreement. "Come on you can be first Konan, besides, you probably fit into some of my stuff." Ashton headed over to Konan and offered her to step on her hand. She lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"I personally think leader should go last," June said having this smug look on her face.

"Well... Chibis in the bathroom now!" I yelled marching up the stairs.

Everyone went into the bathroom up stairs and stepped in to the hot water. The first to go in was Konan followed by Sasori and Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and last but not least, the one and only Pein. Might I add Pain in the butt.

"Kisame, where are you?" I sang. "Over here." he chuckled. "I really want a shark hug." I ran over to him and wrap my arms and legs around him in a big hug. He was a pretty big guy. It was hard to get my arms around him, but never the less I did it.

"I like shark hugs!" I proclaimed still burying my face in his chest. He was pretty warm. "Haha, least I can do for you kid. I've been riding on your shoulder for a week," he replied. "Haven't had any action lightly. You could make some for me."

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I've been dying to beat a Deidara in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4," Ash said to me. She really did love her video games. "I also need to face Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi."

"Why me?" Itachi asked. "Because I made a bet with Kakuzu. So I'm gonna win, I don't feel like giving him 50 bucks," Ash said crunching her hand into a ball.

"I would prefer if I stayed up here to talk to Pein and Konan about future arrangements while you children play," June chuckled. "I agree," Pein stated with a nod of his head. "Okay," I giggled walking down the stairs letting her discuss more serious matters.

"I call facing Deidara first. I'm going to play as Sasori just so I can show you how eternal art is," Ash said arrogantly. "I like her," Sasori said in the background. So they started the game. Deidara picked himself of course. Before they were back to normal Deidara learned how to play from me and Ash. Even though the controls were hard for him because of how small he was he wasn't that bad.

"Get ready Deidara for you to meet your match!" Ashton yelled with a huge grin on her face. "O, this will be over as fast as my art goes bang hmm." Deidara replied even more arrogantly. "It's on like donkey kong!" I yelled.

Sadly the match went fast and Ashton won. Making a sad Deidara. He went to sulk in his imaginary emo comer. "Sasori my man. Will you stop bragging about your art un! Your clearly blind to true art yeah."

"Shut up brat! Art is an eternal beauty!" Sasori said angerly. I swear if this was an anime Deidara would have a vein popping from his head while everyone else sweat dropped. "Your turn Mr. Weasel!" Ash said.

"Hahaha!" Kisame burst out laughing from the nickname Aston gave him. I started rolling on the ground along with everyone else who did have a sense of humor. Ahh I'm so glad June got that box.

Itachi's POV 3rd

Itachi didn't like Ashton's nickname she had given to him. It was disrespectful, but his parents did have to name him weasel after all.

The game had started and he was allowed to play has any character he choose. He heard a few talking in the background and other cheering him or Ashton on.

He picked the 2nd hokage while Ashton picked Sasuke. This made Itachi slightly annoyed. "No hard feelings Mr. Weasel but I'm winning," Ashton bragged. She was a interesting one, but not as much as that June. She was diffrent.

The game started and in a flash Itachi's character was off. He wondered how this worked. There were many technological advances in their world but this was fascinating. The newest models of television here were outdated. 'Winner!' The screen read. He won already? Hmm, maybe this world wasn't that bad.

* * *

Ashton's POV

Stupid weasel. Showing his skills off to everyone. I'm just so- ahhhhh. Keep your cool Ashton. Classic Uchiha Poker Face.

"And the winner is Itachi!" Serenity yelled. "Guess the Uchiha man isn't that bad!" Hidan yelled. "I still think Ash should of won." Deidara debated. "Yay right Itachi won fair and square, he even beat Ash so that means he could beat you." Kisame yelled back.

"Pay up Ashton." Kakuzu said hastily. "O shut up gramps I'll give you your fifty bucks." I scolded. So I got up and dug in my wallet for fifty bucks. I took it out and handed him the dang money. "Here you go stupid miser." He took the money greedily and immediately started counting them.

When went back to take my seat I found Serenity in my spot begging me to play Hidan. Being the very nice cousin I am allowed her. Serenity played as Kakazu while Hidan played as himself. "Get ready Hidan, I'm about to whoop your but Kakazu style," Serenity said. "You try playing as that old man. He's so old, his age will catch up with him in the game!" Hidan yelled in response.

I took my seat by Kisame. I watched Mr. Evil for awhile act like an idiot. He was contemplating weather to poke the crap out of Deidara or not. I think it would be entertaining to watch Madara get beat up by Deidara.

"Serenity vs Hidan. My bets are on Serenity. Ready... START!" I yelled waiting for my cuz to whoop his butt. "Go Serenity. Hidan got nothing on you." I yelled from from my seat. The game was over fast.

And of course, Serenity won! And Hidan joined Deidara in the emo corner.

"Eat that Hidan," I yelled rubbing it in. "Ashton, as much as I did beat him, you shouldn't run it in, without me!" Serenity laughed.

"I'm new at this," he used has a excuse in his defense. Lame excuse if you ask me because Serenity, June, and I are all thinking the same thing "NOOB!" Serenity and I yelled in his face. Now, literally, we got up in his face and screamed noob.

"Hay Serenity, when are we going to get dinner? We've been playing video games for awhile," Kisame asked ruffling her hair. "Yay cuz I want dinner!" I yelled in return and soon almost everyone was chanting for food.

"Fine I'll make dinner and maybe a quick dessert that a certain weasel will like," Serenity said raising her eyebrow. "June! Serenity is making dinner, might want to come down!" I yelled. She came stomping down the stairs soon with Pein and Konan trailing her.

She went into the kitchen and started cooking. There was silence until Pein broke it, "Ashton, June we are very grateful for your hospitality but since we are 'normal' what will our sleeping arrangements be? And I'm sure the other members will not like to be in the form we first came here in."

"I think it's funny how you assume now that we're just going to let you stay here." I commented and Pein raised his brow at her. "Kidding, your welcome in our home. I'm sure you would like to keep usual partners together Tobi and Zetsu can sleep down here, you and Konan can take the guess bedroom. I'm sure you two would like you 'privacy'." I said suggestively.

"In my room I'll ummm, well I'll take jerk face idiot and Kakuzu. I'm sure we can torment Hidan together." I said looking at Kakazu. "Oi who you callin' jerk face?" Hidan yelled.

"Shes taking about you, that why she added the word idiot too." June snickered while Hidan was ranting in the background.

"GET IN HERE IF YOU WHAT YOUR FOOD." Serenity yelled loudly making a few wince.

Everybody filled into the kitchen and I grabbed MY CHIAR. June helped Serenity pass out dinner. Today we had delicious ramen. Now this was not the packaged kind. She put pork, seaweed, bamboo thingies. I forgot what there called but it looked pretty authentic.

"I thought you guys would like some authentic ramen to remind you of home." Serenity said sweetly. She's such a big sweetheart and softy.

"Arigato." The akatsuki said in union. "So is it good?" she asked with hope in her eyes. If we were in anime her eyes would be huge.

"Hai." they replied. "We all know not all of you are this polite when it comes to eating. We've seen you eat before at the table when we're gone." June said, "I don't care how you act only stop or dial it down when I say or leader or Konan." "Especially leader, I'm not in the mood to be headless." I said holding my neck.

Man we're all starting to call him leader. And it's only been a week. Well crap. "Heck yay this is delicious." Hidan yelled with a mouth full and from here everyone who was loud started talking. Even Itachi talked a little. At the end of dinner Serenity yelled "I GOT DESSERT AND THIS IS A CERTAIN WEASEL'S FAVORITE!" Serenity yelled. I swear, I swear I saw Itachi smile, a big smile for him when he saw Serenity bring out some dango. "Dango in the house," Serenity laughed passing out the dessert. Itachi snatched two dango off the plate right a way.

"How'd you know Itachi favorite food is dango?" Kisame said munching on a dango. "It's kinda creepy that you know that hmm," Deidara commented.

"No it's not. It's not creepy if I know Kisame's favorite food is shrimp and crap. And he dislikes shark fin stop. Or you Deidara likes boiled eggs or Pein likes grilled fish and stew," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"When Serenity gets into some fandom she stalks the characters online," June commented. "She will find out their deepest darkest secrets, knowing everything about them. She will become ultimate stalker. If a strand of hair falls from them, she be all like. 'OMG IT SHALL BE MY MOST PRIZED POSITION.' Quote from Serenity." June sarcastically said making gestures.

"When she started to like the akatsuki she was all fangirl on them. By the way her favorite character is-" "That's none of your business. I had a fangirl moment with everyone haha hehe." Serenity said nervously rubbing the back of her head. "You know, lets watch a movie." Serenity said changing the subject. "Are movies the things on the screen hmm." Deidara asked.

"Yay, we can watch horror movie." I yelled, "We all know how much June loves horror movies." I said raising my eyebrows. "You know it's late so I'm going to go up stairs," June yawned.

"Is the baby scared?" I cooed talking like she was a baby. "You can't be that scared you tried hurting 3 different S ranked criminals on multiple occasions un." Deidara yelled.

"I'll go pop it in. Let's watch the one with Chucky, June loves that one." I said going into the living room to put it in. "No I'm sure. Why don't we watch umm umm, that movie, Matrix."

"June your watching the horror movie. Stop trying avoid it, accept your fate." Serenity chimed. "Fine, but for every time I scream I might punch someone but they can't hit back."

I went into the living room to put the thing in the thing. Yay I'm very good with descriptive words. Any ways when the movie started Serenity made popcorn.

"I love popcorn did you put butter in it?" I yelled/ asked Serenity. "Extra butter just for you." she sang.

"Now let's start this movie." I yelled

_During the movie_

"Ahhhhh!" June screamed followed by Deidara screaming from June slapping him.

"I hate that freaking doll. Ahh!" she screamed again punching Kisame this time.

"June calm down. It's just a movie." I said to 'try' to comfort her. She screamed again when Chucky laughed. She nearly jumped out of her chair and bumped in Itachi. He room fell silent.

"Sorry Itachi." June apologized quickly then screamed again. I know. She hated horrors.

"While doesn't the lady just punched tat doll," Hidan yelled shaking his fist. "Because evil warlocks gave him that power hoping he would take over the world," she said causally.

"Shh." So far I haven't talked to him much but Zetsu shushed her. He's so quiet, but both of his sides actually shushed her.

I quickly got my phone out and took a picture of June in the middle of screaming and trying to punch Serenity. Everyone looks dead calm except for June screaming, Serenity jumping and 'trying' to avoid the punch.

I love these guys.

* * *

June's POV

It was bad enough I had to watch that certain entertainment genre and punch Itachi. But fate hates me.

I came up stairs to rest early. I had been tired out from the entertainment today. Everyone was down stairs talking, or almost everyone. Tobi was at the end of the hallway with one light on him. It reminded my of a horror movie.

"O, hi Tobi what are you doing up here," I asked quiet and kindly. There was no reply from him he just stood there. Silence was heard for a minute and 6 seconds. 7 seconds, eight seconds.

"Does June-chan know who Tobi is?" he asked. "What do you mean? I know your Tobi and Tobi's a good boy." I lied with a fake laugh.

"Tobi what do yo-" I was cut off when he raced at me with ninja speed and held me by the neck and pinned me to the wall.

"Don't lie to my girl. You will tell nobody of this," he threatened using a dark sinister voice. The voice he used to impersonate Madara. Ashton told me about this.

"I could kill you now and your friends and just go look for someone else to help us who don't know my secrets," he whispered harshly gripping tighter around my neck.

I did the only thing I could think of, talk back. Yes I know stupid. But I couldn't let him have the upper hand. I couldn't let him know I was scared of him.

I looked him in the eye. Emotion drained from my face. I could kick, I couldn't scream, or I'd be dead.

"Kill me," I challenged, he was taken back by this comment. "Ashton and Serenity would notice right away, there both in the kitchen, so logically they have access to cold water. I figured that reverses the change since hot water turns you normal. Then they would just squash you or send you somewhere desolate and watch you fend for you little lives after they sprayed you with cold water. Plus what if I didn't know who you really were? You would have just revealed yourself to me. Your so paranoid and insecure, afraid of three civilian girls."

"You have guts girl. But keep it to yourself. I assume I can put my trust in you." And then he let go of me and I dropped to the ground with a thud.

I knew what he was trying to do. He wagered the risk. Madara was trying to install fear into me.

Ashton and Serenity came up immediately after I it the floor. They worried over me and checked to s if I was fine. "Tobi saw June-chan trip and he tried to help her up'" Tobi defended. "It's ok Tobi I understand, come here I need to tell you why June trips a lot ok?" Ashton said with a sweet smile.

"Ok. Tobi is aa good boy," he replied in a mocking tone I hate so much. She lead him over with Serenity. They were up to something.

"Tobi June trips a lot because-" she didn't finish. She slammed his head against the wall. I could tell the great Uchiha was in shock. Ashton lifted her leg and dropped kicked him, but now he caught on. "If you touch her again I'll murder you!"

"Don't you ever touch June you idiot!" she yelled. Serenity hurried off somewhere while Madara grabbed Ashton's arm and flipped her over himself, slamming her to the ground.

"You disrespectful-" Serenity reappeared, dumping a bucket of cold water over him.

Ashton laughed. "Now listen here Madara you dare try something Iike that again and you'll regret it. All it takes is 1 sentence and it's all over for you. I won't bother you if you don't bother June," Ashton said, her voice going cold. Enough to compete with Madara's voice.

"Child learn your place like I said ear-" "No, shut up or I'll- I'll, kill you," Ashton said coldly startling him. "Ashton' please," Serenity begged.

"Your also lucky I'm not going to do anything else," she said. "I'm sorry Madara for Ashton," she apologized, "but if you do that again, I won't be able to hold her back."

Serenity laughed and skipped down stairs.

"Your staying like this the night," Ashton said then throwing him on the floor. After June came running to me. Ashton started shaking from rage.

"You will regret this," Madara threatened, but we ignored him.

We went into my room and I started crying. "I was scared, I didn't want to die," I cried hugging Ashton. "I was scared too," she said holding my cheeks.

Her thumb gently wiped away tears from my face. Ashton, I could tell, was furious even though she was being gentle with me. "You were brave June. We'll make it through," she said holding me close. I was scared for myself, scared for us three.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me what you likes or disliked. Also tell me if you want me to ask a question each time I update or give a fun fact about the characters.**


	4. What to do on family fun day

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with detention and such. I'm such a terrible person.**

 **I do not own Nauto**

* * *

Chibi in a Box chapter 4  
What to do on family fun days

Serenity's POV

I skipped down stairs to tell everyone that all the noise was Ashton and I wrestling, they all seemed to excepted the lie quickly and I went up stairs to my room. I was really tired.

I entered the room to find Sasori and Deidara. "What are you doing in here?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

"We're in your room for sleeping arrangements," Sasori replied dully.

"Whatever." I replied still worked up from what happened with June.

I started changing into my PJ's when I saw Deidara and Sasori turn face first in the wall turning red.

"Why you guys acting weird?" I asked again with confusion written everywhere on my face still.

"Serenity why don't you change into your night wear somewhere else hmm?" Deidara asked.

I didn't get the big deal though. "Why? It's not like I care," I said while finishing up changing.

"Anyways my bed's a queen, Deidara can get one side of the bed and I'll get the other. Sasori you do whatever since your a puppet and all. If you want I have some books on my shelf and you can sit in my warm chair for the night," I said with a fake smile.

Man was I tired and stressed. So I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. "Night Dei Night Sasori," I mumbled then fell asleep into darkness.

Deidara's POV 3rd

Deidara waited till Serenity was asleep to talk to his Danna. He wanted to ask him about this world, it seemed so weird in his opinion. Deidara thought in his world they knew everything but now they have a lot more to learn. .

"Danna, what do you think about this world hmm?" the blond asked knowing for sure Serenity was asleep.

"Brat, even I don't know yet. So many knew views of art and inventions are here," Sasori Danna replied.

"Hay umm Danna yeah," Deidara said.

"What?" Sasori asked grumpily.

"Why have you been eating and sleeping un? I thought you were a puppet yeah?" he asked questionably. "Deidara," he heard Serenity softly ask reaching out her hand and gently grabbing his

"Yay hmm." Deidara asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked quietly.

She looked so vulnerable and gentle until she said. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! It's bad enough I have to get up early and make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a bunch of slobs!" she scolded squeezing his hand tightly.

It felt like she was going to rip it off. Sasori just chuckled at this, O how Sasori enjoyed Deidara's suffering.

"Go to sleep brats," Sasori scolded. "Yes I'm an official brat to Sasori," Serenity said softly then drifted back to sleep as Deidara did the same.

June's POV

I love mornings. The birds chirp and sun shines with the morning dew. I love it especially when you wake up to cuddling weasel. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself snuggled up to Itachi and his arms wrapped around my waist. I'm one of those people who latch on to the nearest thing and it seems Itachi is a similar person. I slowly tried to free myself but his grip was pretty iron. Then Kisame woke up and looked right at me.

"Help me," I whispered to him. "No way," he whispered back and quietly left the room.

20 minutes and thirty seconds passed of time the think. Until I was interrupted.

"June are you awake?" I head a voice say.

"Yes." I whispered, "help me."

A head popped in the door way to reveal Serenity. I was so doomed.

"O so you're cuddling I'll leave-" "No. Help, he won't let go." I whisper yelled cutting her off. "Help. Now," I demanded.

"Fine," Serenity said grudgingly.

She slowly approached and whispered "Prepare to be free." And she did the dumbest thing, she jumped on top of him. Itachi let go of me but pinned Serenity to the wall.

"June be free!" she yelled as Itachi pushed her into the wall further. Itachi is officially not a morning person.

"Serenity I enjoy your hospitality, but never, never wake me up like that again," he threatened with his eyes going into his sharingan, spinning at a fast rate.

"Blame June, she wanted me to rescue her from your iron grip. IfI didn't she will kill me with lasers and fire," Serenity said loudly. He let go of her and climbed back into my bed. Never wake Itachi up.

"Come one June we need to go eat then exercise," Serenity said running away from Itachi.

"You have training facility?" Itachi asked eager to train.

"No, but we have like training stuff. I go down there to practice hardcore dance. June loves fencing so she's practices that down there and Ashton kick boxes and does regular boxing," she explained.

"I would like to join you," he replied.

"Whatever. Serenity get me food," I said then going to to the downstairs.

I went into the kitchen to see Serenity had all ready prepared me a breakfast. I pancake breakfast at that.

An exact five minutes eating went by till I decided I was done.

I went into the living room to see Pein and Konan on the couch eating. Zetsu talking to himself again. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame trying to figure out if they could scare Serenity when she comes down. Ashton talking to Tobi. And I think Sasori, Itachi, Kakazu, and Serenity were upstairs. So I decided to go talk to Pein and Konan.

"So how do you guys like it here?" I asked. "It's... unique." Konan replied nudging Pein. He slightly coughed and said "Yes it is particularly distinct but we would like to find a jutsu to return home."

"I understand. But I was wondering if you would allow your members to go places with us. Like for example the summer carnival. Since the end of summer is coming I would like to go. It's a tradition we have."

"I would disagree with your decision. We still do not know if we can trust you," he replied calmly. "

"What do you mean that you can't trust us. We have 10 S ranked criminals in OUR house. What do you mean you can't trust us?" I questioned.

"Pein we should go to that," Konan suggested. Pein looked at his partner and sighed. "I will contemplate it," Pein replied back.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen." Serenity announced.

"I would now like to play some songs that represent certain akatsuki members! The first one goes out to Deidara!" she yelled.

Ha! This can only mean one thing.

"~Dude looks like a lady~" the iPod sung.

Yup that song. Deidara got red in the face. "I am a man!" Deidara shouted.

"Technically you're a boy still. You're only 16," I smirked. Deidara got redder in the face and sat down by Sasori.

I laughed my head off and joined in on the karaoke. Serenity, Ashton and I jumped up onto the table and started singing even louder pointing to Deidara.

A few other songs went by for other members like 'I'm Blue' for Kisame, 'Puppet' by simplu for Sasori, 'Pain' by Three Days of Grace, 'Weasel Stomping Day' by Weird Al for Itachi, and 'If I was a Rich Girl' for Kakazu when he came down.

"For gods sake I'm a guys hm!" Deidara raged.

"I did not enjoy that song," Itachi deadpanned.

"Brat what was that song?" Sasori asked. "That was a song to you Danna," Serenity replied.

"Don't call me that," Sasori grumbled.

"But I'm an official brat therefore I have to call you Danna. Dei doesn't mind if he shares," Serenity said and Sasori just shook his head. "Omg we need to show them fan animations!" Ashton yelled.

"Show them the akatsuki sailor song!" Serenity yelled marching singing the chorus. Ashton connected her iPhone to the computer and typed in akatsuki sailor song. The song started and all the akatsuki had a WTH face.

_till song was over_

"Why did I sound like I girl?" Itachi asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Why are my members doing that?" Pein asked looking at Konan. "I'm not a girl hmm!" Deidara pouted.

"Show them akatsuki convenient store." I suggested trying not to laugh anymore.

"There is another on of those disturbing videos?" Itachi asked.

"This is the Internet my dear friend there are many messed up things. Just be happy I am not showing you a yaoi or lemon," I chuckled.

_till end_

There reactions were priceless. Through out the whole video there face drained of color when they popped up.

"I do not read that kind of literature Konan." I heard Pein say in the background.

"Tobi wants to go on an adventure like Tobi did in the show!" Madara yelled. I hate him so much.

"Ok, ok as funny as that was let's move on. Anybody up for some DDR?" Serenity asked with a grin.

"Why not," Ashton said.

"I'll try it yeah'" Deidara said.

Serenity grinned and laughed. "This can be like family fun day! I mean we're not a family yet, I mean probably not ever, but if-" "Serenity stop embarrassing youself, this is hard to watch," Ashton said cutting her off.

"Good luck beating Serenity at this game guys. She breathes and sleeps anything dance," I commented. It was true even when we play spar all her fighting techniques are based of dance moves.

"Ten bucks say I do it ( yeah )!" Deidara, Hidan and Kisame yelled.

"Boys let me show you how it's done. But first I want Hidan to face me," Serenity said with confidence.

Hidan ran up to the electronic pad immediately and Serenity asked "What do you want easy or medium." "Give me hard baby. I gonna win this one!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok I've put it on hard mode. Ready... GO!" Serenity screamed.

There feet were flying. Serenity was going to town while Hidan was struggling. She was getting all perfect, while Hidan on the other hand was failing.

And exactly 2 minutes and 43 second Ashton spoke up.

"I think we all agree Serenity won this one," Ash stated. Hidan was huffing and puffing while Serenity just had hers signature grin. "That not fair!" Hidan yelled.

"Ok I'm up next and I'm facing... Zetsu," I said pointing to the plant man. Everyone stared at me questions why I would pick him. "Zetsu come on please," I pleaded.

"Sure we'll play," Zetsu white half says. "Where S ranked criminals. We still have our dignity," Zetsu's darker half replied. "It'll be fun. We'll do it," The nicer half replied.

We went up to the dance boards and got ready. "What do you want, easy, medium, or easy?" I asked.

"I don't mind whatever you would like." Zetsu's white side said. "Pff, whatever," his other side replied.

"Ok let's do medium. I'm not as good as Serenity but I'll try," I said prepping myself for the dance off.

I set it on medium and the song started. To my surprise Zetsu was pretty good, but I refused to lose to a plant man. He moved furiously and in the end I sadly lost to a plant man.

"Yay Zetsu!" Ash yelled.

"I never knew you could dance," Serenity cheered.

I was so embrassed I lost to Zetsu.

I few other people went up like Itachi, Kakazu, and Pein. Yes I did say Pein. The leader of a proud criminal organization playing and dace game with civilian girls from another dimension is entertaining.

Konan convinced him and I do have to admit Pein was amazing at this game. He went up against Serenity and it was close to a tie. Serenity won by like 1 point. He wasn't the leader of the akatsuki for nothing.

"I'm all danced out Serenity. Let's play something else," I said into between pants.

"Aww," Serenity pouted. "Fine, then what do you want to play?"

"Why don't we play truth or dare," I suggested.

"Aw, fine. But everyone has to play," Serenity pouted.

"Since you guys don't know how to play I'll show you. Ash truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," she said with excitement in her eyes.

"Now a dare is exactly what it sounds like. You can't make her do something umm you know inappropriate or something that will hurt her to bad. Ok now that that's over I dare you to sit on Kakazu's lap for 10 minutes," I said with my signature smirk. Kakazu scooted away slightly at hearing this. Ashton slowly got up and plopped her self on him.

"Sorry gramps," Ashton whispered to him.

"Well it's my turn now. Deidara truth or dare?" she asked. "Either way he's in for it," Serenity said trying to suppress laughter.

"Dare un," he replied smugly.

Serenity, Ashton and I tried muffling our laughter with our hands. "What's so funny hmm?" He asked impatiently. "Ok ok. I dare you so kiss you hand. The part with the mouth," Ashton said in between giggles. The rest of the akatsuki with a sense of humor were trying not to laugh as well.

"What yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, "what if I don't?" he asked arrogantly. "I will unleash all of Serenity's fangirlism on you!" Ashton replied laughing evily.

Deidara just turned red and did the deed. He was bright red. Sasori was smirking at the blond's suffering Sasori was hiding laughter behind his hand. I was never going to let this one down. I'm glad I took a picture.

"There I did it hmm. Danna truth or dare un?" he asked still red from the 'previous events'.

"Truth," Sasori replied rolling his eyes.

"Did you make yourself more attractive when you turned yourself into a puppet yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. June truth or dare?" he said impatiently. "Bring it puppet wanna be. Dare!" I said confidently. I played with Serenity and Ash, I can take anything.

"I dare you to tell us who your favorite Akatsuki member is," he stated with a smug smirk. I turned beat red. "Umm. It's umm you know It- Itach- Itachi." I stuttered.

"Serenity truth or dare?" I asked still avoiding glances from Itachi.

"Dare," she exclaimed arrogantly.

Bad idea. "Serenity I dare you to stay silent for 5 minutes, everytime you talk, five dollars to Kakuzu."

Serenity pouted and crossed her arms.

"Kisame truth or dare?" Serenity asked. "Crap!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" She then clamped her hand over her mouth and reached in her pokey to grab 15 dollars to give to Kakuzu. Serenity then took out her phone.

She typed something up and gave it to Ashton. "Kisame truth or dare?" Ashton read. "Dare. Give me something with violence," he cackled. Such a lovable shark.

"Sorry shark bud, but it's the opposite. Repeat after me. I am a nice shark," Ashton said putting her right hand on her heart and left hand up in the air.

"I am a nice shark," Kisame repeated.

"Fish are friends not food," Serenity said proudly.

"Fish are friends not food," Kisame repeated with a hint of sadness in his voice. I can't believe I videoed this. I can't wait till I look back at this.

"Why did I have to do that?" Kisame asked.

"For my entertainment." Serenity giggled. "Darn it!" she yelled

The game continued for about a half an hour. Kisame ended up daring Itachi to smile a ridiculous smile. He hesitated at first but still did. Serenity busted out in laugher along with a few others. Ashton got the picture. After that he dared Hidan to talk quietly and ever time he raised his voice he had to give a dollar to Kakuzu. Hidan then dared Pein to kiss Konan. We also got a picture of that.

"Last one Kakuzu truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he grumbled.

"Is it time?" Ashton whispered and I nodded my head. "Serenity get the lighter, Ashtkn get 'you know what,'" I commanded and they were off in a flash.

"Kakuzu I dare you to sit through this without coming in a 6 foot radius of us or attacking us," I said.

Serenity and Ashton raced into the room with the lighter and fake money.

"Serenity light it," I ordered.

"Kay," she exclaimed turning once lighter

"I'll hold it," Ashton said putting the money over the fire to watch it burn.

"This my miser friend is a 100 dollar bill," Ashton said holding up the bill. Kakuzu eyes widened. Ashton burnt the bill and smiled.

Kakuzu was stiff then clenched his fist together, Hidan was rolling around on the ground laughing his head of. Kakuzu was quiet for the rest of then hour.

After the game it was lunch. Serenity wanted somebody to help her cook so Konan volunteered. She made sushi rolls and ramen. After that we just spent the day watching funny videos and watching movies. Itachi was fond of movies like Star Wars and Star Trek along with Pein, Kisame liked comedy and thriller/action along with Deidara. Kakazu was interested in real life movies same with Zetsu. Konan kind of liked the Disney movies and Tobi did to. Hidan liked thrillers and horror and surprisingly Sasori didn't mind watching any of them except for Pinocchio. He hated that one, Sasori thought it was disrespectful.

"You know what?" Serenity asked randomly.

"What?" I asked. It was late at night now and I was not in the mood to do anything ridiculous.

"We need to get you guys some clothes. You've been stuck with the same ones for a while. So we're going to the mall tomorrow," Serenity said.

"Your right. That's an actual good idea." Ashton commented.

"What's a mall?" Tobi asked. "It's a place where aliens clone people then eat them," I said sarcastically.

"Silly June, it's a place where people by clothes and other stuff," Serenity relied.

"And how are you planning on paying for this?" Kakazu asked counting his money.

"Um we're paying for them," Ashton said.

"I'm getting tired," Serenity commented "just one more movie," she said from her spot between Hidan and Pein.

"I'm going up to bed," I said getting up from my spot. "I will accompany you," Itachi stated. "Whatever."

Itachi followed me upstairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and plopped on my bed.

"Come here," I said pulling out my phone.

"I wanna take a picture with you." I aimed the camera up and took the picture. Itachi had this passive face with a small smile tugging at the end of his mouth. I had a small smile looking at him.

"That's a keeper," I said looking at the picture.

"Why do you always take pictures?" he asked looking at the picture.

"Because I love looking back. Reminds me of good times."

I turned my phone to video and started it, "So Mr. Weasel why are you asking? Are you trying to get more information on me? Or are you planning my murder while you make small talk?" I wondered aloud still continuing the video. He made this confused face then smirked.

"Why yes, I am planning your murder at this very moment, I'm deciding weather to use sharingon or let Hidan at you," he mocked.

"Guess the Uchiha likes the camera," I commented holding it closer to his face.

"You should really say goodbye to the camera," I suggested. He just slowly waved and smirked. I turned the video off and started to laugh.

"Man I love you guys. Your all so much fun," I thought aloud.

"This world is quaint. I've taking a liking to it," Itachi replied.

"So I've been meaning to ask, do you need glasses for your vision? Or is your sickness terminal?" I asked. He coughed and smiled a bit.

"No, I do not need glasses. My sickness hasn't gotten any better but seems to be stabilized," he replied sitting on my bed.

"O, I'm sorry for asking. Umm one more thing what is it like?" I asked curiously.

"What's, what like?" he asked in confusion. "To be a ninja, I want to fly through the trees, I want to feel like I'm flying"

"It's accelerating. The wind in you face is fantastic," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. I could tell he loved it. He continued telling me about his adventures for an hour or so. I actually stopped counting for that time. I don't know why, but I did.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Sleep tight," I said turning the lights off. He then decided to plop onto the bed loudly scaring the crap out of me.

"Stupid weasel," I muttered then fell asleep.

* * *

 **June and Itachi are so cute.**

 **How'd you like it? I have way more planned out, if you want anything done just review on it. BYE.**


	5. What to do when going to the mall

**Hello ccdancer here again. I'm here with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I have already planned out the next few chapters so Ill be updating again soon.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 5  
What to do when going to the mall we go!

Ashton's POV

It's been awhile since my point of view hasn't it? Well I tell the story better, so let me begin. After June left to make out with Itachi or something Serenity fell asleep on Pein.

"Umm," Pein hummed looking at me.

"O Serenity. She tends to sleep on whatever she pleases, or whoever, in this case," I said pointing to her.

He used his force power a little bit to hover her head off his shoulder and move it over to Hidan who was already asleep.

"I'm going up to bed. Kakuzu you gonna drag Hidan upstairs or leave him with my cuz?" I asked heading up the stairs.

"I'll leave him here," he said with a chuckle.

"You can get my bed I'll sleep on the floor," I flatly stated.

So we left Hidan and Serenity on the couch, Pein and Konan went to the guest room. Zetsu was doing... something and Tobi was probably stalking me or Madara. You got to love Mr. Evil.

I blew up the air mattress and got ready for bed. Just like Serenity I don't care who's looking when I change unlike June. Kakuzu turned around right away.

"What?" I asked, "if your worried about that I don't care, anyways I'm done," I said laying in my bed.

"So gramps, what was your biggest bounty?" I asked out of curiosity. "Why are you asking?" Kakuzu replied.

"I'm curious," I said propping my back up onto the pillow.

"Well curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"The cat has nine lives," I replied back with a smirk. "How many lives does it take for the cat to stop being curious?" he questioned.

"Touché," I replied back.

"Well I will get off my bed so you can sleep on it. Night gramps." "Don't call me that, that makes me feel old," he replied grumpily. "Put you are old gramps."

"Just go to sleep," he said. "Whatever."  
_the morning_

When I woke, I found out I was the first. I went to go check on everyone else then go down stairs.

I slowly tip toes down stairs to see Serenity and Hidan sleeping on each other on the couch. I couldn't help myself, I had to take a picture. I walked into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast since Serenity wouldn't be up for awhile. 'I wonder if Zetsus up.' I thought. And if on que he appeared.

"Hay Zetsu, what's up." I asked casually.

"Nothing much how bout you?" Zetsu's white half said.

"I'm good. Wanna help me make breakfast?" I asked taking out the needed supplies. "No-" Zetsu's dark half was interrupted by the white "Yes we will."

"Ok I'm making egg and bacon. Don't worry, you get the majority of meat." I said, I knew he lived his meats.

I got the coffee and let it brew for awhile. I was told Pein loves his coffee. The sad thing is he relies on someone else to make it.

I hummed softly as I made the food. He fried the bacon and I cooked the eggs. He also laid out the plates and silverware for me.

"Finally, I'm done," I whispered to myself. "Should I get the other?" black Zetsu asked. "Nah, I got it."

I smiled at him before take a deep breath.

"IF YOU WANT FOOD GET DOWN HERE! JUNE STOP CUDDLING ITACHI, SERENITY STOP SLEEPING ON HIDAN!" Zetsu covered his ears at my loud tone and winced.

"GET OFF ME!" I heard Serenity yell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ON ME WOMAN!" Hidan yelled back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Serenity yelled.

Pein and Konan entered the room with tired looking faces. He looked like he was about to doze off while Konan had smeared makeup.

"Was it necessary to scream?" Pein asked tiredly.

"Yes it was, otherwise I would have to go into each of your rooms and ask politely for all you to get up. That's to much work. O,mI got your coffee ready," I said getting his coffee out.

"Here you go leader," I said with a small solute.

"Konan I made you some coffee to, I know you're not like Pein-sama so please pour it yourself," I said happily.

"Thank you," she said taking the beverage from the counter. "Umm, have you ever went shopping back in your world?" I asked

"No, has a ninja you don't really have time for it. I also need to keep my identity safe from potential enemies or threats," she commented.

"Well you're in luck, because today we're going shopping! I'm not a very girly person myself but I do like to go shopping." I said, and Pein just stared at me with the 'really' face.

"Really?" Konan asked looking at me with hope.

"Yup, you can get practically anything you want. Just as long as it's in a good price range." I added.

Konan smiled and looked at Pein with excited eyes. We sat in silence before the others came down until I broke the silence.

I took out my phone and said "Pein, Konan come here." I stated. I aimed the phone above is a took a picture. "Thanks I really wanted to take a picture."

"Why do you even take pictures?" Pein asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"You see God, they're for memories. One day we're going to look back at these and laugh, " I said with a laugh. I went on to pandora and turned on my Beyoncé radio.

Let's just say that is my favorite of all time singer. If you don't like her, go sit in a hole, you deserve it?

"Good morning Ash," Serenity said skipping in the room taking a seat at the table.

"Morn'in cuz," I exchanging her greeting.

"Morning Ash," June said slouching into her chair.

"Morn'in" I replied back.

"So did you guys enjoy your morning snuggle?" I teased hugging myself.

"Why yes, yes I did. You're just jealous because I got to cuddle a good looking weasel and that good looking weasel didn't move nor struggle. He cuddled back," she replied as Itachi entered the room.

"Good morning my friend," Serenity greeted Itachi. But all he did was dip his head in acknowledgement.

"Itachi today we're going to the store. Do you mind if a get you a weasel shirt and one that's says 'Awesomeness is Right Here.'?" she asked.

Itachi just dipped his head and got some coffee. I could tell he did not like mornings. Then Sasori and Dei entered the room and took their seats at the table.

"Hi Danna, Dei," Serenity greeted hugging the two. "Sleep well Pinocchio?" June teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. Did you have a good snuggle?" Sasori said smugly.

"How do you know about that?" June demanded. "Kisame told me," he replied back and Kisame walked into the room with no problem.

"Speak of the devil," June growled.

"What's wrong with her?" Kisame asked pointing to June.

"Someone told her secret," I sang, "Kisame, that was you who told the secret. No fighting in the kitchen so take your seat. We're waiting on Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi and Hidan. Zetsu disappeared again," I said.

"Serenity go get them." June commanded

"I'm right on it," Serenity agreed and she ran out of the room to find the others.

"So everyone who didn't hear, we're going to the mall today," June said.

"You will also be able to get some stuff of your choice, like for example fireworks."

"FIREWORKS YEAH!" Deidara shouted getting a glint in his eye.

"Yes Deidara, but only if you are a good boy'" June added in. Deidara fixed is posture and smile brightly at her. June went over to him and patted his head.

"Good boy." "Is Tobi a good boy to?" Tobi yelled running into the room, Deidara rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair. "Yes, Tobi is a good boy," June said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu entered the room then. I stated passing out breakfast. "Tobi I'll eat in the living room with you," I offered.

"Hay! Why do you and him get to eat in the living room!" Hidan yelled demanding an answer.

"Because I bet Tobi wouldn't like anyone else to see what's under his mask and I already know, plus I don't want him to be lonely," I replied.

"Now don't mess up the kitchen or Serenity will destroy you. Bye." I heard Hidan say something about me being crazy on my way out. I'm not normal but I'm certainly not crazy. Right?

I sat down on the couch and started to eat. Tobi changed his entire presence to an evil aura and sat next to me. He didn't seem to scare me much anymore. Once you realize he was in fact Obito and couldn't dodge a rock, he's really not that bad.

"So Mr. Evil what kinda shirt do you want at the mall?" I asked out of the blue.

He just kinda stared at me then shrugged and kept eating. "Dude I came in here to give you company and you greet me with a shrug. Rude much," I commented.

He just stared and stared so more. "At least Tobi talks to me. You're just boring," I sulked sticking out my lower lip.

"I mean Madara is cool an all but I like you better, you know as Obito Uchiha. To be honest, Madara is better looking though with his spiky hair," I commented.

"But I am Madara," he said calmly hiding the anger and suspicion in his voice.

"Of course you are I was talking about the mail man Madara," I lied scratching my head. "How much do you really know?"

"I know the real stuff ok Obito. I was going to try to not make you think I thought you were Madara because I would proably die on the spot if I said you were Obito Uchiha, but I know your not, and I'll tell you my secrets when the time comes. Because if I tell you now there will be consequences," I whispered lowering my voice to a dark tone to compete with his.

"Child I will have you know I am not this Obito. I am in fact the real Madara," he said lowering his voice to.

"Wow, I can't believe it. You forgot about yourself like that? You forgot about your team? What would she say? I thought you wanted to protect the ones you love not hurt. What about the dream of hokage. What about beating your rival yet still being his best friend. He visits that grave every single day. He even talks to it. He misses you, " I scolded but my voice was still lowered.

I told myself coming into the room that I wouldn't say anything like this. But he just enraged me so very much. Your identity is precious, it's priceless.

He crept closer to me a lifted his mask. "Tell me who does this face belong to?" he whispered.

"It belongs to a dead man, but that dead man dug himself out of his own grave. It would have been better if you just stayed there," I spat with a disgusted face.

"Watch your mouth child," he sneered at me.

"Your practically 25 and I'm only 21. Your not that much older than me," I whispered back harshly. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I need to punch something, preferably a face. His face.

"Aren't you scared of me right now? I could kill you in a second?" he questioned.

"I'm scared as crap. I'm more scared then you possibly ever were," I replied back with a solid face.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked with his voice still low.

"I-I don't know yet. But I'll find out why I did sooner or later. Also you should really start using your real voice I enjoy it more than the dark one you use. I'm going back to the kitchen," I said getting up from my seat.

Who does that jerk think he is? A kage or something? Well he did impersonate the mizukage, but besides the point, he's a jerk who doesn't deserve to be a leader.

I left the room silently to join the others. I sat down next to June. "So what does Tobi look like?" Kisame questioned as soon as he saw me.

"Well you see he has a long nose, one blue eye, one brown eye, somewhat high cheekbones, arch eyebrows, freckles, curly black hair and a chiseled chin," I said trying to hide laughter.

"Really?" Kisame asked.

"No, he has a fat and ugly face. Looks like Sasori's," June said with the most dead tone she could used. Everyone laughed expect Sasori. Yes even Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein snickered at this. Serenity and Deidara were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Danna you have to admit that funny!" Serenity laughed.

"Serenity that wasn't funny, that was hilarious yeah!" Deidara said still howling in laughter. Sasori just had this scowl on his face and crossed his arms glaring at everyone.

"Ok, ok, as funny as it is making fun of Sasori and his bad looks we should start getting ready. Then we'll load in Ashton's car," June suggested.

Everyone agreed and went to their separate rooms.

Obito POV 3rd

Obito sat there in the living room contemplating what Ashton said. Kakashi, go to his grave everyday? That was a joke. What would Rin say though? What would she say?

"I wonder what Rin would think of me now?" he whispered to himself in his normal voice.

It felt weird using his real voice and not some fake one. When he heard myself it was like hearing another person.

Why did she tell him all this? That Ashton girl doesn't even know him, and why him out of all people, why not join the others and laugh with them?

Deidara entered the room quietly. Obito could sense him but he was to lost in thought to put mask on. Deidara snaked his hand by Obito's mask and smirked. The blond gripped the mask and ran off with it.

"Deidara senpai Tobi needs that!" Obito shouted in the most idiotic voice covering his face with his hand. Hidan, Kisame, Serenity and Sasori entered the room after he yelled.

"Serenity catch hmm!" Deidara yelled throwing Obito's mask to Serenity. Serenity caught the mask with ease and smiled.

"Tobi, I'm sorry, want your mask back?" she asked with a sympathetic voice, her eyes looking worried. "Yes Tobi wants his mask back," he faked pleaded.

"Ok. But you have to get it from Kisame!" she shouted. She tricked him! How could a civilian trick him! The mighty Obito Uchiha, impersonated of Madar and the miszukage! Sharingan user!

She threw it to Kisame. "Ok, ok Here you go, NOT TOBI!" he yelled throwing it back to Deidara.

Deidara caught the mask as Serenity ran towards him. Serenity tripped on her foot and flew into Deidara. Deidra caught her with strong arms but started falling himself. His arms wrapped around Serenity, holding her so when she hit the ground it wouldn't hurt her. He turned himself and in mid fall.

The second he hit the ground his back hit the ground and Obito's mask.

"No!" Obito yelled still using his 'Tobi' voice.

Serenity got off of Deidara and ran up to Tobi frantically.

"O my god! Tobi I'm so sorry!" Serenity yelled hugging him.

"Come here I'll help you with your situatio," she said dragging him up the stairs.

The others were left with puzzled faces of what just happened. "I'm so sorry Obi- I mean Mada- Tobi!" she apologized pushing him in her room.

"Stop covering your face," she scolded a little. When he took his hands from his face she stared.

"Wow," she whispered to herself tracing his scars on his face with her finger.

"So that's what that's feels like, weird, anyways getting distracted. I got some stuff for you," she said digging through her draws.

"Ok when I was little I had a lazy eye so I had to wear something like an eye patch and you can just wear your scarf higher up. The green looks good on you," she giggled.

She started to place the item on him but he pulled away at first. Obito didn't like her touching his scars or face. He eventually he let her place the object she called an eye patch on his eye and his scarf around his face willingly so it was covering his mouth and nose.

"Ok now just turn your sharingan off and we'll be fine," she added with a smile.

That smile made Obito have a false sense of confront. There was no such thing as confront. She smiled on before walking out of her room leaving Obito to himself.

Ashton's POV

After I got ready I was wearing a black cap, brown sweat shirt and dark blue jeans. I headed down stairs and saw Obito's mask broken. I decided to put the broken pieces in my pocket. Weird, he just leaves it down here?

I walked over to the front door to grab my pack. I refuse to walk around with a purse, I refuse. I walked outside to start my car. It was one of those huge vans. Like a 13 seater. Ok actually 12 seats but whatever.

"Get out here before I leave you here!" I yelled through the door. Everyone else filed through the door to the car.

"Now my chibis get in the van and buckle up. June you can help them buckle up."

"Ashton I'll take my motorcycle. I can take one person with me," Serenity mentioned.

"So why doesn't Hidan ride with you?" I suggested.

"Sure I'll take him," she agreed.

Serenity pulled out her helmet and the spare. She put on her black jacket and boots. "Ready Hidan? You'll need this helmet," she laughed putting on the jacket. I have to admit, Serenity was a very good looking woman. Her dark skin, brown eyes you could get lost in, her great figure just attracted guys

"Hidan save the nose bleed for later," I teased.

He shook his head and yelled "Why do we have to were helmets?" "Because my motorcycle my rules," Serenity replied smugly. Well tried, it came out like more of a giggle.

She got on her motorcycle and Hidan did too. "Hold onto me. Waist only," she scolded. He wrapped his arms around her and Serenity started the cycle. "Since this is faster we'll take the back roads and not the free way."

"Got it." I said hoping into the front.

I looked over to my side to see June and Pein. You see there's an extra seat in the front.

"Everyone buckled up?" I asked buckling up myself.

"Hai (un)" everyone replied. "Good because your about to have the best first car experience!" I shouted slamming my foot on the gas. We went shooting forward.

"Ash, you should slow down," June suggested looking up from here phone.

"We live in the country no one will see until we get on the high way," I said back.

"Is this safe?" Sasori asked. "No puppet boy. This is for crash course testing. That's why Ashton is going at high speed. Hopefully a cop won't catch us in his jurisdiction," June said sarcastically.

"Look, she knows a big word," Sasori faked gasped.

"Yay at least that didn't take any brain power unlike you who has to use too much than you should to breath," June sarcastically said back.

"It must be blondes they're all stupid," he commented. "Hay hmm!" Deidara yelled.

"Then what's with read heads and being violent?" June commented back.

"Or black haired people being so charming," June added looking at Itachi. "June don't remind me of Tate," I scolded.

"And who might he be?" Sasori asked "Ashton's crazy ex. He had black hair and was pretty charming at first. After I got to know the dork he was just plane annoying," June said.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hey Tobi, you haven't been annoying the crap out of your senpai. Everything ok?" June asked.

"Yay, Tobi was just thinking of what a mall is like," he said poking his head in the front seat.

"Like the new style Tobi," June commented. "Where's your mask?"

"Tobi was eating then senpi, Kisame, and Serenity-chan broke Tobi's mask," he explained with wild gestures. "But Serenity's a good girl because she fixed Tobi's problem."

"Good, I won't have to beat her up for that," I commented. "Hmm, I wonder if they have a shirt at the mall that says 'Bad Boy' or 'Mr. Evil'." I wonder out loud. "Anyways to the mall we go!"

* * *

 **If I had to say either Hidan, Deidara or Tobi would be my favorites. Tobi is just so cute, but Obito can be a jerk. Comment hyour favorite Akatsuki memebr is.**


	6. What to do when criminals go to the mall

**Hi, ccdancer here once again for an update. I'm here with more Ashton, June and Serenity!**

 **I don't own Naruto, but if i did that'd e pretty cool.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box  
Chapter 6  
What to do when criminals go to the store

Ashton's POV

We arrived at the mall after a reasonable amount of time and met up with Serenity in the parking lot. "Hidan loved the ride, he was shouting like crazy," Serenity told us.

"I'm glad he enjoyed himself," June commented.

"I don't see why you bought that automobile, it's probably a waste of money," Kakuzu grumbled burying his face in his mask.

"It's fun gramps," I said patting him on the back.

"Don't call me that," he scolded bopping me on the head.

"But you're like a gramps to me. You taught me poker and money tricks. Isn't that what gramps do?" I asked batting my eyes lashes at him while walking to the front door.

"They probably don't do that," Kakuzu said.

"That's alright if you don't know! You can be my gramps!" I yelled jumping onto his back. "Get off," he muttered rolling his shoulders back to adjust me on his back. "Nope."

"This thing is freaking huge," Hidan said pointing to the mall.

"Well yay, it has to be," June replied sarcastically.

"I known it does! I'm not stupid!" Hidan yelled.

"Then don't say say stupid things!" June yelled back.

I could see it already. When we get home June's gonna take out her sword and start jabbing Hidan with it. Getting blood all over the carpet. Serenity is going to be mad beyond mad and start cleaning like a manic. She going to then start complaining to me then I'll get madder then her and beat up Hidan and accidentally hit leader. Then he's going to start World War III then we will all die or come close to death.

"So what do we do now?" Serenity asked flicking me in the nose.

"We should split up in 3 groups. I'll go with Tobi, Pein, and Konan. Serenity will have Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame and Deidara. June you get Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori," I organized pointing to each group.

"Why do I get the boring people?" June asked to no one in particular crossing her arms.

"Fine Deidara and Sasori switch," I said and Deidara and Sasori switched.

"Well, COME ON HIDAN, ZETSU, SASORI, KISAME! I WANNA GO SHOPPING!" Serenity yelled dragging all four of them to the closest store.

"Have fun!" I yelled towards them.

"Come on Konan! Your going to have fun," I said walking with her to another store.

"This is one of my favorite stores. Clare's. You can get a bunch of accessories here, like earrings, necklaces, bracelets, purses, and other stuff," I said pointing to some of the items.

"Go crazy," I said.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Pein asked.

"You could... um get some more piercings?" I said awkwardly.

He stared at me then walked of to the earring section.

"Tobi wants something!" Tobi yelled, does he enjoy annoying me or somethings?

"Umm find something you want I'll be right back," I said walking away.

I walked up to the counter and ask the clerk man something. We're just going to call clerk man Carl. So I asked Carl "Do you know we're I can get a mask fixed?" I asked pulling Obito's mask out.

"It means a lot to one of my friends. Like a lot," I empathized.

"I don't know miss. Does this look like to information desk, gosh," he muttered snottily .Yup Carl was trying to be one of those jerky clerks. (A/N that kinda rhymed)

"But mister, I really need this. Maybe if you can tell me I can show you something," I said twirling my fingers in my hair.

"Like?" he said raising his stuck out my cheats towards him winking at him, he looked down and smirked.

I looked to my side to see the manager walk by, this was my chance. "Ahh! He violating me!" I screamed covering my chest. "Ahh! Help!"

The manager ran towards us and looked at Carl. The manager looked angry to say the least.

"Ms. are you okay?" he asked. I hooded my head wiping a fake tear. The manager yelled at Carl for awhile then turned to me.

"I'm so sorry for my employees' behavior. If it makes you feel better I'll give you a 75% discount."

"Thank you mister. I was scared," I fake cried rubbing my eye covering my chest.

"You're fired," h said seriously to Carl.

"But-" "No buts. I'm sorry mis," he soothed and pulled me into a hug.

For an older man he was really kind. I'm to used to Kakuzu. He turned around so I faced Carl and I mouthed 'don't mess with me'. We talked a little bit more and he told me where I could go to get the mask fixed.

'Suckers,' I thought devilishly.

Obito approached me and whispered "Your evil," In his real voice.

"That makes two of us," I replied with a smirk.

So I payed for everything quickly so we could leave.

"How did you get everything for such a low price?" Konan asked.

"I just used my womanly charms," I proclaimed loudly pointing to my chest. Konan laughed and smiled.

"I usually just threaten them, but that works to," she laughed. I looked at her in confusion then started laughing. Konan, threaten someone over clothes, she's always so nice to us.

"Now it's time to get clothes. I think Jacy Penny's would be a good place to g," I said walking into the store.

"I'll take care of Tobi, Konan you can get Pein what you see fit," I said.

"Hai Ashton," she replied grabbing Pein's hand.

"Konan you don't have to be so formal with me, we're friends. Right girlfriend?" I laughed holding my hand out to her.

"Now you take your hand and slap it." She took her hand and slapped it firmly. "And that Konan is called a high-five." She smiled at me then thanked me for teaching her. Konan then ran off with Pein.

"Come on Mr. Evil lets go get you something to wear," I chuckled grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the other side of the store.

I went through the racks rapidly picking out shirts I like. "Go by the changing room," I commanded Obito. He gave me the look that leader gives which is the 'I'm the leader, I do what I want so yeah'.

"Don't give me that look," I scolded.

He walked over to the changing room after. I had no idea what size he was so I picked out different sizes and shirts. I got a few black ones, some red ones, one that said 'Goodboy', a plain white one, I'm gonna get a screen print on and a few other plain shirts. I also got him so plain black sweat pants and some jeans. I walked over to the changing rooms and saw him standing back against the wall.

"Put these on," I said pushing the clothes in his hands.

"You could be nicer about," he mumbled then walked off. 'Sheesh' I thought 'he has a attitude.'

He entered the dressing room and I heard him mumbling to himself the whole time. He has such an attitude. When he came out he didn't look pleased.

"Really," he said holding up the shirt that said 'Goodboy'.

"This shirt is perfect for you. Admit it," I said walking closer to him.

"Does it fit?" I asked. He didn't answer me though, he just kept quiet and look down.

"Well if I don't I'll for girls clothes," I said taking the shirts from him.

"It fits," he muttered. "I also left the ones that do not fit in there," he mumbled boredly.

"Okay let's go pay for these and you can put one on right away. You should smile more. Even though I can't see your face it will make you feel better and don't fake it. Also laugh, joke, and just be happy." I lectured.

"And don't you even give me the 'I've felt so much pain. Omg, I can never feels again' if you have room for revenge and sadness, then you have room for happiness."

"Hn, " he grunted. "Thanks for showing me you actually are an Uchiha." I sarcastically said rolling my eyes. I took out my phone and ailed Serenity's and June's number.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Yellow," Serenity said back.

"Here," June said lazily.

"Where'd you guys want to meet up, I was thinking the donut shop?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me. Deidara is complaining about being hungry so- One second- Deidaa! Stop flirting! Your terrible at it!- As I was saying yes let's meet there- Leave the fire extinguisher alone!" June yelled.

"See you guys at the donut shop. I might take a while though. Danna's being stubborn and refuses to wear anything then his long coat. Bye!" Serenity chirped then hung up

"See ya there- Itachi restrain Deidara!- Bye. Don't light that on fire and-" she hung up before she finished.

"Looks like your senpi is causing trouble," I teased.

"When will we be leaving?" Obito asked impatiently.

"Idk," I replied. "And that means?" Obito asked looking at me weirdly.

"I don't know," I said back. "Then why say it if you don't know what it means?" Obito rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Idk," I laughed.

"You clearly know what it means because your laughing. What does it mean?" he said more sternly. "

I don't know," I laughed trying not to start rolling on the ground from laughter.,

"Idk means I don't know."

"Your making less sense by the second," he sighed faceplaming.

"Idk equals I don't know," I explained slowly.

"Ahh," he said to himself. "There's the Obito side of you," I chuckled slapping him on the back. Then he started to cough. I don't know I hit that hard.

"Come on let's go find leader," I said dragging him through the store.

"I am the true leader of the akatsuki," he corrected.

"Not to me. I like Pein as a leader better," I smirked while he just sighed.

We walked a little further in the store to find Pein and Konan until I found the perfect shirt. It's said 'Even gods NEED their coffee.'

"Obito I found the perfect shirt for Pein!" I yelled pointing at it.

I grabbed the shirt and did a little victory dance. "Ashton you're 21 years old you shouldn't be obsessing about shirts," he stated flatly.

"Obito you're 26 years old you shouldn't be obsessing over world domination," I smiled.

"It not world domination," he grumbled.

"Dude your taking over everyone's life in a genjutsu. How is that not world domination?" I yelled. "Well-" he started. "Well what, you know your wrong," I said stomping my foot.

"Let's just stop arguing about this," he said.

"I'm not arguing, I'm just explaining why I'm right," I said holding up a T-shirt that said the same thing. That is why I love the mall, you can find any shirt there.

"Ashton you've got to be kidding me," he said. "Yes I'm serious right now. You know you sound more like Obito than Madara or Tobi," I smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It just sounds like something yo would say instead of one of your personas," I explained.

"Mah, I use those because it's more comfortable," he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You and your excuse. You know Kakashi uses them," I laughed.

"Like 'I got lost on the road on life'," he said. "Exactly!" I shouted.

"Or I saw a black cat so I had to take the other street," he chuckled, "then there's the plain I got lost."

"Or a cute girl stopped me so I danced!" we yelled at the same time, then laughed.

"Or then there's the ones that are true like, there was an old lady so I had to help her and Kakashi would be like 'I pshh whatever', those were so funny," I laughed.

"I remember when we entered the chunin exams, I was about to do fire ball justu, but I had a piece of candy in my mouth. I swallowed it the same time I performed my jutsu, so all that came out was smoke and the candy piece. Gai tried to hit me after. But I deflected it."

"Err wrong. Gai totally beat you up, then you were all like later one 'I'll beat you up' and he was like 'who are you?' and when I saw that I was laughing my head off. Same thing happens to Kisame," I smiled.

"Yes, well we will not talk about this to anyone else," he said straitening himself up.

"Are you sure," I winked.

"Yes." "Are you sure you're sure," I teased. "Yes I'm sure," he sighed.

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure," I teased. "Yes," he growled clenching his fist together. "SENPI'S SURE HE' SURE HE'S SURE HE'S SURE HE'S SURE HE'S SURE?" I yelled.

"Stop that!" he snapped. "I feel sorry for Dei," I laughed.

"You're so much fun Mr. Evil." I said.

We walked in silence till I got bored again. I mean Obito hates talking unless you got I'm into it.

"Why don't we play a game. Let's do impressions of people. I'll go first," I said clearly my throat. Obito rolled his eyes but agreed none the less.

"Come one lucky seven! My luck will change today. And it's it's!- not a win," I fake pouted.

"Easy, Tsunade," he said. "Next one. *cough* Chill it's okay. *cough* *cough*," I said in a flat tone. "Genma."

"Your good. This one will stomp you though. Are those Icha Icha paradise books? I bet they can wait longer just so I can take a peak," I mimicked.

"It couldn't be Jiriyia so it's Kakashi," he stated. "What how! I didn't think he started reading those book till he was 16 at least!" I yelled. "No body knew except me, he'd even pay so I wouldn't tell Rin," e said with a chuckle

"Your turn~" I sang. "I'll probably look rediculos doing this but," Obito sighed but smiled, .The power of youth yosh!" he yelled.

I stared laugh I couldn't breathe. "It's - It's G-" but I was laughing so hard I couldn't say it. Which made him laugh instead. "Its Gai!" I managed to choke out. We were holding each other for support from laughing so hard.

"Ashton," he coughed suddenly stopping his laughing.

"I found Pein and Konan." "I bet you embarrassed they caught you laughing for real," I said in a childish voice poking his sides. He flinched a little and pulled away. Not to self Obito is ticklish on his sides.

"Ashton they didn't know until you told them," he snapped back. "Oops." Konan was hiding a laugh and I swear I saw a smirk on Pein's face.

"Pein I found the perfect shirt for you," I said throwing him the shirt. He gave me the 'really' face again.

"It's perfect," Konan said happily. "You should try it on Naga- Pein," she stuttered.

"It's ok we all know Pein's real name," I said. "She only does that when she genuinely happy," Pein commented and Konan blushed.

"I'm glad you're happy Konan," I said. "Let's go get you some clothes we can leave the boys to hold the rest of the stuff." "Sure," Konan agreed and gave Pein the bags even before asking him and ran off with me.

Pein's POV

Pein was truly happy seeing Konan happy. He usually didn't see her get this excited. But he did not like the fact that he had to carry all of her shopping bags plus Ashton's. Pein saw Madara smirk at this.

"If I may ask, what do you find so funny?" Pein asked harshly. "Only that the 'leader' of the Akatsuki is caring a civilians shopping bags and his companions."

"I do not mind carrying Konan's bags neither Ashton's," Pein replied. "Hn," Madara grunted back. This world wasn't as bad as he thought.

June's POV

"DEIDARA LEAVE THE POLICE MAN ALONE!" I yelled.

"He'll taser you!" I warned. "But he's so cool!" Deidara shouted back.

"DEIDARA LEAVE THE LIGHTERS ALONE!" I scolded. I swear I was watching a child. Why didn't I stick with Sasori?

"Itachi please get him away from the lighter and fireworks," I said with a sigh. "Hai," he responded. Itachi left to restrain Deidara so it was Kakuzu and I.

"So miser, like the shirts you got?" I asked. "Yes, they were cheap," he relied. "Of course they were. They have to be or else you would've never allowed me to buy them," I said.

"You might want to go help Itachi," Kakuzu pointed out. I looked over to see Itachi with a passed out Deidara trying to explain something to an officer and standing on burnt carpet. Exactly 33 seconds of quiet. Only 33!

"You've got to be kidding me," I said walking towards them.

"What exactly happened here!" The officer demanded putting a taser back in his pocket.

"My companion here was over excited- and he-" Itachi said getting interrupted.

"Sorry officer. I'm in charge of these two. There not from around here. There from a small village in Japan. Deidara my friend was thinking he had to go to the front of the store and trade something for it. He wanted to see the offers. I'm also guess he made the burn mark in the carpet there?"

"Yes he did, the damage will be $100. I assume your paying for that?" he asked.

"Yes, I will be paying for that," I growled. I reached not my wallet and pulled out 2 $50 dollar bills. "Your lucky I'm not Ashton right now," I growled to myself.

I handed him the money and apologized again. "He's lucky I'm still getting him fireworks," I grumbled to Itachi. "I guess he is," Itachi replied back. "Boys gonna be punished when we get home," I said.

"You know what punishment now," I said grumpily. "Then I'll drop him off with Serenity. I'm glad I got him clothes first."

"What are you going to do to him?" Itachi asked. "You'll find out. Give the brat to me," I grumbled. Itachi handed over Deidara and I put his arm around my shoulder. "He should start waking up soon," I said.

First I bought 10 cold water bottles. Second I walked out of the store. Third I poured all the cold water on him. Fourth I took the chibi and dropped him in my purse and last but not least went to find Serenity.

I eventually spotted Serenity in the crowds. "Serenity get over here!" I shouted. "Comin'!" she yelled back.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I want you to take this," I said handing her Deidara. "He's on punishment." I scolded.

"Ok I'll take care off him," she chirped taking Deidara and putting him in her shirt pocket. "I'll be off then meet up at the shop in fifteen, text Ashton that for me," I said walking away.

After a little bit of walking I met up with Itachi and Kakuzu. "Take care of him?" Itachi asked.

"Yup." I said, "wait stay right there." I took out my phone to take yet another picture. "Say cheese." I laughed. I took the picture, in it was Itachi with his hands in his pocket with a slight smirk and Kakuzu crossing his arms. In the background was some dork photo bombing.

"Ready to go to the donut shop?" I asked. They both nodded and we headed to the delicious place.

Serenity's POV

"Danna we have to get to the donut shop, I'm hungry," I whined.

"Stupid puppet, were all hungry!" Hidan yelled.

"Come on Sasori just try something in that's not long sleeved. I'm so hungry," Kisame pleaded.

"We still need to eat you know," Zetsu's white half said. "Yay but he's a heartless thing, of course he doesn't care," The other side said rudely. "Zetsu be nice," I scolded

"It was him," Zetsu said pointing to his other side. There so confusing!

"We need a way to separate you two? Hmm. I'll call the white half Blanco and the black half Negro. Sound good to you?" I asked.

"Yes. We appreciate it." Blanco agreed. "Thanks," Negro said. "Whatever." Hidan commented. "Let's just get some grub!" he yelled storming off.

"Kisame and you can go. Okay Hidan? I'll stay here and get Sasori something to wear," I smiled. "I'm fine with whatever as long as we eat," Kisame murmured.

"Let's go!" Hidan yelled marching the other way. "Hidan," I pointed "the shops over there not there."  
"I knew that!" he yelled then walked off with Kisame and Zetsu.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? I just love Ashton. Fun fact: Ashton took drama lesson ever since 4th grae and flunked the 3rd grade.**

 **Anyone else see the shirt 'I'm not arguing, I'm just explaining why I'm right", it's my favorite shirt. What's yours?**

 **Bye, until next time.**


	7. What to do with another human

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, father had taken the computer. So here to continueation of chapter 6**

* * *

Chibi in a Box

Chapter 7

What do do with another human

Sasori's POV 3rd

"Sasori Danna!" Serenity called waving her hand frantically.

"Come over here! I think I found a store you would like."

Sasori walked over to her slowly taking his own time. "Come on slow poke. We need to get you some new clothes. You've been really picky about your clothes," she pouted.

"Brat, I'm fine with the clothes I have," he replied.

"No your not silly. You can't keep wearing the same thing everyday and what are you going to wear when I'm doing laundry?" she asked with a smile.

"Did you just call me, silly?" he asked. "Yes I did. Now come on let's go!" she whined tugging on his arm.

Her touch was soft yet firm. Leaving faint red marks when she let go, her grip was strong although her hands felt fragile on his skin.

She lead him into the store to the shirts quickly. "Oo! Danna look at this one. It has picture of Pinocchio on it," she snickered.

"Ha, ha. Very funny brat," he said sarcastically.

"What size are you?" she asked holding up a shirt to his chest.

"I don't know, our sizing charts probably varies froM yours," he replied back crossing his arms"

"I'll just pick out a few for you and give 'em to you. So, shoo, go to the changing room and wait for me there," she shooed pushing him slightly little.

"Make it quick brat. I don't like to be kept waiting. Or keep others waiting, the others should be done shopping soon," I called back walking to the changing room.

'Just get the clothes and leave. No one will have to know,' he thought to himself. 'No one will have to.'

Serenity's POV

"Danna!" I yelled right next to him. Sasori jumped and glared at me. Someone's grump today.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but here are your clothes. I did get you mostly long sleeves but here's some short sleeves," I said. Danna hastily took the clothes from me, he slammed the door to the stall and locked it.

"Sheesh, calm down its only clothes," I commented.

A few minutes past till Sasori spoke up and said "None of the short sleeve shirts fit me."

"Bowl crap!" I yelled, "I picked like, seven sizes out for you. For Jashin's sake you're small enough you could fit in my clothes," I yelled stomping my foot on the ground.

"Stupid puppet. Just try on the stupid clothes. I get June to kick your wooden butt," I grumbled under my breathe. "I heard that," he replied back irritated.

"I will come in there and force a shirt on you." I threatened. All I heard was him put the chair up to the handle and chuckle.

"I'm- I'm counting to three. One... Two... Three!" I yelled then slammed against the stall door. "Serenity you're causing a scene." Danna scolded. Ugh, I'm just so irritated at him now. 'What to do what to do. I KNOW!' I thought to myself.

I backed up a little then ran, I grabbed on the top of the stall and climbed over. "Ah ha!" I yelled. "We're in a public place Serenity," he said face palming.

"Now let me see you put on the stupid shirt. Maybe you're doing it wrong," I said grabbing one of the short sleeves and handing it to him.

"Brat I'm not an idiot. I know how to put a shirt on. Have you heard of privacy," he said sarcastically.

"Take the shirt off!" I yelled.

"Brat knock it off!" he yelled back.

"Sasori what's wrong?" I asked. He stared at me and didn't say a word and slowly took his shirt off. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I'm so sorry for prying!" I didn't know Sasori!" I apologized looking at him. There were no mechanical markings on his skin.

"I can't believe you're human." I exclaimed. I walked up to him and started to trace his skin where his makings are supposed to be.

I traced my fingers up and down his neck, arm, and back until he pulled away. "Danna I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he spoke up and said "Don't apologize brat. You can't to anything about it," he snapped.

I looked down not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Sasori no Danna," I whispered leaning over to him and resting my head on his shoulder.

I stayed there for a minute until he pushed me away and said "Why don't you go out of the stall and let me try on the short sleeves then we can tell everyone brat," he said looking at me with his blank chocolate eyes.

"Mmk Danna," I said slowly walking out of the stall.

June's POV

"Where are they!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"I want food! And Serenity had the majority of the money!"

"I want that woman and puppet boy to get back!" Hidan yelled.

"Where's my idiot? I want food," Ashton wined grabbing on to Tobi.

"I agree, Seri needs to hurry. I'm hungry." Kisame pouted. "What's with the nick name?" I questioned.

"Serenity is to long. Seri is easier to say," Kisame said.

"Where is that woman!" Hidan yelled shaking my shoulders.

"I do agree, you should use your communication device to talk to her and urge her to hurry," Itachi advised.

"I'll do that in a second," I said digging in my purse for my wallet.

"Hidan get over here," Ashton yelled. "What!" Hidan yelled back stomping up to her. "I wanna take a picture," she smiled and pulled him in a one armed hug.

What is wrong with us and taking pictures at random moments?

"I'm calling Serenity," I announced. I heard the ring and I heard her voice. "Umm, June why are you calling me when I right here." I turned around to see Serenity right there standing with Sasori.

"You were here the whole time?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, yes we were," she said back grabbing Sasori's hand. "Anyways, Danna and I have to tell you something he's-"

"He can't be you're boyfriend he's like 20 years older that you woman!" Hidan yelled. "Eww, no Hidan. Sasori is now human," she explained.

"..." Heh, 3, 2, 1.

"WHAT!" almost everyone yelled. "Yep Danna's a human," she said proudly. Sasori looked embrassed to me, he crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"I don't see the big deal, almost everyone here is human," he defended.

"Sasori is right, it shouldn't matter," Pein spoke, "either way he is an Akatsuki member. As long as he follows my command, it does not matter."

"Yeah it shouldn't matter because now Sasori is here. Which means we can eat now!" Ashton shouted pushing everyone into the shop.

"I say doe and you say nut!" Ashton yelled. "Doe!" she yelled "Nut!" almost everyone yelled. "Doe!" "Nut."

I walked up to the cashier and slammed my hands on it. "Give me the goods," I said the to the cashier, "we're starving, 6 medium coffees and 1 large, 8 strawberry jelly donuts, 6 chocolate filled, 3 glazed, 4 sprinkles, 1 coconut, 2 lemons, 3 small Apple pies and 20 five piece chicken nuggets. I also have a gift card."

"Why so much, June?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Because we have 13 hungry people here. I also have a gift card I just happened to have found on the ground for hundred bucks here," I explained.

"Food! Food! Food!" Serenity, Hidan, and Kisame chanted. "Go get some seats in the corner!" Ashton yelled.

"That'll be $65.75," the cashier said. I handed her the gift card. "Here's your ticket. We'll call you up when we've prepared your food," she said with a bright smile.

"Hay Serenity is Dei awake?" Ashton asked. "Umm I think so?" Serenity said. We went to sit down at a large table in the corner of the small shop and Serenity dumped Deidara out of her pocket.

"He's actually kinda cute," I thought aloud. "Dei wake up." Serenity poked him in the chest. He started to squirm and eventually started to get up.

"Where am I hmm? Last thing I remember is- that person doing a electricity justu yeah. And why is everything so big un?" he said.

"Dei your at the donut shop and June shrunk you," Serenity explained.

"June Summers, we have your order!" Someone announced. I got up to get my order and came back holding 4 trays.

"Someone help me," I growled. Itachi got up and took 3 of the trays. Itachi is such a gentleman, unlike everyone else. Just look at these dorks!

"Thanks." I looked at him with a small smile then turned my attention to . "Now everyone it's time , TO FEAST," Ashton yelled.

"Deidara what do you want to eat?" I questioned. "Give me the chocolate!" he yelled. "Before I'm gonna go get him changed back," Serenity said picking up Deidara by the shirt and leaving.

"These are amazing!" Konan said happily smiling.

"I personally don't see why we didn't have these back where we come from." She chewed the donut slowly and savor end the taste.

"Pein, when you get back you should be the Almighty God who invented the donut, a nice family fun treat to satisfy peoples sweet tooth. Get your donut now for only $3.99," Serenity said with a cheesy grin.

Everyone laughed or chuckled except Pein. "I agree," Itachi said. "Well that's because you have big sweet tooth," Kisame said. "Must like these then," I commented.

"We're back," Serenity chirped taking a seat followed by Deidara.

"Hey Danna before we continue, you should tell Dei." Serenity looked at Sasori with a smile. Sasori sighed then chuckled. "What's going on hmm? I don't like where this is going u," Deidara said.

"Brat I'm human," Sasori said flatly. "WHAT!" Deidara yelled jumping out of his seat not adding his verbal tick.

"W-what hmm!" he stuttered. "Pay up Summers," Kakuzu said to me. "Fine." I gave him a ten dollar bill and sigh. That greedy little b-

"You bet on me un!" Deidara yelled. "Kakuzu and I already new Sasori was human. I thought you would have figured it out first," I explained.

"You're terrible." Serenity said. "I know, at times, but you love it. By the way I ordered you a coffee Sasori want it or no?" I asked. "I'll try it," he said and took a sip. Next thing I know half the cup gone.

"Serenity I think you're going to have to make an extra coffee in the morning," Ashton chuckled. "Any ways I'm done eating, I have one more stop to make before we can go. Tobi is going to come with me," Ashton said.

"Where will you be going?" Pein asked taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm going to the repair shop to get Tobi's mask fixed. Some idiots broke it." Ashton glared at Serenity and Deidara.

"Deidara's the ones that did it!" Kisame shouted getting up from the table. "Calm down I only count you as a partial idiot," Ashton said.

"Then what am I?" Hidan yelled. "A jerk faced idiot," I said. "I am not a jerk face woman!" he shouted.

"You're right you left out the idiot part," I snickered.

"Well I'm off wait by the doors for us. Come on Tobi," Ashton said getting up from her seat.

Ashton's POV

I grabbed Obito's wrist and lead him through the crowd of people. "The store should be right- here." I walked into the store with a smile.

"It's not just for masks but they do so good it takes a microscope to see there handy work. Makes me think they have some chibis of their own," I laughed.

As we walked further into the shop I saw my favorite clerk.

"Hey Jonas, was up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, here for another repair?" he asked resting his elbows on the front counter. "Yup, got a shattered mask for you," I said pulling out the pieces.

"My friend Tobi here really wants it repaired because one of my idiot companions broke it," I growled.

"Sounds like a tough job. But because you're our best client I'll give you discount. Come back in 3 days and this will be fixed," he replied.

"Yes thank you. But if I may ask why three days?"

"Because I have to use special equipment on this its not like your boxing gloves or phone cases. It looks pretty heavy duty. However made it before did one heck of a job," he explained examining the mask.

"Got it. Thanks again. Tobi come on."

"Coming!" he chirped running out of the store with me.

"Happy now?" I asked poking his cheek.

"Yes I am satisfied," he replied back.

"Your so glum," I complained. "I am Obito Uchiha and I have a sharingon so I can do anything I want. I can do whatever I want because I'm a stupid a-" I was cut off because I was not paying attention to where I was going. So I looked up to see the devil himself. Tate.

"Hello darling," he greeted smoothly.

"Anyways Tobi like I was saying the guy Tate I was talking about is a big jerk," I said trying to get passed him.

He grabbed my forearm and said, "What's the rush I'm sure we can talk. Catch up on old times. My my who's this?" he purred.

Tate is one of those charming, sly, handsome kind of guys.

"He's my boyfriend. Why else would I be with him," I lied grabbing onto Obito's arm squeezing it tightly.

"Have you forgotten your fist Romeo?" he asked gripping my arm even harder. I drew my fist to sock him right in his pretty little face, sadly before it made contact he caught my fist.

"As hastily as ever I see," he charmed crushing my fist into his hand.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled.

"But why would I? Why don't you dump this one and come back to me love," he smoothly replied. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped one arm around my waist dig his fingers into me grabbing my other hand and putting it to his face crushingly. He made it look all so smooth, but it hurt.

"Tate leave me alone," I barked. I drew back my leg to kick him in the shin. But he took his other leg to stop it.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Not so fast," he hissed in my ear, "you are coming with me." I was now struggling a lot in his grip but his grip was iron.

"You stupid son of!" He started to laugh. His laugh covered every single one of my insults.

"She told you to let her go. You should respect her wishes," Obito said harshly removing his hand from my waist.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Tate hissed back.

"Leave her alone," he barked using his skills to sweep kick his legs from under him pinning Tate to the ground.

"Respect her wishes. You will leave, now," he said harshly getting off him. "Come on Ashton," Obito said taking my hand leading me away from him.

"That's right Tate! Try it again and I'll send you to the hospital again with Serenity!" I screamed. "Touch me again and I rip out your throat!"

Tate shook his head and walked away. That jerk better leave, Obito is the best! He'll beat him up any day.

"Thank you Obito!" I yelled jumping on him wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"It's hard to admit but I was scared. He was a boxer like me so he could take me out unlike a lot of other guys. Thankyou," I said repeatedly.

"You are welcome," he replied, "Could you please get off me now."

"Sorry, I just, well, OK- what do you want for dinner and dessert. I'll even get you something else. Whatever you like," I said.

"I'll be fine," he chuckled. He chuckled at this! He laughed!

"Why are you laughing! I need to get you somethings!" I shouted.

"How about we just some more sweets in the house?" he asked. "I'll take you shopping for sweets soon I promise." I said.

"You can calm down now," he said.

"How can I call down when you saved me from that creep!" I yelled shaking his arm. I slowed down my shaking and rested my head on his arm.

"He's a big creep. He could probably rival Orchimaru. He's tried to pull things on me. I broke up with him after the last time he sent me to the hospital," I said quieting down, "He broke my heart so later on a broke his foot."

He just let me lay my head on his arm while we continued to walk. I wasn't a touchy person like Serenity. But that's how I showed I was comfortable with someone.

"Ok, sorry for all the touching and stuff. We should hurry up," I said awkwardly. "Indeed." We walked in silence until we reached the front door.

"Finally woman your here!" Hidan yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Come on Seri," Hidan whined tugging on my cousins arm.

"Am I the only one who thinks Hidan respects Serenity the most?" June questioned. "That's because she feeds him," Kakuzu said.

"So true," June said walking out the door.

"Time to pile in the car," I said. "Tobi and June sit in the front," I declared.

"Why does Tobi get to sit in the front hmm!" Deidara yelled.

"Because Tobi saved me today," I announced.

"What happened to you?" June asked with a worried look.

"I had a run in with Tate," I said coldly. "Well point me in his direction and I will send him to the hospital again!" Serenity shouted. "I'll tear him apart if he touches you," she growled.

"He really has to be that bad if Serenity gets that mad about him hmm," Deidara commented.

"He's the worst," I commented opening the car.

"Talk to at home!" Serenity yelled and got on her bike with Hidan.

"Ok," I said. Tobi and June piled in the front. Pein, Konan, and Sasori in the 2nd row, and the rest piled in the 3rd and 4th row.

I was driving until I leaned over to Obito and said, "Just so you know I can be serious. Thank you very much. Tate has pulled things in the past and got away with it. Stole many things brook many hearts. I'm seriously will get you almost anything," He looked at me weirdly like he was talking to a different person.

"I will be fine with something simple. Maybe you can create more time for me to talk to Pein," he replied. "Ok I'll do that."

"So when we get home bring your stuff to your rooms and put something else on. I'm sick of seeing you all in the same thing," June said sarcastically. "Hai," was heard. "What do you all want for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Could we get seafood?" Kisame asked. "Funny you ask that, Serenity was talking about having shrimp and crap tonight," I said.

"Ashton when's the summer carnival?" June asked. "I don't know next week, look it up I'm driving." I replied. "I was contemplating what you said earlier and I have decided to decline your offer," Pein said.

"That's cute," I said with a chuckle. I looked in the mirror to see Pein raise his brow. "It's cute that you think we were actually going to listen to you," I chuckled. "We will not let you go untended to this amusement dwelling because of trust issues," he said.

"Wow just wow," I said. I slowly pulled over on the side of the road. "Out of my car." I said. He didn't flinch or move. "Out of MY car!" I yelled. "Ok someone else drive. Itachi and Deidara aren't allowed to drive. June you're not either. I'm not driving. So we're stuck here."

"I advise you to keep moving or the consequence will be great," he threatened.

"Go ahead and beat me or mentally torture me. I will call the authorities on you then you will be shipped off to a high security prison that not even with your abilities will stop. Our machine guns will blast you to bits. That force power of yours, your Denva path can do nothing. You don't have your other paths. You do not threaten me. No body threatens me except for Serenity and June. When we get home your going to have to make your own food, coffee, shelter because I'm kicking you out of the house, when you are aloud back in, you have to sleep on the floor, Serenity will get the shotgun out, June will get her sword, we will have our phones ready to dial 911 and if you don't do what we say I will end you!" I ranted.

"Ungrateful child! I am the-" Pein was cut off by June "Leader of the Akatsuki. I know! Shut up!"

"You will do what I say," Pein scolded. June leaned back and got close to his face. A slapping noise echoed through the car. June slapped Pein.

"You think you can boss us around however you want God. Well guess what, news flash, the world doesn't revolve around you, it revolves around the sun. I don't care going to the carnival, what ticks me off is you can't trust us," she snapped.

Konan pulled him over and whispered something in his ear. Pein just nodded and Ashton started up the car again.

"June when we get home pack your bags," I ordered. "Why?" "Because we're moving. They can have the house all to themselves since THEY don't appreciate OUR hospitality. Maybe Itachi and Tobi can come but we're moving," I said extra loud for everyone to here.

I honestly was bluffing, but it was to fun to watch them freak out. That house belongs to ME. Not them ME. Technically Serenity, but whatever.

"You can leave us yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"What do you mean!" Kisame yelled.

"It's to expensive," Kakuzu grumbled. We drove the rest of the way home still yelling at each other.. Serenity and Hidan were already home. Serenity forced Hidan to help her cook.

"Serenity we're moving, the akatsuki get the house to themselves," I said.

"But I don't want to leave Hida, or Dei or Kisa," she whined.

"Nope Hidan stays here because he is rude eats everything and makes messes. Dei can't stay because he eats everything and makes messes. Kisame can't stay because he eats everything," June explained.

I went to the stairs and yelled up to Pein room. "We are also leaving because SOME PEOPLE have a god complex and are rude!" I yelled.

"You insolent child!" Pein yelled back.

"I know dad!" I yelled back. I heard him knock something over and Konan yell at him.

"Seems like God is having a temper tantrum! Luckily wifey is there to keep him under control! You see this is why I love Konan! She can keep him under control," I yelled.

"Ashton could you please stop now!" Konan yelled down the stairs.

"What is God crying!" I teased. Pein appeared at the top of the stairs and force pushed me down. "Looks like someone is mad?" I mocked.

"Ungrateful, you should be thankful I spared your lives!" Pein yelled.

"Agh! Your so frustrating," I yelled banging head on the wall. "How would I expect a child to know respect?" he asked.

"Speaks the one who acts like god and is bossing someone else around in THEIR house! I'm not even that much younger than you!" I yelled back.

He forced pushed me into the wall and lifted me up. "Domestic abuse! I can call the cops."

"We will further discuss this later," he said letting go of me walking up the stairs. "Yay uh huh," I said sarcastically. He just sighed and closed the door to the guest room.

* * *

Night came around and everything was quiet till I decided to get some pots and pans and start yelling "IM HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING BECAUSE OF SOME ANNOYING LOUD PEOPLE!" at Pein's door. "I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT!" I screamed. "You ain't gonna sleep cause of me!" He didn't budge. Not even a noise from his room but everyone else started yelling at me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **End of chapter 7. So do you guys think Sasori was OOC? Tell me what you think.**

 **Ccdancer out.**


	8. What to do with a camera

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with school.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 8

What to do with a camera

Serenity's POV

I grabbed the small camera and cleaned it off. Today was going to be fun. I flipped it around and turned it on.

"Hello, Serenity here. This is totally cool but today I will be messing with the akatsuki. I know right, it's so cool. I thought they were fake but till they came to our world. Just wow? Anyways I will be messing with them today."

I slowly walked out of the room. I previously cut a hole in my shirt pocket so I could put the small camera in it with out people noticing it. Smart, I know.

"Here we go," I said. I crouched down by the stairs and saw Kakuzu and Hidan arguing in the living room.

I reacted behind my back and pulled out a barf gun f ok out of nowhere. This is a fictional story, Serenity logic.

I aimed and Hidan was hit straight in the back of the neck.

"Oi Kakuzu! What the heck was that!" Hidan yelled rubbing his neck.

"It was nothing." I hit Kakuzu in the neck. "Hidan! What are you doing!" he shouted. "It wasn't me!" Hidan shouted back.

"They are always fighting like this," I whispered to the camera.

So I started to hit them over and over again in different spots.

They were screaming at each other by now.

* * *

"Oi, Stop it!" Hidan yelled standing up. "Stop what moron? What are you doing to me!" Kakuzu yelled back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Deidara slowly entered the room.

"Watch this," I whispered to the camera.

I chucked the gun towards Deidara, using his super, awesome ninja skills he caught it with ease. I stood up and yelled down the stairs "Hay Dei why do you have my nerf gun?"

Hidan and Kakuzu whipped their heads over to see Deidara with the gun.

"Oi, it was him!" Hidan yelled. "Deidara you have 30 seconds to explain why you were messing with us or I'm going to gain a new heart," Kakuzu threatened coldly.

"But, but it's not mine yeah." Deidara dropped the gun and put his hands up. "That's right! That thing is Seri's!" Hidan growled.

I slowly went back up the stairs still laughing. "Poor Dei. Very poor Deidara," I said to the camera.

"Danna will be next." I walked into my room quietly, I definitely don't want to be caught with this.

"Ever since he turned human he's been a really deep sleeper and if he doesn't get his sleep he is really really cranky."

I found some material that looks like Pinocchio's outfit and taped it to his front. I then waited till he rolled over and placed a sign on his back that says 'real boy'.

"He will be so mad," I giggled.

"You see, once I woke Danna up and he almost hit me, but he stopped his hand when he saw it was me. Or one time he also destroyed the house because he didn't have any coffee. I think he is hormonal too because he made himself into a puppet when he was a teen."

"Can't wait till he wakes up," I whispered.

"Time to mess with nii-san. He will be the hardest to mess with." Since I was still in my room I grabbed my BB gun. "This will do some damage..." I trailed.

I started to hum the mission impossible theme while rolling around in the hallway upstairs. ( The Mission Impossible series is amazing ).

I slowly cracked open June's room. In it was Itachi sleeping on her bed. "Knew he'd be here," I whispered.

"Unlike Danna nii-san is a light sleeper," I whispered.

I cocked the gun up and pulled the trigger. It hit him right in the upper neck. He shot up from the bed and stood up. He started to slowly look around. I shot him in the cheek and moved away from the door.

He walked straight out of the door not noticing me yet, holy crap, how am I still alive? I shot him in the cheek and got behind the door like I was being chased by the devil.

I was doing my best not to laugh by now. I hid behind the door and shot him again in the neck. I knew I couldn't be found now or he'd kill me.'Nii-san loves me. Nii-san would never hurt me. Nii-san is a S ranked criminal who took out a whole clan. Nii-san has the most powerful sharingan right now. Nii-san would never try and hurt me.' I thought

He started opening the closet. This was my chance. I ran out of the room. On my way back I hit him again, it hit Itachi right under the eye.

"Who's doing this?" he roared. "Run, run, run," I whispered to the camera.

I jumped down the stairs landing half way. I then from there, jumped the rest.

"What are you running from woman? Looks like the devil himself is after you," Hidan asked.

"I'm running from Itachi because someone pissed him off!" I lied running into the kitchen.

In the kitchen was June, Dei, Zetsu, and Ash. Dei was being patch up by June, I guess he was beat up a little by the zombies.

"Hey Dei can you hold this for a second. And if you see anyone come through that door I want you to pull that small lever," I directed.

"Sure yeah," he said taking the gun from me. "Thanks," I said running out of the room.

I walked out of the room causally walking past Itachi.

"Hi nii-san," I chirped. "Greetings to you to Serenity," he greeted back.

"What are those red mark on your face?" I asked innocently.

"I really do not know. I found these small neon like spheres every time I was hit. Do you know what these are?" he asked.

"Yep there BB gun bullets. I have one, but lately I haven't been able to find it," I lied looking up at him with innocent eyes. He never was able to resist the innocent eyes.

"Serenity I have the best wishes that you find it. But I must be going," he politely said walking into the kitchen. I heard Deidara fire the gun and Itachi yelled.

"Deidara why would you shoot me? I would advise not to do it again. It's bad enough you shot me when I was asleep, but now you steal Serenity's gun!" Nii-san yelled.

I walked away hoping not to get caught. I went back up to my room with the the camera.

"I feel bad for Dei just a little. You may be thinking I'm evil. Which I am, you also may be thinking about Danna at this time. Well he'll be waking up in a little bit and yes I know, I'm an idiot. Future self, if you watch the with the Akatsuki in the future, make sure you're in good terms with them."

"I think I'm going to pick on Kakuzu next. All I need is a fishing poll and a few dollars," I said to the camera. "I'll tell you some random stuff while I find the material."

"Ok let's start with... June. June is super smart. June is a grade younger then Ashton and I, but skipped a grade. She could of gotten done with school at like age what 16, 15 if she wanted to but she didn't really want to. You see after our parents pasted away we we,re giving to diffrent fosters homes. I secretly hated the people there, they hurt me a lot. Anyways June thought her parents wouldn't want her skipping grades because they did t allow her sister to skip more than one, there family is like super smart," I explained.

"Then Ashton is the oldest because she is. She flunked 7th grade so, June, Ashton and I were in the same grade in 8th grade. Umm she was football captain and I was cheerleader captain. But the cheerleaders weren't that cool. They couldn't do a flip right. Plus all of them were really preppy and pretty. I was neither of those things, I mean looked at me!" I laughed.

"June was bullied for her shyness but Ashton shoved a kid in a locker for her. She also drop kicked some guy and hit him where the sun doesn't shine. All I did was start a fight with the pretty girls and sabotaged their make up supplies for June. In science June made this chemical that foams up when it hits cold air. I put it in the girls makeup bag and when they opened it, it foamed all over staining their clothes," I said finalły finding the fishing pole.

"If I had to be on any team of the Akatsuki it would have to be the artist duo. I respect their thoughts on art. I think it is both fleeting and eternal. Both are fun, but Deidara's is just a little bit more fun. I like to make stuff explode. My pint of view on art is making one leering moment last forever in graceful movements," I explained finding a few dollar bills.

"Ok let's get started."

I attached the dollar bill to the fishing poll. I went into my room quietly carful not to wake Danna. I carefully walked to my window and slowly opened it. Outside we had a tree leading to the roof you can climb. I went out of it and climbed the tree.

I went to the roof and felt no breeze. 'Perfect' I thought. I lowered the line a waited for Kakuzu come out. I swung it around for awhile until I heard a door open and close. The old miser came out and saw the dollar bill.

I started swing it around. I saw him grab for it but he missed.

"This is hilarious," I whispered. Kakuzu made another swing for the dollar but missed. A few minutes passed and he was getting irritated. His threads finally showed.

I tried hiding my laughter but a small squeak escaped my lips. Kakuzu turned around to look for the noise. While he wasn't looking I slowly brought the dollar to me. When he turned back around he looked disappointed.

"Ha, poor miser," I laughed climbing back down the tree into the window.

I heard Danna turn in his sleep then kind of wiggled around. "He is waking up," I whispered. I hid in my closet and sat there for a moment.

He got up and stretched.

"Good for nothing human body," Danna muttered.

"Never was sore all the time as a puppet or tired or hungry," he mumbled. His hair was messy and his eyes weren't fully open. He got up off the bed and looked in the mirror.

He had an annoyed face an turned red. "WHO DID THIS!" he roared. Mostly everyone came up stairs to see what Danna was yelling about.

"Like the new look Sasori," June commented. "Shut it brat!" Danna snapped. "You have twenty seconds to tell me who did this!" he yelled.

"It wasn't me, down stairs the whole time," June said raising her hands in defense.

"18, 17, 16," he counted.

"Deidara is the one who has been playing pranks all day!" Ashton shouted.

"Brat your down to 12 seconds!" Danna yelled.

"Danna. Sasori my man it wasn't me hmm. I'm being framed un," Deidara said stepping back. "Deidara you have been pulling pranks on people all day," Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"You stupid weasel yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara you are down to 6 seconds," Sasori growled.

"It wasn't me hmm!" Deidara yelled starting to run out of the room. "3, 2, 1!" Danna yelled.

Danna ran after Deidara and tackled him in the hallway. I sneaked out of the closet and pretended to come out of the bathroom that is in my room.

"What going on?" I asked innocently.

"Deidara here made puppet boy look like Pinocchio," Hidan chuckled. "O," I said then went out into the hallway to see Danna hitting Deidara over the head with his fist.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kisame cheered.

"Kisame don't encourage them," June scolded.

"Yay Kisame. Join in!" Ashton yelled and hit Danna over the head. He turned around with a aura that screamed run and death.

"Well, crap," Ash said and ran. June, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and I followed close behind.

"My patience has run out!" Danna roared chasing us. "This is now run for your life. Sponsored by Sasori. An S ranked criminal from a different dimension!" I yelled running down the stairs.

Danna was hot on our trail taking every swing he could at us. I saw Deidara dive behind the couch. I ran into the kitchen and hid in one of the frying pan cupboards. I heard footsteps come in and look through the cupboards after a while. I silently grabbed one of the frying pans and got ready to swing.

I heard who ever it was stop then take the handle and open the door. I closed my eyes and swung that frying pan as hard as I could. I heard a crack and a thump. I climbed out of the cupboard and ran for my life.

"SERENITY!" A voice screamed. That voice didn't belong to Danna though. It belonged to, o no. I'm so dead. It belong to leader.

"I'm sorry!" I cried in fear. "Don't hurt me!" I ran for my room but was cornered by Danna. "Please don't hurt me!" I cried clutching the frying pan. "Where is Deidara?" he growled.

"He's down stairs behind the couch," I cried. He walked past me to the down stairs. I ran to my room and locked the door. I hid under my covers and pulled out the camera.

"If I die here and someone finds this tape tell everyone I love them expect the person who killed me. I didn't mean to hit leader in the face. I thought it was Sasori no Danna. I love everyone," I said. All of the sudden the covers were pulled off me.

There standing above me was a mad leader.

"Don't hurt me!" I shriek jumping off my bed and crawling under it in a flash.

"Serenity, why did you hit me with that skillet?" he growled.

"I thought you were Danna," I cried with fear in my eyes. He grabbed my hand from under the bed and I accidentally hit the pause button on the small camera and shrieked for dear life.

June's POV

It's been a few days since the 'incident'. Deidara ended up getting blamed for everything and so.

I grabbed the small camera and turned it on. "Well since Serenity did one of these I may as well try. But today I'll be doing it with Itachi Uchiha," I said knocking on his door.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door.

"Ready?" I asked with a devilish smirk. "Quite," he relied back getting up. "So we are really not doing many pranks but more like catching them doing embarrassing things," I said walking out of the door and into the kitchen.

"So we are going to catch Serenity first. While I wait for her to get in the kitchen, I'll talk about some things. Now I bet you already watched Serenity's video. Don't worry I haven't let anyone see it till you want to show it. Anyways I bet your all wondering what's up with Serenity calling Itachi nii-san? Well she was joking at first and it stuck. She just got done watching an anime then accidentally called Itachi nii-san after so she kept calling him that," I explained watching Serenity walk into the kitchen.

I crouched down behind the table with Itachi. She got the silverware out and pulled out her iPod. She grabbed her earbuds and put them in. Now the fun begins. "Watch," I said with laughter.

"What is so funny," Itachi asked. "O you'll see," I said. Serenity started to hum and swayed back and forth.

She grabbed a wooden spoon then pretended to use it as a microphone and mouthed the words. "3, 2, 1..." I counted down.

"I got the moves the Jagger, the moves like Jagger! I got the moooovvves like Jagger!" Serenity sang dancing along.

Itachi covered laughter. She looked completely ridiculous. She kept on singing until the song changed over. She grabbed the broom in the corner and started dancing with it. "I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you," she sung waltzing with it. She dipped the brim and smiled?

Itachi was chuckling and smiling. Her songs ranged to break dancing to ballet to swing. And her faithful partner through it all was a broom.

Deidara silently walked into the kitchen and tried avoiding Serenity. She was currently on a ballet song I presume.

Anyways her legs lifted elegantly of the ground. She swung it towards Deidara. Her foot hit Deidara right in the lip.

"What the heck Seri yeah!" Deidara shouted wiping some blood off his lip.

Serenity ripped her earbuds out and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in and I was dancing and!" she shouted getting a wash cloth.

"Be more careful and look around your surroundings hmm!" Deidara yelled. Serenity wetted the cloth and started wiping his lip.

"I can do it myself un!" he yelled. "Stop moving!" she yelled back.

Serenity presses it even harder on his lip.

"Ow!" Deidara yelled. "Then stop moving," she scolded. Deidara let in a let her wash his lip.

Hidan entered the room, strutting like he owned the place.

"Is Dei-chan getting pampered," Hidan teased. "Don't call me that Hidan yeah. I'm not a baby."

"Hidan quit picking on Deidara. Pick on some else your own size," Serenity scolded.

"What like you?" he said mockingly. "Yes," she said. "Fine woman take a free shot."

"Fine. I take my free shot," she said putting the cloth down. Serenity, being a dancer, had a hard kick. She slowly poi tines her toe in the back of her and kicked him in the shin.

Hidan grabbed his leg in pain and glared at her. "You'll regret that woman," he snarled.

Hidan trudged towards her and smirk.

"Hidan!" a voice screamed. Ashton flew out of nowhere and tackled Hidan. "Just because I'm not here, you can't pick on my little cousin."

Hidan growled and pushed Ashton off himself. He pushed Ashton up against a wall and held his scythe to her neck.

"What are you going to do now woman?" Hidan laughed. His blade cut the skin on her neck. It was deep enuf to scar. "Off... Now" she choked out.

Itachi jumped up and connected his foot to his face. Hidan flew off of her and into Deidara.

Serenity looked worried and frowned. She grabbed a kitchen knife and flung it at Hidan. It scrapped Hidan's cheek and hit the wall.

"Ahh," he yelled.

"Don't touch Ashton!" she yelled, Serenity shook slightly with a wild look in her eye. She started to breath slowly and eventually frowned.

I got up and whacked her over the head. "Get over it," I scolded. I turned off the camera and left the room.

Ashton's POV

I stood up and touched my neck. Serenity was breathing fast and red. I went up to her and held her in my arms trying to calm her. "What's wrong with her?" Hidan asked in a sneer.

"You attacked me," I said rubbing circles on her back. "Hidan, sorry for jumping at you like that," I apologized. Serenity got up and grabbed the cloth.

She damped it again and started wiping off the blood from Hidan's cheek. "I can do it myself woman! I just attacked you why are you doing this?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Silly you. We're friends!" Serenity giggled with a big grin continuing to wipe his cheek. She put the cloth down on the table.

"Ashton can you cook dinner? I need to go up stairs for a while," she giggled skipping out of the room.

Hidan looked at the door way like Serenity would come back in and attack him. I got up and helped Deidara up who was in the corner just watching. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat if you would like," I said. Itachi walked out of the room to find June.

"Hidan get out of Serenity's kitchen," I said slowly.

"Why should I?" he said. "Deidara stay here," I barked.

I went into the living room and saw Kakuzu on the couch. "Gramps here's a ten. Get Hidan out of the kitchen," I said flatly. He looked at the ten then got up and went to the kitchen.

A second later Hidan was screaming his head off. Literally. Kakuzu dragged him out and into the bathroom. I heard a few cracks then silence. Kakuzu walked out and said to me, "Don't go in there."

I walked back into the kitchen to make Deidara something. "You ok Ashton un?" he asked.

"Yay I'm good. Want ham or chicken on your sandwich?" I asked. "Both yeah," he replied. I grabbed the chicken and ham and put it on the bread.

"Do you like it here?" I asked finishing the sandwich.

"It's not bad un. I like it yeah," he said grabbing the sandwich from me.

"Just wait for the summer carnival! The rides and food and entertainment are awesome. Serenity, June and I can get in free to with friends," I laughed.

"Cool hmm," he said munching on his sandwich. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit. See you later," I said and walked out of the kitchen to my room. I entered my room and flopped on my bed then closed my eyes.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. So, in this fanfiction Deidara is going to be a little younger. I'm making him about a year older than Naruto rather than he's 15 about now. Tell me if you want me to add anything in.**

 **Ccdancer out.**


	9. What to do when you can fight

**Again, sorry, but kinda not sorry, for the long update, school is finally over and I can focus more on this.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box chapter 9

What to do when you actually can fight

Ashton's POV

"Serenity, Ashton. Would you like to work out?" June asked.

"I'm feeling out of shape."mi nodded my head and smiled.

"Mmk," Serenity and I hummed.

We walked to our basement quietly and stretched out. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my boxing mits.

It felt great to put my mitts on again. Boxing was a passion, like Serenity's dance or June and her fencing.

I put my fists to my face and watch the punching bag intently like it was an actual person.

Then, I struck. Nothing really went through my mind as I hit the punching bag, if anything it would have to be all my frustrations.

"Left, right left right," I muttered to myself.

My ears picked up the sweet sound of Serenity's ballet music. I loved that sound.

Her elegant moves flowed perfectly with the music. (Warning: technical terms for ballet and hip hop words with be used, if you don't know them, go look it up)

After so many years with Serenity you pick up some dance terms.

Píle, tendu, coupe, tendu.

Serenity was so graceful until she tripped over her two feet and face planted. She laughed and changed the music and started her other types of dance.

She practiced a helicopter, kip ups and jack hammers.

The power behind her flawless movements made me slightly jealous.

My ears then picked up the sound of mental striking the air.

I looked over my shoulder to see June piercing the air with her sword. Perry, perry lunge, was her pattern.

Then I heard June and her weird fetish. "20 minutes, 46 seconds, 47 seconds." Her time fetish, or obsession would I say, she's always had it.

I put my fists to my side and walked over to Serenity. She was in the middle of a hand stand when I so unfortunately, accidentally pushed her.

She fell with a thud and glared at me. Serenity got up and tackled me.

Sooner than I knew it, we were in a full out brawl. She lifted her leg and tried ballet kicking me. Ballet kicking me! With that still toe of her, no thank you!

I put my hands to my chest and smirked. I started punching her like my punching bag. She dead dropped to the ground and rolled right under me. She latched onto my leg and bit me!

That little son of a-

"Serenity you're not biting her right," June commented. "You need to lock your jaw and make sure your canines bite down the hardest, then you'll draw blood."

"You want to go June?" I asked snottily. She shook her head and grabbed her sword. "Weapons aren't f-"

Her sword struck right by my cheek. I felt a small breeze as it passed.

"I'll join in on your antics," she smiled.

Serenity's leg sweep kicked me from my stable place on the ground. June took her chance and got on top of me to pin me but Serenity linger at her taking her down.

I got up and kicked my right leg to her side. Serenity scrunched up and grunted. Her hand took hold of my legs and flipped me over herself, I caught myself luckily and smirked.

I twisted my body as her hands were still gripping my leg. She flipped around and laughed. June lunged at me, my reaction of a sword coming towards me, scream.

"O my god!" I screamed. The sword pierced the air right by my ribs. That would of hurt.

She smirked and brought the sword down, it grazed my thigh. Serenity came up behind June and picked her up.

June laughed and Serenity did too. I grinned and picked Serenity and June up.

"That was fun," Serenity panted getting down from me. "Wow June you did great!" I complimented. "Wow yeah," I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see the whole akatsuki there before us. I turned red in the face. "Excuse me boy," I said walking up to him. "This show was 50 dollars so pay up," I demanded.

"What un!" he yelled. "No just kidding. This wasn't a show. But your still giving me 50 bucks," I demanded. "No!" Deidara yelled.

"Stop trying to cheat the kid out of his money," June laughed. "Where did you learn those move hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I am interested too," Itachi said. "Tobi wants to know!" Obito shouted.

"I learned them from my mother," I said rolling my eyes. "Really," Kisame asked with sarcasm. "Who else would I learn it from?" I yelled.

"Pein, control your idiots," June muttered.

"June, Ashton, why hide the fact that you can fight. We could consider you a threat now," Pein spat, narrowing his eyes.

I mumbled a little under my breath. "Speak up child," he demanded. "Yes dad," I said sarcastically,

"We don't want you thinking we can fight."

"We've already established that. So the question is, why?" he asked.

"Because you'd think that we're weak and if you tried hurting us you would think we couldn't win so we could surprise you and actually fight back. We could have a chance and maybe live," I said quietly.

"And why would we attack you?" Pein asked.

"Maybe we don't trust you," Serenity snapped. Pein ignored the question and asked on.

"So this is where you spar?" Pein asked skimming the room carefully with his ringed eyes.

"People here don't spar. We're just umm play fighting," I said. "May we spar to down here. We would like to brush up on our skills," Konan asked politely

"Sure Konan. Do you do the polite asking for Pein?" June asked sarcastically, Pein's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Sure," Serenity chirped.

"Hey wanna spar with yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sure! But, your a little over powered so, can June and Ashton join please?" Serenity asked bouncing up and down with anticipation. Take that June, I know big words.

"Sure yeah," Deidara said.

"Huddle," I demanded.

We went into a small circle to discuss our plan of action. "June keep your defense strong. Every time you see Deidara strike jump in front and block. Serenity umm do whatever. I'll focus on kick boxing. Ready?" they nodded their.

"Break!" I yelled getting in a leading spot.

"Deidara you strike first," I suggested looking at June.

"No justu or chakra," June said nodding her head. He nodded his head with a smirk.

Deidara shot towards us in a flash. Last second June jumped in front catching his fist then twisting it right. I came over and sweep kicked him and Serenity drop kicked him.

He dropped to the floor but caught Serenity's leg mid kick.

Deidara threw Serenity off of him and kneed her in the gut. Serenity back hand springed away from him. (A/N Is that even a word?)

I bent down and Serenity jumped onto my back. I felt her legs bend then jump off me onto Deidara. She smashed into him, her elbow digging into his stomach.

"John Cena style!" I laughed

Deidara dropped to the ground coughing.

"You got this Deidara. Don't let the normal civilian girl with no chakra beat you!" Kisame yelled. "Get fighting she-male!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara got up and pinned June to the ground. I came and kicked him off. He in turn punched me in the face. June grabbed his fist when he tried punching me again.

Now this is where the tables turn. Deidara did land a hit on my shoulder. And let me tell you, the kid punches hard.

I heard a crack in my shoulder and couldn't move my arm. Deidara smirked and turned to Serenity.

Serenity lifted her leg trying to drop kick him again. Deidara caught it and whipped around dragging Serenity with him.

Serenity hit the ground, just for extra measures Deidara came up to her and drop kicked her himself. Serenity clutched her stomach in pain

Deidara then turned to June.

She walked towards Deidara slowly. Her eyes seemed like an endless abyss. Deidara looked in her eyes and stood still.

Deidara looked at Sasori with a glint of something else in his eyes. Sasori nodded his head and whispered something in leader's ear.

June walked over to Deidara and held her fingers in a gun position. "Bang," she whispered. "You're dead," she chuckled.

"End match," June declared. Deidara nodded his head and walked back over to Sasori.

"June, where did you learn to admit killing intent?" Sasori asked.

"I've never thought of it as killing tent. I've always thought of it as the ability to scar the crap out of people just by looking at them," June stated.

"June, when was it that you started knowing you could use it?" Itachi asked.

"After I killed someone," June stated. "June, we talk about this," Serenity scolded. "It's fine, it was unavoidable."

Everyone fell quiet and stared at her. "Follow me," she whispered going upstairs.

June led us to Serenity's room. Serenity knelt down and grabbed a box full of wepons from under the bed. Pepper spray, a small gun wrapped in a cloth, another gun, 30 some other knives, a few fireworks, silver ware, duck tape, lighters, candles, and any things else dangerous.

"What does this woman do with this stuff?" Hidan asked looking in the box. "Assaults police men," June said sarcastically crossing her arms.

Serenity dug around in the box for a moment then picked up a smaller box. In it was a necklace, nine pieces of clothe, and a few news papers clippings and other papers.

"I assume, one of you has already learned parts of our language," June stated.

"Let's go," I said then we walked out of the room.

Akatsuki's POV

Itachi grabbed the clippings and skimmed over them. "2007, August 26. Wisconsin, Milwaukee, summer carnival. A shooting took place at a local restaurant with five gun men at 10:00 pm," Itachi read.

"What's a gun Itachi?" Kisame asked looking in the bin. Itachi picked a gun out of the large box.

"This is a gun Kisame. It shoots a small sphere or cylinder with a point. It fires in seconds and can pierce right through the human body. Sometimes even two," he explained.

"50 people that night dinned at the restaurant, three small girls were the only survivors. Ten years old June Summers, eleven year old Serenity Soothe and twelve year old Ashton Coal were the survivors."

"The five gunmen blocked off all exists. Three of the five gunman died in the shooting in the first 20 minutes by Archer Soothe and Noah Summers. Joshua Tellings, the only surviving gunman was found later under a table knocked out. Ashton, Serenity, and June, after the four gunmen were either killed or restrained, fled the scene, but gunman Greg Soothe took the same route. Ashton Coal and Serenity Soothe held the gunman making him drop his gun. June Summers picked up the gun. She shot and killed him," Itachi read in a monotone voice. He picked up another clipping.

"The five gun men's names were Steven Millers, George Mahono, Matt Sylvia, Joshua Tellings, and Greg Soothe. Greg Soothe has been discovered to be Serenity Soothe's uncle. Her father, Archer Soothe's, brother. Greg a personal grudge against Archer and decided to shoot the building he knew his brother was dinning at, but he had previous plans to rob the building," Itachi read taking the next clipping.

Sasori just shook his head over and over. Pein and Konan were silent looking at each other. Itachi was silent thinking back. Deidara didn't know what to think or say. Obito or Tobi was stunned. Kakuzu and Hidan were shocked, they didn't even know the girls were capable of it. They all thought they were silly normal girls.

"Didn't know the woman help kill someone," Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu was about to smack Hidan but stopped.

"I'm going to go see Seri yeah," Deidara said walking out of the room. Itachi walked out of the room silently. The rest of the akatsuki went downs stairs too.

Serenity's POV

I sat in the kitchen with June and Ashton. I was on the verge of tears. That night, I was haunted by it. Every night that's what I thought about. June was shaking and Ashton had a blank face. June was drinking coffee. Ashton and I were stress eating on some sugar. Deidara entered the room coming over to me.

I was almost crying. He still hurt me. My own uncle. Deidara came over and patted my head. I shot up from my seat and hugged him. Silent tears were spilling from my eyes. He patted my head and hugged me back a little. He was kind of awkward with it but I was hugging him tightly and burying my face in his chest.

I didn't care anymore. I finally cried out loud. He was hugging me tightly now. I tried drying my eyes and still hugged him. Ashton got up and soothed me. June did the same. Deidara was caught in the hug cross fire.

"Calm down Serenity," Deidara cooed.

"It's was him!" I cried. "Why does Greg hate me. I loved my uncle!" I screamed.

Deidara was stuck with three hysterical crying girls hugging him. June and Ashton started sniffling too and crying.

Deidara was trying to comfort us all by patting our backs and rubbing circles on our backs.

"Why Deidara? Why? I wanted him dead but I need to see him again!" I yelled. Pein walked into the room and Ashton was the first to notice him. "Get out!" Ashton screamed. Pein slowly backed his way out of the room.

June went to one of the cabinets and took a pill bottle out that was for anxiety. She took the pill dry and went back to us. I tried smiling. I looked up at Deidara with a weak smile. I breathed in and out slowly. I looked up at him and gave him another fake smile.

I breathed deeply and walked out of the kitchen.

Ashton's POV

I was still sobbing and after Serenity skipped out of the room Deidara rubbed my back and June's. I felt bad for getting his shirt wet but I couldn't help it. June wiped her eyes then straitened up.

"Ashton we can fight. So he can't hurt us. Plus we have the akatsuki on our side, I hope anyways," June said.

"I'll be thhere for you guys yeah," Deidara soothed still somewhat holding me.

I was just a little bit taller than Deidara and June was shorter. Deidara was still hugging me. I couldn't get a hold of myself. "Deidara?" I asked. "Hmm," "Can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked. "I won't yeah," he said.

"Thanks. I needed to get it out," I said backing away from him. "It's okay hmm. I'm here any time," he said. June walked out of the room to the up stairs. "I'm okay now," I said.

I saw Hidan poking his head in the door then Kisame push him in. "Stop pushing fish sticks!" Hidan whisper yelled. "Go in already!" Kisame whisper yelled back. "No! That crazy woman is going to kill me!"

I laughed a little seeing them act like this. "You guys can come in now. I'll tell you what happened in my point of view," I said kindly. They sat down at the table but Itachi got up.

"Itachi leave June alone. Knowing her she'll run out of the room to Serenity crying and then sick Serenity on you. Her wrath can be worse then mine," I said laughing quietly. Itachi sat down.

"The summer carnival is where it happened. The restaurants name was 'Lucky's Corner'. It was in the corner of the carnival, not by many other buildings. I was with my brothers Blake Coal and Henry Coal. My mom Jewel and my dad Marcus. June, June's sister Evergreen, her mom Iris, and her dad Noah. Serenity's mom Sophie and dad Archer. The night itself was busy yet quiet. Fifty people entered including our family. All our dads were crazy in there own ways. Especially my uncle,Serenity's dad would take our hands randomly and start dancing like crazy. He would yell at our dads in a different language he actually didn't know. Or go up to people with a fake bloody eye and ask for bandages. My mom was the toughest though, she sure was strong. She boxed like I did and ran 5k each day practically. June's mom was very sarcastic and her dad was quiet. Noah though new everything about the wild. Sophie, Serenity's mom, was quieter too but very elegant. She was beautiful and graceful. My dad was also wild. Pulling pranks on everyone. Blake was my oldest brother. He took after my dad. Henry was more muscular and lean. They both were smart and over protective when it came to boys. Serenity's dad would actually threaten to shoot the boys with a shotgun. Anyways Evergreen was a little bossy but always knew better. She was actually the smartest there. Got into the best high school. She wasn't athletic though. Anyways we had just ordered dinner and ate," I explained with my smile fading. The rest of the akatsuki looked at me for more.

"But then everything changed (A/N when the fire nation attacked. Couldn't resist) in a matter of seconds. The door was kicked down. The front entrance and the back door were blocked. Five men came in with a least a gun each. They had knives on them as well. Wearing all black and black ski masks except the leader, he had a blood red mask. He shouted "Hands up! Phones out on the ground! Any one moves they're dead!" of course our dads don't take crap from anybody. So when the nearest gunman came around Serenity's dad covered his mouth, my dad grabbed his arms and June's grabbed his legs. Not a sound was heard by him. I know sounds a little overpowered. They dragged him under the dinning table and striped him of weapons. They took his black mask then took a picture of his face. June's dad grabbed the gun and crouched down. Before any action could be taken the devil himself broke lose. "We got what we need! We don't need any survivors!" the one in the red yelled then started shooting everyone near him. June's dad only shot one. Then her mom hugged him but that didn't distracted him. The one of the gun man was aiming the gun at them. He shoot and killed June's parents in front of our eyes. The rest broke into cries. Serenity's dad grabbed the gun and fumbled with it in his hands. He then shot that gunman. Another gunman was left though along with the ringleader, my mom grab me and said "I love you," but then she was shot. My dad picked me up and ran for the door "Grow up big and strong for your daddy," he yelled but then was shot, himself. His blood was all over my hands! If I only were stronger! I could have-" I stopped to breath. I took a deep breath, in and out.

"There was another shot. My aunt was now dead. Before I heard her yell to Serenity "Make sure you get out of he-" she was cut of by the sound of a bullet. All that was left now was our siblings and Serenity's father. Henry and Blake tackled a gunman. They brawled with him with all their might. Sometimes I wonder if they've killed before, because Blake killed him without hesitation. I cried to him why he killed him, why. He answered your "you're safe, that's all that matters." My uncle fought with the last gunman with the red mask. "Run, do what your mother told you Serenity. I don't want to hear her complaining!" he laughed. He tackled the man and pulled his mask off. But what he saw was the face of his younger brother, Greg. He froze and Greg shot him," I said with heavy breathing.

"All that was left was June, Serenity, my brothers, June's sister, and I. We ran for the back door. It lead to a small narrow ally way. The second we reached the door Greg grabbed my brothers. "Your not going anywhere!" he yelled. He then held the guns to there faces. "Ashton we love you!" Blake yelled. "And don't get with the wrong guy or we'll come back and haunt you," Henry laughed, they always tried to make me laugh. I turned a way and heard the bang. Blood splattered the wall. Evergreen charged at him. She hooked onto his leg and threw his gun from his hand. "Get out of here you pests, i love you!" she yelled. June grabbed the gun and made a mad dash with us. We could see the light at the end of the small ally way. But he caught up with us, Greg was smart, cunning, a lier, fast and strong. I hate to admit it though. He ran in front of us, we were trapped. I looked at Serenity. She nodded at me. Since we were older than June we swore we would protect her from bullies. He was a bully I guess, so we decided to keep that promise. I ran for his legs. I didn't know what to do honestly. I just grabbed both his legs. The way a child would cling to their fathers legs. Serenity latched onto his torso with a jump. He was struggling. I know what your thinking now. A kid doing this to an adult. I know, but we did it. He mustered up enough strength to use his knife. He brought up his knife and stabbed Serenity in the thigh with it. June was shaking and crying but stopped. She looked him dead in the eyes with no emotion what so ever and said "Bang. Your dead," with dead a tone then pulled the trigger. He was dead. Blood splattered on her cheek. We cried, called 911. Life sucked from there. Foster home was okay. But I became an insomniac and today I take meds. I'm also bipolar, Serenity devolved some other three mental disorders and June developed severe anxiety. We can fight now though. Unlike that day. We can fight," I explained getting up from my spot and walked out of the room with a hurting heart.

It's funny how smiling faces can change in a seconds. The way a beautiful woman looks a later minute crying blood in a blink. How a child's innocence is taken away in a day. And the blood on your hands can't be washed away so easily.


	10. What to do with a pointless chapter

**I'm sorry about the long update. I've been so busy and I like to get ahead of chapters.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box

Chapter 11 What to with a pointless chapter

3rd POV

It was a normal day and everyone was in the living room. Pein was in control of the remote while drinking coffee. Konan was fiddling with some paper while Deidara did the same with his clay. Sasori was sleeping, Itachi was reading, Kakazu was counting money, June was playing some card game with Ashton, Zetsu was doing, something, Hidan was playing with one of the girl's phones, Kisame was sleeping, Tobi and Serenity were playing tag.

"Your it!" Serenity yelled tagging Tobi then giggling. Tobi gasped loudly chasing after her.

Ashton had gotten Tobi's mask from shop. It was as good as new now, but sometimes out in public, he would wear the eye patch and his scarf over his mouth and nose with his hair reaching almost to his eye. Leaving his eye only visible.

Tobi ran after Serenity trying to tag her. Serenity jumped over the couch Hidan was on and over the coffee table. Tobi ran in front off the T.V to try and catch her. Pein's eye twitched, annoyed Tobi was blocking the T.V.

* * *

"Tobi, move away from the T.V," Pein commanded.

"Tobi stay in front of the T.V like a good boy," Ashton commanded.

"Okie dokie," he laughed with a playful salute. "Good boy," Ashton praised not looking up from her deck of cards. "Why do you like torturing Pein?" Serenity asked.

"Because, other people's pain is my pleasure. Especially his, the all mighty leader of the Akatsuki being tortured by a civilian girl is just about the most entertaining, funniest, evilness thing ever."

"Watch your tongue girl," Pein hissed taking a sip from his cup. "Watch your tongue girl blah blah I'm cool blah blah you have to listen to me because I'm god," Ashton mocked.

"I could kill you at any second," he threatened. "But you're to lazily to put down your coffee and get up from that soft, comfy couch to try and kill me," Ashton winked.

Pein growled and glared at her.

"Ashton-chan's a bad girl," Tobi growled playfully. "But I thought Tobi liked bad girl's, I mean, I like bad boys."

June snorted into her hand and looked up at her. "What was that I hear?" June asked sarcastically. "Is that the ancient sound of- could it be, flirting?"

"Gross! No! Not with Mr. Evil," she spat. "But Tobi thought Ashton-chan loved Tobi," he sulked. "It's okay Tobi! I love you," Serenity squealed giving Tobi a hug.

"Ugh! All the love it burns yeah!" Deidara whined. "Your just jealous!" Serenity pouted.

It was lunch time and Serenity was tired, to tired to cook.

"Guys guess what?" she announce. "Your going to die?" Kakuzu asked with a little hope. "We wish. But Serenity knowing her will be the last to die so she can torture us longer," June commented.

"No, no. I don't want to make lunch," she whined.

"What (un)!" almost everyone shouted.

"So were going to McDonalds!" Serenity cheered. "What the-" Hidan was cut off by June saying, "You just want to go in the play place." "Yay I do," Serenity confessed.

June's POV

"Don't touch the dials," I growled.

Deidara, at the moment, was trying to figure out how to use the car. Deidara, like everyone thought was a dumb blond, is actually smart for his age. He is dumb, he is not book smart, but logic wise, the kids a genius. I mean he was able to figure out all those dirty tricks on Gaara in like a matter of seconds.

I do respect him, a little. Right now we were on our way to McDonalds, Deidara, Itachi and I were in the front. Ashton forced Pein in the back and Serenity was on Tobi's lap for lack of space.

"June what does this do yeah?" Deidara asked. "I don't know. It could be the one that ejects you from the seat. Or the one that's explodes you. Or the one that straps you to the seat so I can torture you," I suggested with a sadistic grin.

Deidara retracted his hand from the buttons and sulked. "June-chan," Serenity whined.

"What!" I snapped back. "Can you turn on the music?" she asked like a child.

"Sure," I sighed. "Deidara. Push that black dial then turn it to the left," I commanded. He did so and music turned on.

"Okay so we have four toddlers, three moody teenagers, two mature adults, a pet fish, two old people, and a plant," Ashton wondered.

"And who falls in which category?" I asked.

"That's simple. Hidan, Serenity, Tobi and Deidara are the kids. The teenagers are Pein, Sasori and I. June and Konan are mature adults. Kisame is the fish. Gramps and Itachi are the old people. Zet-"

"What do you mean Itachi's old and why am I fish!" Kisame yelled.

"Well Itachi may be twenty something but mentally he's an old man. For you Kisame you look like a fish," Ashton explained.

"Oi! I ain't no kid! I'm a man!" Hidan yelled.

"I agree hmm! I'm a man!" Deidara yelled. Deidara, a man, that's cute.

"Stop yelling in my ear!" I yelled back. "Shut up," I heard Kakuzu scolded. I almost drove off the road while yelling. "Shut up!" Ashton yelled. "No woman! I'll yell if I want!" Hidan yelled.

"I will force you out of this car!" Ashton yelled.

"Come on guys. Don't fight," Serenity pleaded.

"I agree. This fight is most unnecessary," Itachi commented. "Thank you," I said.

"I don't know. It would be entertaining to watch them rip each other's heads off and then we won't have to deal with them anymore," Sasori said finding it humorous.

"Danna!" Serenity whined.

"Tobi thinks we should just hug and be friends!" Madara yelled in a idiotic voice. "Quiet!" Pein yelled. Everything was dead silent. I sighed and kept driving.

"Finally food!" Ashton yelled running into the fast food, unhealthy, fattening, restaurant. I entered the building and right away regretted coming here. This place was so unhealthy. I mean it's pure grease! I only like their cookies and fries. And even that is not good.

"Yay!" Serenity cheered running up to the corner.

"I'll like nine burgers all of them with everything on them, three Big Macs, one with out any pickles, lettuce, and tomatoe. 5 ten piece chicken nuggets, 13 sodas, six chocolate chip cookies, 13 large fries, and an order of your new mozzarella sticks. Seven of them please." Ashton ordered that all?

I walked over skittishly and put my money on the content.

"Here you go," I said putting the money on the counter. "I'm hungry!" Hidan yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Food is on the way Hidan my friend!" Ashton yelled back.

I left Ashton to take care of the rest and plopped into one of the booths. Itachi calmly came and sat into one of the booths along with Kakauzu and Sasori on the other side.

I looked over to see Serenity dragging Hidan, Kisame and Deidara into the play place. "This will be entertaining," I mused. "What will?" Itachi asked. "Serenity is going into the children's area," Ashton observed jumping in on the conversation.

"I'm looking forward to Kisame getting stuck in a tube," I chuckled. "Go down the slide!" Serenity yelled. I then heard a few thumps and a groan. "Serenity! You shouldn't have pushed me!" Kisame yelled. "That was hilarious fish!" Hidan laughed.

"Your immortality won't save you Hidan when I get out!" Kisame yelled angerly. "Are you stuck or something hmm?" Deidara asked. "I am! This stupid kids place!"

"Pein pay up! One of your members did get stuck down a kids slide!" Ashton yelled. "

Idiots," Pein muttered and handing Ash some money.

I'm about to give you some debt saving advise. Never bet with Ashton, she 99% of the time wins.

"I'm coming for you Kisame!" Serenity yelled. I heard a few more thumps. "Well now your stuck," Kisame said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hidan don't come down!" Serenity yelled.

"I do what ever I want woman," Hidan snapped going down the slide. Another thump was heard and one more groan.

"She told you not to come down!" Kisame yelled. I heard Deidara start laughing hysterically but then started yelling and another thump was heard.

"June! Ashton!" Serenity cried. "Help!" she cried again.

"I'll go get them," Ashton grumbled turning her hat so the front was facing the back.

"Things got serious," I muttered. I turned around to see a satisfying smirk on Kakuzu.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked.

"I can bring this up later and make Hidan lose his temper. Pein recently made a new commandment if anyone acts violent towards you we are allowed to attack, including each other," he explained. I could already see where this was going.

"Oder 34!" the cashier called. "Sasori get the food!" Ashton yelled from the play place. "Go do yourself brat!" he yelled. I sighed and got up but Konan already got it for me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Konan smiled back and went back to a booth where Pein and her sat.

"I think Konan and Pein like each other," I whispered to Itachi. He shook his head and said, "Most of us had the same assumption but they made it clear they were not in a court ship," he explained with a cough.

Itachi started to cough more. It was almost violent. I put my hand on his back and got up. "I'll get you a drink," I said running up to the counter. I grabbed some water and gave it to him. "Drink up," I said.

Itachi drank it quickly and gasped for air after he gulped it down. He started coughing more. He got up and quickly walked into the bathroom. "Kakuzu is he always like this?" I asked. The miser nodded.

"He is always coughing. Just not this bad," he said. I was a little worried for him. Not that I care about him, in a humane way I do, but not personally, I think.

"What disease does he have?" I asked. "I don't know. I've asked him about it but he always denies it or say claims it is a cold. I have offered to check him over for a small fee but he refuses," Kakuzu said gruffly.

"After summer is over I have a job at the hospital as a nurse. I could maybe give him a check up then," I pondered aloud.

"You have not mentioned your jobs," Kakuzu hinted. "I never have. Well I am a nurse. Serenity works at a dance school. Ashton was an accountant but she was fired now she is working on a woman's boxing career."

"How was she fired?" the miser asked.

"Umm the boss criticized her work. Ash then umm grabbed the printer and threw it at him. She might have then started shredding all her work for the company. I mean she got sued a little bit but she had no jail time. She was on parole but not in jail. I'm mean there was a lot of screaming too," I said with a sweat drop.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Did she have any other jobs before that?" he asked. "Yeah, Ashton tends to get a little carried away though. Before that she worked at a drive through. Before that she worked at Disney and before that she tried to work in a hospital," I said. I forgot to mention this was all in two years.

"Move your fat butt!" I heard Ashton yelled. "Oi! Women shut up!" Hidan yelled. "O go eat a happy meal you jerk! I think you need one!" she yelled. Bang!

"What was that for women!" Hidan screamed. "That was for disrespectin' me!" Ashton yelled. Deidara was laughing and Kisame was chuckling. "This is amusing," Sasori smirked.

"You just enjoy Barbie's suffering," I said. "I do," he chuckled. "Your a disgrace to the human race," I said. "If I am a disgrace that means you're worse," Sasori shot back.

"Just keep talking. If you haven't notice when I'm interested I start to yawn Pinocchio," I fake yawned. "It was a mistake engaging in conversation with you," I said.

"If you want to talk about mistakes go talk to your parents," he said with a stupid smirk. Ouch, that hurt. "Scientist discovered the world is full of protons and neutrons, but they forgot to mention morons," I snapped.

"June why are you talking about yourself?" Kakuzu asked. "O! Now you want to get in on this miser?" I said with a fake gasp. "It's better then listening to your idiotic comments, I may as well show you how it's done."

"Whatever," Sasori said with a roll of the eyes. "It is a true wonder June that you prove scientists wrong. Evolution can work in reverse," Sasori yawned.

"It is a wonder. This degenerate generation are all idiots," I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, I don't speak idiot," Sasori shot back. "I've been called worse by the better," I said.

"We're you two just born stupid or did you take lessons?" Kakuzu asked.

"O the zoo called. They're wondering how you got out of your cage," I glared. "I honestly don't want to slap you, that would make your face look prettier," he countered.

To be honest I didn't know Kakuzu was this good at come backs. "O Kakuzu your so funny, intelligent and cool, wait I thought we were having a lying contest since what you said was false."

"June calling you an idiot would be a insult to stupid people." Sasori said. "You have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyways."

"If laughter is the best medicine your face is probably making the world a better place brat," he snapped. "Both your insults are disturbingly terrible," Kakuzu said with a gruff voice.

"They're not insults Kakuzu. I'm just describing you two," I said.

"I didn't realize you had such a mouth," a voice said. I turned around to see Itachi. I turned red and sunk into the seat. Sasori and Kakuzu chuckled.

Ashton's POV

I finally got Hidan's fat butt out of the tube. Barbie, sushi, and idiot were pouting in the corner.

"Come on. Let's go eat. You all look like you need a happy meal ya emos," I muttered.

The group followed me out of the room and into the main eating area. We took our food and sat in a booth.

"I like this crap," Hidan said stuffing a burger in his mouth. "Chew with your mouth closed," I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and kept eating. I looked over at the fries to see Deidara had a container to himself. I shrugged and reached over for some.

"I don't think you want to do that," Kisame stated.

"Why not?" I asked. Deidara blushed and sunk into the chair. "I umm yeah. My mouth yeah, hand hmm. You know yeah," he stuttered. "Dude speak English," I said slowly.

"Blondes mouth things get stupid spit all over the freaking place," Hidan finally said. "That's nothing to be embarrassed of. I think they're cool," I stated.

"Really un?" Deidara asked. "Yay she does. I already told you that Deidara!" Serenity shouted in a childish voice.

"But, I don't know, can you control them?" I asked.

"Not really. They do kinda whatever they want," he stated. "Can you eat with them?" Serenity asked. "Yes. But I don't do it often, it feels weird yeah," blonde said. I grabbed his wrist and inspected his hand mouth.

I took a straw and poked right next to it. The tongue slowly came out licking the area.

"Do you need another toothbrush?" I asked. "Kinda hmm," he said a little embarrassed.

I continued my experiments and wetted down a napkin with my drink. I crumpled it up and placed it next to the mouth on Deidara's hand. The tongue this time quickly came out it trying to lick it. "It thinks it's clay yeah," Deidara mused.

"How hard is it to form clay in your actual mouth?" Serenity asked. "It's not hard or easy hmm. I don't do it often," he answered. "Cool," Serenity said with her eyes sparkling.

"It's not that cool. Especially when he's eating out of the same bag of chips as you," Kisame said with a sigh. I laughed and grabbed my phone.

"Say cheese!" I yelled pointing it in the air above us. It was really a stretch though. I clicked the button and in a flash a new memory was captured.

"I love cameras so much," I laughed hugging my phone.

"I love phones in general," Serenity giggled. Kisame had a toothy grin in the photo. Deidara held up to peace signs with his hand mouths sticking out.

Hidan was smirking and had a burger in his hands. Serenity grinned a huge grin. I loved her smile. Her high cheekbones compliment her big smile. Her pink lips shape it perfectly. Then there was me. My hat was pulled up a little and I stuck my tongue out.

I saw Serenity looking over at the booth June was in with sparkles in her eyes. Her atmosphere screams look! I looked over and saw June blushing at Itachi.

"Serenity! You know what this means, right?" I asked with a devilish grin.

Hopefully this won't get me band from another Mcdonals. Serenity and I got up and walked by June. We stuck our faces by hers started sing.

"Itachi and June! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" while we sung that we danced making kissy faces.

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" we sung dancing around. June turned a darker shade of red. I'm not sure if it was from anger or embarrassed, but it probably was a little bit of both.

"Ashton. Serenity," June growled. "Run," she growled.

I sprinted away but in a blink June was on me.

"You started this!" she screamed. Let's get one things straight, June isn't one to get made easily. But she did get embarrassed a little too easy and that messed with all her other emotions.

I jumped over the counter at the register. "Eat coffee!"

I grabbed a cup and chucked it at her. She dodged it and took a deep breath.

"Ha ha! I will not die today." In my victory I grabbed some of the fries from the frying rack and shoved it in my mouth.

Salty goodness in the form of fried potatoes! I love them!

"Yes!" I yelled trashing the back.

"Excuse me," a voice said. I turned around to see a McDonalds worker. I looked down realizing what I just done. "I think I'm gonna go and never come back."

The worker glared me down with beady eyes. I slowly made my way to June with a hung head. "Ashton," she called.

"What?" I asked in a sad tone. "Where's Tobi?" she asked. Where was Mr. Evil?

"Tobi's a good boy!"

That must be him. We looked to the entrance to see Tobi running from a gang of men. A biker gang, great.

"Tobi is a good boy," he cried.

"Get him!" one of the men yelled. "That punk broke our motorcycles!" another yelled.

O joy! Being banned from McDonalds while getting fined is just great. Add the broken bikes from a gang of motorcycling men. Yes, just great! I only have one word for situations like this. Only one.

"RUN!"

* * *

 **What do you think Tobi did to upset all those bikers? I just want to point out one thing now. The girls will start to refer to Obito to how they see him and by this I mean who they see the most of. Serenity does know who Obito really is but she likes the Tobi persona best**

 **June- Madara**

 **Serenity- Tobi**

 **Ashton- Obito**

 **rell me what you thought in the reviews. See ya!**


	11. What to do with a nerd

**sorry for the long updates, I've been lacking in my writing, but I shouldn't make any excuses. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I own Ashton, Serenity, and June. There my dorks, Kishimoto can have his dorks.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Chibi in a Box

What to do with a nerd

June's POV

"Ashton," I groaned, "at least try. I've been bored this whole game. It's not even fun when I've beat you 32 times in a row within two minutes or less."

"I'm sorry June, I don't know, you're just, too smart," Ashton sighed. "I have trouble playing chess against Serenity and you want to play chess with me without looking at the board."

"It's easy, just picture it in your head," I groaned. "June, it's hard for me. Let's play something else," she suggested.

"Fine let's play meter," I suggested. "Nooooo! I hate that game!" she complained.

"What's meter?" Itachi asked. "Meter is the best game. You pick an item and I have to guess how long it is in meters. I used to play this all the time when I was little and I still do when I bored."

"June can we play another game?" Ashton asked taking off her hat to run her fingers through her hair.

"Fine, let's do riddles than," I decided.

"Okay, what walks on four legs in the-" "People," I interrupted.

"Ugh, there's an all blue house, what-" "There are no blue stairs because there are no stairs."

"I have a riddle," Itachi spoke. "Really? What is it?" I asked.

"You will always find me in the past, I can be created in the present and the future can never taint me," Itachi said slowly.

"It's not that hard. The answer is history," I laughed. "I'm gonna leave, I'll let you nerds hang out."

"Okay. How about this one. I can only live where light exist but if it shines directly on me I will die. What am I?" he asked.

"Shadow!" I sang. Itachi chuckled and sighed. "It seems you are in the mood to tests your knowledge. Why don't we play a game of chess then? Without looking at the board," he challenged.

"Yes, I'd love to, if you do not mind I'll go first," l laughed. "Pawn A2 to A3."

"Pawn C6 to C5," Itachi directed.

_ 1 hour and seven minutes _

"Queen H2 to B2," I directed, Itachi sighed as I said, "Checkmate."

"How are you nerds enjoying yourselves?" Ashton asked walking into the room.

"Ashton we're not nerds we are just more intelligent beings," I sighed.

"Which are still nerds!" she yelled throwing her hand in the air. "Did I hear someone say nerd?" a familiar voice sang.

Serenity came walking in the room with a smug look. "Nerd!" she yelled looking at me. "Nerd!" Ashton yelled.

"Nerds!" they yelled together. I groaned and shook my head.

"You two are so immature, instead of messing around do something to test your intelligence," I suggested.

"But that would mean, if we did that, we'd be nerds!" the two yelled. "You're so loud," I scolded"

"Ahhh!" Serenity yelled. "I swear I'll-" "Ahhhh!" she screamed again.

Itachi coughed loudly and glared at Serenity. "Serenity, Ashton. Keep it down," he commanded.

"Why should I weasel boy?" Ashton taunted. Itachi disappeared from next to mean and appeared next to Ashton.

"What was that?" he asked her. "I said, why should I weasel, boy," she growled. Ashton hit the ground with a loud thud.

Her head smacked the ground quickly and her legs flew up behind her. "Would you repeat that one more time?" Itachi asked.

"You know how Itachi knows how to do that?" Serenity asked. Everyone stayed quiet and stared at her. "Because he's a nerd!"

Itachi and I sighed then shook our heads. "Serenity, go to your Danna and annoy him or something," I suggested.

"Okay nerd," she laughed skipping out of the room.

"I'm going to listen to you nerds talk," Ashton said sitting down.

"Your unintelligent mind will not be able to comprehend our punctual conversation," I deadpanned.

"Okay fine if you're so smart what is 37 x 21 off the top of your head?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Easy 777."

Ashton huffed angrily and tapped her foot. "What am I going to say next then?"

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head and I sighed. "Nerd," I muttered looking away.

"What was that?" Ashton questioned. "Nerd," I said louder.

"That's right ya nerd!" Ashton yelled. "I'll show you how nerdy I am. Let me give you an anatomy lesson. The human body has a pressure point in the neck that will cut off circulation, I'll demonstrate," I offered.

"No thank you," she declined making her way out of the room. "No, no, I insist."

I lunged at her as she ran out of the room. I chased her around the house trying to catch up with her.

Her long legs may make her fast but I am too stubborn to give up.

"Save me!" she screamed as she ran from me.

She ran down the stairs quickly to the living room.

I shook my head as I ran after her swiftly. "Hidan save me!"

Ashton latched onto Hidan and used him as a shield.

"Ashton don't use Hidan as a shield, it won't help," I growled walking up to Hidan.

"What are you doing shorty?" Hidan asked crossing his arms.

I clenched my fists together and looked up at him.

"I'm not short," I growled. "Sure you aren't you-" Ashton leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"You nerd," he smirked with a smug look.

"At least I have a brain, unlike you idiot," I growled.

"At least I have muscles unlike you!" Hidan yelled glaring down at me.

"Fine let's put it to the test, brains vs. bronze!" I challenged crossing my arms.

"Nerds vs. muscle!" Ashton yelled pumping her fists in the air.

"Let's play capture the flag then," Serenity giggled.

"Okay, I get Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Konan. You get Serenity, Ashton, Kisame, and Deidara," I explained.

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Sasori asked grumpily.

"Just shut up puppet boy," I snapped glaring at him.

"What am I getting out of this?" Kakuzu asked looking at me.

"50 bucks!" Ashton yelled. "I'm fine with that."

"So what are we going to use as the flags?" Serenity asked jumping excitement.

"We can use people as the flags," Sasori suggested.

"Okay, you can be our flag," I demanded glaring at him.

"Seriously."

"Dei-chan can be our flag then," Hidan said teasingly.

"Fine meet me outside."

We stood outside on the patio staring each other down.

"We get ten minutes to prepare, jail in the front yard is the lamp posts, jail in the backyard is the apple tree," Ashton explained. "If you're tagged on the opposite side go to the other team's jail until your teammates tag you back in. Once you've captured your flag, bring him back to your jail."

"We're also playing tackle, not tag," Serenity commented. Ugh, I hate tackle. I can't take them down for the life of me.

"We get the front yard and you get the back, sound fair?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Sure, sure, whatever, I don't really care as long as we win," Hidan muttered.

"Ready?" I asked. "Yup," Serenity chirped.

"Go!" Ashton yelled. I saw Hidan and his team sprint further into the backyard as we ran to the front yard.

"Where are we hiding Sasori?" Konan asked.

"I don't know, we should hide him where we can see him easily but the others can't," I pondered.

"Hide him in the ditch," Kakuzu suggested.

"That'll be good," I laughed.

"No," Sasori denied walking away, "no, no, no, no."

"Oh yes," Kakuzu demanded, "I want my money."

Kakuzu's threads came out and wrapped around Sasori.

"Put me down Kakuzu!" Sasori yelled. "No."

Kakuzu stuffed Sasori into the ditch harshly.

"No, get me out!" Sasori yelled, squirming in the ditch. "Stay in there or else," Kakuzu growled. Sasori stopped struggling and sighed.

"NO, PUT HIM ON THE ROOF! THERE IS NO WAY THEY'LL LOOK THERE!" Hidan shouted from the other side of the house.

"NO, PUT HIM IN THE SHED!" Ashton yelled.

"GUYS, DON'T FIGHT HIDE HIM BEHIND THAT TREE!" Serenity shouted.

"GREAT IDEA!" Kisame yelled.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I've been thinking," Itachi interrupted, "I already know where Deidara might be."

Everyone was immediately on him. He kept his voice low and whispered it to everyone.

"Well, of course, Deidara would be there, but how are we going to get him. I'm physically weaker than Serenity and Ashton," I commented.

"I can go head to head with Hidan," Kakuzu decided. "But they'll be expecting that, plus they have Deidara on their team. The blond would figure out some dirty trick to play."

"We never said that we couldn't use any Jutsu," Konan added. My eyes widened in realization.

"Your right! I know exactly what to do!" I shouted with glee. "So here's the plan."

Serenity's POV

"No way I'm not going there hmm!" Deidara shouted. "Just get in the hole blonde, they won't suspect a thing if your quiet," Hidan assured.

"I know but-" "But, nothing get in," Kisame interrupted.

"It's okay Deidara, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," I assured.

"You better hmm," Deidara snapped.

"Now get in the hole and we'll cover it up!" Hidan yelled pointing at the dirt, hole in the ground.

"Fine yeah," Deidara muttered jumping into the hole.

Hidan covered up the hole in the ground and smirked.

"Now how are we going to make sure they don't come looking here?" Ashton asked.

"Just follow my lead," Hidan murmured walking in front of us. He took a deep breath and yelled, "NO, PUT HIM ON THE ROOF! THERE IS NO WAY THEY'LL LOOK THERE!"

'Oh, that's what he's doing,' I thought. Everyone else seemed to get the idea too.

"NO, PUT HIM IN THE SHED!" Ashton yelled.

"GUYS, DON'T FIGHT HIDE HIM BEHIND THAT TREE!" I shouted.

"GREAT IDEA!" Kisame yelled.

"You see, now they'll think we hid him behind the tree and not in the ground," Hidan smirked. "Great idea!" I complimented.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ashton asked. "What do you mean? We just go and not get caught, find Sasori and bring him back. Bam! We win," Hidan explained.

"Easier said than done," Kisame said. "They've got Itachi and he's pretty fast," Kisame added.

"Okay, Ashton and I will take June and whoever tries to get near Deidara," I said.

"I'll take Itachi, Hidan you can get Kakuzu," Kisame directed. "Then who'll take Konan?" Hidan asked crossing his arms.

"I can double, I'll make a clone, the clone can get her," Kisame commented making a water clone. "Cool!" I exclaimed. I gazed at the clone and poked it.

It's skin was cold but if you press it hard enough your finger will go right into it.

"Enough of that," I commented to myself.

"So when do we start?" Ashton asked stretching her long legs. "I don't know, I haven't been keeping track of the time."

"Crap," Hidan muttered. "Let's guess it," I suggested. "Well we can only have a minute or two left," Kisame commented.

"I guess," I muttered.

"Over here," June's voice sang. We whipped our heads around and saw June on our side. "Hey!" Ashton and I yelled. "It's time already!"

June rolled her eyes and walked towards us.

"Guess who! We can take care of June no problem! Go get the others!" Ashton yelled.

Kisame, Kisame clone, and Hidan ran off quickly to find the others.

June smiled and ran towards us.

"June, get ready. You're going down," Ashton laughed. They ran towards each other and ran into each other.

They pushed back and forth.

Suddenly Ashton started getting pushed back! June's not that strong!

"What steroids did you take in the last ten minutes?" Ashton asked losing her ground. I jumped in and tackled June.

Let me rephrase that, I jumped in and failed to tackle June. She let go of Ashton and sent her flinging while side stepping me.

"What is this?" I asked. June is not that strong or skilled physically.

June didn't say a word but shook her head.

"Why aren't you making any snarky comments?" Ashton asked getting back to her feet. June stayed silent and sighed.

"June! Did ninjas give special training?" I asked she looked as if she were thinking about her words and nodded her head.

Ashton readied her hand and put them near her chest. Her fist ball up and she widened her stance.

June ran towards her and Ashton threw a cork screw punch (A/N a punch thrown in a twisted motion)

June dodged that though and smiled.

Since when did June get this good?

3rd POV

Kisame ran towards the other side of the yard trying to spot Sasori.

"Where are you?" Kisame asked himself stopping by the porch.

Kisame scanned the area. Hidan was stopped by Kakuzu and June was sneaking to the other side of the yard.

But Ashton and Serenity had her, all that was left, was to spot Itachi and Konan.

Kisame glanced to his side and saw a flash of red. He turned the rest of his body to see Sasori running to the corner of the house.

Kisame smirked to himself and sprinted towards the red head. This was too easy.

Kisame was easily faster and stronger than Sasori. Plus, Kisame had an extra advantage, Sasori was still getting used to his new human body.

Sasori came to a halt and turned around.

"Hello Kisame," he greeted. "Hello Sasori, I'll be taking you back to our jail now."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," Sasori replied. "So, you're going to try and tackle me, then put me in jail?" Kisame asked.

"That's the plan," Sasori replied running towards Kisame.

Sasori and Kisame clashed kunai harshly.

"I'm taking you with me," Kisame muttered. "I'm not so sure about that. Sharingan!"

"What, Sasori doesn't ha-" Kisame fell to the ground in mid-sentence, dropping his kunai.

Sasori smirked victoriously and a poof of smoke surrounded him.

In Sasori's place was Itachi dusting himself off.

"Now to assist Kakuzu," he murmured to himself walking towards the pair. Kisame was usually a more difficult opponent but he was not ready for Itachi's genjutsu. That was Kisame's mistake, underestimating Sasori

Hidan loved fighting Kakuzu. He finally got to show the old man that he wasn't some kid with no skill, but he hated fighting the Uchiha. He just always seemed to win!

That stupid Sharingan of his didn't make things fair, but Hidan has caused him wounds before. Catching the Uchiha in one of his rituals was exciting.

Kakuzu's thread shot out from him and grabbed Hidan's ankle then he pulled it towards himself.

Hidan hit the ground harshly, he lifted his head to glare at Kakuzu. Hidan was about to get up but he felt a hand touch his back and a cool metal press against his neck.

"Jail," Itachi commanded. Hidan grunted and got up to trudge to their jail.

"Stupid Uchiha, stupid Sharingan, stupid Itachi," Hidan grumbled to himself.

Now all that was left was to capture Serenity and Ashton or find Deidara.

In the mean time June was digging up Deidara, you may wonder about Serenity and Ashton at the moment.

Well, Konan used a transformation Jutsu to turn into June and fought Serenity and Ashton. While Konan distracted Ashton and Serenity, June dug up Deidara.

"Hello fellow blond," June greeted as she looked at Deidara in his hole.

"I knew this would happen yeah," Deidara sighed climbing out.

June smirked and lead Deidara to the other side of the yard.

"Well hello Hidan, I'm just here dropping off your flag. I believe we won," June smirked.

June's POV

I smirked as I walked to the other side of the yard to see Ashton and Serenity's face.

I smiled as Konan sidestepped Ashton then pushed Serenity away.

"This can't be June," Serenity huffed. Ashton nodded her head gasping for air. They both were dripping with sweat and breathing heavily while Konan stood tall calmly.

"You're right, that's not me," I said. Ashton and Serenity snapped their heads towards me, their jaws dropped to the floor.

"But, then, who's that?" Ashton asked with wide eyes. Konan dispelled the Jutsu and returned to her original looks.

"What! It was Konan?" Serenity gasped pointing at her. "Then where's Dei...dar...a, never mind," Ashton sighed looking over at the empty hole.

"So you won?" Ashton asked looking at me now. "Yup."

"Come on chibis, back inside! June's team won!" Serenity yelled loudly.

"What!" Kisame roared. "I was asleep the whole time!"

Serenity giggled at his tone and walked towards the house. "Great job my friend," Ashton complimented to Konan.

Konan blushed and smiled. "Thank you, it's not often I get to have this much fun," she laughed. Konan and Ashton laughed with each other as we walked inside the house.

"After you got up from my last defensive attack you put your arms to your chest. I've never seen a fighting style like that. The way you held yourself and punched. What is that?" Konan asked excitedly.

Ashton blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Jeez Konan, you're giving me to much credit. It was just some boxing moves I picked up."

"Picked up!" Serenity shouted. "You studied it all for a year then went in the ring for awhile!"

"What were you doing?" Pein's voice interrupted.

Konan's face dropped from her bright smile and rested it in a passive look. "Forgive me Pein. I was joining Serenity, Ashton and June in a strategy game. Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori accompanied us," Konan explained.

Pein crossed his arms and nodded his head. When he turned around Konan smiled again with relief.

"I'm sorry Serenity. Please continue with what you were saying," Konan apologized. "It's okay Konan, you don't have to apologize for someone else's grumpiness," Serenity giggled.

Konan just laughed as we did too.

Later that night

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Sasori called. "I'm still in the ditch!"

Sasori tapped his fingers on the ground with an annoyed look. His aurora smelled of death.

"I would get out but I just had to be stuck in this stupid ditch," he grumbled to himself. "Kakuzu had to stuff me in this ditch."

"I hate everything."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Honestly, I think Sasori was enjoying himself, note the sarcasm.**

 **Till next time.**


	12. What to do at the carnival: Part 1

**I'm back and with more lame excuses as of why I haven't updated. Life. That is why I haven't updated.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be such a dork.**

* * *

Chibi in a box

Chapter 12 What to do at the carnival

Serenity's POV

Today was that day. The day us girls go to the carnival! We'll have so much fun!

I jumped out of bed and shook Deidara. "Dei wake up," I whispered. He shifted in his sleep and sunk deeper into the bed. I leaned by his ear and shouted "Wakey! Wakey!" He shot up from the bed with heavy breathing.

"Sorry," I apologized with a shrug.

His hair was down and his visible eyes was widened. I pushed his bang back so I could see his other eye but it was closed. "Did I scare you?" I asked grinning.

"No yeah. You just startled me!" he yelled defensively. I grinned and then laughed. "Sorry, why don't you go get ready," I suggested.

He plopped back in bed and and moaned. I crawled back in bed and laid on top him. He shifted and lifted himself up with me still on him. My face was buried in his blond hair.

"Your hairs soft," I stated. "Thanks?"

I crawled off him and moved to the other side of the room.

Danna tended to fall asleep in the chair by my desk. It's a really comfy chair on the bright side. Deidara and I still shared bed though but when we weren't in it Danna would sleep in it in the afternoons. He really likes to sleep.

I went by the chair and poked his cheek. Now, Danna was a deep sleeper and when he woke up he was really cranky, crankier then June and that's saying something.

"Danna," I sang. He slapped my hand away. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He cracked his eyes opened only to pushed my face away from him.

He yawned and stretched, arching his back then rubbing his neck. He wasn't a early bird.

I heard him crack his back and mumble something about 'A good for nothing body.'

"Today the day!" I sang while bouncing up and down. "Quiet down brat," he snapped. "Need some coffee," he muttered. "You two get dressed while I get ready in the bathroom."

Ashton's POV

What time is it? Waz going on? I swear something was today?

I snored loudly has I thought. I groggily opened my eyes and licked my lips. "Wah?" I said aloud to nobody in particular. "O yay!" Today was the day. It was the day we go to the carnival!

I shot out of bed opening the curtains and getting dressed. I looked in my drawers for something to wake Hidan and Kakuzu up. Kakuzu usually slept in a white T-shirt I got him with a money symbol and black pants. Hidan slept without a shirt and black boxers. Typical.

I grabbed an air horn from out of my drawer. Don't ask why I have one I just do.

"Wake up miser and idiot! Today's the day!" I yelled blowing the horn in Hidan's ear. Hidan shot up swearing and throwing a temper tantrum while Kakuzu groaned and got up slowly.

"What the heck woman!" he shouted furiously holding up a fist. I grinned widely and shrugged.

"Today the day we go to the carnival!" I yelled messing up his hair. I ran to Kakuzu, who was already out of bed, and hugged him. "It's the day!" I yelled. He pushed me off him and sighed.

I swung open the door and slid down the railing to go down the stairs. Obito slept peacefully on the couch. It'd be a shame if someone were to, wake him.

I jumped on top of him to hug him in a bone crushing hug. "Good morning Mr. Evil! O! I love everything so much right now!" I yelled still hugging him.

He tried pushing me off him. I'm hugged him even tighter. We fell of the couch together while I was hugging him. His mask fell off and skidded across the floor. "Get off me!" he barked. "Oh so you don't like hugs?" I asked.

"Then I'll just hug you even more if you hate it so much!" I yelled hugging him even more. "Today's the day! Nothing could ruin it!"

June's POV

I was so electric at the moment. I rolled over Itachi waking him up and went to wake Kisame up.

Three days ago the whole Akatsuki have officially been here for three months.

I walked over by Kisame to wake him up but his long arms reached out and grabbed my waist. After he grabbed it was like I was a life sized teddy bear.

"Mine," he said with a smirk. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use.

"Kisame," I growled, "let me go."

Itachi sighed and poked Kisame in the side with a finger full of chakra. Kisame jerked and let go of me. "Get up dorks! Today's the day we go to the carnival," I stated. I personally felt like I was ten again. Excited to go to the carnival, go on a roller coaster, eat cotton candy, see fireworks!

I ran into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. What to do first?

I looked into the mirror, my usual bored eyes replaced with excited one. My hair was pretty long if I hadn't said, 3 feet and 1.4 inches. It was to my upper thigh to put it simply. You think that's long? At Serenity's dance studio one of the families have a daughter with hair that reaches to her ankles (A/N True story).

I put my hair up in a high ponytail with sigh, Serenity and Ashton said that my usual bored eyes didn't fit my innocent face. Completely different from my person.

I walked out of the bathroom with a small smile. Itachi and Kisame were already dressed and ready to eat. We went down stairs to find Ashton hugging the life out of Madara.

She noticed us after a few seconds of staring. She grew quiet, but the quietness was short lived before she panicked. Ashton looked over and Madara's mask to see it was out of reach.

She hugged his head to her chest quickly.

"Mph! Mph! E eght ya!" I heard him yell in a muffled voice in Ashton's chest. "E an reathe!"

"Ha ha," Ashton laughed nervously.

"I'm just helping Tobi look for his mask." "It's right over there," I deadpanned. "Oh look at that!"

She grabbed it and smashed it on his face quickly. "You idiot! I was suffocating between your-... Tobi will cry know! Tobi is mad at you!" Madara shouted idiotically.

"Real smooth," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Ashton-chan knocked over Tobi's mask. Ashton-chan is a bad girl!" Tobi scolded waving his finger. Ashton look like she was about to burst out laughing.

"What's with Tobi?" Kisame asked confusingly.

"Tobi is not a morning person!" Ashton shouted with a sweat drop. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen until I found my self held back. Itachi grabbed my wrist.

'Warning: Physical contact as been made with guy you like.'

He pulled me aside and lead me to the stairs. He coughed a little then cleared his throat.

"I do not know wheather you know this along with your friends but I have made the assumption you know who Tobi really is," he said in a low, monotone, rich, deep, gorgeous, voice.

I straightened myself and cleared my throat too. "Yes, his identity is Madara Uchiha," I said in a low whisper.

I was conflicted between telling him is real identity or not. "Ashton does know. I guess she is just well equated with him," I assumed.

Itachi nodded his head letting go of my wrist and he carried on like nothing happened.

Serenity's POV

After breakfast we got everyone into the car and I'm driving! Who's the best driver? I'm the best driver!

I pushed all the quiet people in the back. Hidan, Deidara and I were in the front. In the second row was Kisame, Tobi and Ashton.

"Where we going?" I shouted. "Carnival!" They shouted.

"Carnival! Carnival! Carnival!" we shouted banging the ceiling of the car.

I have no idea how we convinced Pein and Konan to come along with Zetsu.

"First we'll go on roller coasters. Then we'll go eat at the chili dog stand. After that we'll go on more roller coasters and see who throws up first. We can get cotton candy, go on the tunnel of love go to the gift shops, photo booth, cotton candy, pranks, arcades, mini games," I ranted thinking about all the fun.

"Roller coaster?" Hidan asked.

"You'll see," Ashton grinned.

We arrived at the carnival. I raced out of the car laughing.

"We're here! We're really here! We're here!" I laughed. Everyone got out of the car. I locked the car and ran towards Hidan. "I love the carnival!" I cheered.

Hidan smirked and ran ahead. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. His Jashin pendant flew freely threw the air as he sprinted ahead. I laughed catching up to him and jumped on his back.

He almost fell over not expecting my sneak attack but adjusted me on his back. Ashton laughed too then jumped on Tobi's back.

It was funny, because Ashton is kinda taller than Tobi and he struggled adjusting her.

"What are you doin'?" Hidan asked. "I'm riding in your back," I giggled. He said nothing in response and adjusted me further. We approached the gates of the carnival. It had a big banner on it that said 'WELCOME'.

We approached the entrance, June looked at the guard and started to talk to him.

"I'm June Summers, I'm here with Ashton Coal, and Serenity Soothe," she said in a flat tone with bored eyes. Im just noticing it but she really has the same facial expressions as Danna. Danna looks bored all the time or expressionless.

The guard looked up at her with an apologetic look after looking at a clipboard. He let us in not taking any money.

We walked in to the music of carnival music. I hummed along to the music.

"What the heck is this music?" Hidan asked not likening the new sound. "It's carnival music!" I replied.

We walked in further. I saw booths and ticket games. Photo booths and a cotton candy stand.

"Seri yeah," I heard Deidara say. He tugged on my shirt and pointed to something. I looked over and saw a clown. Yes a carnival clown. I am terrified of clowns.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "Kill it! Kill it's! Kill it! Kill it!" I screamed.

It started when I was six, my first party, a clown came to entertain the guests and play with the children. Well mister Booboo was to busy drinking but when he finally decided to entertain the kids he kind of started throwing beer bottles.

I think you get the rest of the image.

Ashton looked over to. "Clown!" she screamed.

"Oi! Whatever that thing is what it doing to you?" Hidan asked. "I'm scared of it," I hissed. "Just look at that demonic face."

Hidan looked at its goofy grinning face with a scowled. He lowered me off his back and stomped up to the clown.

"Go Hidan! You beat up that clown!" Ashton cheered. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" she cheered.

I personally don't know how but a small crowd formed around us. "My money is on the clown," Kakuzu grunted. "Kakuzu I'm even not that stupid. We all know the clowns gonna win," Ashton deadpanned.

I walked away slowly to get an ice pack and cotton candy. Hidan's gonna need it.

Ashton's POV

So in the long run Hidan fought with a clown. The clown, named Pie, won. Serenity came back with candy and an ice pack from him.

Pie the clown cheated by making his mime friend join the fight, poor Hidan.

I was still on Obito's back riding him around like he was a horse. "How much do you weigh?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's not very nice to ask. A lady never tells her weight," I responded.

"Your no lady. I could have easily mistaken you for some feminine man like Deidara," he sighed.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Of corse not. I do not need to spend my time with such ridiculous-"" Ooo. Look at that, lets go play it. Onwards mighty steed," I yelled cutting him off.

"Am I a horse now?" he deadpanned. "Yes. Now onwards!" I yelled again hitting him in the rib.

He jumped a little at he jab and moved on. I directed him towards a the Test Your Strength game.

All the games here were so rigged, but I knew how to cheat most of them. The funny thing with this game is that you could be as strong as Tsunade and get a low score.

"This is so demeaning to a criminal, I have conquered many great ninja and here I am at a carnival," Obito muttered with a sighed shaking me off his person.

I got off his back to play. "I'm going first," I claimed.

Obito rolled his viable eye and sighed. "After me you'll go."

I grabbed the hammer and aimed it upwards. The trick was to kick the area where the tickets come out hard at the same time you hit the machine with the hammer.

"Ka-pow!" I yelled hitting the hammer to the red area and kicking the ticket dispenser. Up, up, up, up. Ding!

"We have a winner!" the machine yelled giving out tickets. Obito stepped up. He gripped the hammer with both hands. He hit the target with all his might.

Up, up and down. "Ha! Better luck next time!" the machine yelled.

"What!" he yelled in rage. I started laughing. "I am Madara Uchiha, how can some petty-" "Its okay Obito, I'm here for you," I said calming down from my laughter.

He looked at me strangely then shaking his head to look away from me.

"Yo Obito! Why don't we go do something else?" I asked playfully.

"What ridiculous child games do you want to play now?" he asked. I looked around and saw one of those hit the bottle games. The ones where you have to hit the bottle off the stand. It had a giant stuffed pug as a prize! I love pugs!

"Over here! It has a pug!" I yelled tugging on his sleeve. I pulled him to the stand and asked "Can you please win it for me? Please? I love pugs!" I squealed at the sight of it. He sighed and smiled underneath his scarf.

"Why not?" he huffed readjusting his scarf.

I asked the man at the booth for tickets. The man had silver, gray hair, he was a little bigger but not fat. His pale, red skin was decorated with sweat.

"Here you go," he said handing Obito five balls.

"Knock 'em down," the man laughed. Obito smirk under his scarf and cranked his arm back. The ball flew through the air and hit the bottle. The bottle shattered into a thousand piece, he repeated the processes four times.

"Heh, young men these days. Where'd you find him? In a box at your doorstep?" the man laughed.

I inwardly sighed. "Pretty much," I laughed. "We'll go pick a prize," the man said.

Obito pointed to the pug and the man brought it down. Obito grabbed the pug and handed it to me. "Aww he's so cute and lovable and big and it's a pug!" I yelled hugging the stuffed animal.

Obito rolled his eyes and smirked. "Thank you!" I thanked excitedly.

The man at the booth chuckled and smiled. "So when you two get together?" he asked. "We're not together," I snapped looking away. Never with Mr. Evil.

"Really? Could have mistaken me. Even if you're not together, boy, treat her right. That why your here right?"

"That's why I'm here?" Obito echoed. "Yeah someone sent you to this world, God's giving you a chance."

Obito shook his head at the stament.

"Sir, do you know anyone by the last name, Uchiha?" Obito asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I do. In fact I helped him out. He doesn't know me but I sent him somewhere to help him out. He doesn't even know how to get back. Poor fellow might go down the wrong road so I gave him a vacation."

"Sir one last-" I was about to ask him another question when he cut me off.

"Sorry little lady but I have another costumer waiting. Maybe we can talk later," he laughed. I smiled and looked over to see a mother and daughter waiting at the booth.

"Come on Obito," I gestured leading him off.

"He knew something," he deadpanned. "No he didn't, he's just a silly old man talking nonsense," I reasoned.

"And how would you know?" "Because every time I'm at that booth he says something weird. That's where I got my lucky hat," I stated readjusting my hat onto my head.

He sighed and shook his head again. "Let's just find another booth."

I guess I only like the Obito side of him and Tobi. Madara was a little to rough for my likings, but otherwise Mr. Evil wasn't that bad.

We walked a little longer trying to find others. We kept a conversation going on how to avoid annoying people. *cough* *cough* Pein *cough*

"But Obito. You shouldn't just avoid them. Grab a knife then when they get close to you st-" I was cut off again when I ran into something. Tate. That's who.

"My, my. We meet again. Still with this gentle men, aren't we?" he asked looking up at me, the pros to being 6 foot.

His pale white skin and silk black hair reminded me much of Orochimaru. The way he talked, so politely at first. His eyes drew you in. The way he said 'My, my,' sent shivers down my back. It made me feel sick to once think I thought he was a good man.

It seems the creeps been following me now.

"Go away Tate," I growled through my teeth locking eyes with him.

"I'm sorry dear Ashton. I would like to apologize for our last encounter. I believe this gentlemen and I have not met properly. My name is Tate, Tate Morowick," the snake said reaching out his pale hand for Obito to shake it.

Obito glared him off and shook his hand harshly.

"Tobi," Obito growled. "If you do not mind Ashton and I will be leaving," Obito said. Tate grabbed my arm and hiss into my ear, "Aren't we eager again darling?"

"Tobi, if you do not mind, I would like to talk to Ashton. Alone," he empathized.

"No,"Obito growled grabbing my hand from him. Tate grabbed my other arm harshly. Hard enough to bruise.

"Tate. Stop," I sternly said clenching my fists.

He smiled the smile of a snake. He pulled me away from Obito. He dipped me in his hands, finger tips digging into my waist, leaning by me ear. His hot breath tickled my skin and I shivered involuntarily.

"I guess this is farewell my dear Ashton. But we will meet soon enough, I need to talk to you then," he whispered in my ear pulling back from me.

His gorgeous voice filled my head. No! That voice will not seduce me. Never again. I looked eyes with his cold green ones. My eyes wandered to his lips were he had kissed me once. It disgusted me to think about. To think I enjoyed him once.

"And what would you want to talk about?" I sneered.

"Us," he whispered almost sadly.

"Goodbye," Obito said harshly waving him off dragging me behind. "Farewell Ashton," he said in that musical voice waving his hand towards us. I honestly felt like I was in one of those Life Time movies were some girl has a creepy stalker and it's a true story! Just great!

Obito lead me off even further till we could see the rest off the group. We were about to go by the others until he stopped and leg go of my hand.

"You're right," he laughed," he is a creep."

* * *

 **So how'd you like it? I feel like this chapter could have offered more but it suffices.**

 **Who's your favorite out of the girls? I personally find June as my favorite character.**

 **Till next time**


	13. What to do at the carnival: Part 2

**I'm updating on time for once and not just randomly! I really need to stick to a schedule *sigh*, but anyways I present chapter 13!**

* * *

Chibi in a box chapter 13

What to do at the carnival part 2

Serenity's POV

"DING! DING! DING!" The machine screeched. Hidan laughed has he cheated yet another machine. Tickets came racing out. I giggled as I collected the tickets while Hidan laughed full heartedly. "How many machines are you gonna cheat?" Deidara asked scratching his head.

"As many as I want! It's not my freaking fault that these things don't like chakra!" Hidan yelled kicking the machine. I laughed at him and grinned. "I think it's okay. The machines are rigged anyways," I smiled. Deidara punched me in the shoulder lightly and smiled.

Silence over came us as we walked away from the machine, wandering around. So far Hidan has won me 5 new posters for my room and stuff animals. Kisame sealed them all away for me later.

"You know I've been itching for a good fight," Kisame commented randomly with a grin. "I agree hmm," Deidara replied. "Yeah! I need a sacrifice for lord Jashin! I need to sacrifice some son of-"

"Language please Hidan," I interrupted.

"Why should I care woman?" Hidan yelled stepping towards me.

"Because I feed you," I replied crossing my arms stepping forward to. I got up to him looking into his eyes. We were chest to chest.

Hidan didn't reply. "Just watch me sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" he shouted grabbing the collar of my shirt.

He actually thinks he going to hit me! He's so cute!

I started laughing and giggling, it's funny how he thinks he's going to hit me! "What's so funny?" he sneered. "I think it's cute how you think you gonna hit me," I giggled covering my mouth

"Just watch me!" he yelled cranking his fist back. He let it fly through the air aiming for my pretty face. I looked away just in case he called out my bluff but kept laughing. I honestly laugh in the most inappropriate situation, it's my defense. "Leave Seri alone Hidan," Kisame scolded holding Hidan's fist.

I grinned. Hidan let go of my shirt and sulked. "Thank you Kisame," I thanked hugging him. He slung one arm around me and rumpled my hair. "You're welcome kid."

"Idiot," Deidara scolded Hidan hitting him on the head. "You don't hit hard Dei-chan," Hidan taunted.

"Hidan hmm," Deidaa growled clenching his fists.

"What is it Dei-chan?" Hidan teased.

3rd POV

"What is it Dei-chan?" Hidan teased. In the background was June walking with Itachi near Pein. June turned her head to see Hidan and Deidara yelling at each other. To be honest the fight was a little bit more one sided to June, Deidara being the younger adolescent didn't stand a chance against Hidan if it was fist to fist.

"Hidan knock it off!" she yelled.

"Make me!" Hidan yelled walking towards her. "Hidan, I would advise you to leave June alone," Itachi threatened in a dark tone. "What you gonna do about it Uchiha?" Hidan sneered.

Itachi stayed silent and stared at him blankly. "Break it up!" Ashton yelled coming between the two. "Tobi thinks that we should all get along!" Tobi yelled.

"Stay out of it!" Hidan yelled pushing Ashton out of the way. "Oh no you didn't!" Ashton yelled gaining her composure again. She trudged over to him loudly. Ashton clenched her fists together tightly. Her leg swung back and came racing forward.

The tip of her show made contact with Hidan. It hit in Hidan's family jewels.

He melted to the ground holding his family jewels whimpering to himself quietly. "Nobody pushes me!" Ashton yelled kicking him even harder.

People started to watch as she beat up Hidan. Kick after kick more people watched.

"Hidan! Your getting beat up by a girl yeah!" Deidara laughed. "Is there something wrong with a girl beating up somebody?" Ashton asked darkly. Deidara shook his head frantically.

"Blonde, come here," Ashton said signaling him to come with her hand.

"Ashton! Don't hurt Deidara sempai!" Tobi pleaded grabbing her arm. "Senpai this! Senpai that!" Ashton nagged. Deidara inched towards her with a shy smile. Ashton grabbed Deidara by the front of his shirt and dragged him off to the bathrooms.

"Ashton is this really necessary?" Serenity asked holding her back. "Yes it is," she growled. Serenity looked up at her with a pouty face. Ashton grabbed Serenity's face with her large hand and directed it another way.

"No pouty face. It's to cute," Ashton grumbled dragging Deidara leaving Serenity to sulk.

"What is she doing?" Kisame asked. "Giving the dork a swirly," June deadpanned. "And that's is?" Kisame asked. "Oh you'll see, you'll see," June chuckled walking away with Itachi.

Ashton dragged Deidara into the girls bathroom at the carnival harshly. "I can't go in here," he hissed quietly. "Yes you can! You look like a girl," Ashton whisper yelled dragging even closer to his doom.

She dragged him into a stall and pushed him into it. Ashton locked the door behind her and kicked him to the ground. Deidara was on his knees with Ashton grabbing his long hair tightly. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Giving you a swirly. Haven't done this since high school," she laughed. "What's a-" Ashton dunked his head into the toilet before Deidara could finish his sentence. Ashton laughed and pressed the handle for the toilet for it to flush.

Watered down screams were heard from the poor blond. "Do you still think girls can't beat up guys?" she asked ripping his head up. "No!" he screeched. Ashton dunked his head one more time in.

Deidara slipped his hands in pocket. He smirked, thanking himself for carrying his clay today. He slowly made a weak C1. Not enough to kill or hurt majorly but enough to scare her off.

"Ashton, let me rephrase that, girls are weak yeah," he smirked. Ashton looked down in rage and saw the clay Deidara had in his hand. "Really now?" "Yes, and you know what else yeah? Katsu!" he yelled, but as he did Ashton shoved his head back in the toilet with his hand.

The bomb exploded in the toilet as Deidara got another swirly. A big boom was heard. Ashton smiled in victory, but his punishment wasn't done yet. Ashton was full of dirty tricks.

She took a deep breath and formed a desperate face. She flung the bathroom door open dramatically.

"Help!" she sniffled and cried. Fake tears formed in her eyes. Instinctively the woman in the bathroom raced to her.

"Are you okay?" one of the woman asked worried.

Ashton faked a desperate voice and wiped her run mascara. "No! That, that man came into the girls bathroom to, to peep on us. He even crossed dressed and called me weak!"

The girl who were comforting her looked at Deidara in the broken expressions formed on their faces.

"So you think girls are weak huh?"

"Picking on one of us! Disgusting!"

"Perv!"

Manly screams were heard as Ashton walked away from the bathrooms wiping her mascara away with a devilish smirk.

"Thank you drama class."

June POV

"Ashton, wasn't that going a little to far?" I asked looking at a beat up Deiadara as Serenity patched him up. "Do you have a problem with me beating up Deidara?" she asked dangerously. "You don't scare me," I growled.

"I should but I could never hurt you. You're Serenity and I's June-chan," she grinned hugging me. I swear I saw hearts radiating off her.

"Roller coaster time!" Serenity shouted in the background. Oh god no, I hated roller coasters. "Yay!" Ashton shouted.

"No," I snapped glaring at them. "Yep!" Serenity chirped grabbing my wrist dragging me there.

And so we traveled to such a forbidden place. I HATE roller coasters, I thought I should clarify again.

We stood in line for the cart to come. "So what do you do?" Itachi asked. "You are buckled into a death machine and you are captivated to its torture," I shivered. "But then why would Sereníty say this is 'fun'?" he asked.

"It's Serenity," I said getting into the cart, "besides, Ashton loves these things too."

I took a deep breath and gripped the bar. "Relax," Itachi breathed quietly. I nodded my head trying to calm myself.

I was buckled in tightly. After 34 seconds we started moving up. "What's gonna happen?" I heard Hidan ask. "Wait for it," Ashton paused. "Tobi is scared. Deidara senpai," he cried clutching Ashton's arm.

Then, we dropped.

"O my god!" I screamed. "AHHHHH!" I screamed gripping the bar. "Get me off the psychotic death trap!"

I looked over at Itachi to see him smile lightly, he must have liked this death contraption. Kisame was laughing like a maniac with his hands in the air while others, like Sasori, was gripping the cart for dear life.

Serenity laughed insanely. "I love it!" she screamed. "Tobi wants off! Tobi want down!" Obito screamed. "Suck it lolli pop!" Ashton screamed. "Oh god!" I screamed as we flipped upside down.

"This is amazing!" Deidara yelled, his long hair flailing through the wind.

"Wooohooo!" Kisame yelled with his hands in the air. "I hate everything!" I hissed as the cart slowly came to a stop.

"Misanthropes like me should never experience a minute and 13 seconds of that torture simulation," I hissed glaring at the contraption.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sasori jump out and sprint towards a garbage can. I heard the distinct sound of vomit.

I looked to the other side of me to see Ashton shaking. Her worst fear was vomit, throw up, barf, Any

Anything that regurgitates will make her shake. Ashton grabbed onto the nearest person and kola bear hugged them if you would call it.

That person just so happened to be Pein. "Ashton," Pein barked. "But, but, but," Ashton stuttered as she watched Sasori barf.

And so the cycle began of endless chaos. We went on a few other roller coasters, much to my dismay, but everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves, except Sasori. New human body just couldn't handle the stresses.

Ashton was clinging to Pein, he almost threw her into the track of the roller coasters, while a cart was moving.

It was entertaining if you ask me.

"O June!" Serenity called. "Hey, Tachi!" she called. "What!" I called back, Itachi turned around and nodded. "Do you guys wanna go on a ride?" she asked with big, anime like eyes.

"Sure, why not," I sighed. I heard Itachi cough then follow. "What ride are we going on?" I asked rubbing my hands together. Honestly, was Serenity trying to out me on another horrifying ride? Her body posture says it all, she planning something.

Serenity took my hand and led me through the crowd with Itachi following close. She stopped and looked up.

"Welcome to the Equinox!" Serenity shouted presenting it proudly.

The ride it's self was large. The ride had three protruding cylinder mantled with seats. The cylinders rotated while moving in a vertical pattern. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Serenity, let's be rash, this ride is-" "Fun!" I love it! You'll will go on it with me, right?" she asked looking at him with bright eye. Itachi smiled and dipped his head. "If you would like Serenity," he chuckled.

"Yes," she cheered. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the ride. A hint of something bubbled in my chest. Was it anger? No, it was an unfamiliar feeling. Jealousy I believe is what this poisoning burn is called.

I wasn't one to get jealous, Ashton gets jealous, but my cheeks turned at the sight of seeing Serenity hold his hand.

The feeling of trust comes easy to her, the feeling of love. I'm also jealous of that.

"June! Are you coming!" Serenity yelled from her spot in line. "No!" I called back waving with a fake smile.

Serenity's POV

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked while getting a piggy back ride from Hidan. "I'm hungry," Hidan announced.

"Same, let's get some food," Ashton suggested has her stomach grumbled. We walked awhile until I pointed out a new restaurant. We went inside and were seated in the middle of the restaurant. Our waiter came up to the table with a pleasant smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Matt and I'll be your waiter today," the waiter announced. I smiled brightly at him and he winked back.

"I'll give you folks a few minutes to pick our something," he smiled walking away. "Now children be on your best behavior, I'm not in the mood to be banned from another restaurant," Ashton grumbled.

"Another restaurant?" Pein asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, another. I'm banned from three Mcdonals, one Wendy's, and two Panera's. I'm also banned from a Walmart, Kmart, the local high school and middle school," Ashton replied.

"And I dare ask why," Sasori replied sarcastically.

"I was involved with some gang activity a few years back. I was the average shop lifter, drug dealer and vandal. The whole community loved me," she replied.

"She means the gang community loved her," I corrected. "Other wise everyone else hated you," June scoffed.

"And your one to talk," Sasori sarcastically said. "Oh, be quiet you wanna be puppet," June replied.

"I'm hurt," Sasori deadpanned clutching his heart in a lazily manner.

"What's a hot dog yeah?" Deidara asked looking at the menu.

"It's meat, I honestly don't know what kind it is though," I replied. "I mean meats meat," I laughed. "I agree with that statement," Blanko said. "I agree," Negro agreed. Those two were so cute even though they don't talk much

"Moron," I heard June mutter looking at Sasori kicking him under the table.

"Idiot," Danna muttered looking at June kicking her back.

"You know I'd slap you but that would be animal abuse," Sasori sighed glaring at her.

"That's a very offensive comment," June said crossing her arms.

"Your face is offensive," Sasori commented. "I am a very beautiful woman," June countered.

"Says the one who's flat chested," Ashton snickered.

"At least I don't have guys staring at my chest like your ugly one," June deadpanned.

"I have a beautiful chest excuse you! I am sexiness reincarnated!" Ashton yelled sticking out her chest.

People started staring and everyone quieted down. "Ashton, Tobi thinks you should quiet down," Madara calmed.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" Ashton snapped crossing her arms.

"So are we ready to order?" our waiter asked approaching the table.

"Yep," I said with a smile. "So babe what'll be?" he asked winking at me.

Ashton clenched the table. "I'll have a cheese burger," I smiled uncomfortably.

"Anything else with that gorgeous," Matt winked raising his eyebrows. "Umm I'm good," I said starting to feel uncomfortable.

Matt made his way over to me. He was about to reach for my face until Ashton snapped. "Touch her and I snap your neck," she growled.

"Excuse me ma'am, I wasn't going to do anything," Matt defended. "And what were you going to do?"

"Just admire her pretty face." The next scene happened quickly and violently. Ashton got up from her chair and slugged Matt in the face.

"Come on guys. I'm not paying crap here and the police should be here soon," Ashton growled.

The akatsuki stared at her with mouths hung upon. "Get up or I'll slug you too!" she yelled. "I can sue you for this!" Matt yelled.

"But we both know you won't," Ashton growled pulling her hat down. A shadow cast over her eyes as she smiled.

"Come on guys," she said walking out of the restaurant with others staring at her. "Ashton, that's a little much, you know Matt is already scared of you," I commented.

June's POV

I looked at the time, it was 10:00. I frowned and looked at Serenity, then Ashton.

"We're going to go now, we need to take care of business," Ashton replied with a sad look.

"Where is Ashton going?" Madara asked in an idiotic voice.

"We didn't come here just for the fun, I already told you our sob story so it's time to lay our respects," Ashton replied.

"You guys can go do whatever," Serenity smiled. "I don't have anything better to do yeah. So I'll join you," Deidara commented. "Same woman," Hidan agreed.

"We'll join you shrimp," Kisame soothed. Serenity smiled at them all and ruffled Deidara's hair. He smiled at her till she enveloped her arms around him.

I looked up at Itachi. "Wanna go meet my parents?" I asked in a sad tone. "I thought they were-" "They are Itachi, but I still thought you'd like to visit them."

He dipped his head. "I would love to," he replied. We broke off into small groups as the whole carnival became silent. Everyone was either going to the graves, going home, or staying quiet so others could mourn.

Itachi grabbed my wrist and lead me through the streets.

Where is he going? The graves are in the other direction. "Itachi the graves are-" I stopped speaking as I ran into him. He stopped and looked up.

'JOHNSON FAMILY FLOWER SHOP' the sign read. He lead me inside and grabbed three red roses. Itachi went up to the counter and bought the flowers as if he was in a hurry. 'Where'd he get the money?' I thought.

Itachi then thanked the person at the counter quietly and dragged me outside the shop. "I'm ready to meet them," he stated calmly.

I lead him to the graves. It was in the corner of the carnival. The restaurant itself had been torn down for years.

The irony of the restaurant's name was painfully ironic, 'Lucky's Corner', the name was. The small grave yard was dark, only lit with the occasion lamp post.

I lead Itachi to where my family's names were engraved with dates of creation and disappearance. Itachi laid laid a flower in each grave stone.

"Hello Mr. Summers, Mrs. Summers, young Ms. Evergreen. It's a pleasure to meet you," Itachi greeted. I didn't know he was going to talk to them, it's illogical that he would, after all they're, dead.

"Hi mom, dad, sis. Miss you. The man that just spoke was Itachi Uchiha. I know what you must be thinking, he's a fictional character," I laughed dryly deciding the try his method of talking to, nothing.

"I guess I have to explain it all to you now?" I laughed dryly. Then I began the story. Every detail, even to Madara choking me, tension grew between Itachi and I the second I mentioned his name.

"And here we are, talking to you guys," I smiled sadly. I became enfolded into talking to them despite them being gone, I guess his method does really work even ugh he didn't have toward about how it would work.

"It's a beautiful night isn't June?" Itachi asked breaking the silence looking up at the sky.

"Yah, it is," I replied looking up at the shinning stars and glowing moon. The stars were so silver it looked like kings could wear them as jewels and crowns. There was no cloud in the sky, only endless blackness. I felt like god shined the moon just for us.

"The moon is full and the stars glisten with a shine I've only seen one other time. The sky is cloudless and the night sky is like dark blue silk. Fine dark blue silk at that," Itachi described to the graves. He coughed lightly and looked at me.

"The carnival hasn't changed that much. Ashton was banned from another restaurant," I laughed dryly again. "Serenity won a variety of diverse new stuff animals to put on her shelves," I laughed, but my voice cracked.

I felt a warm liquid run down my face. I prided myself with the ability to shield my emotions whenever I wanted to unlike serenity or Ashton, but now I couldn't stop them.

Stupid Itachi! He's such a dork! Talking stones as if they were people! Is he trying to trap me in some sappy, cliche love story? I met him only three months ago despite knowing about his existence since I was 10 but he's- he's such a dork! Why is he comforting me?

The warm tears flowed from my blue eyes. I looked up at Itachi with a frown as I furiously wiped the tears. They just kept flowing though.

Itachi looked at me with worried eyes. "It pain me to see you cry," he whispered looking at me with his onyx eyes. He gently cupped my cheeks with both hands and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

He drew my head in towards himself and kissed my forehead. All the tears suddenly stopped and for once in a rare moment I felt relieved. No regret, no hostility, no burden. Just safe.

That dork, making me feel better. Thank you.

"It's not right for a beautiful face such as your to shed tears," he commented pressing his forward head to mine gently.

His hands slowly dropped from my cheeks and landed by his sides, we turned from each other to look at the grave stones. I swung my hands back in forth slightly in an awkward manner. I felt my hand brush up against his, I stopped suddenly in embarrassment. I stopped and my cheeks were taken by a light shade of pink.

His pinky slowly wrapped around mine. My hands started to entangles themselves in his. Our hands were in each other's eventually. We said no words. There was no need for words to describe the moment.

I looked at the cobble grave stones. Evergreen would be teasing me while my parents watched me from afar. I could almost picture the scene perfectly, Evergreen snickering as I held Itachi's hand and my parents holding each other's hand as they laid their heads in each other with a sigh.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could remember this perfect moment eternally. His hand was warm and soft unlike my small cold hand. I rested my head on his arms and let out a content sigh.

Itachi Uchiha, I think I've fallen for him like every other girl.

* * *

 **Finally finished, chapter 13 in all its fluffy glory! What did you think of it? And before anyone says anything I'm just going to say if almost every Naruto character can have a tragic sob story why can't mine.**

 **I said it. And that's for all the fanfiction stat have been bashed for that.**

 **I bet im boring you now so, till next time.**


	14. What to do with a brother

**I'm actually updating regularly! I'm proud of myself.**

 **So we have only one more heavy chapter coming up then it will be smoothe sailing for a bit. This chapter is a little heavy too, so I hope I'm not crunching so much drama together.**

 **I can't believe I keep forgetting the disclaimer half the time too. I really have to keep up on that.**

 **I do do not own Naruto because if I did Akatsuki wouldn't be dead.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 14

What to do with with an older brother

3rd POV

Summer has ended and work started. June went back to being a nurse, Serenity went back to being a dance teacher and Ashton has been trying to find a job. June works double shifts to pay for all the food the Akatsuki and them eat. Serenity was given a raise, so this helped with the bills. Ashton is, well struggling with finding a job though.

"Ashton we need to talk," June said sitting down in the kitchen.

"What," Ashton said in annoyance rolling her eye.

"You need to find a job," June started out bluntly.

"This would be plenty usually, but now there's ten more people in this house Ashton. June might be able to bring in a little bit more money if she goes to school to become a doctor but the bills would go up," Serenity explained.

Ashton sighed and pulled her hat down over her eyes. She sat down and put her feet on the table. "Well I'm trying to work on my boxing career, if I can get into this year's boxing season I can rake in enough money for 20 people," she sighed.

"Ashton, logically we both know you can't. It would be a waste of time and money. The effort would go to waste. Why don't you try to get a job as a construction worker or work at a factory?" June suggested.

"Or we can use your inheritance money," Ashton mumbled.

"Ashton you know we can't use that, in the will the money was supposed to be given to Evergreen and even if it was for me I would have to wait till I turn 25," June growled.

"What about using Serenity's?" Ashton asked. "She used most of it up on you!" June shouted.

"All that money was used to bail you out of jail, pay off your debts, get you medicine so you'd stop taking drugs and pay gangs to get you out of the criminal community!" June shouted again.

"But there is still more! I checked Serenity's bank account!" Ashton shouted back. "I know there's more, but I hid that so you wouldn't use it all up!" June snapped.

"Then we should rob a bank or something," Ashton suggested. "No! You have to work for your money. My parents did and left me plenty," June snapped.

"Maybe I could be successful if I had an education!" Ashton shouted. "You got to go to high school and college! I didn't, the foster family didn't even help me pay for an education!"

"You didn't even care about school! You just gave up and dropped out!" June shouted. "You did go to high school, you just flunked a year."

Serenity covered her ears. "Please stop yelling," she pleaded.

"No, because you're also involved!" Ashton shouted. "You got an education too! June! Have you even considered getting Serenity new medicines? She spends most of our money on that. Antidepressants, ADHD meds, separation anxiety, shall I continue?" Ashton asked cheekily.

"It's not her fault! She can't help being depressed!" June yelled back. "Then I can't help being hooked on drug!" Ashton shouted.

"Stop!" Serenity yelled. "If it makes you happy I haven't took any pills for over a month!" Serenity yelled.

June and Ashton stopped yelling and looked at her. "Why?" June asked. "If I don't take anymore then I'll be fine. We can save the money for something else," Serenity admitted.

"You need to take your medicine," Ashton said sternly. "But I-" "Now!" Ashton screamed.

"No!" Serenity yelled. "Guys calm down," June soothed. "Stay out of it rich kid," Ashton snapped.

"I am not rich nor a child Ashton," June said sternly. "Well you're some rich kid. Your parents were successful unlike mine. They built an oil company, Serenity's mom was a dancer for the Milwaukee ballet and other dance studios. Her dad was a successful photographer. My parents built no company. My mom couldn't dance, she could box though, but her career failed. My dad was a foundry worker. He got minimum pay!" Ashton shouted.

"Ashton stop yelling," Serenity pleaded. "No!" Ashton shouted.

"Out," Serenity said darkly. "What?" Ashton asked.

"Out of my house! My parents owned it so I have the right to tell you to get out of my house! Get out of this house. You're an idiot who feels sorry for yourself! You can't even find a job without getting fired!" Serenity shouted.

"So, so, out!" Serenity shouted. June looked at Ashton. 'Don't you dare' June mouthed. Ashton glared at her and opened her mouth. "I will go and take what's mine! So you can have your gun," Ashton said.

Serenity froze. June shook her head. "Ashton, don't," June sighed. Ashton ignored her, "That's right, your gun. The gun that was used the night of the shooting. It belonged to your uncle so that means it's yours now. So go take it and ruin some kid's childhood you freak," Ashton sneered.

Serenity frowned and tears prickled in her eyes. "Well at least I'm not some bipolar, jerk who nobody likes! I can at least stand up for myself! Unlike you, you just lets Tate push you around because you're weak!" Serenity yelled.

"I'll show you, I'm not weak!" Ashton yelled. She marched up to Serenity and grabbed her shirt. Ashton was a tall person, she was 6'1 and Serenity was 5'9.

Serenity looked her in the eye and said, "At least I'm not from a useless family." Ashton looked at her. She cranked her fist back and hit her gut. Serenity coughed violently. Ashton dropped her to the ground. Serenity got up and ran to her room.

"What was that for!" June shouted. "You idiot!" June shouted. Ashton marched up to her. Ashton was the tallest out of the three girls, June being the shortest. She was 5'3.

Ashton grabbed her shirt and cranked her fist back. June was frightful at first but her eyes drained of emotion. Her arms went limp at her side and she didn't struggle in Ashton's grip.

"We both know you can't hit me," she stated. Ashton threw her first at June. "Stop," June commanded. Ashton stopped her hand mid-flight.

June stared at her with critical eyes. "You're weak Ashton, out of Serenity's house," June spoke lowering Ashton's hand from her own shirt.

Ashton look as if she was under some spell by June. "Ten minutes and forty five seconds of your crap. That's all you say," June spat.

June walked forward and Ashton backed up. "I'm sorry June," she muttered. "That doesn't fix it," June said walking away.

Serenity quietly went up to her room. Thinking about why she said all those terrible things. She slowly turned the knob to her room and walked in. She went to the nightstand, opened it, and took out a pill bottle.

Serenity hated taking her medicine, it made her feel like a freak, like Ashton said.

She grabbed a picture in her nightstand and hugged it. It was her family. A broken and messed up family, but a family none the less.

It was a picture of her mother, Sophie, her father, Archer, and brother Nico. Her eyes landed on Nico. Her brother was the spitting image of Itachi despite him having shorter hair and having no lines under his eyes.

Nico's hair was just long enough he could put it in a high ponytail. He wore thin glasses and casual outfits. Nico was average height and weight. His traits were cliche, the intelligent, funny, kind, and charming man.

She remembered her last days with him. He was in the hospital bed watching cartoons with her and playing with Legos.

Cancer ran in Serenity's family, Ashton's mom had it once, her grandparents, then her brother, but Serenity was at a cancer free risk the doctors said. Since she was adopted, her biological parents were cancer free.

A soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Serenity said lazily. She turned around to see Itachi himself at the door.

"What do you want? I kinda wanna be alone," Serenity said.

"It's not like you Serenity to leave so suddenly from a conversation. Is everything alright?" he asked soothingly.

"Leave me alone," she snapped harshly slumping onto her bed turning away from him. Itachi's eyes landed on the picture she was holding. Was that a picture of him?

"Serenity, tell me what is the problem. I'm sure I can help the circumstance," he replied.

"I don't know," she mumbled quietly. "What was that?" he said.

"I don't know! I yelled at Ashton but I don't know whether to feel mad or sad or satisfied! I'm such an idiot! I'm so so confused!" she yelled looking red in the face. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled again.

Itachi gingerly sat on the bed next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Serenity you can tell me," he soothed looking at what was in her hand.

"What is that in your hand?" Itachi said. "Nothing you need to know."

Itachi placed his hand on her back and with the other hand snatched the bottle out of her hand. He quickly skimmed it over, then gave it back to her. "Why did you do that. Didn't your parents ever teach you to ask before you grab something?!" she yelled angrily.

"Serenity tell me what is the problem. Why do you have those?" he asked in his regular monotone voice but with a hint of anger.

"It's medicine I need. So-" she was cut off when Itachi said "You shouldn't need these, you are a very joyous girl. What is going on?" he asked looking Serenity dead in the eyes.

"I have- you know. That thing," Serenity whispered quietly avoiding his gaze.

"No I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Itachi said calmly even though he knew what she meant. All he wanted was for her to say it. "The thing that makes you sad a lot. It's ..." she trailed off at the end of the sentence looking down at the bottle in her hand.

"Depression" she said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"When did it start?" Itachi asked slowly.

Serenity looked down at the picture of her smiling brother. She pointed to him gingerly.

"Nico was his name. He was my older brother. I really loved him. He was just like you, but three times more hyper. He died of cancer a year before my parents died. He was my everything. My first friend that stayed. When I was adopted he was the first to walk through the door and looked me in the eye with happy eyes. He said, "Her, she looks lonely. And ever since, we were siblings," Serenity explained.

Itachi looked at the picture closer. They looked exactly alike.

"But when he left me, I was broken and three years later I started taking these stupid pills!" Serenity yelled slamming the pill bottle to the floor.

"Why does it hurt!" she cried loudly. Itachi turned her around so they faced. "I'll be there for you," he whispered, "I'll be your brother."

Serenity broke.

She hugged Itachi fiercely, crying loudly.

"Shh," Itachi shushed rocking her back and forth the way Nico would hold her. Itachi pet her hair the way Nico would and for once it felt like he was there.

After a few minutes of crying (four minutes and 16 seconds according to June) Serenity finally calmed down. The childish woman finally fell asleep in Itachi's arms. He laid down with her on his chest sleeping away peacefully.

"Thank you," Serenity whispered, "I love you."

Itachi's POV 3rd

Itachi didn't know why he cared for her. Maybe it was because she reminded him of a younger Sasuke. Maybe it was because she so kind and gentle with everything. It was a change for him to see a human care deeply for everyone, she realized, just like him everyone had a life, a story. She cared.

Itachi also felt obligated to take care of her. The man in the picture looked just like him, he felt like he had to take care of her. The way she described him was like him but more hyper active.

He laid on the bed for 30 minutes feeling her steadily breathing on his chest. Her breathing like a steady lullaby.

He looked down at her, she looked so peaceful resting. Itachi never thought a girl like her would be so sad. He never expected her to be taking those awful pills.

Personally, Itachi never wanted her take those anymore. He laid there a little longer until Ashton came up.

"Hey Itachi-" Ashton was cut of when he hushed her. "Shh, Ashton, Serenity needs her rest," he hushed.

Ashton frowned and pulled her hat over her eyes. "It's my fault she had an episode," Ashton said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her and coughed. "And why would that be?" he asked brushing a loose strand of hair behind Serenity's ear.

"I said some hurtful things and punched her in the gut after that," Ashton spoke truthfully.

"Serenity can't handle guilt. It eats her up," Ashton explained.

"And she would be guilty, why?" Itachi asked. "She said some pretty hurtful things," Ashton admitted.

"Did you know she takes these?" Itachi asked holding up a pill bottle.

"Yeah, I did. Those are her anti-depressants. There should also be some ADHD medicines in there with some anxiety pills," Ashton said pointing to the drawer.

"Do you take any medicines?" Itachi asked. Ashton kicked the ground lightly and rubbed her neck.

"I do, I take medicine to help with my bipolar problems and June takes a high dose of anxiety and muscle relaxers."

"Anyways when she wakes up, umm, send her down stairs," Ashton directed awkwardly heading out of the room.

"Will do," Itachi answered.

Ashton headed out of the room. Itachi waited quietly for Serenity to wake up. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling quietly to herself.

"You're comfy," she mumbled. "I suppose I am," Itachi replied.

"Like you're comfier than my pillow. My pillow should be jealous of you," she mumbled burying her face in his cloak.

Itachi chuckled, then smiled looking down at Serenity. Yes, she would certainly make an interesting sibling.

_Time skip no jutsu_

"Itachi! I'm going to the store! Wanna come with?" Serenity asked from down the stairs.

Currently Itachi was on the recliner reading one of Ashton's books. Serenity came racing down the stairs to him.

"I would be delighted to," he replied. "Yes!" she said. "Come on," she whined pulling Itachi off the soft, comfortable, and relaxing chair.

"We can also get some sweets at the store," she said in a taunting tone.

Itachi immediately started picking up his pace to the door. She threw his jacket at him and put hers on.

"Car or motorcycle?" Serenity asked her brother. "Whatever you would like," the Uchiha replied.

"Motorcycle it is," she replied with a grin.

Itachi didn't say it but he didn't really take joy in riding the automobile. He found it... dangerous. She put on her biker jacket and helmet. She then tossed a helmet to Itachi.

"Come on Tachi!" she cheered dragging him out the door. "Be home in a few hours!" Serenity yelled through the door to notify the others.

The ride was relatively safe. Except for her speeding. The two unofficial adoptive sibling entered the store and she grabbed a cart.

She led Itachi down a few aisle. Occasionally he would throw items he desired into the metal cart. She would simply smile every time and say "Well this ain't my money."

After they got their items they went to a small cafe. The two sat down and ordered. The waiter was a male with shaggy, black hair and green eyes.

"Hey babe what'll it be," he said looking at Serenity.

Itachi cleared his throat hoping to get the waiter's attention. "Excuse me," Itachi said getting up from the table.

'Maybe that is just how people talk in this world. Yes that's what it is. The boy was giving a simple salutations to Serenity, my little sister. And since she is my little sister, I am extremely protective of her,' Itachi thought shaking his head.

The boy was not saying his greeting. Or was he? Was he flirting with Itachi's little sister?

He walked into the bathroom to get his head cleared. 'It was a simple salutation,' he convinced himself.

He walked out of the bathroom only to see to his horror the boy sitting in his seat trying to hold Serenity's hand. Itachi breathed slowly in and out and came over to him.

"So are you single?" the waiter asked. "Excuse me sir," Itachi said.

He turned around and sighed. "Yes sir?" he said sarcastically. Serenity giggled and turned pink.

Itachi's anger was slightly rising. "I see you're in my seat," Itachi said.

"Yes I am sir." The boy went back to flirting with his sister.

He scooted his chair towards her wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist.

"Excuse me sir," Itachi said more sternly.

"What?" he asked.

"Get away from her," Itachi threatened through gritted teeth.

"I'm talking to her," he said playing with her hair.

Nobody touches her like that. Especially. No! Stranger! "I would advise you not to touch her," I said louder attracting some unwanted attention.

"Excuse me sir. I would like you to back away," Serenity said politely.

His smirked widened and he tightened his grip around her. "Why would I let such a beautiful lady slip through my grasp?" Serenity blushed and giggled.

Serenity asked him to let go of her yet he tightens his grip. "Sharingan," Itachi whispered.

Itachi looked into his eyes and he fell to the ground. "Oh my god!" Serenity gasped.

"Someone help him!" she yelled. The cafe went into a small uproar and medics came in. The two left and went back home.

The second they came home Serenity ran into the house. Serenity giggled and went on the couch. She pulled out a small paper and her phone.

"What is that?" Itachi asked.

"His number," she giggled twirling her hair.

Itachi looked over the number memorizing it and took the paper from her. "Amaterasu!" he yelled. The paper went into black flames and burnt to a crisp.

"Tachi," she whined. He took her phone and replied "You will not be contacting him." Itachi walked out of the room to cool down.

Ashton's POV

"Excuse me Ashton but do you mind keeping an eye on Serenity's phone?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," I said taking it from him.

"Could I borrow your phone then?" he asked.

"Sure?" I handed him my phone and he furiously started dialing numbers.

He walked out of the room hastily and I heard some yells. Lots and lots and lots of yelling. Along with some occasional death threats and profanities. Then everything went silent. He walked back in the room and handed me my phone.

"Excuse my language Ashton. I did not want for you to hear such foul things," he said with a slight bow.

"Oh also do you know where Serenity hid the gun and where the nearest hospital is?" he asked.

1 week later

3rd POV

"What you reading?" Ashton asked Itachi.

"Just the newspaper," he replied. Ashton leaned over him and read the headline.

'Figure Attacks, Man in a Hospital'.

She read a little further and read "20 year old Lars fainted in a cafe suddenly. That night in the hospital a figure came in and attacked the man leaving him in the hospital for another three months, "

"That's terrible!" Ashton gasped.

"I wonder who did it?" she pondered. She saw the slightest smirk form on Itachi's lips. "I wonder as well Ashton. I wonder."

* * *

 **Only one more heavy chapter, I swear, and I won't have them for a while then. So what did you think of it?**

 **Yes, I know, Serenity is a little mentally unstable. Yes, Ashton is a little violent but hay, at least you have a semi normal June, despite her habit of counting time she's pretty normal. Also besides her abnormal intelligence, yeah, she's normal.**

 **Till next time.**


	15. What to do when annoying the Akatsuki

**Im not dead, I repeat, I am not dead. I can blame school, but luckily I have a few good chapters coming up after this one. This is more of a** **filler than anything.**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, otherwise Naruto would have a way better childhood.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 15 What to do when you annoy the akatsuki

3rd POV

"Shh!" a voice shushed.

A giggle was heard in the background and a chuckle.

Serenity turned the camera on her face a grinned. "Okay I'm Serenity," she introduced.

"Salutations, I'm June dorks," June greeted. "Sup, Ashton."

"So these are 14 ways to annoy the akatsuki," Serenity giggled. "While not getting caught," June added. "And killed," Ashton said.

"Ready?" Ashton asked. "Ready!"

1\. Sing 'Pop Goes the Weasel' to Itachi

June laughed quietly to herself as she hid behind the corner with a camera. Serenity and Ashton snuck behind Itachi. Serenity giggled to herself quietly.

Itachi already knew that the girls were behind him, but he let them play their games.

Ashton and Serenity grabbed his shoulder and started twirling him. "All around the Mulberry Bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey stopped to scratch his nose. Pop goes the weasel!" they sung.

They hit Itachi on the top of the head hard and laughed. Itachi twitched but kept walking. They repeated this process for at least ten times.

"Excuse me, but will you mind stopping your antics at the moment?" Itachi asked with a twitch of the eye. "Sorry Itachi, maybe next time," Serenity said poking him in the forehead.

Itachi looked dumbstruck. He stared at Serenity as she and Ashton walked away quietly. Itachi opened his mouth to say something but closed it and just kept staring at the two.

June smiled and walked after the two.

2\. Hug Pein randomly

"Ashton, you're up again," June said. "Why me?" Ashton whined. "Because you've hugged him before," June countered.

"Fine," Ashton sighed walking into the kitchen where Pein was drinking coffee.

She went up to him and smiled. He nodded in acknowledgment. Ashton then went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Pein stiffened and looked at her with wide eyes. "Ashton?" "Shh Pein," Ashton shushed petting the top of his head. Pein just stood there in silence not knowing what to do.

"Ashton, get o-" "No, you need more love my friend," Ashton shushed.

Serenity laughed as she watched Pein contemplate whether to get her off violently or not. Since Ashton was so much taller than Pein her chin rested on his head while she hugged him.

Pein grabbed her arm and ripped it off him flinging her over him.

Ashton looked dumbstruck on what just happen but it then registered with her that Pein just flipped her over him.

"Why don't you love me?" Ashton yelled as Deidara walked through the door and saw Ashton fake crying.

"Deidara! Pein just broke up with me!" she lied, crying hysterically. "Wait you and leader were in a relationship yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You see! Pein didn't even tell anybody we were a couple!" Ashton cried running out of the room fake crying.

Deidara looked at Pein and shook his head.

"Ashton just took it a step further," Serenity laughed.

3\. Mess up Kakuzu's counting

"June, your turn," Serenity chimed.

June smirked and walked into the living room to see Kakauzu counting his money.

"Hey," June greeted.

"35, 36, 37," Kakuzu counted. He laid the green dollars on the table one after another.

June sat on the couch watching count.

"40, 41," Kakuzu mumbled to himself.

"46, 42," June said.

"43," Kakuzu said. He stopped counting and looked at June. He shook his head and said "42."

"54, 76, 21,"June randomly said.

"22," Kakuzu growled.

"54, 89, 86, 97," June said.

"98, 99-" Kakuzu stopped counting and looked at June. He looked at his money and started counting again.

"1, 2, 3," he said to himself quietly.

"1,7, 6, 5."

"6, 7."

"9, 8, 4."

"8, 10."

"24."

"25, 26, 2-" Kakuzu stopped and glared at June.

"34," June said.

"June!" Kakuzu yelled. "Sorry," June said sheepishly walking to Kakuzu.

She put her hands on the table and smiled. "I'll just go," June dwelled. She smiled at him and moved her arm quickly towards his money. Her hand snatched it up and June dashed away.

"JUNE!"

4\. Peeper spray someone

"I don't wanna do this one," Serenity whined.

"But that means you have to do the next one," Ashton said.

"It's okay, besides, I love watching Sasori suffer," June chuckled.

Serenity handed her the bottle of pepper spray and smiled sheepishly.

June smiled darkly and gripped the bottle. She quickly ran to his room and knocked. "Come in," Sasori said.

"Hello Sasori, I just came in the ask you if you could look at this," June said pulling out the peeper spray.

Sasori motioned for her to come to him. He looked at the bottle under close inspection. He shook it and heard a liquid shake in it.

"Well there certainly is a liquid in it," Sasori observed. June smiled devilishly and mentally did a dance.

"So Sasori, is there anything through the hole. Anything you can see?" June asked curiously.

Sasori shook his head and observed the bottle further. He shook it once more before looking in the hole. He squinted his eye to look in it and frowned.

"I don't see anything," he thought aloud. June nodded her head and gingerly put her finger and the button that releases the burning spray. "To bad," she said, "can you look again?"

Sasori sighed but looked again. June pressed her finger to the bottles top. The liquid shot directly in his eye. He yelled out in surprise and held is eye.

"June!" he screamed stumbling backwards gripping his eye. June laughed evilly at his pain. "I can't believe the great Sasori fell for that!"

June walked up to him, opened the bottle to pour it on him. Before she did Serenity burst through the door with the camera.

"June! Stop hurting Danna!" Serenity yelled.

"Fine,I'll stop right," June paused and dumped the liquid on Sasori, "now." Sasori yelled again cradling himself.

Serenity helped him clean up but was yelled at after.

"Serenity you're up next," Ashton said. Serenity grinned and handed her the camera.

5\. Tell Tobi "You know his secret".

Serenity went up to Tobi in the middle of the living room. Everyone else was watching T. V. Serenity slowly crept by him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hiya Tobi!" she greeted. "Hi Serenity! Does Serenity want to play with Tobi?" he asked

"No, I just came to tell you, I know your secret," Serenity said loudly.

"What secret?" Tobi asked scratching the back of his neck.

"That secret," Serenity whispered. Tobi started to get nervous and scratched his head.

"Tobi doesn't know what secret Serenity is talking about," he nervously laughed.

"Guys, Tobi's hiding who he really is from all you!" Serenity shouted. The Akatsuki turned to Serenity wondering what she was talking about.

"No! No! No! Serenity doesn't know what she's talking about!" Tobi yelled.

This peaked some of the members interest. "So what secret Tobi?" Kisame asked. "What'cha hiding Tobi?" Hidan asked with a devilish grin.

"Tobi is secretly-" "Tobi is nothing! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he screeched. Ashton laughed as she watched Tobi suffer, June smirked just loving him suffer in general, the blond did love others pain.

"Why don't you tell your senpai what your hiding," Serenjty suggested.

"Tobi is hiding nothing!" Tobi yelled.

"Tobi is secretly." Serenity paused her sentence for dramatic affect, Tobi shook his head violently and tried to cover her mouth.

"Tobi is secretly Deidara's lover!" Serenity yelled pointing at Tobi. "How could you hide this from them?" Serenity put her hand on her forehead, pretending she was about to faint.

"Ummm Tobi is sorry," the childish man said walking away. "Gross!" Deidara yelled.

"Dei-chan has a admirer!" Hidan teased.

Deidara crossed his arms and glared at Serenity while she walked away to June and Ashton.

6\. Ask Kisame if he's related to Jaws

The girls sat down to watch a movie with Kisame quietly, little did the shark man know he was about to be disturbed from his peaceful movie watching.

"Hey Kisame, are you related to Jaws?" Ashton asked.

"No," Kisame said bluntly.

"Are you sure, I'm mean look at the resemblance! You two could be twins!" Serenity shouted childishly throwing her hands in the air.

Kisame shook his head and watched the screen again. "Kisame, did you have any siblings growing up?" Ashton asked. "No," he sighed annoyingly.

"Then that can be your long lost brother!" Ashton yelled. "Kisame, you should tell leader, you guys could get another powerful member," June explained.

Kisame rolled his eyes and growled slightly. "I am not related to Jaws!" he yelled.

"You're in denial Kisame, you know you have to be related to him," June teased, "trust me. I'm a nurse."

Kisame shook his head and ignored us.

"Kisame is related to jaws!" Serenity screamed. "Shut up brat!" Sasori called.

"Well this could have gone better," Ashton sighed.

7\. Dye Deidara's hair

"Put more pink in," Serenity demanded. "No, then he'll know there something in it." June glared at Serenity and twisted the cap on to the shampoo bottle.

Serenity snatched the bottle from June and smiled wickedly. Serenity ran to her bathroom with Ashton right behind her holding a camera.

Serenity gingerly placed the bottle on the shelf. Footsteps were heard down the hall. "Danna! I'm gonna take a shower yeah!" Deidara yelled

"Perfect timing." Ashton grinned dragging Serenity out of the bathroom. "What were you two doing in there?" Deidara asked taking his ponytail out.

"Nothing," Ashton grinned. She slipped out of the room with Serenity.

"Now we wait."

Two minutes and 19 seconds later, according to June.

"Danna!" Deidara screamed. Serenity burst into a fit of giggles as Sasori stormed down the hall.

"Danna! Look at me!" Deidara yelled. "Cover yourself first brat!" Sasori scolded pushing Deidara back into the bathroom.

"He's such a wimp," June laugh. "Save me Danna, Dave me," June mocked. "June, he's only 14, he's still figuring out life, plus you were like that," Serenity explained.

Deidara came rampaging out of the bathroom with only a towel on and hot pink hair.

June slowly took out her phone and took a picture while laughing.

"It's not funny yeah!" Deidara yelled red in the face. Ashton burst out laughing. "Who did this?" Sasori asked.

The three girls shook their heads and looked at each other. Small smiles formed on their lips has they slowly turned around.

"What are you-" "Deidara likes pink! He even dyed his hair that!" Ashton screamed running out of the room with her friends.

8\. Give Hidan a Christian bible

"Hidan, I got you a present," June sang.

"What!" he snapping looking at her.

"That's no way to speak to someone who's about to give you a present," June scolded lightly rocking on the balls of her feet.

Hidan walked over to he ran crossed his arms. "What is it?" he asked trying to look behind her back.

"Just a little something I picked up, it's a certain book I thought you'd like. Since you're stuck in our world you don't have access to any of your religious literature, I thought you'd enjoy this," June smiled handing him a book wrapping in black paper.

Hidan took it greedily and grinned. "Thanks woman!" Hidan grinned and started tearing at the paper.

June walked away from the scene with a satisfied smile.

"Three," she whispered to herself, "two, one."

"June!" Hidan roared. "What heathenism is this! You shall die by the hands of lord Jashin now! Get back over here blonde! The scriptures foretell your destruction."

June smiled intensified. "You butter run June," Ashton suggested. "Nah, the dork is to busy ranting."

9\. Every time you pass Pein start to laugh at him

Ashton and Serenity walked down the hall casually until they saw Pein.

The two looked at each other and suppressed laughter. Pein raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Does he know?" Serenity whispered. "No. But he looks like an idiot," Ashton whispered back.

"Shh," Serenity shushed. Pein passed up the girls not saying a word. The two burst out laughing and giggling.

"Shh! He can't know," Ashton laughed. "But he looks ridiculous," Serenity laughed.

Pein looked at his cloak and put a hand through his hair to see what was wrong.

He could still hear the girls laughter as he walked to his room, the second he entered he looked at his faithful companion.

"Konan, is there anything on me?" "No, why?" Pein dismissed her question and shook his head.

10\. Put a magnet under the table and watch Pein slam his face on the table

"How strong is the magnet?" Ashton asked.

"In simple terms, strong," June sighed taping it under the table.

"Dinner!" Serenity yelled with a smile. No one entered the room, Ashton sighed and grabbed two pans.

"DINNER IS READY YOU UNGRATEFUL WORMS!" she screamed hitting the pots together.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen quickly to Serenity's pleasure.

That day Serenity made Mac en Cheese for everyone with a secret surprise in each meal expect hers, June's, Ashton's and Konan's.

Everyone sat down and thanked her.

Ashton smiled as she took a spoon full of cheesy goodness all while she watched Pein intently.

Pein looked at her after spoon full of Mac en cheese, he raised an eyebrow and shook his head until his eyes widened.

His neck tensed as he tried to fight some invisible force. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

Pein slammed his face to the table.

The whole room erupted with laughter.

"Did you see that?" Ashton yelled pounding her fist on the table holding her stomach.

June wiped a tear away from her eye while Serenity giggled.

"What was that hmm?" Deidara asked, red in the face from laughing.

"That idiot, he just, then he!" Hidan stuttered as he laugh. Kisame laughed so hard he fell off his chair dragging Serenity with him.

Pein put his hands on the table and tried pulling his face off the table. Konan looked at him and started laughing, loudly.

Ashton stared at her and grinned. Konan put her hand up and smiled. "Come on girlfriend!" she laughed. Ashton's grin widened as she slapped Konan's hand. After the two high five Konan then decided to help Pein, finally.

A red faced Pein glared at Ashton. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked defensively. Pein shook his head and glared on.

11\. That 'secret surprise' in everyone's food, that was laxatives, after make sure one toilet is usable

After a while of laughing the room grew silent and one by one everyone got up quietly and headed to the bathroom.

Deidara found the bathroom first and entered quickly.

"Deidara! Hurry up! I have to take a crap!" Hidan yelled banging on the door. "Then use the other bathroom," Itachi sighed.

"Guys, we have a problem. All the other bathrooms are either locked or the toilet's clogged," Kisame announced coming down the stairs.

"I'm going next!" Hidan shouted. "No. I'm am!" Kisame barked. Kisame and Hidan headed butted glaring at each other.

"Move it," Kakuzu muttered shoving Hidan away.

"Get out the way," Sasori demanded shoving Kakuzu. The two glared at each other and pushed each other.

Itachi rolled his eyes and moved in front of the fight. Maybe he could just-

"Brat, hurry up!" Sasori shouted banging on the door.

"Sorry Danna yeah!" Deidara yelled. "I don't care! Just opened up!" Sasori yelled knocking on the door harshly.

"I'm going," Kakuzu muttered pushing Sasori. "I'm going next," Sasori growled pumping into Kakuzu. "You don't get privileges just because of your new human body," Kakuzu growled.

"You should be last then. You've had a human body longer than me! You should know how to hold it longer," Sasori countered.

"That's not how it works!" Kakuzu snapped.

"O my kami," Pein muttered watching his idiots bicker while squeezing his legs together.

12\. Spray Zetsu with weed killer

"Zetsu!" Serenity called.

The multicolored man turned around to see Serenity smile brightly.

"I don't really like weeds you know," she laughed. "Who does?" his white side answered.

Serenity grinned and pulled out a bottle of weed killer from behind her back.

"Weed killer activate!" she yelled spraying him. Zetsu shook his head and stared at her with a blank face.

Now if this fails resort to number 4

"Pepper spray!" Serenity yelled spraying Zetsu.

He covered his eyes and stood still.

Now if this doesn't work, grab a the weed whacker, last resort.

13\. Push Deidara in a locked closet with Tobi on a sugar rush

"Tobi!" Serenity sang.

"Serenity!" Tobi sang back

"Want some candy? I have plenty," Serenity asked holding out a bucket of sweets. Tobi nodded his head eagerly and happily pigged out.

Ten minutes and 22 seconds later, according to June, he was bouncing off the walls. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he screeched springing around the roo

"OMGILOVEYOUSOMUCH!" Tobi screeched hugging the life out of Serenity.

"Tobi, if you love me so much why don't you go up stairs in Ashton's closet. Your senpai is waiting there," Serenity explained.

"OKIE DOKI!" he called already out of the room.

The second he ran into Ashton's room he clung to her.

"TOBI LOVES YOU SO MUCH! CAN TOBI GIVE ASHTON A KISS?" he asked loudly.

"N-" "Yes," June interrupted. Ashton face turned into a horrified look and stared a Tobi.

Tobi grinned and slide his mask to the right a gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips. Ashton shoved him off of herself and started coughing.

"Eww, just get in the closet!" she demanded. Tobi raced in the closet and a yell was heard. "June! You told me this was a safe place from him hmm!" Deidara yelled trying to get out o the closet.m

"Oops," June laughed as she closed and locked the door. "JUNE!" Deidara yelled pounding in the door.

"TOBI LOVES HIS SENPAI!" Tobi screeched. "Help me!"

14\. Post the video on YouTube

June uploaded the video and laughed. "We're so dead if we do this," Serenity commented. "I know we are," Ashton replied.

"Now let's wait an hour and see what happens."

_Time skip no jutsu_

An hour later the video already has 1,000 hits.

"Read the comments!" Serenity cheered.

"Wait," June scolded scrolling down.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked entering the room while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh just posted a video," Ashton laughed. Sasori leaned by the screen and squinted his eyes.

"Sasori I love you, Sasori I want your babies. OMG I LOVE YOU," Sasori read off the comments. "What is this?" he demanded.

"Your fans. They're crazy stalker fangirls out in the world," June chuckled. "What's wrong with people?" he asked.

"The world gets to see," Serenity laughed.

"Oh God, leader!" Sasori called. "We're so dead," Ashton chuckled. "I'm going to go dig my grave."

"Ashton!" Pein roared from upstairs. "What?" she yelled back. "What did you do?" he yelled down the stairs.

"I just posted a YouTube video! Now get off my back Dad!" she yelled crossing her arms.

"Ashton!"

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I asked this yet, but who would you like to hang out with out of the girls? I would like to hang out with June. As much as I love Ashton and Serenity, I love to have intelligent conversations.**

 **Tell me what you think? I would appreciate a review, and have a good day.**

 **Till next time dorks.**


	16. What to do at a dance studio

**Don't panic, no not yet. I'm trying to get ahead of chapters but then I get distracted by the Internet. School has also provided me with excuses but nonetheless! I will prevail. 'Nuff said.**

 **Disclamier- I don't own Naruto, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't hog screen time.**

* * *

Chibi in a box 16

What to do at a dance studio

Serenity's POV

"Alright class, you're dismissed," I announced. The children looked at me with big eyes and said goodbye.

At the moment I was saying goodbye to my last class of the day. I was teaching assorted dancing, which is all different kinds, I do ballroom, hip hop, ballet, etc, end of thinking capacity.

"Serenity?" Clare asked, one of my favorite students. "Yes." "Can Ashton and June visit tomorrow?"

Right after that I had all the kids at me feet begging for my friends to visit tomorrow. I sighed then smiled, "I'll see what I can do. At the moment we have some out of town guests, a few of them are cranky, so they may want June and Ashton to stay," I explained

"But!" James complained. "All right, I'll ask. But no promises, now get out of here! Your parents don't want me to keep you forever!" I laughed.

The kids ran away giggling and talking, I smiled at the sight and locked up the studio.

I entered the house with a sigh.

I sure was tired, but I won't be able to get sleep for another hour.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called. Ashton scrambled into the room and hugged me. "Thank goodness you're here Serenity. We're starving!" she yelled.

"I heard the woman's name. That means food has to be cook!" Hidan yelled storming into the room.

"Oi! Make some food!" he demanded. I sighed and nodded my head. "I'll get started."

Deidara peeked his head around the corner and smiled. "Hi Serenity, glad you're back hmm," he greeted.

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Dei." The moment I entered the kitchen almost everyone was sitting down waiting for a meal.

"You're late brat," Sasori muttered crossing his arms. "I'm sorry Danna, is June home?" I asked. He shook his head and I frowned.

I walked up to the refrigerator and started grabbing the food. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it quickly.

"Yellow," I chirped.

"Hi Serenity, I'm sorry I'm late for dinner, I know how much you hate it when I miss dinner," June apologized.

"Some of the patients were in critical sates and need an aid."

I put the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could make dinner.

"It's okay June. Do you think, tomorrow, you and Ashton could visit the dance studio, the children are practically begging for you," I asked.

"I'd love to come. Tomorrow is my day off," she laughed, I could almost see the smile on her face.c"Thanks, bye," I said.

"Bye." I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

Tonight I think I'll make beef ramen with eggs on the side. Deidara will like that.

"Good evening Serenity," Itachi greeted. I love how Itachi calls me that now.

"Hey brother, could you help me with dinner?" I asked grabbing the bowls.

"Of course," he answered grabbing the bowls from me and setting them on the table.

"Thank you so much! I'm just so sore and tired," I laughed. Itachi smiled at me and nodded.

"Hey, woman! Is the food ready?" Hidan yelled. "I'm sorry Hidan, not at the moment."

"Well then get it done! I'm starving!" he yelled stomping over to her. "Hidan, it takes time," I said with a smile. "Well I don't give a f-"

"Hidan, I would advise you leave Serenity alone," Itachi interrupted. "Why should I?" Hidan yelled.

"Because," Itachi said, finishing setting the table, he walked over the kitchen sink, "I show you the utmost respect and yet, you, do not return it. So think of it as a debt or favor. Leave Serenity alone."

"Whatever." "Hidan, if you want there's some snacks in the pantry," I offered, he grinned and nodded his head. "Thanks."

Dinner was loud and chaotic like usual. After dinner I cleaned up with the help of Itachi, he's such a good boy.

"I'm home," a soft voice called quietly. Itachi's eyes lit up and he turned his head to the kitchen door. "Go ahead," I laughed.

He hurried out of the kitchen to the voice. I smiled as I peeked my head out the door.

"Hello there handsome," June greeted putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hello June," Itachi greeted with a smile. They put their heads together and smiled. Itachi put his mouth by June's ear and whispered something.

"Itachi," she giggled, "I didn't know you were such a flirt."

He chuckled deeply and kissed her forehead. June smiled and pecked his lips.

Their hands made their way up and down each other's body's gently, it was a heartwarming scene.

June giggled and buried her face in his shirt. Itachi put his arms around her and sighed.

"It's getting late," Itachi whispered. "I know, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Itachi smiled and picked her up bridal style with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Itachi!" June giggled. "Shh, June," Itachi shushed adjusting her in his arms.

"I love you," June whispered. "I love you as well."

I smiled at the two and went back to the kitchen. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her, I'm just jealous. June has this ability just to make people love her.

Boys love her for her and not her looks or don't flirt with her just for her figure, but for her.

"Goodnight," I whispered to nobody in particular.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Brat!" Sasori groaned, "Turn it off!"

"Serenity! It's loud hmm!" Deidara whined. I sighed and hit the snooze button.

"I'm sorry Danna, Dei," I apologized. I got up from my chair and stretched. Last night Danna took my bed with Deidara.

I heard my back and shoulders crack as I stretched. I went over to the bed and leaned down by Deidara.

"Want to come to work with me?" I whispered. "But it's so early un," he whined. "Please," I whispered grabbing his hair tie.

He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning," I greeted sweetly. "Good morning yeah," he greeted.

I laughed and sat on the bedside. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "Serenity get off me," he whined. "I'm a known criminal un," he said sleepily.

"Of course you are," I laughed. I walked out of the room downstairs to see Ashton sleeping on the couch with Obito.

"Ashton," I whispered. "Yeah," she answered groggily. "Can you wake everyone up for me while I cook breakfast?"

"It'll be my pleasures," she grinned evily, getting off the couch.

She grabbed some pots and pan from the kitchen, then started hitting them together.

"GET UP YOU DISGUSTING MAGGOTS!" she screamed.

"ASHTON!" Pein yelled. From what Ashton told me, Pein swung open the door with a scowl.

"Ashton, I ask, just for one day, one day. That's all I ask. Would you let me have a day of peace?! That means no you, Hidan, Deidara, Serenity, Kisame. That means no Akatsuki. If you are not out of the house by 9:00 I will show you real pain. You shall suffer by the hands of God and his angel. You and all your loved ones shall perish in an act of holy justice!"

Ashton slowly backed away, in a defensive position and ran. "Sorry!" she called.

The recent events already woke everyone up and they sat down in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I sang, dishing out breakfast. "June and Ashton are coming to work with me today, does anyone else want to come?" I asked.

"I shall accompany you," Itachi offered. "I'll come yeah!" Deidara yelled from across the table. "I'll keep the brats in check," Sasori muttered.

"Hidan you will accompany them as well," Pein ordered. "Whatever," Hidan muttered. "Tobi wants to go, Tobi wants to go!" Tobi yelled.

"You can come too," I giggled. "Yay! Tobi gets to come with Serenity!" Tobi cheered.

"So, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi will be accompanying the girls. It's settled," Pein stated. "I'll go," Konan offered.

"Konan-" "It's okay Pein, I want to go," she emphasized. Pein sighed and nodded his head.

I take the last bite of breakfast and changed upstairs. "Everyone ready to go?" June asked. "Yep," I laughed heading down the stairs. We all piled into the car loudly and buckled up.

"Hello ," greeted, the owner of the dance studio.

"Hello if you don't mind, some of my friends are accompanying me today," I said. She nodded and smiled, "Of course, a friend of yours is a friend of mine," she replied.

"Oh, just so you know , your first class has been cancelled. is teaching partner dancing," Ms. Jackson reminded me, I nodded my head.

I turned to my friends and smiled. "Sorry guys my first class has been canceled."

"It's alright, what's the next class? Maybe we could take it," Konan suggested. "It's partner dancing."

"We should try it," Konan suggested. "Sure!" I laughed pushing everyone onto the dance floor.

"I'm not doing this," Danna muttered walking away. "Yeah, I'm not doing any pansy dancing!" Hidan yelled.

I frowned and crossed my arms. Ashton whacked him over the head for me and said "You don't say that to Serenity. Dancing is her passion."

Hidan grumbled something but didn't yell back.

"So what do we do?" June asked.

"That's a good question," a voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw , the teacher teaching this class.

"My name's , I'll be your teacher. Okay class! Get ready! I'll be partnering everyone up soon, so get ready!" she announced.

"Please no," Sasori muttered. "What was that young man?" asked snapping her head in his direction.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I already know your partner, you'll be dancing with me," she snapped.

"I don't dance, it's demeaning," Sasori snapped. "It's demeaning if a man can't dance, if you are one," Ms. Lin replied.

Muffled laughter was heard from the rest of us, some louder than others.

"You two! Are you laughing at him?" she snapped looking at Deidara and Hidan.

"No ma'am yeah," Deidara said quickly looking away. "I was," Hidan laughed.

"I'll pair you with Ms. Serenity, she's a great teacher and hard core if I do say so myself."

"I'm not doin' any dancing. That's for girls and stuff!" he yelled.

Ms. Lin grabbed him by the ear and hit him over the head. "Ms Lin, please be gentler with him," I begged. "Fine."

"Anyways, you, young man with the blond hair, I'll be pairing you with Sylvia, you, with the black hair, you can be with June. Ashton, be with the man in the mask, I won't even ask why, and you, young lady with the blueish hair, I'll pair you with Ethan," instructed.

She moved us onto the dance floor and started giving directions. "This is so stupid," Hidan grumbled. "Hidan, try it. Dancing is fun, I love it."

"What do you even do?" he asked. "Well, you put your left hand on my waist and waist only. Then you hold my hand with you right. Then I'll put my empty hand on your shoulder," I explained.

We zoned out of 's instructions, I already knew how to do all this. I could waltz in my sleep.

"Just follow my lead and when you get the hang of it you lead," I explained. Hidan didn't answer but stared at our feet.

"Move in a box position. Right, left, left, right. Got it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he grunted moving his feet with me. "Right, left, left, right," he whispered to himself.

"That's it!" I cheered. We swayed back and forth together while turned on the music.

"Then we can add some more in, you turn-" he was already on it before I finished. He turned me with ease and pulled me back to him.

"You're a quick learner," I commented. "I know I am," he smirked, but this time it wasn't his usual cocky smirk or tone. It was more like he was joking nicely.

He turned me again and smirked. "I think I'm good at this thing," he laughed. I grinned and came closer to him again.

"Then dip the lady," Ms. Lin commanded. Hidan dipped me with ease. I smiled, this was going to be a good dance.

3rd POV

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except Sasori. Ms. Lin was pushing Sasori around and tossing and turning him.

"This awfully dreadful," Sasori muttered as Ms. Lin dipped him. "Oh shush. Why don't you enjoy yourself?"

"This is so demeaning," Sasori muttered. "Dancing can toughen you up a little. You, young man need more meat on your bones," she scolded as Sasori twirled her.

"I'm older than I look," Sasori replied. "Same," Ms. Lin replied. "Well Ms. Lin, how old are you then?" Sasori asked.

"A lady never tells her age," she replied. "You're not very lady like Ms. Lin," Sasori chuckled twirling her again.

"And you're not very manly. So I've been meaning to ask, and don't laugh at me at this question, what's your view on art?" Ms. Lin asked.

Sasori eyes widened and he smirked. "That's a perfect, realistic questions. There's nothing wrong with that question."

"So then what is it then?" Ms. Lin asked impatiently "Art should be eternal. It lasts forever," Sasori explained.

's eyes sparkled and she grinned. "I believe the same thing!" she squealed. Sasori smiled and dipped her.

"Then I believe we have something in common Ms. Lin," Sasori chuckled. "Just call me Jill, you don't need to call me Ms. Lin."

_right before class starts_

"So un. I'm Deidara," Deidara introduced himself. "The names Sylvia Melowhiski heh!" the girl in front of him pronounced with pride. She had dyed blue hair and bright green eyes, she had a nose per icing on her left nostril too.

"Do you know Seri yeah?" Deidara asked. "Dah! Of course I do heh! Serenity is like boss at dance. Have you seen her at nationals?"

Deidara shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "How do you know her heh?" she asked. "I'm just an out of town friend hmm. I'm staying by her house right now," he laughed awkwardly.

"What's up with the way you talk?" Sylvia asked. "What do you mean yeah?" Deidara asked. "I mean you go, hmm, un, and yeah a lot heh."

"Oh, it's just a verbal tick I guess. That's what Danna calls it hmm," he laughed. "Really? I have one too heh! That's what Jill calls it," she laughed.

"What about me brat?" a voice said behind the two. "Hey Jill. I was talking to Deidara about how we both have a weird verbal tick heh!"

Jill nodded her head and ruffled the girl's hairs. "We'll get into stance we're starting class," she scolded. "Whatever heh."

"She reminds me of Danna. She seems impatient, grouchy and bossy," Deidara mumbled. "Yeah, she is that. Ready to start?" Sylvia asked flipping her hair.

Deidara nodded crossed his arms. "Okay class, first start with the man bowing and the lady píle," Ms. Lin instructed.

And the two did exactly what she said. "This is boring yeah," Deidara muttered. Deidara was whacked in the head by Sylvia the second those words left his mouth.

"Now grab the ladies hand," instructed. Deidara's eyes widened and hid his hands behind his back.

"Grab my hands heh," Sylvia guided. "I can't yeah," Deidara stated hiding his hands.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just-" "You're a terrible liar. Let me see your hands heh," she demanded.

Deidara shook his head and and clenched his hands together. "I'll get Ms. Lin," she threatened. "No yeah! Fine, I'll show you."

Deidara blushed and looked away. 'Sasori Danna is so going to kill me,' he thought. His hands came up and he unclenched his hands. When he turned them over there, sure enough were his hand mouths.

"Dude!" she exclaimed. "Shh, no one can know hmm," Deidara shushed. "Why? That's the most messed up, most unnatural thing I've seen," she said. Deidara frowned and clenched his hands together.

"I love it. Freaks and oddballs are the coolest thing ever. Dude, you're not the only one heh. I've got and an extra finger on each hand," she laughed holding up her left hand. "Thanks cool un," he laughed.

"So are your hands." She gently took his hand and placed it on her waist. "Now let's get dancing. We've wasted plenty of time heh."

Ashton's POV

"This is so boring," I whined in a whisper. "Then let's leave, this is embarrassing," Obito whispered in my ear.

Right now our bodies were pressed together, his hand was on my waist and my hand in his shoulder. At the moment Ms. Lin was correcting our posture.

"I have an idea," I whispered. "Ms. Lin, I was wondering if we could go upstairs with the break dancers? You know how much I love dancing," I laughed.

"Oh yes Ashton, go ahead with your friend," she laughed clapping her hands together.

"Thank you," I grinned grabbing Obito's wrist.

"The break dancers are not boring one bit. They're my buds, I've known the, since I was 14, maybe after this we could go shoplift something," I chuckled heading to the break dancer's room.

"Why are we even dancing?" Obito asked. "Because, we're passing our time till Serenity teaches her small classes."

Right before we entered the room and I took out my phone. "Another picture?" Obito deadpanned. "Of course why not? Now come here Mr. Evil," I laughed. I snapped the picture and grinned.

"Now, just be Tobi when walk in, and don't talk too much, okay?" Obito nodded his head mutely. We entered the room and I saw DJ, he's my main man.

"Yo! Ash of the Coal! It's been forever since I've seen you. What have you been doing?" he asked holding out his hand.

I shook it and we did our handshake.

You need to have a hand shake if you're in a gang.

...

I'm not in a gang! Don't tell Serenity or June. I'm not in a gang, we are not doing a gang hand shake! We're just school club dorks.

"Sup Ash, how's are main Silver Snake member?" Remember I am not in a gang.

"You're silver snake is doing just fine Nick my friend," I laughed hugging my friend.

"Who's the lollipop?" DJ asked. "This my friend is Tobi. Tobi, DJ, Nick. The rest of the gang is over there," I said pointing to the rest of the room.

"So this Tobi is with you?" Nick asked. "Yeah, he's cool, he doesn't talk much though," I laughed. Obito looked at me and shook his head.

"I came up here cause I was bored, so, drop some beats for me!" I laughed pulling my hat down.

"Already on it Ash!" DJ yelled cranking up the music.

Yes, I am definitely not part of a gang.

June's POV

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked Itachi as he held my hand. He twirled me carefully and smiled. "I am," he replied.

He brought me back to him and put an arm around me and rocked back and forth. To be honest, I'm not much of a dancer, but when Serenity wants to dance, I'll join her.

He brought me to look at him. Our eyes locked and he leaned forward. Our foreheads touched and our mouths were right by each other's.

I could feel his hot breath on my lips but I pulled back. Me, a girl with a criminal. It's such a lovely fairy- Ugh, I'm so blind! A girl with a criminals! Criminals lie, and cheat!

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I, I. I don't know, I can't," I whispered in realization.

He will have to go back and I'll be left alone and plus I just met him. But I've knew him since I was twelve, but we never actually met, so confusing.

Besides, he's a criminal, he could be toying with me. I'm such a dork. I'm smarter than this, I'm smarter than him. I shouldn't be playing around like this.

He turned me so my back was to his chest and we rocked back and forth.

"Do you think we rushed it?" he whispered. "I don't know," I whispered. "Neither do I," he whispered back.

We rocked back and forth in silence. The only sound was the music drowning out the voices of others.

"This is awkward, that transitioned so quickly to a happy moment, to a depressed moment." I laughed awkwardly, now analyzing the situation.

So blind love is a thing, huh?

"June," he whispered in my ear. His deep voice made me involuntary shudder. "Yes?"

"I'll stop if you wish," he whispered. "Stop what?" "Everything. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop and we can just forget."

"No," I whispered back quickly. My cheeks turned bright red. "I mean, no thank you. I really like this predicament. It's just what are we going to do?" I asked.

"About?" "About us, I mean you're a ninja from a different dimension full of death and magic and chakra and more death. How are we going to make this work?"

"I will admit, we did rush. It was a rather rash decision, but I think, if you'll let me voice my opinion, that we should," he paused and swallowed and continued "I prefer it this way. Might I add, that I like it..."

I smiled and blushed. "I like it too. Might I add, that I love it," I chuckled. "This is a rather ironic situation," he chuckled.

"Hm? Why is that?" I asked. "Just last night leader held a meeting. He told us not to get attached," he chuckled.

"You're a good ninja, you can break one rule," I whispered. "This is certainly a rule worth breaking."

'Okay, June. Now or never,' I prepped to myself. I turned around and looked Itachi in his black, onyx eyes.

"June?" he questioned. "Shh, just let me." I went up on the top of my feet and smiled.

I closed in the gap between our mouths and finally worked up the nerve to kiss him.

It was a deep kiss and stress relieving. Both his hands sneaked their way to my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

To be honest this was the first time I actually kissed someone. I've pecked a boy on the lips but never kissed them like this.

No, definitely not like this.

We pulled away and our eyes met. "That was amazing," I whispered.

"Indeed," Itachi replied in a hushed tone, his eyes sprung to life with a new gleam.

I laid my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth to the music.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Deidara grin while twirling a girl.

"Deidara looks like he's enjoying himself," I laughed looking at the blond.

Itachi nodded his head and smiled at me. "He's looking happier than when he thinks he has proven me wrong," Itachi chuckled.

"And how many times would times would that be according to Deidara?" he asked.

"According to Deidara, I have been wrong 73 times this year," Itachi chuckled.

"Really? I could prove Serenity and Ashton wrong more than 73 times in a day," I laughed.

"I bet you could," he said with a smile.

The class ended after two hours three minutes and 46 seconds.

At the end of the dance class everyone met together, Itachi and I watched Deidara with his friend.

"It's was nice meeting you heh," she laughed holding out her hand. Deidara smirked and said "Nice meeting you too." Deidara then shook her hand and then fist pumped with her.

"Freaks?" she asked holding up her hands. "Freaks," he laughed holding up his. The girl laughed and high fived him.

"You should come more often. I'm here most of the day after prison, another word for school, which isn't much of a day heh. But hey, it's something!" she laughed.

"I'll ask Seri if I can," Deidara replied. "I have something for you heh. Actually two things."

She gave him a piece of white paper, which was most likely her phone number. "That's my first thing and here's the second heh."

She leaned over and kissed Deidara on the cheek. His whole face turned red as his eyes widened. "I'll be out on the dance floor," she said leaving him.

Deidara watched her leave and touched his cheek.

"Is Dei-chan in love?" Hidan asked suddenly coming up behind the boy. Deidara ignored him staring at the dance floor.

"Hello blonde? What's wrong with you?" Hidan asked shaking him. "A girl just kissed me yeah," he whispered.

"Oh, that's what it was," Hidan laughed. He ruffled Deidara's hair and laughed.

"What's going on here?" Serenity asked coming by me. Deidara immediately turned around and shot to Serenity.

"Hey Serenity yeah. Could I come to work with you more often?" he asked. Serenity laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course!" she laughed.

Sasori then came and joined us with Konan right behind him. "What did the brat do this time?" he asked.

"Sasori Danna, Serenity said I could come to work with her hmm. You should have seen Syilvia, she's so cool, she has blue hair. I've never seen that color of hair before, is it natural? But anyways she's so cool," he explained to him. Deidara rambled to Sasori about his lady friend while Sasori acted as if he were interested.

Ashton and Tobi then joined us. "Deidara sempai!" Madara yelled idiotically hugging Deidara.

Deidara didn't yell at him or call Tobi a name but he did push away Tobi's hug.

"Serenity, when we get home I need a drink. Can you crack open that new bottle?" Ashton asked. Serenity stayed quiet and looked at her.

"Ashton, remember, there's no alcohol in the house," I laughed, unless she- that little dork.

Ashton smiled awkwardly. "Whatever, I'll buy some more than, I'll be waiting in the waiting lounge."

"Why don't we go home and I can come pick you up later," I suggested to Serenity.

"Sure," she laughed, "but I think Deidara wants to stay." As Ashton finished her sentence Deidara walked out onto the dance floor by his friend.

Crushes, it's nothing but trouble and-

"June." Itachi's voice filled my ears and I automatically melted.

What was I saying?

* * *

 **So, what'd you think? Terrible, good, fluffy, indescribable? Tell me if people are to OOC, because I know they are semi OOC but tell me if its that bad. I have distractions to get to, so, till next time my friends.**


	17. What to do with a mistake

**I'm back! And I'm here with a bit of a rage inducing chapter according to my friends. So don't rage to hard like they did!**

* * *

Chibi in a box

Chapter 17

3rd POV (three weeks after they visited Serenity's studio)

Deidara quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Serenity. He looked at the clock and it read 1:00 am.

He looked down at his night wear. Serenity bought them for him, they were all black with words like C2 or Bang, all around it.

"Deidara," Serenity's soft voice spoke. "Hmm," Deidara hummed back. "What are you doing?" she asked touching his back.

"I can't sleep, I'm just going to get a drink of water and walk around a bit till I can fall asleep," Deidara lied.

"Lay down, I'll help you fall asleep. I'll tell you a story or whatever," she suggested in a hushed tone.

"I'm good," Deidara whispered leaving the room. He moved quietly down the hallways to down stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the living room except the girls.

"Is everyone here?" Pein asked in a hushed tone and looking around. Everyone nodded their heads and stared at their leader.

Deidara made his way over to Sasori and pulled on his sleeve. Sasori looked over at him and sighed.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "I woke Serenity up yeah," he whispered. Sasori groaned then shook his head.

"We'll see what happens, if leader knows he'll have your head," Sasori whispered. Deidara nodded and turned his head towards Pein, next to him stood Konan.

"Konan, Zetsu, and I have been working on a way to return to our world as you know, but our lead has disappeared. It might take longer than we have anticipated but this is no excuse to be slacking on your skill," Pein spoke with power in his voice but not to loud.

"If any of you can contribute thoughts to get back to our world do share," Pein commanded. Everyone stayed quiet and looked deep thought.

"I will continue my commandment of, do not get attached to anyone here. It would be most difficult if this were to happen. I've said it last meeting too, keep on gaurd. As we have found out there are wepons here that can harm us severely."

Deidara dozed out of the lecture and closed his eyes. He really was tired, and he really did want to stay in bed by Serenity, but he knew if he skipped the meeting Pein would have a fit.

He kept his eyes closed, as he leaned against the wall wishing he could sleep.

"Pein," Sasori voice spoke. Deidara looked up at him and then turned his head to his leader.

"Somebody here has been breaking one of your commandments." Everyone looked around the room to see who it was.

Pein's head automatically made its way to look at Hidan. "Hidan," Pein growled. "It wasn't me this time!" Hidan defended.

"Hidan is not lying, it was not him this time," Sasori said. "Then who was it?" Pein asked impatiently.

"Itachi." Deidara opened his one visible eye and looked at the Uchiha.

"What has he done?" Pein asked. "He was displaying affections to one of the girls," Sasori said looking at Itachi.

"What was he doing and which one?" Pein asked glaring slightly.

"In public at Serenity's studio he kissed June," he explained. Pein glared at Itachi. "Itachi, I except more from you, I will show mercy this time because you have been reluctant to follow my rules."

Itachi nodded his head and sighed. "You are to cut off all ties with her. If I see you with her or display any type of affection to her there will be punishment."

"He also displays affection towards the brat Serenity," Sasori glared. (A/N Sasori is such a snitch)

"How?" Pein asked rubbing his temples. "He tenderly thinks of her as a sibling."

Itachi stiffened near his partner and slipped his hand in his coat jacket. He felt the familiar feeling of a cool metal around his hand, a kunai. "Itachi, this is your last chance. Cut off the ties with these girls now or else there will be consequences," Pein barked quietly.

Itachi didn't nod this time or speak. He had conflicted feelings over this. But for once he wanted to defy his leader, he's wanted to defy him before but never before like this. It deeply troubled him this time.

Pein moved attention back to Sasori. "Anything else Sasori?"

Sasori looked down at Deidara and nudged him. "Why don't you tell him," Sasori said pushing him toward Pein.

Deidara got the idea right away. "I attend Serenity's dance studio sometimes now hmm," he stated trying his best to be bold.

"So that's where you've been," Pein muttered to himself. "You are to stay here, I will not allow you to go out," Pein ordered. "It is demeaning for a criminal, such as yourself, to be dancing."

"I would still like to go. I have fun yeah. Plus I just watch from the sides and then talk to kids my age," Deidara replied back. "I told you not to go, is there a specific reason why you want to go?"

"I already told you, I wanted to have some fun un," he muttered. "You are and S ranked criminal who has joined a organization of criminals, you are no longer a child. There is no need for fun," Pein disagreed.

"I didn't want to join your organization," Deidara snapped. Sasori lightly nudged Deidara's back with the back of his hand, tell him to quit talking back.

"If you were stronger maybe you wouldn't be here," Pein barked. Deidara turned red in the face and stayed quiet.

"I will not tolerate you talking back to me this way," Pein barked. "Well that's kind of how communication works un," Deidara snapped.

Pein glared at him for a moment and sighed. "I will repeat myself on last time. Do not continue to accompany Serenity at her studio," Pein ordered.

"I think you should at least let him have a childhood," a voice said from the stairway. Everyone's head whipped towards the stairs.

Serenity stood there in a black baggy shirt and rainbow pajama pants.

"Serenity, why are you up hmm?" Deidara asked. "I thought about what you said when you said 'I can't sleep'. I thought you would like some tea and a sleep aid. Would you like that to help you sleep?" Serenity asked.

Everyone stared at her for a moment till Pein spoke up.

"Serenity, this does not concern you," Pein dismissed. "It does, your bossing others in my house."

"Brat, quiet," Sasori commanded. "No," Serenity snapped, "Deidara come here".

Deidara started walking towards Serenity but then stopped when Pein gave the commandment to come back.

"Deidara, stay where you are," he growled. "Don't listen to him, he's a meany. Come over here," Serenity soothed.

Deidara started walking towards her but stopped when Pein glared at him. "Deidara, there will be consequences if you go with her."

"Pein leave him alone, he should get to bed. Deidara is a growing boy who needs his sleep. This may sound embarrassing to him but he needs to," Serenity pleaded.

"Deidara is no child, he is a criminal," Pein growled. "Not in this world, Deidara is just a kid in this world unlike you who can be charged with abuse, the same with another one of you," Serenity stated.

"Serenity," Pein growled. "Don't threaten me. I can say four words and everything here can disappear. So don't threaten me," she commanded.

Serenity walked over to Deidara and grabbed his hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It's 1:30 in the morning," Serenity yawned.

"Serenity return Deidara here. I will repeat one last time, he is not a child."

"And at this age you weren't. At least Deidara doesn't cry all the time. At least he can defend and control his power unlike you. I'm trying to give him a childhood that he never had. That we never had," Serenity said raising her voice slightly.

Deidara kind of liked being treated like a child despite his capabilities. He never had a childhood, he never had fun until now. He was free to be a child and he wasn't treated like a monster. As much as he loved the excited of explosions fireworks would just suffice to him for now.

"If you haven't noticed I've been very merciful and kind to you despite what you think is harsh. We technically only need one of you to give us aid. What is the point of keeping three around when we only need one of you?" Pein growled.

"Deiadara," Serenity whispered, "go in Ashton's room." Deidara looked to Serenity then back at Pein.

Before Deidara could move Pein barked his commands.

"Sasori," he barked. Sasori wrapped his chakra strings around Deidara with an impassive face.m

"Kisame." Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he realized what was about to happen.

"Hidan," Pein snapped. Hidan grabbed his scythe and walked towards Serenity. Serenity walked backwards until her back it the cold wall.

It all happened so quick, her life could end here. Three names, three mistakes.

"Sorry Serenity," Hidan whispered so only she could hear. He spun his scythe above him then brought his it down upon her.

Itachi lifted his leg to kick Kisame in his nee cap, Kisame let go of him and seemed just to let Itachi sprint to her. He ran towards Serenity but Hidan stopped.

His scythe was inches from Serenity's head. White sheets of paper covered his body, Konan let out a sigh as she let her outstretched hand fall to her side.

Serenity breathed heavily and looked around frantically, her eyes wide and wild until they met Deidara's.

His vibrant blue eyes seemed alert yet some what thrilled.

She ran towards Deidara and grabbed his hand. Deidara seemed to drag Serenity up the stairs and disappeared behind the wall of the hallway, then a door slamming was heard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pein yelled. They looked at Hidan and his joints were covered in white sheets of paper, disabling his movements.

Pein looked over at Konan to see her hand out, paper gracefully came off of her.

"Konan!" Pein barked. "What is this?" Konan looked at him with tired, sad eyes and turned her whole body towards him.

"I only saved the life of an innocent," Konan hissed, her angelic voice was now cold.

"Go and get Serenity then bring her down along with Deidara," Pein commanded.

"No."

Those simple words startled him, Konan has never said 'no' to him. She never disagreed with him or disobeyed him. She never hesitated to kill for him, to cast judgment for him.

Konan walked up to him slowly to the point where they were face to face.

"Have you took into consideration I was actually," she paused and swallowed, "happy. A word I haven't used in quite a long time."

Pein stared into her eyes with a passive looked and blinked, looking away from her.

"Sasori, Hidan, get Serenity. Kakuzu get Ashton, Kisame get-" but before he could finish his sentence Itachi was already off heading towards June's room.

"Kisame, after him!" Pein yelled.

"I want all of them in this room now!" he commanded. He pointed his hand towards the stairs and the rest were off by his command.

Itachi shot down the hallways and saw June up, by the door, rubbing her eye.

"Itachi what's go-" "June into the room," he commanded, "they're coming."

June eyes widened and stepped into the room. Itachi looked behind him to see Kisame racing up the stairs.

Itachi slammed the door shut behind himself and started pushing June's dressers in front of the door.

"Itachi, open the door," Kisame's deep voice commanded. "Give me one good reason why I should open this door."

Itachi grabbed June and put his mouth by her ear. "Go open the window," he whispered.

June scurried off to her task, but still not getting the idea.

Itachi heard Kisame sigh and say "I'm with you. I would never turn on you. We're partners."

Itachi pushed the dresser out of the way and opened the door. Kisame's big form made its way through the door frame.

He flashed a toothy smiled at Itachi. "Just try and sleep, I'll make sure nobody comes in unless it's Serenity or Ashton."

Itachi shook his head. "I'll stay up too. June, go to sleep. Everything, I promise will be all right."

"What a funny dream," she giggled walking to her bed.

June nodded her head and collapsed in bed, the blond being to tired to really comprehend what's going on. Kisame looked to June's desk to see papers upon papers, that must be why she's so tired.

Serenity ran to Ashton's room and burst in. Ashton shot up from her bed and one look from her cousin said it all, she was scared.

"Serenity lock the door," Ashton commanded. "Tell me what happened," Ashton urged, already getting a chill up her spine. "I almost died," Serenity cried. Serenity held back tears but the dam broke and tears streamed down her eyes.

A bang was heard from the other side of the door. "Ashton open the door," Kakuzu's gruff voice sounded.

"I'm changing, what do you want?" Ashton lied. "Pein wants you."

"Not right now," she sighed. "Serenity's in there isn't she. She's harboring Deidara with her too."

Ashton froze and shook her head. "No she's not, go away you b-"

Kakuzu broke down the door and threads made its way to them, obviously he didn't by her lie.

Deidara caught a thread and held it with all his might. He scanned the room, eventually looking at Ashton's nightstand. "Ashton, give me that glass of water on your nightstand hmm!"

Ashton tossed him the glass. Deidara threw it down and picked up a shard. He held it like a kunai despite it cutting his skin, a three shot to him. He stabbed it into Kakuzu's thread and it cut.

"Deidara!" Kakuzu roared. More threads made it's way towards them. Ashton pushed Serenity in back of her as a thread wrapped around Ashton's leg.

Kakuzu dragged Ashton towards him and held her upside down with his threads. Deidara gripped the piece of glass in his hand even harder.

"Serenity, get a weapon, you know where they are hmm. Get to your room by jumping out the window," Deidara commanded.

"Deidara, I, the one trying to protect you." "Serenity, I can hold my own against Kakuzu, I can do this myself. Now jump yeah," Deidara demanded.

Serenity opened the window and jumped.

Images of her life flashed in her head, her mother, father, brother. She had a moment of regret, letting the Akatsuki live here. She thought how naive she was, how foolish, but she stuck to her morals. Everyone deserves to be loved, everyone has good in them.

Her eyes closed as she hit the ground. The impact was harsh but she thankfully didnt hurt herself severely.

She raced to the side of the house with vines to her room. She climbed up with heavy panting, hoping no one would see her. She peeked her head at the edge of the small balcony.

"Where could that brat be?" Sasori asked. "I don't know, maybe she went down stairs," Hidan snapped irritatingly.

Serenity jumped over the railing and crouched near the entry. Sasori bent down to check under the bed. Serenity peeked her head through the door again.

Hidan looked over to see her. A panicked face over took him. "Oi! Puppet boy, I'll handle things in this room. Check the basement, she could of snuck away," Hidan suggested.

"Fine, make it quick though," Sasori snapped hurrying out of the room. Hidan waited a moment to make sure Sasori was gone.

Hidan made his way to the balcony and crouched by Serenity, she panicked and started kicking her feet in fear.

Hidan held her down and groaned. "Stop," he growled letting go of her. Serenity covered her face and started tearing up.

"Look at me," Hidan commanded. Serenity kept her hands over her face and shook her head. "Look at me," Hidan snapped harsher.

He grabbed her wrist and forcibly pushed her hands down. "Stop, I'm not hurting you. Your fine woman."

Serenity's face was red and tears formed in her eyes. "Knock it off," Hidan spat.

Serenity stood up shakily and made her way to her room. She avoided Hidan like he was the plague.

Hidan being curious let her do what she was doing. After all, what could him.

She bent down by her bed and grabbed her box of dangerous items. She dug around in it and felt a cool metal.

Her hand wrapped it's way around it and pulled out a gun. The weapon though didn't faze Hidan. He didn't quite no we let her, maybe it was because he felt pity or because he wanted to show her even that could hurt him.

She cocked it back and pointed it at Hidan. "Walk out of the room and tell everybody I ran out into the neighborhood," she demanded.

Hidan shook his head and walked towards her.

"I'll fire it!" she yelled. Serenity wiped tears from her eyes as Hidan walked towards her.

She closed her eyes tight and fired the gun. The loud pulsing noise ripped through the air.

"Oi! That hurts!" Hidan yelled looking at the hole in his chest. Serenity forgot, he was immortal and her mistake could cost her, her life.

"Stop!" she cried. "Stop," she cried. Hidan walked towards her, he placed is hand on her hand and took the gun out of her hands.

Serenity started to shake as he picked her up. He threw Serenity over his shoulder like a sack.

"Stop being such a cry baby. You're not going to die, I won't let it happen. So calm down woman," Hidan comforted, well tried.

"I don't wanna die," she cried pounding on his back.

He dragged her down stairs and set her on the couch to see the living room wrecked.

Konan and Pein both looked as if they were gasping for air. Paper sheets that looked like sharp steel embedded itself around the room. Tables were pushed over and chairs. They glared at each other until Konan looked at Serenity.

"We will discuss this later," Konan snapped sitting down on the couch by Serenity.

Serenity cried loudly as Konan sat by her. Konan grabbed Serenity's chin gently and pulled it up to look at her.

Serenity whimpered and pulled back. "I won't let them hurt you," she whispered. Serenity nodded her head and let Konan cup her cheek and wipe tears away.

Serenity hugged Konan tightly feeling weak.

Next thing they knew Kakuzu was dragging Deidara and Ashton down the stairs with Sasori.

Ashton had a hand over her mouth and kicking furiously.

"I hate you yeah! Let me go! I'll blow you to bits! Just wait till I get my clay hmm! I'll kill you un!" Deidara screamed.

"Shut up brat! I'll turn you into art!" Sasori yelled back. Kakuzu had his lightning type heart wrapped around Deidara to keep him from using his earth jutsus.

They threw him onto the couch and Serenity scrambled to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked checking him for injuries. "I'm good," he muttered.

"No your not," she scolded looking at his hands. They were cut up with glass shards and his wrist had red marks from Kakuzu's threads.

"After this is over I'll heal that up for you," Serenity offered.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you you jerks. I'll make you regret coming to this world. This is America! It's a free country, you can't do this to me! America, land of the free! I have my rights! America! The land of the free baby!" Ashton screamed as Kakuzu took his hand off her mouth.

Upstairs June was in a deep sleep as Itachi and Kisame guarded her.

They sat at the end of the bed in silence.

"You really love her don't you?" Kisame asked breaking the silence. "Yes," was Itachi's simple reply.

"Good, I've never seen you smile like that, except when I trip or your eating dango," Kisame chuckled quietly.

"I don't know how to explain it," Itachi said quietly.

"It's alright, you do t have too. I'm glad your happy. It's a nice change to see my partner smile."

"Why didn't you capture us?" Itachi asked.

"Your my partner," Kisame replied. "I hate liars and those who are not loyal. Pein lied to us, he told us he wouldn't be killing the girls. Not that I care personally for them, but I have taking a liking to June. He lied to us, I don't think I can be loyal to a lier, but you don't lie Itachi, not to me."

Itachi nodded his head and coughed lightly. "Kisame, you don't know," he whispered in a low tone.

"If you lied to me it would be to protect something more than me. My loyalties lie with you more. I trust y-"

Itachi looked over at Kisame to see his eyes roll back and drop to the ground. Behind him was Zetsu holding a kunai.

Itachi jumped to his feet and whipped his head towards June.

"Shh, you don't want to wake her," a deep voice chuckled. Itachi turned his head to see Madara.

He was holding a kunai to her neck as she slept. "It would take a slip of the hand to end it all," he whispered.

"Come downstairs now, and be carful not to wake June, she would give us trouble."

Itachi growled and looked down at Kisame. "What of Kisame?" Itachi asked calmly despite in the inside being panicked.

"Don't worry, Zetsu will take him downstairs," Madara said. Itachi carefully made his way to the side of the bed and picked up June quietly.

"Don't try anything, Madara," Itachi growled pulling June closer to him.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your June-chan," Madara taunted in his Tobi voice holding a few strands of her hair. Itachi pulled away and shielded June.

Itachi carefully made his way the door and headed downstairs.

As he walked down he held his finger to his mouth. Serenity and Ashton automatically became quiet and made room for her.

"There were many interruptions tonight. There will be consequences, especially you two," Pein spoke looking over at Serenity and Deidara.

"I was defending-" "I don't want to here it," Pein barked. He rubbed his temples and put up his finger giving her the universal signal to come here.

"Come," he demanded. Serenity skittishly got up and walked towards him.

"Kneel on the ground," he commanded. Pein wheeled back his leg and sent it forward.

"I have been kind *kick* to you. My patience *kick* has ran out *kick* though. I figured if I wasn't *kick* so commanding, you'd *kick* respond better, but you have taking us *kick* lightly. As if we were some friendly *kick* stranger."

"This world is not forgiving, this world only provides hate and pain for people like you. God is not always forgiving and merciful," Pein lectured.

"Your not God!" Serenity cried.

Serenity hung her head down not wanting to look up but Pein grabbed her by the top of her hair and pulled her head up.

"We are criminals, this isn't some fantasy. Get this through your head, we are not 'nice' people including Deidara. We have only chose to spare you because we found you useful.

Ashton tried standing up to her help her cousin but Konan held her arm out in front of her.

"She get hurt worse if you interrupt," Konan whispered. "Please!" Serenity cried. "Stop! It hurts!"

Everyone was forced to watch her endure the pain. As Pein abused her Ashton clutched her knees.

"I'm so sorry," Konan whispered. "It's not your fault," Ashton hissed. "Ashton, I know Serenity means so much to you and I-" "please just tell me she'll live." "She'll live. I'll make sure if it."

"Stand," he commanded. Serenity stood at his command only to be rewards with a punch to the gut.

"Turn around." And she turned around.

"You are to return to work covered up without a word. You are to go like nothing ever happened and not to tell anybody what happened. Understood?" Pein asked.

Serenity nodded her head as tears streamed down her eyes. "Good, for the rest of you. Let this be a lessened learned that God can be unforgiving."

Ashton shot up from the couch and slid to the ground to hold Serenity. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," Ashton whispered cradling her cousin's head in her lap.

Serenity coughed lightly and whispered something by Ashton's ear. "Why would you!" Ashton screamed.

This caught Pein's interest, he stopped where he was and listened. "I won't Serenity, I can't," Ashton said.

"Fine," she said looking into Serenity's eyes. "Serenity says she forgives you," Ashton said looking at Pein. "And... and... I forgive you to even though I hate you."

Pein chuckled and walked back upstairs. The second he was gone Serenity struggled to get up.

"Lay down," Ashton said picking her up and setting her in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Deidara," Serenity choked out. "Yes hmm." Deidara was attentive to right away.

"Do you still want a sleep aid and some tea?"

Deidara nodded his head and looked down. Itachi sighed and set June down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Serenity," he whispered. "It's fine," she whispered back. Itachi help Serenity sit up and let Serenity hug him.

"Does anybody need a beer over what just happened?" Ashton asked trying to rid her shock.

"Heck yeah," Serenity laughed dryly. "Grab me one," Hidan said. Almost everyone in the room agreed as Ashton walked away to get some drinks.

"I need a smoke," Ashton whispered to herself.

* * *

 **So rage a bit? Tell me what you think, I will try to update by next week or sooner. I have another some what serious chapter after this but it's not really. And now a fun fact!**

 **June is such a deep sleeper that she once slept through a tornado siren blaring next to her old house.**

 **So I'll see you soon, till then, bye!**


	18. What to do at the hospital

**And I back! And I'm late! I'm sorry! This chapter is semi dramatic, so I hope you like.**

* * *

Chibi in a box

Chapter 18 What to do at the hospital

Itachi 3rd POV

Itachi to put it simply was having a wonderful morning. He first woke up right by his June. After he got dressed, Kisame and him exchanged greetings.

But the most exciting thing to him was his sickness wasn't acting up. He wasn't coughing this morning, it didn't hurt to breath, his stomach didn't hurt from coughing, and his throat wasn't soar.

This was a good day.

Itachi walked down the hallway with June to the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at June and had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Good morning Itachi, June," Serenity greeted making breakfast. They entered the room silently watching the others carefully.

Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Good morning Serenity," June greeted.

"Morning my friends!" Ashton greeted coming into the room seating herself.

"Morning Ash," Serenity greeted. Almost everyone was seated except for Pein, Deidara, Konan, Deidara and Sasori.

"Where's Deidara?" Hidan asked. "He's still sleeping," Serenity commented.

"No he's not," Sasori voice sounded. Serenity looked over her shoulder and saw Deidara and Sasori at the door.

"Did Sasori wake you up Deidara?" Serenity asked. Deidara nodded his head tiredly.

"Go back upstairs. You look like you're about to crash," Serenity directed. Mostly everyone laughed or chuckled.

Deidara nodded his head and head back upstairs. "How late did he stay up?" Sasori asked.

"I think he got in bed around six in the morning," Serenity commented. "What was blonde doing?" Hidan asked.

"Drawing," Serenity commented. Sasori nodded his head knowing the blond bomber's love for art.

"Do you need help making the rest of breakfasts?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, that'd be nice," Serenity said holding a carton of milk and eggs.

Itachi chuckled and helped Serenity.

"What are we making?" Itachi asked. Truthfully Itachi could say he was one of the only members who could cook. Kakuzu could make a simple dish along with Konan but other wise no one else could cook.

The only reason Kakuzu could cook was because he doesn't prefer going out to eat.

Itachi smiled at Serenity, getting out the needed ingredients, but an itch slowly made its way up Itachi's throat. He swallowed trying to rid it but it would not leave.

"You okay Tachi?" Serenity asked looking over at him.

"I'm fine," he answered looking away from her. Serenity nodded and continued cooking.

The itch in his throat became more violent this time, a small cough escaped Itachi's lips.

'Not now,' Itachi thought. His cough became louder and more violent. "Itachi," Serenity's voice gasped.

His hearing became muffled. The voices he hear were not clear. The only thing he good hear was his heart beating rapidly and his coughs.

Itachi's hand shot up to his mouth as he coughed. He took his hand from his mouth and only saw a blurry clump of red, which he presumed was blood.

He felt Serenity's hand grab his arm and pull him up. "Excuse me," he whispered trying to hurry out of the room.

"I'm sorry for being," Itachi coughed another time," a distu- disturbance."

"Guys give me some room," June's voice demanded. Itachi felt the blood run done his throat and enter his lungs again.

He coughed more violently, his legs buckled under him and he dropped to the ground coughing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Itachi took a breath of air but the cool air didn't enter his lungs. All he could feel was arms wrap around himself and start hitting against his chest.

Everyone was in an uproar now trying to get Itachi back. Itachi kept his eyes open even though his vision faded little by little.

Until everything was black.

June's POV

I wrapped my arms around Itachi from behind and started pumping. Honestly I didn't have that much physical strength but I could manage the Heimlich Maneuver.

I pumped at a fast but steady beat.

"Hello operator," Serenity panicked talking into the phone. "Yes, yes, he's choking and he's not moving."

"Kisame!" I barked. He looked at me with alert eyes and rushed to me. "You see how I'm holding Itachi and pumping his chest? Keeping doing that till he breaths," I ordered. Kisame nodded and followed.

"And do it hard!" I added. "Get a drink of water ready for him and give him some space, Ashton go wait by the door for paramedics. Serenity give me the phone," I demanded.

"Hello operator," I greeted calmly. I gave her a diagnosis of what I thought it was quickly and our location. In situations like these you can't panic it can cost you a life.

"They're on their way!" I shouted and sooner than I knew it, I was in the waiting room at the hospital with the Akatsuki and my friends.

I waited in the white room for 1 hour, 57 minutes and 24 seconds.

"Ms. Summers," a voice called. I looked up and saw the doctor with a clip board.

"Hello Dr. Dory, has he been stabilized?" I asked. "Yes, he's able to talk now, but it's not good," he added.

I frowned and sighed. "Doctor, I'm one of the nurses at the hospital. May I request to be one of the nurses to care for him?" I asked. "Of course."

"Thank you, can we see him?" I asked. Dr. Dory smiled and nodded his head.

"Guys, Itachi's awake, we can talk to him."

Kisame and Serenity were already up, speed walking to me. The two held grins on faces before I opened the door.

I opened the door to his room to see Itachi hooked up to too many monitors. A nurse was already in the room watching over him, writing something on a clipboard.

"Itachi, it's me, June. How are you feeling?" I asked. His eyes shifted towards me slowly, he tried sitting up properly but is body decided otherwise.

He shook his head and coughed again. "Not well."

I looked over at the nurse to see who answered for me. "What disease or sickness?" I asked, though I really didn't want to know.

"Hemoptysis," she answered. "Mild or massive?" "Massive." "How much blood did he lose?" "200 ml."

"June, we need to get him an X-Ray later today or tomorrow," she said, "and he doesn't have an records we can find, that means he doesn't have health care of what we know. The bill for the X-Ray alone is $350 and the rest of the treatment-"

I held up a hand for her to stop. "Is it possible for me to take a vacation then start taking more than two shifts, is there any way I can make more without doing more schooling?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "June," Serenity's voice said. "I can work another shift and start to work weekends. I can also, I can," she stuttered over her words.

"I can sell my dads cameras and my moms jewelry," she suggested. "No, no, no," I denied, "keep those. Save that suggestion for another time. Look, tonight I'll do the math and see what we can do. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking away from me. "I promise."

Serenity opened her arms wanting a hug. I accepted her embrace and tightened my grip around her. I played with her hair in the hug to calm her.

She pulled away with a newly formed smile. "Okay," she whispered to me.

"June?" the nurse asked. I looked at her and nodded my head. "I need some information about him."

I sighed and nodded my head. A few of us stayed in Itachi's room while the others went back out to the waiting room.

Serenity, Kisame, Pein, Konan and I stayed with Itachi. I filled out multiple files while everyone checked on Itachi.

After multiple papers I read over and fine print the total price came out and I knew we could barley afford it.

I was having new thoughts about what I told Serenity. Maybe we could't manage.

Serenity came behind me and hugged me. "We'll be alright, we always manage," she comforted.

"Serenity, we were already have a hard time with food and clothes. Now this? We also need to get a new bottle of your medication and Ashton."

"What about you?" she asked innocently moving her head to her side.

I hated it when she played innocent, it killed me inside.

"I can skip over them for-" "No, you're not. I can figure out a way to make more money. Have you ever asked Kakuzu on any financial tips?"

"I never thought about that possibility," I muttered thinking of the possible new door. "I'll see what I can do. I'm going to talk to Itachi for a bit."

"And then he said "What do you mean I'm dead? I've just been sleeping in the bar's closet!"" Kisame laughed.

Kisame decided to cheer Itachi up by telling him one of his stories. Itachi smiled faintly at Kisame's story nodding slowly.

I smiled and sat down by him. The second he noticed me, Kisame prepared to leave. "I'll leave you two for a while," he chuckled leaving us.

"Hey," I greeted. "Hello," Itachi greeted back.

My hand made its way to his to his hand, he ran my thumb up and down against my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, you were sick and you need treatment," I replied tightening my grip.

"June, just request for me to leave. I'm causing you difficulties," he urged. "No, you're getting cured, end of conversation."

Itachi shook his head but smiled. "You really are stubborn, I'm not convincing you, am I?" he asked.

"No, you're not. I have to go now, I just wanted to see how you were doing at the moment. I'm still looking over papers."

"Don't leave," he whispered grabbing onto my hand. "Itachi I-" "Stay."

I sighed and leaned down by his cheek to plant a kiss on it, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Pein watching us intently.

"Pein's watching us," I whispered averting my eyes from him. "It doesn't matter, sooner or later he would have known I'm disobeying him."

"Someone's a rebel," I laughed. "Ashton's rubbing off on me," he commented.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered sitting up trying to kiss me. I leaned forward and he kissed the top of my nose.

I giggled kissing his lips. He laid back down, already out of breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pein glaring at me but thankfully Konan calmed him down.

I don't know why, but Konan and Pein have been tense around each other ever since one day.

I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what happened. Everyone lightly has been glaring at each other and every time I ask they'll tell me not to worry about it.

I know they had some type of fight, but what? Did I sleep through it all" I'm not that deep of a sleeper, at least I don't think I am.

"June," he whispered. I was pulled away from my thoughts and looked up.

Pein was walking towards us, glaring us down.

"June, I would like to talk to Itachi, alone," he emphasized glaring us down.

"Whatever," I sighed getting up. But before I left and leaned down and kissed Itachi's forehead and glared at Pein.

I walked away from them and returned to the papers. How was I going to afford any of this?

The only way to make more money is for Ashton to get a job.

What if we shortened Itachi's time here? Sasori, Konan, and Kakuzu can do a little medical jutsu. That good work.

I could maybe learn it, despite not having chakra someone could give some to me. Worth a shot.

I got up and walked out of the room to find Sasori. He was sitting in a chair changing the channels on the television in the waiting room by Deidara who was talking on the phone and drawing.

"Who's he talking too?" I asked pointing to him. "Sylvia I think," Sasori answered not sparing me a glance. "He's been on the phone with her for an hour."

"I have know idea why people don't like explosions, you're friend Dan must suck then hmm," Deidara laughed into the phone.

I leaned down to see his drawing clearly. It was a picture of a 3 dimensional dragon. It was well drawn and shaded, the kid was a good artist.

"Good job," I complimented quietly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You didn't come here for nothing, what do you want?" Sasori asked hastily staring at the T.V.

"Teach me medical ninjutsu," I demanded. Sasori started to chuckle at me. I crossed my arms in frustration, I hated when people laughed at me.

"You have no chakra nor a network. Your world has no chakra either."

"Your point is? No one's ever tried," I snapped. "I never said no. I'm curious," he replied.

"How do we do this?" I asked crossing my arms.

He thought for a moment then nodded his head to himself. "Turn around," he told me standing up from his spot.

I turned around and waited for whatever he was going to do. I felt a cool sensation come upon my back.

I spread around my body till it reached everywhere, but it started faded and turned into an ice cold feeling. My body felt like it was being nipped at from I seize.

My pain tolerance wasn't the greatest either, which I hate about myself. I'm physically weak in every way you could think of.

The sensation soon turned painful and it feel like glass shards were being pushed into me.

"Stop," I demand pulling away. I rubbed my back and shoulders. "What?" Sasori asked.

"It hurts," I spit out holding my back. "It's not supposed to hurt. If anything this should make you more relaxed," he replied.

"We're you using medical ninjutsu on me?" I asked. "No, just chakra."

"It hurts. It felt bitter cold. I thought I had frost bite in my insides," I explained. "Everyone has a different signature, mine just happens to be more cold."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed," I snapped rolling my eyes at him. "You asked for my help and your getting it," he snapped, "your lucky I even wasted my time on you."

"Isn't your whole life a waste of time?" I shot back at him glaring.

"I was just about to say the same thing," he sighed crossing his arms. "I feel like I'm getting dumber just by standing by you," I sighed.

"You were already like that before you came over to me," Sasori snapped. "Did you know that you're the reason I need medication?"

"What was that? I busy ignoring you," he replied. "Let me give you a high five Sasoir, in the face, with a dictionary," I suggested.

"I can only see your lips moving, I think it's funny how you're actually trying to form words," he snapped.

"Sasori Danna!" Deidara shouted interrupting us. "What?" Sasori snapped looking at the boy. "Sylvia said that she wants to meet me at some mall by the dance studio hmm. Can you take me?" he asked with excitement.

I smiled gently at him. It's nice that he gets a break from being a criminal, Deidara's a teenage boy. I honestly don't think he should be a criminal, it's a nice change seeing him act like his age, but we do have to remember that this excited teenage boy has killed somebody.

"Go ask Leader," Sasori directed. I slowly walked away from their conversation to go find Kakuzu.

I needed financial help, Kakuzu had to have some tips.

The miser was sat down on the couch reading a news paper by a sleeping Hidan who was snoring up a storm. In fact Kakuzu, Hidan and Ashton were all the snorers, they were all so loud at night.

"Hello Kakuzu," I greeted. He grunted in response and didn't spare me a glance much like Sasori.

"I need your help with financial business."

This sentence caught his attention. He looked up at me with a raised brow, so I sat down and explained our situation. Kakuzu offered to start helping me with our taxes and bills for an allowance.

"Ashton needs to get a job," he muttered. "I know, but she's been trying her hardest to get one," I defended.

"She's doing nothing around the house either and every time she goes out she comes home with nothing or a newly bought item, useless possessions," Kakuzu explained gruffly.

"I'll talk to her," I sighed, but little did I know that Ashton was listening in on our whole conversation.

3rd POV

Ashton stood outside pacing back and forth. Ashton was just so frustrated! She punched the brick wall of the hospital out of anger.

"Stupid bills," she hissed to herself.

Ashton reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box with a lighter. She growled in frustration and took a cigarette out if the box.

Quickly lighting the cancer stick she put it to her mouth. She breathed in the smoke slowly then breathing it out.

Ashton put her back against the wall and put her leg up.

"I thought you stopped smoking," Obito's voice sounded. Ashton dropped her cigarette and stepped on it.

"And I thought you were dead," she shot back looking up at him.

"At least I'm useful in my death."

Ashton slammed the side of her fist against the wall.

"I'm gonna get the money and an identity for Itachi," she spat out. "And how are you going to do?" Obito asked crossing his arms.

"I'll probably need to do a run or two for D.J and Nick. They always take care of their a Silver Snakes. It's stupid I'm still in a gang though. This proves I can't take care of myself."

"You're going to get yourself stuck again. Next thing you know you're going to be delivering drugs every week for them," Obito consulted.

Ashton bit her lip in frustration and started to walk away. She grabbed another cig and put it to her lips.

"Are you coming or not? It gets boring with out you," she sneered lighting the cigarette.

Obito teleported right next to her, making Ashton's heart flutter.

_ Next morning_

Ashton slammed her hand in the table in Itachi's hospital room.

"There, we can afford everything for Itachi's treatment," she said loudly, getting everyone's attention. She lifted her hand off the table to reveal a roll of money.

Ashton then pulled out multiple papers from her pocket. "He's also an American citizen now. Itachi's backstory is he came from Japan to America in hopes of a better life. His family is deceased, he doesn't drive and so on."

"Ashton," June sighed, "where did you-" "That's not important! Ashton got the money we need!" Serenity cheered.

Ashton grinned brightly at her cousin with pride. Serenity hugged Ashton tightly with a smile too.

"Thank you," Itachi thanked. "Well it wasn't just me, Tobs helped me out," Ashton said scratching the back of her head.

"Thank you Tobi!" Serenity cheered hugging the masked man. "Yahoo! Serenity loves Tobi!" Tobi cheered hugging Serenity back. "Serenity loves Tobi a lot!" Serenity yelled pecking Tobi on the cheek.

"Serenity didn't have to do that!" Tobi blushed and put a finger to his cheek. Ashton glared at Serenity lightly, not liking her deed.

"I won't ask, at least we can pay for this," June smiled.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Ashton's phone ringed.

Ashton pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello Ashton here."

A muffled voice was heard and Ashton's mouth dropped open.

"Who is it?" Serenity asked excitedly. "It's Grandma, she wants us to come over," Ashton whispered loudly covering the phone.

"Well crap."

* * *

 **So how'd you like? Before anything else is said I would like to think my editor, againes0005. Thank you! I hope she starts to write her own things and post.**

 **Fun fact time!**

 **June is the laziest out of the girls.**

 **Also, June has no slice tolerance.**

 **I hope to see you next time, till then! Bye!**


	19. What to do at a hospital

**I'm sorry for the late updates! Im a terrible human being! So read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 19

What to do at the hospital

Deidara and Hidan laughed together as Deidara tackled Hidan. They were sent out side by June to waste some energy, since they almost broke Itachi's IV stand again.

Hidan threw Deidara off himself and smirked. "Come here blonde," Hidan laughed as he head locked Deidara. Deidara struggled in the head lock as Hidan ruffled his hair.

"Not so fast hmm," Deidara laughed, Deidara front flipped forward and landed on Hidan but still in a head lock.

"Ow," Hidan muttered trying to catch his breath. The two tumbled around the outside of the hospital rough housing laughing their heads off.

"Hidan get off me yeah," Deidara huffed. Hidan pinned Deidara to the ground and sat on his back. "It's not fair, your bigger than me."

"If it's not fair how 'bout I throw you in the fountain," Hidan threatened. "You wouldn't yeah," Deidara growled. "But I would," Hidan laughed.

Deidara glared at Hidan and put his hand on his ankle. "I'll tell Seri," Deidara threatened opening his hand mouth.

"Try it you- Oi! You bit me!" Hidan yelled getting off of Deidara. Deidara laughed and got up to run to the fountain.

"Guys Seri wants you back in for lunch!" Kisame called walking to Deidara. Hidan shook his head in anger and ran towards Deidara.

"Kisame watch out!" Deidara yelled getting ready for Hidan to hit him. Hidan sprinted towards Deidara to push him into the fountain.

"I got you now blonde," Hidan snarled ready to push Deidara. Deidara side stepped Hidan with relief as Hidan ran into the fountain.

"Not today Hi- Ahhhhh!" Hidan grabbed onto Deidara's shirt and dragged him in the fountain with him as Deidara grabbed onto Kisame.

All three barreled into the cold fountain water.

"I hate you," Hidan growled as he looked at his small hands. The three were reduced to small chibis.

"Well how are we going to get back now?" Kisame growled. "Don't ask me fish sticks!" Hidan yelled.

"Fish sticks! You better watch your mouth, you're in my element," Kisame threatened as he sunk under the water.

"What are you doin' now?" Hidan sneered. Kisame grabbed hold of his ankle from under the water and dragged him down.

Hidan struggled under the water the get out of Kisame's grip. "So what did you call me?" Kisame laughed. "Fish sticks!" Hidan tried answering but water filled his lungs.

"Knock it off!" Deidara yelled standing up on the water. Kisame dragged Hidan back up to the surface begrudgingly.

Hidan coughed up water, greedily breathing in air.

"You little son of-" "Mommy! Mommy! Look what's in the fountain'" a voice yelled.

"Dive!" Kisame yelled pushing the two under the water.

"Mommy! There were little people in the fountain!" the voice yelled again. "Yes, yes, I know honey," the mom laughed.

"But they were really there!"

Kisame brought the two back up and watch as a little girl and her mom left the hospital. "Just great! We can't let anybody see us too," Kisame groaned.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hopping a ride hmm," Deidara said forming a clay bird in his hands.

"And that would be?" Hidan asked. "This," Deidara said showing him the small clay bird. "How is some wimpy bird supposed to-"

Smoke appeared around them as Deidara stood proudly in front of his clay creation. The bird grew to the size that all three of them could ride.

"Good work," Kisame complimented not sparing him a glance. "Thanks hmm," Deidara said fist bumping his fellow rouge ninja.

Deidara, Kisame and Hidan boarded the bird quickly. "So, how do we make this thing go?" Hidan asked.

"Like this!" Kisame yelled pushing Hidan off the bird. The bird took off the second Hidan fell off. "Get me back up there you little-"

"I'll let you up if you buy us to items from the vending machine hmm," Deidara called. "Stop cutting me off when I'm about to swear for-"

"You'll be walking the rest of the way if you don't buy," Kisame taunted. "Fine," Hidan muttered.

Deidara lowered the bird with a satisfied smirk. "Get on," Kisame said pulling Hidan up.

The bird took off once more. It flew up into the air. "What level was Itachi on?" Deidara asked. "He's on the fifth floor," Kisame answered looking down.

They flew slowly and gracefully higher into the air. "I wonder what would happened if I pushed you?" Kisame joked to Hidan.

"I wonder what would happen if throttled you?" Hidan wondered back. "Try it," Kisame growled. Hidan put his hands up in defense.

"They left the window open for us hmm," Deidara said soaring to the window. "You just have to appreciate the architecture of this building, it'd be a shame though if someone, were too, blow it up un," Deidara laughed.

Kisame and Hidan laughed as the bird landed on the window sill. Inside was Serenity and Itachi talking.

"And then he said to me, "I'll do the best Itachi impression you've ever seen!" Then Nico started sound just like you! It was insane! He said, "I am Itachi Uchiha! Fear me!" Then he started to run around the room flapping his cloak in the air!" Serenity laughed.

"You're brother was a fanatic over the show," Itachi chuckled.

"He used to cosplay all the time with Henry, Blake, and Evergreen. He usually went as you, Evergreen was Sakura, Blake was Sasuke, and Henry was Naruto, a really tall Naruto."

"They all sound lovely," Itachi replied. "You would have loved Nico, he was so funny!" Serenity laughed.

Itachi smiled sitting up slightly. "How are you feeling?" Serenity asked frowning a bit.

"I've been feeling much more adequate than last week." Itachi smiled and took a breath. "Thank you for sharing your stories in the mean time."

Serenity nodded happily with a grin. "Your welcome, why not talk to my brother," Serenity laughed hugging Itachi lightly.

Itachi, with a ghost of a smile, returned to gesture slowly. "So how are Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu's treatments working on you?"

"They have been good to me. I should be discharged in three days despite this diese. With the combination with medical ninjutsu and you're worlds medical advances, anyone could be cured accurately and quickly."

Serenity nodded her head listening carefully. "Tomorrow your doing the laser eye surgery to get your eyes fixed, right?" Serenity asked cocking her head to the right.

Itachi nodded his head silently with a gleam in his eye. He was excite to be able to see clearly again, day to day life with blurry vision was not the funniest.

"We should just fly through and find someone else to turn us back," Kisame suggested looking at the others. They nodded their small heads in response and flew through the room silently as Serenity talked on.

They flew outside the door and into a waiting area. They spotted June and Tobi right away.

"I hate you," June growled lowly so only Madara could hear.

"I know you do," Madara chuckled lowly not sparing June a glance. "Just give me the remote dork or else," June snarled quietly.

Madara had take the remote from June and in his Tobi persona, he turned on a kids channel, currently My Little Pony was on.

"Stupid rainbow barf town," June muttered crossing her arms. Her bored blue eyes looking over at the mask wearing man.

"You really are quite amusing," he chuckled still not looking at June. June shot up from her seat and glared at him.

"Argh! You're so frustrating!" June yelled glaring at him. She picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at him. Madara chuckled and caught the pillow with ease, but what he was not expect was to be hit with a pillow from behind.

His head flew forward as a proud Ashton stood behind him.

She grinned widely as she watched him pick himself off from the ground. He glared at her first but his eyes softened when he saw that smile she wore.

A kind and bright smile. Her short hair and brown eyes reminded him of Rin. The way she clasped her hands together when she was excited or the way she laughed.

Obito picked up a pillow and threw it at Ashton. It hit Ashton square in the face.

"I declare pillow war on thou!" Ashton yelled jumping over the couch to chase him with a pillow.

June sighed to herself as the two chased each other.

"Hey June!" Kisame called out. June looking behind her to see the three on the bird. She stuck her hand out for the bird to land on.

The three got off onto her hand with relief. "Oi! Turn us back shorty!" Hidan yelled shaking his small fist at June.

"You're in no position to be saying that dork. I could squash you any second." June rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom ready to change them back as Sasori watched her pass.

Lightly June as been stressing and one night she just had a moment. Sasori, being to stubborn and embarrassed to admit his human needs sometimes, went down stairs in the middle of the night for a snack.

June being awake with tears in her eyes as she looked at the bills wiped her eyes furiously as he walked in.

He sat by her and comforted her the best he could while he snacked. In the end it just made them better friends, but Sasori denies the fact that they're friends.

It's not like Sasori had 'friends', right? Wrong, and he knew it, June now could be categorized as 'friend' along with that brat Serenity. Ashton had yet to make an impression on him.

Speaking of Ashton, where was the devil?

Ashton's POV

I sprinted after Obito waving my pillow in the air. He just ninja'd away dodging ever attack.

He turned around and started to chase me. I laughed and ran away trying to dodge him. He grabbed my wrist rather harshly and pulled me towards him.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

What? Why does my chest-

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

My cheeks flamed pink and I felt light headed. "Is everything okay Ashton?" Obito asked in his Tobi persona.

"Yeah just a little light headed," I said pressing my back to wall and sliding down it to sit.

He sat down next to me and shoved the pillow in my lap. I hugged it with a pout.

"My heads feels so weird," I murmured hugging the pillow tighter.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

"It's probably something you ate idiot," he muttered nudging my side. "I'm not an idiot lollipop," I laughed hitting him back.

"What did you eat? Some gum from the floor?" I laughed at his comment and grabbed my sides.

"No that's-" "Delicious, that what you were going to say, right?" he interrupted smiling under his mask.

"No!" I laughed falling to my side letting out a snort. I stopped laughing for a moment and stared at him.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Obito started to chuckle as he clutched his sides. I laughed along with him for a while until our laughter died off.

I leaned over by him and slowly reached my hand to his mask. "You should take off your mask," I suggested setting a finger in the cheek area of his mask.

He put his hand around mine and set my hand down. "No." His voice was low and serious, not sounding pleasant.

"Why not?" I asked tugging at the mask. He put my hand down again. "Not now Ashton."

He didn't seemed happy with the request, I knew Obito was sensitive about his face.

He lowered my hand further and placed it to the ground. "You never told us what your grandmother requested," Obito hinted at.

"She wants us to come over. Probably for some family reunion, otherwise she just wants to see her favorite grandchildren," I explained.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go," Obito suggested looking at me. "I know but I really want to see her, it's been a year. I've been avoiding family like the plague lightly. I'm a freaking disgrace," I sighed scratching at the ground.

"When I was twelve I was known as the black sheep of the clan." "Harsh man," I replied.

"Would you care if we visited? I want to go, after all, you have the final say," I asked brushing my hair behind me ear.

He hummed to himself in thought before nodding slowly. "Pein is not going to pleased with my decision but why not, you have me curious now," he chuckled lowly.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

My chest felt light and my stomach twisted itself. I tried ignoring the feeling but my cheeks reflected what I was feeling.

"Which side of the family is she on?" Obito asked. "My mom's, we don't really talk to my dad's side of the family much."

"What is she like?" "Her names Anastasia and grandma's like a more stubborn and older version of me!" I laughed. Obito frowned and shook his head. "I can't imagine someone more stubborn then you," he sighed.

"I can," I laughed scratching at the ground again. "Hmm?" "Young Kakashi with rules, he was so-" "Don't even start talking about him."

"Sorry Mr. Evil," I sighed laying my head on the wall. "Don't call me that."

"But it's true Mr. Evil," I laughed poking his side. He ignored my comment and dug in his pouch for his eye patch Serenity gave him. It was more of a medical on then anything.

He took off his mask for a moment and put his scarf up quickly and placing the patch over his eye.

"Is this the closest I'm going to get?" I asked with dull eyes. He nodded his head with a smirk.

Ba-dump.

For the love of God what is this- No. It's not what I think it is. I refuse to admit it. I'm not in- I'm not going to say that accursed word. Nope, Ashton Coal is not in- I refuse to say it.

I'm DO NOT like him.

Ba-dump.

Crap.

Obito's POV 3rd person (during the chase)

Obito chased after Ashton in his Tobi persona. He threw pillows at her as she tried to dodge the projectiles.

Obito was getting fed up with the chase and decided to take a break. He sprinted to her and grabbed her wrist.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

He ignored the feeling swelling in his chest and held her wrist harsher and drag her to his person. Her face flamed pink and red.

Just like Rin.

Ashton had the closest facial resemblance to Rin then anyone he's every seen. Her body type may have been different but her face screamed Rin.

Her personality may have differed from her but there were these small quirks she had that only Rin did.

He was sure she didn't notice it but when she was excited she would clasp her hands together, or the way she laughed was just like Rin. When Rin laughed so hard she would let out a small snort.

Just like now after Obito had teased her. She turned bright red and stopped laughing. In turn making Obito chuckle himself. That cute snort that Rin did and after getting embarrassed.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

This feeling was a familiar feeling in his chest, he had it when Rin was alive, his chest came to life with a new feeling he hasn't felt in years.

No. This wasn't 'that' feeling, surely he could never feel this towards Ashton, of all people, Ashton.

But that smile, that gentle touch she had once you got past that aggressive shield and wall she put up.

"Would you care if we visited? I want to go, after all you have the final say," she asked brushing her hair behind her ear looking down, just like Rin.

Obito contemplated the decision while they talked, it would be good for everyone to see more of this world, but things could get troublesome if someone *cough* Hidan *cough* were to cause any troubles during the trip, but the way she looked at him and smiled made him think differently.

"Pein is not going to pleased with my decision but why not, you have me curious now," Obito chuckled lowly. Ashton's face lit up with a grin, but her cheeks flushed pink.

As he asked more questions about her family and she answered he contemplated if this was no longer a good idea.

Her grandmother being just like her? Nothing was bad with that, he lov- he favorited specific parts of her personality.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

"But it's true Mr. Evil," Ashton said with a gentle smile poking his mask. The name did suit him but it was more of a teasing manner, he did not appreciate that part.

The poke in the mask hinted that she wanted him to take off his mask. Not really wanting to he decided against it and took off his mask but quickly propped up his scarf and took out the eye patch from Serenity.

"Is that the closest I'm going to get?" she asked with a bleak face. Obito nodded his head in response.

Ashton sighed but shrugged off the idea. "Can we leave the day after Itachi is discharged?" she asked quieter fidgeting with the carpet.

"Yes, I'll convince Pein." Obito grimaced at the thought though, Pein was going to have a fit.

"You'll love her house. It's way in the country, by all the farms, they own one themselves. Even though grandpa is retired he still works on it," Ashton explained with a sweet smile.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Why this feeling and why now? He was so close to his goal now and if what he was thinking were to happen he-

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Obito Uchiha didn't- no, this word he wasn't going to even speak of. This despicable word was not welcomed. Lo- This word was not going to blossom between them awkwardly like a cliche roman- movie.

Obito Uchiha did not like Ashton Coal.

"Thanks again." Ashton's voice ripped him away from his thoughts.

"I kind of miss her, she's the only family who I really like."

Obito felt his heart soften, relating to how it feels. "Enough with the sap though," Ashton laughed getting up.

She grabbed a pillow from the ground and slapped Obito with it. "Pillow wars shall resume!"

Ashton laughed running away. Obito shook his head but got up anyways grabbing a pillow.

Putting on his Tobi persona he yelled, "Wait up Ashton!" He sprinted after her, running past June with a regular sized Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan.

He dived for Ashton and grabbed her wrist yanking her back, as he grabbed her he twisted his foot around her ankle and kicked up.

She fell to the ground face first, but before impact he flipped her over. Obito pinned her arms to her sides with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, good one Tobi," she laughed with a smile.

Yes, Obito Uchiha hasn't given up on his light, Rin, but now he thinks he found a brighter light. Despite not knowing her long he felt like he knew her since his childhood. It was a nice but awkward feeling.

He smiled at Ashton warmly, he might lo-

"You're still dead for tackling me though," Ashton snarled ripping her arms from under him and flipping him over. She elbowed his forehead with a grin.

Never mind everything he said.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? I thought it wasn't bad.**

 **So my editor changed their name and I would like to give them proper credit, they are now, drumroll please, dragon chibi. I'm pretty sure.**

 **Fun fact! Ashton is always wearing a cap and Ashton can skateboard.**

 **so that's it for now, till next time, bye!**


	20. What to do at high school

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this! This also a flash back to high school. So a bit of a filler but a back story.**

* * *

Chibi in a box chapter 20

What to do at high school

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" begged a kid as Ashton shoved him into a school locker.

"I'm gonna hurt you more if you don't be quiet!" Ashton hissed slamming the locker door shut.

June stood next to Ashton dying of boredom. She rolled her eyes at the usual scene; Ashton beats up kid, kid acts tough, Ashton beats the kid up further, shoves kid in locker, kids pleas for mercy, Ashton denies and slams locker door shut. As simple as that.

"That was the kid who called you fat, right Serenity?" Ashton asked looking at her smiling cousin.

"Yep!" she chirped. "There's a difference, you're not fat, you're just... curvy."

June rolled her eyes again and then shook her head. "This is immature, he clearly liked Serenity and was to insecure to reveal his feelings so resolved to capture her attention with childish expressions. How predictable," June muttered holding her books to her chest.

"English please," Ashton said walking away from the locker. Serenity and June followed her to their lunch period.

"I have two sandwiches, some grapes, jalapeños, and a brownie. Did you guys bring your lunches?" Serenity asked sitting down at a table.

"Not much, Maratha still hasn't gone shopping and wasn't able to give me the correct food groups for a healthy and edible nutritious lunch," June sighed mentioning her foster mother.

"You have to dull things down June, you talk so," Ashton trailed looking for the word.

"Intelligent."

"Robotically," Ashton corrected taking a bit of Serenity's grapes.

"It's not my error if my vocabulary is superior to my peers," June stated matter of factly.

"It sounds like your an idiot when you speak like that," Ashton laughed elbowing Serenity in the side a bit.

"Of course I have to talk like an idiot sometimes, how else would you understand me?" June asked taking a bite of Serenity's brownie.

"Apply cold water to the burnt area," Serenity laughed jabbing Ashton in the side.

"June I'm just trying to give you advice, stop insulting me," Ashton sighed looking at June.

"Ashton, I'm what society beckons a 'nerd', in society 'nerds' are frail and defective from the more superior higher social men, my only defense in such a system is sarcasm," June deadpanned.

"I'm not protecting you in gym today," Ashton stated looking away as she ate from Serenity's lunch.

"Please, I'll stop talking like that if you want, just please protect me," June begged in one breath.

"Good."

"Dork," June muttered crossing her arms as she ripped off a piece of sandwich from Serenity's lunch.

"Guys, Porcelains are coming," Serenity whispered looking up to see a group of girls coming their way.

"Crap," Ashton whispered.

A posse of girls if you would say made their way to the three misfits. All four chatted amount themselves all while giggling.

June banged her head on the table harshly. "Maybe if I hit my head hard enough I'll die before they get here," she muttered banging her head again.

"I'm fine with them coming over. It's fun to rile them up, they're like a group of excited small yippee dogs." Ashton smirked at her own commented and eyes the group.

"Hello, Ashton," one of the Porcelains sneered. "Hello, Gabby," Ashton sneered back standing up.

Gabby, the devil inside of a teenage girl. Evil itself reincarnated.

Bethany, all fashion and vermon. Just as mean as Gabby me always looking in a mirror.

Ava, on her phone 24/7, always texting, tweeting, liking, commenting, and calling. The techy of them.

Maxine, all beauty no brains, nothing more to say.

Ashton looked down at the girl who was a least a half a foot shorter.

"So, when are you going to get a sense of fashion," Gaby asked looking at Ashton's shirt. "When are you going to stop wearing clown makeup," Ashton replied smugly.

"Look," she snapped, "I didn't come over here to play, I need the dumb blond."

Ashton stood in front of June while June hid her face in one of her books.

"What for?" Ashton asked raising a brow. "She has to help me with a project due tomorrow."

"No."

"No? Did you hear that girls?" Gabby laughed looking at her friends. They all giggled whispering to each other.

"Just hand over the blond and I won't give you any trouble."

"I said no Gabby. June is not a thing you can use, now go scurrying away you basic b-"

"June may not be a thing but she certainly is a useful person. Now hand her over! I need this project done." Gabby glared at June who hide her head in a book.

"Excuse me," Serenity interrupted with a smile. "What fatty?" Gabby sneered.

Pp"I just wanted to ask you where you got your clown face paint," Serenity said smiling at her. (A/N Just imagine Sai's fake smile.)

Gabby gasped and glared at her. "I'll inform you that this makeup and came from my Dad," she sneered.

"Looks like somebody has too much access to Daddy's credit card," Ashton muttered. Gabby ignored her comment and glared at Serenity.

"Then I feel like I have to give you a present," Serenity laughed, "I feel so inconsiderate not getting you anything. How about you stop by my house today and I'll give you a cup of bleach for a present. Does that sound good?"

June and Ashton restrained themselves from bursting out from laughter.

"Excuse me?" Gabby gasped. "You're excused," Serenity said with the same smile.

Gabby let out an annoyed grunt and stomped her foot. "We're done here," she snapped looking at her girls.

"See ya Gabby, maybe later you can tell me where you got your face paint!" Serenity called as she stomped away with the rest of the Porcelains.

"High five Serenity," Ashton laughed holding her hand up. Serenity smacked it happily and looked at June.

"I declare the highest of high fives be given to you," she laughed quietly holding up her hand. Serenity smacked it with a grin and sat down.

"Thanks," June thanked looking down. "It displeases me-" "English," Ashton whispered.

"To simplify it: It makes my mad and upset when people treat me like that. It's sad that I need protection from people like, that," June spat.

"It's all good. You got me," Ashton reassured slinging her arm around June with a grin. June smiled slightly and held Ashton's hand as she slung it around her.

"They're all dorks," she muttered. "June, they're not dorks, they're all basic-" "Serenity, I thought you were the only one who didn't swear."

Serenity smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "We're high schoolers June, of course all of us swear to some extent, just I don't like to."

"And some of use get cut off every time I try to f-"

DING! DING! DING!

The bell rung loudly cutting Ashton off.

"Why?" Ashton yelled slamming her hands on the table. "It was inevitable," June chuckled grabbing her books.

Serenity giggled at June's statement and got up from her seat while gathering her lunchbox.

"Well, I'll see in an hour 11 minutes," June said walking away. "See you in gym," Serenity laughed walking away to leave Ashton alone.

"See ya," Ashton muttered sticking her hand in her pocket while the other secured her binder. She strolled to her next class, striding across the hallways.

This was her last year of high school, she couldn't wait to get out of this agonizing nightmare. Though, she had to admit, she wanted to get out for more than one reason. One of them being June.

June was so much smarter than her. She skipped a grade while Ashton flunked a grade. Embarrassing!

June even said, quote, "If I was more motivated I could have graduated years ago." And, boy did Ashton believe that statement.

As Ashton sat down at her next class she received glares. "Fight me," she muttered to them. Ashton wasn't one of the most favored children.

Also seemingly the bully of the school. They all seemed to direct their gaze to the front of the room where her teacher stood.

"Hello class," Mrs. Frost greeted sitting down. "Today I'll be passing out your math tests, after I do we'll be working on the next assignment."

Ashton looked at the window with a bored face. She hated math class, it was so boring.

Her eyes drooped as she yawned, sooner than she knew it, she was asleep.

Serenity bounded down the hallways with a smile.

"Hey Serenity," a voice greeted. She looked around to see a black headed boy, Tate.

"Hey Tate!" Serenity greeted with a grin. "Is Ashton busy tonight?" he asked with a faint blush.

"I'm not sure, I think she might be at the gym tonight but otherwise she's not doing anything. Why ask me?" Serenity asked.

"Well, your one of her closest friends, therefore you usually know what she's up too," he chuckled.

Serenity giggled looking away. "Ashton's not that much trouble, are you planning to actually ask her out?" Serenity asked twirling her hair unconsciously.

"Yes, I would like to date her, but speaking of dating, when are you going to start dating with Matt?" Tate asked.

"Tate, you know I don't wanna date. I would like to stay single. I'm not into romantics," Serenity laughed looking away.

"Not into romantics, you start to get flustered every time a man says a cheesy line," Tate chuckled.

Serenity avoided eye contact and smiled. "Relationships are adorable and it's tempting at times but I don't think I could ever start dating."

"Why not?" Tate asked interested in her reaction.

"It sounds really selfish of me, but if a did date anybody I wouldn't want to let go if they wanted to leave. I know, really crappy reason but if I'm going to date someone it's going to be someone I love and I wouldn't want to lose someone I love." Serenity blushed after her small rant and looked down and fidgeted with her binder.

"That's a wonderful explanation. I feel the same way about the situation. The only other reason I haven't asked Ashton out I'd because I'm a little scared. Everyone in the school knows I'm a little mentally unstable."

"Mentally unstable? Trust me, that's nothing compared to me!" Serenity laughed. "After all the trauma I've been through it's messed me up to some degree." Serenity laughed again wiping away a tear.

"I just can get a little possessive and abusive at times," Tate blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Ashton can get the same way, but she's easy to calm her down if June is there."

"Speaking of June, how is she? She doesn't talk much to me, or any human for that matter," Tate commented.

"She's as asocial as ever but otherwise she's doing good, though I've been bugging her to go for more collage education."

"That's good," Tate smiled at Serenity and started to walk off, "Well, I have to be getting to my next class now," Tate said walking away. "See you later!" Serenity called rushing to her next class.

Serenity rushed to her next class quickly. She rushed into the room and sat down.

'Spanish class,' Serenity thought, 'they don't even know I can speak it.' Serenity laughed mentally.

"Buenos dias clase. Cómo están todos hoy?" the teacher asked. Everybody sighed and rolled their eyes expect for Serenity.

"Lo estoy haciendo bien!" Serenity replied enthusiastically with a grin.

Little did they know that was her first language. It was amusing to Serenity really, she could take Spanish class and it was like elementary work.

Ashton was decent in the language too. When Serenity was adopted at the age of six she only spoke Spanish. Her family ,of course, learned the language because they would live with her, but Ashton took a interest in her.

Serenity remembered her parents telling her Ashton would stay up all night trying to learn Spanish. Serenity now could speak English perfectly well but she still like to speak in her native language.

After the class it was time for her second favorite class. Gym. June's least favorite class.

The class rushed out of the room. Serenity ran down the halls, hoping not to get caught, to gym class.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Ashton grinning at her.

"Hurry up! We're playing dodge ball today!" Ashton laughed sprinting down the halls dragging Serenity with her.

"Hey slow down!" Mrs. Frost yelled. "Go sit in a hole!" Ashton yelled sticking her tongue out.

Ashton flung open the girl's locker room and immediately flung off her shirt while Serenity did the same. June walked into the room shyly and made her way to Serenity.

The two were already changed with smiles.

"Umm Serenity, Ashton," June whispered, her face flamed red.

"Don't worry," Ashton reassured standing in front of her. June backed up in a corner to change while Serenity and Ashton stood in front of her.

June honestly was to embarrassed to change in front of other people. She even had trouble changing in front of Ashton and Serenity at times.

"To afraid to show your flat chest?" a voice sneered. June's vision focused on Gabby.

"No, she's just afraid to look at your ugly face," Ashton snapped. "You're so frustrating Ashton. I want to be friends, but you just make it so difficult. Can't we just push aside our differences?" Gabby asked with fake desperation in her voice.

"You sack of crap."

"..."

"I've had it! You'll regret this later!" Gabby snapped turning red. Ashton shrugged her off and turned to June.

Ashton smiled at June, "You have all my protection in gym along with Serenity. Gabby and the Porcelains are going down."

"If we're going to mess with the Porcelains we may as well plan for this occasion and I have the perfect plan," June replied.

Ashton, Serenity, and June walked out of the locker room with smug looks.

The gym teacher called teams quickly. Thankfully the girls were on the same team while the Porcelains were on the opposite.

The dodge balls were dumped out. Ashton grabbed one as June scurried off the collet them for Ashton and Serenity.

The teacher blew the whistle and dodge balls flung threw the air.

"June, tell me again why we call them the Porcelains."

"Because they're weak like glass," June replied with a smirk standing behind Serenity.

Ashton cranked her arm back and whipped the ball through the air, slamming into Bethany.

She smacked to the ground backwards cradling her head. "And she's out!" Ashton yelled.

Serenity caught a ball from Ava. "Out!" Serenity yelled.

"Hey fatty!" a voice yelled. Serenity turned around to be pelted in the face. The ball bounced off Serenity's face and into June's arms.

June's fumbled with the ball before holding it securely. "I did it," June whispered. "Serenity, Ashton! I caught-"

A ball hit June in the stomach. She breathed out heavily as she dropped to the ground on her knees.

"Out!" Maxine shouted. June trudged to the side lines. She sulked quietly to herself as she watched. "Dork," she muttered.

"Good job June!" Serenity complimented. June smirked slightly at her comment.

"Don't worry June, I'll get," Ashton whipped the ball pelting Maxine," her back." Ashton wiped sweat off her forehead quickly before focusing her attention to a ball heading her way.

Meanwhile Serenity was asking the teacher to go to the bathroom. "Please! I really need to go!" Serenity begged holding her legs together.

"Fine, fine," the teacher sighed, "just hurry up and go."

Serenity scurried outside of the gym and snuck down the hall of the school to hers and Ashton's.

She recalled the conversation they had before gym started.

"Ashton, do you have itch powder on you?" June asked. Ashton nodded her head mutely. "Before I go any further, why?" "I always carry items for the perfect prank, it's high school June, we do weird things."

"That is the most logical explanation for high school behavior," June commented.

"Besides that, Serenity, during gym deposit the itch cream in their makeup and rub the jalapeños you brought for lunch on their lipstick."

Serenity finished gathering the supplies from the lockers and ran back to the girls locker room. She hurried to each of the Porcelains' purses to act in her instructions.

Meanwhile Ashton chucked another dodge ball and got her sixth person out.

"Ha! Take that Matt! That's for likening my little cousin!" Ashton yelled pelting him in the groin. He dropped to the ground with a whine and inched to the sidelines.

Matt glared at Ashton from the sidelines silently in pain. He hated her, she was always ruining his chance to get with Serenity.

"Get dunked on!" Ashton yelled hitting another person. June was now back in the game, cowering in the back of the gym in fear of being hit with a ball of Ashton's strength.

"Come out here and fight me you dumb blond!" Gabby yelled barley dodging one of Ashton's balls. "I see no relevance in joining a fight that I know will head in defeat!" June yelled in replied.

"Ha! So you do know you will lose against me!" Gabby yelled in victory. "Yes Gabby, I know I would lose to you in a idiocy contest! What else is new!" June yelled from the other side of the gym.

"Ugh!" Gabby yelled in frustration. "You're not very good at comebacks, are you?" June shouted.

Gabby yelled again in frustration glaring at June. "I'm sorry I can't speak idiot fluently!" June yelled.

"You're terrible!" she yelled. "Thanks, I was trying to impersonate you!" June yelled back. "You are such a b-"

SMACK

Gabby was pelted right in the face by Ashton.

"Thanks for the distraction June. She just can't seem to sit still and except her her fate like the rest. She's like a headless chicken," Ashton commented.

"Your welcome," June said standing behind Ashton. "Hey guys I'm back!" Serenity called. The girls looked at Serenity with a smile.

"Did you do it?" Ashton asked.

"Yep, they should be screaming right after gym," Serenity giggled. "Good girl," Ashton praised patting Serenity on the head. Serenity ate up the praise with a grin.

The whistle blew loudly signaling everyone gym was over. "Well that was fun," Ashton said with a grin.

"That was torturous," June commented.

"Nah, that was fun. I can't wait to hear them scream," Serenity chirped.

"At least we won't have to deal with more troublesome people when we're older," June commented.

"Who knows, we could meet psychopathic murders from a different dimension," Serenity laughed.

"Serenity that can't ever happen," Ashton deadpanned.

"Who knows, but at least I'm staying single," Serenity commented. "No you're not," Ashton replied.

"The day we meet psychopathic murders from a different dimension will turn into the day Serenity develops a crush," June chuckled.

"Imagine a guy with a carrot top head with lots of piercings visiting us! Or a shark man or a man with the name weasel!" Serenity chirped.

"You're watching too much anime Serenity," June deadpanned. Serenity pouted, crossing her arms while Ashton laughed patting her cousin on the back.

"Well at least none of that will ever happen."

But how wrong they were.

* * *

 **So what you think? I thought it was decent.**

 **Funfact time! Ashton had a crush on Tate in high school and Ashton is allergic to shrimp.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, I'm going to trying to start a question and answer thing again. My first question will be, have you wrote your own fanfiction?**

 **Till next time, see you!**


	21. What to do on a road trip

**Hi! I'm back an with more! This is not a filler, it is a continuation of the story. So, get going!**

* * *

Chibi in a box chapter 21

What to do on a road trip

Ashton's POV

"On the road again! On the road again!" Serenity sung loudly jumping up and down.

"You mean off the road again," June corrected. "June you're so mean," Serenity whined childishly.

"Guys, we're not even ready to leave yet and you're already going at it," I shook my head but smiled," the only ones up at the moment are Kisame, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu."

"Okay, I'll wake Danna and Deidara up soon then," Serenity commented.

"Ashton," Konan called walking into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked directing my full attention to he paper angel. "There isn't going to room for everyone in the van."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I have to chibify two members," I laughed. "Why two? You only need do it to one," she asked.

"Luggage."

Konan nodded in understanding before she looked down. She fumbled with her shirt with a light blush.

"Do you mind if I sit in the front seat with you for the ride there?" she asked quietly.

Who knew Konan was one to get embarrassed easily over these kinds of things, ut it's probably because I'm her only girl friend she's had for a while.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask," I replied. "Thank you." She smiled brightly with relief. "I bet you don't want to be stuck back there with all the boys?"

"They can be quite a handful," she sighed.

"But that's when you give them paper cuts," I laughed with a devilish grin. "Shinigami Dance," she correct. "What?"

"The jutsus I've used on them in the past is Shinigami Dance."

"That must have been extremely fun," I commented.

"If I was a ninja I'd join you but I'll have to settle for hitting people with frying pans for now. Stupid chakraless body," I muttered.

"It's okay Ashton, you'd make a splendid ninja. Attacking other ninja with a frying pan would just confuse them and then you could attack even further. It would make a great weapon."

"That's totally metal, I would love to do that," I laughed loudly, but before we could continue having a great time Pein just had to come in sipping coffee wearing that T-shirt I got him. Even gods need coffee huh? Only the God of idiocy.

"Konan, can we have word before the trip starts?" Pein asked. "Yes Pein," Konan said bowing her head.

'Sorry,' she mouthed. 'It's fine,' I mouthed dismissively waving my hand. She smiled gently before disappearing upstairs with Pein.

"So, who you gonna chibify?" Serenity asked hanging upside down on the couch. "Hidan and Kakuzu I think, it would be the easiest," I replied.

I looked down at the couch to see Obito fast asleep. He was up all night last night, feel bad for him.

"How is Madara still asleep after all this ruckus? You two are loud enough as it is," June sighed looking at Obito who was snuggled up on the sofa under blankets.

"His name is Obito," I corrected.

"Attitude alert," June whistled looking away. I sighed ignoring her comment and looked at Serenity.

"Well, while you guys bicker I have to go wake up Sasori and Deidara. Then I'm going to give him his present. I got him fingerless gloves for when we're there."

"Smart," June commented.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get Itachi up. I'm glad he's finally out of the hospital, it was stressing him to no end," June said heading upstairs then disappearing in her room.

"I'm going to go get Danna and Deidara up," Serenity chirped skipping up the stairs leaving me alone.

My eyes wandered the room in the new found silence until they landed on Obito. I walked over to him and lightly shook him.

"Obito, get up," I whispered shaking him lightly. He squeezed his eyes together before moving his head to the other side.

"Get up now before I force you to," I threatened. "Is someone on their week?" he mumbled cracking an eye open.

"So what if I started my day in a pool of blood, I'll end yours that way if necessary," I growled. "You're worse than Madara sometimes," he mumbled stretching his limbs.

"But I thought you were Madara?" I teased with a grin. Obito rolled his eyes and finally got up.

"I'm glad you're awake now," I put my hand on his shoulder, "Serenity will be making breakfast soon, but for now I have to go chibify the zombies."

"Have fun with that," he muttered scratching his back then heading to the kitchen.

I jogged upstairs and into the bathroom to grab a bucket of water from Serenity's cleaning supplies. I filled the bucket up quickly with cold water.

I scurried to my room and opened my door to see Hidan sprawled out on the floor in his boxers and snoring loudly away while Kakuzu was bundled up in blankets in my bed.

"Wake up!" I yelled kicking Hidan in the head. He grabbed his head and cursed under his breath while Kakuzu rolled out of bed.

"Hurry up and get changed," I demanded hiding the bucket of water. They both glared at me silently but complied.

"So are we going to your grandmothers today?" Kakuzu asked changing his shirt. "Yeah, don't worry though. My grandparents are cool."

They both walked to the door fully changed, Hidan, not being much of a morning person was too tired to curse at me all while Kakuzu didn't really care.

"Before you to go down stairs," I picked up the bucket of water, "I need to do this." I splashed them with the cold water quickly before laughing.

"What the- you did the thing!" Hidan gasped glaring at me then looking at his small hands.

"I did the thing." "Explain," Kakuzu snarled.

I put my hand down for them both to step on and lifted them to my shoulder. "Because two people had to be chibified for the trip and you two would have resisted if I told you," I explained.

Hidan pulled on my ear angrily, red in the face. "You heathen! You're such a f-" "Do you wanna eat or no?" I snapped heading down stairs.

"I'll eat whenever I please! I don't have to eat that woman's cooking!" Hidan yelled tugging on my earlobe again. "Stop your temper tantrum," I scolded flicking him off my shoulder but he hung onto my finger.

"Ow!" I yelled shaking my hand. "You just bit me!" I yelled entering the kitchen. Everyone stared at me with questioning looks.

"This little devil just bit me!" I yelled pointing at Hidan.

Serenity giggled coming over to me. "Hidan, I made you breakfast," she said holding out her hand for him. He glared at me while stepping into Serenity's hand.

"This isn't over," he spat. "Same jerk."

I sat down next to Konan setting Kakuzu down to do whatever he pleased. Konan looked over at me with a smile.

"Hey Danna," I heard Deidara call.

I looked over at the blond grinning at Sasori. "Did you see the gloves Serenity got me hmm. I can hide my hand mouths when I'm there," he grinned shoving his hands in Sasori's face.

"That's very nice," Sasori said not paying any attention to him, continuing to eat. Deidara grinned happily, excited over his new gloves.

It was nice to see a 14 year old criminal to actually act like a his age but again, I always find it hard remember that this grinning blond has murdered somebody before.

"Is everybody done eating?" Pein asked loudly. I snapped out of my thoughts and shoveled down my food quickly.

"This is for all of you. Behave when we arrive, I don't want any suspicions from their families or the authorities. You are not to harm nor kill any of their family members. We will not use chakra when we arrive, that means no genjutsu or ninjutsu. I will allow minor taijutsu skills to show if you decide to rough house with one another," Pein lectured.

Pein rambled on till he was finished with his boring lecture. "We can leave now?" Serenity asked. "Yes."

"Road trip!"

June's POV

As I grabbed my bags a certain blond stopped me in the halls. "Yes Deidara?"

"Can I sit by you and Itachi?" he asked looking at me at eye level.

Yes eye level, the brat was my height. Maybe taller.

"Maybe on the ride back," I answered. "Let me rephrase, I'm sitting with you and Itachi hmm."

"How about no, hmm," I teased walking away. "That was even low for you yeah," he growled. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

He slapped my hand away and crossed his arms. "Fine, you can sit with us, I'll just sit in the middle."

"No, I want to sit in between you two hmm," he answered putting his hand on my back. "Why?" "Because yesterday when we were watching TV he knocked my out again and dragged me to bed," he explained.

"Why would he do that?" I asked. "Because Danna and Seri told me go to bed at like two in the morning and I ignored them so Itachi came in and knocked me out, but I know it really irks him when I separate you from him hmm."

"Maybe later Deidara," I replied.

"I put a bomb on your back," he deadpanned. Panic over took me as I reached for the middle of my back.

"Get it off," I hissed dancing around the hall trying to rip it off. "Then let me sit in the middle yeah."

"You little brat," I hissed grabbing the clay. "Kats-" "Fine! Just get it off!" I yelled. Deidara grabbed it off my back with a smirk.

He started to run away to the car but not before turning around and saying, "It was a dud bomb hmm."

I glared him down as he ran away. I picked up my bag again and headed to the van slowly.

"Everything okay June?" Itachi asked coming up behind me. "That little brat is going to be sitting in between us," I sighed resting my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my and rocked me back in forth in small movements. He moved his mouth by my ear, I could feel his hot breath tickle my skin.

"He's just trying to get under my skin from yesterday," he whispered in my ear. "I know," I replied cuddling into him.

Itachi just chuckled deeply and tightened his grip around me. I put my ear on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"Did you grab your medication?" I asked. "Serenity has all of it with her medication," he answered pulling away, turning me around so I faced him.

He kissed my forehead gently with a ghost of a smile. "I love you," I whispered. "I love y-"

"Hey guys! Looks like we're in the second road!" Deidara yelled putting his arms around us. "Deidara, go by Serenity," Itachi commanded pushing the blond away.

"What? Seri is hanging out with Hidan and Kisame so I thought I'd hang out with you too hmm," he laughed. Itachi grabbed Deidara's forehead and stretched his arm out so Deidara was an arms length from Itachi.

Deidara reached his arms out to grab Itachi put failed. "Go by Sasori then," Itachi commanded glaring at the boy. "Danna is busy too yeah."

"Then go by leader." "But he's boring!" "Go by Ashton." "She's talking to Konan and they both glared at me when I approached them hmm." "Go by Zetsu." "But Tobi is with him!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I glared at Deidara. "I will do it," I threatened.

"Do what?"

"Oh, you'll find out brat," I laughed.

"Tobi! Senpai wants you!" I shouted cupping my hands around my mouth. "No! Don't yeah!" Deidara yelled covering my mouth.

I slapped his hand away as I saw Tobi sprint into the room only to crash into Deidara. "Aww! Senpai wants Tobi!" Madara gushed hugging the boy.

"No, I don't want you! Tobi is a bad boy hmm! Go away!" Deidara yelled hitting him as Madara hugged him.

"Is senpai just being shy?" Madara asked annoyingly. "No!" Deidara yelled.

"Hey Tobi, we don't you keep him company. Deidara is just being shy, he really loves Tobi you know," I commented.

"Aww! Tobi loves Senpai too!"

I smirked at Deidara's misery and grabbed Itachi's hand.

I dragged him outside to the car so we could finally be alone.

"Now where were we?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I know exactly where," Itachi whispered lightly grabbing my chin. "I love y-"

"Everyone get in the van! We're leaving!" Ashton yelled. "Ugh," I groaned rolled my eyes. "We'll continue later," he said with a sigh, grabbing my hand to walk to the van.

I walked with him to the van to see we were the only ones not in the van, meaning Deidara was already in the middle of the van.

I glared at him and got in the van while Itachi got in the other side.

"Does everyone have everything?" Ashton asked. "Yes!" everyone answered.

"You don't have to worry," I replied. "Okay, but are guys sure that you don't need anything because the second I start driving I'm not stopping."

"Everyone used the bathroom?" "Yes!" "Are you sure?"

No one answered.

"Can we leave now?" I asked. "We can only leave if you get out of the car," Sasori commented.

"Why would that be?" I snapped.

"Because, you reek of idiocy."

"You really want to go now puppet boy?" I asked turning around. "Don't start," Pein commanded.

"I'll do whatever I please carrot top," I snapped.

"Some one seems moody," Ashton muttered. "I not moody," I snapped crossing my arms. "I would disagree," Deidara commented.

"Don't get involved blonde," I snapped. "Do you have a thing against blonds?" he asked. "Only dumb ones," I muttered.

"Stop hating on yourself then hmm," Deidara scolded.

"For once the brat said something intelligent," Sasori laughed.

"Stupid brat!" I yelled glaring at him. The little devil grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked it.

"Cheap move," I growled pulling his bang. "Serenity!" Deidara yelled as I pulled his hair. "Don't use that move," I hissed covering his mouth.

I felt drool cover my hand and his tongue lick my hand.

"Gross, Ashton!" I yelled. "Leave Deidara alone!" Serenity scolded from the back of the van. "Leave June alone!" Ashton scolded.

The two cousins glared at each other.

"Stop!" Pein yelled. "I don't want to hear another word for 20 minutes."

"Another word," Ashton deadpanned. Pein glared at her but didn't say anything.

The car ride was quiet for the first half hour and bumpy. Very bumpy, to the point where Sasori started to feel nauseous.

Sasori put his hand to his mouth and put his head up.

"Can we pull over?" Sasori asked holding his stomach. "Why?" Serenity asked looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I have that feeling again." "Specify the feeling," I told him. "After the roller coaster," he answered clutching his stomach again.

"Ashton pull over the van!" I yelled grabbing to the front seat. Ashton pulled over to the side of the road while Sasori leapt out of the van faster than I could blink. Serenity followed to help.

I chuckled as he bent over and threw up on the side of the road as Serenity patted his back. I stuck my head out of the van and laughed louder.

"It's your human body right?" I teased seizing my chance to tease him. "Not now J-" he leaned over again and emptied his stomach.

"Throw up again if you're a dork!" I yelled watching him hold it in. He glared at me as his cheeks puffed out, leaned over again to throw up.

"Is Danna okay?" Deidara asked leaning over. "Yeah, he's fine."

After a straight 11 minutes and 4 seconds Sasori and Serenity finally climbed into the van.

"Took you long enough," I teased looking at the red head. "Don't," he muttered resting his head on the window.

"You need a breath mint, I can smell your breath from here," I replied digging in my purse for one. I handed it to him, thankfully puppet boy took it and popped it in his mouth.

Meanwhile Ashton was hanging on to Konan in fear. "Is he done?" she asked clutching Konan's arm.

"Sasori is done, it's okay Ashton," Konan comforted patting her head. Ashton nodded her head and shakily started the car again.

"K-Konan, can you drive? I need a moment to calm down," Ashton murmured unbuckling herself. Konan and Ashton switched seats silently, Konan grabbed the steering wheel with a smile.

She drove perfectly to say the least. "Konan, where did you-" "After watching you drive so often I just learned by watching," she replied.

"Can you turn the music on?" Serenity asked from the back of the van. Konan turned the dial expertly and continued driving.

"Thanks," I heard Ashton whisper." Stupid vomit fear," she muttered.

"Where do I turn?" Konan asked. "Switch over to the next lane, turn on 30th street, then ride the freeway till I say."

Konan nodded her head and kept driving in silence. An hour passed and my legs were starting to lose feeling.

"When are we going to get there?" Hidan whined to me. The silver haired chibi climbed over the seat and onto my lap.

I laid my hand out for him with a sigh, he stepped onto it as I raised him to eye level. "We should be there in 30 minutes," I answered.

He hummed to himself before sitting down on my hand then crossing his arms.

I chuckled quietly as he stared at me. "You're not going to be hearing this again but you really are cute," I said flatly as I poked his cheek.

He grabbed my finger with his small hand and put it down slowly. "I'm not cute, I'm handsome," he corrected.

"No, with those eyes of yours. They're more feminine unlike your facial structure, similar to Itachi, Sasori and Deidara," I observed. Hidan looked down as to hide is eyes.

"Well at least if I were a girl I wouldn't be flat," he countered. "Idiot," I growled glaring at him.

"Shorty," he mock growled back. I curled my hand around his body and held him in a fist. "You're in no position to be calling me that, I could squash you," I growled.

"You're so easily riled up!" Hidan laughed throwing his head back. "You take him," I demanded shoving Hidan into Deidara's hand.

"I don't want him hmm," Deidara complained shoving him into Itachi's hand. "Deidara, you take him," Itachi sighed gently dropping Hidan into Deidara's lap.

"But I dont-" "Deidara, please just take him. You were allowed to sit between June and I this morning so you should be able to take care of Hidan for a bit," Itachi interrupted.

"I can do whatever I please. I'm not some kid who is easily defeated hmm," Deidara announced puffing out his chest.

"Deidara, you are a child," I corrected rolling my eyes.

"Hey Deidara," Serenity chirped, "Can you look after your comrade, Hidan is in a vulnerable state at the moment and if we did get in a car crash he'd probably be the first to die. So can you protect him?"

"Well, I really don't-" "Oh, so you're saying Itachi is more capable of protecting a friend, I get it. It's okay if you're not strong enough," Serenity laughed looking away.

"No, I can!" Deidara yelled cupping his hands around Hidan subconsciously. "I'm still here you know!" Hidan yelled. "Sorry Hida," a Serenity laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Who has Kakuzu?" Itachi asked. "He's up here," Ashton said pointing to him.

"What happened over there?" Zetsu's lighter voice asked distracting me from Hidan. I looked out my window to see what he was talking about.

Car crash.

"It's a car crash." "I thought that rules were stricter here," his darker voice commented. "Oh no," Serenity gasped looking at the scene.

"People here break the rules just as much as yours. It looks like it was a hit and run," I explained. "That's terrible," Serenity gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

"Konan, just take a detour. Take a left here," Ashton directed. "Looks to be- messy," Zetsu's two sides commented.

"Oh Blanko, Negro. This one is really bad. The cars flipped over," Serenity said sadly. I looked at the beat up car with a impassive expression.

The burnt stuff animal on the side of the road made my stomach drop. The side of the car was dented to an unfixable point.

"Can you drive faster?" I asked not wanting to look at the sight no longer despite still looking.

Konan accelerated the van until the accident was out of site. I was some what relieved that the gruesome scene was dismissed but yet again, I almost felt like I need to know if everyone was okay.

"Turn right," Ashton directed breaking me out of my thoughts. "Are we almost there because it's getting a bit cramped in here," Kisame sighed stretching his legs.

"Don't worry big blue, we're practically there," Ashton laughed.

"Remember, I do not want any trouble. Follow their grandparents rules and do not reveal your shinobi abilities," Pein instructed.

"Yes Pein," everyone answered. One thing I've noticed is that they speaking all English, before they would say 'hai' to a direction, or that they use an honorific. Now they use all English, I wonder what would happen if we went to their world.

"And we're here!" Serenity cheered unbuckling her seat belt. "Thank goodness," Kisame sighed opening the door and stretching.

Everyone jumped out of the car and stretched ready to go in. Ashton and I eyed the door to grandma's cautiously making sure this was not indeed a reunion.

"Good, it's not a reunion, I really thought it-" the door whipped open to reveal a twenty year old women.

She had brown hair and brown eyes that could be mistaken for black. She was Serenity's height and had a average figure. I identified her to be my 'cousin' Jesse.

"Sassy Ashy, Seri Smoothe, Juney Bear!" Jesse called waving her hand. "It's a reunion!"

"Back in the van!" Ashton, Serenity, and I yelled. We pushed everyone back in without any struggle as fast as we could. Ashton jammed the key into the van and put it into reverse.

"You're acting like she's the Devil's spawn," Kisame joked.

"Don't," I snapped. "You're going to say something you'll regret and then summon 'her'," Ashton hissed trying to back up.

"Back up faster!" Serenity yelled looking behind us. "It's not like Satan is behind us hmm," Deidara sighed.

"NO!"

A red car pulled in behind us, not allowing us to back up and the basketball hoop from the side didn't allow us to leave either.

"We're trapped!" Serenity shrieked sinking into her seat. The car slammed shut from behind us, the sound of high heels hitting the concrete could be heard.

A finger tapped on Ashton's window, Ashton rolled it down with a defeated frown and glared at the woman before us.

She had black hair with brown eyes, looking to be around 5'11 while having an athletic body shape. Her face was long while she had plump red limps, her lip curled up as she lifted up her sunglasses.

"Hello Aunt Satan," Ashton snarled glaring at the woman named Jezebel.

"Devil spawn," Jezebel snarled back. "Where are the other two?" she asked. "Serenity is in the far back and June's in the second row."

"Aren't you going to say hi to your favorite auntie?" she asked with a nasty smile. "Hi Jezebel," I sighed. "Hi Auntie Sa- Jezebel," Serenity stuttered.

"Is Jesse here?" Jezebel asked. "I don't know, is she?" Ashton replied. "Hey, who's the hag?" Hidan shouted.

Deidara immediately covered his mouth with a worried look. "Who was that?" she snapped.

"Jezebel, please let us tend to our guests first," I sighed. "Fine, fine," she took a step back, "see you when you get in the house."

Jezebel walked away, high heels clacking against the concrete was only heard until on their door slammed shut.

"You summoned her," Ashton hissed glaring at Deidara.

* * *

 **So what you'd think? I have more comin' too. I have the next three chapters written so I should start updating daily.**

 **Id like to give a shout out to FailingErin, AmbertheCat, and Crescent-Moon0Sesshomaru! Go check them out now and I mean it! They're great others and all have more Akatsuki! I want to thank them for their support too!**

 **Fun Fact time! June started counting time since she was 15, Serenity struggled learning English, major time.**

 **well till next time, see ya!**


	22. What to do at Grandma's

**And another update! Okay, so apparently someone *cough* editor *cough* has pointed out that daily means everyday and I must correct myself saying weekly, at best. So i think my previous lateness has proved that updating every day is impossible for this lazy writer. Okay rant over, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

Chibi in a box chapter 22

What to do at a family reunion

Serenity's POV

"There's a small issue," Ashton said. "Hmm," June hummed.

Ashton discretely pointed at Kisame and Zetsu.

"Oh, umm. Kisa, Blanko, Negro. Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kisame asked casually.

"Could you maybe henge or something into like a human looking person. Like I don't have anything against it! No I love you guys! You're perfect just the way you look! Kisame you are like a saint and Zetsu you are to pure for this world, I'm so sorry to ask-"

Kisame held up a hand for me to stop and grinned.

"Kid, take a breath. We're used to it. I can use a henge don't worry," he laughed.

"Us to. It wouldn't be the first," Blanko replied cheerfully.

Kisame put his hands together and a puff of smoke later he was human looking.

His hair was still a dark blue and in the same style, but his skin was a tanned, peach almost. His eyes were blue and much more soft looking.

Kisame looked to be around thirty, like his original age. He also had his gills under his cheeks still.

He was still tall though and very lean looking. His teeth were not as sharp while he was still wearing what he was wearing earlier.

Zetsu on the other hand was a much darker skin complexion. He had brown skin like me, maybe even a bit darker and green hair. His eyes were yellow and he looked to be around twenty.

"Thank you," June thanked. "No problem kid," Kisame laughed. "But why don't we do this in public?" Negro asked.

"Because you can do anything in public as long as you're not nude."

"Oh."

We took a moment to change Kakuzu and Hidan back to normal with the garden hose. After we slowly approached the house to enter.

"Remember, don't make eye contact with Jezebel, she'll view that as a challenge. Don't insult grandma or talk back to her, if she punches you in the arm when she's joking, pretend it hurt. Don't flirt or compliment Jesse in her looks or personality, she'll think your flirting. Don't threaten grandpa, he will absolutely wreck you, then murder you, after he'll hide your body in the woods and you won't be found," June lectured as she rested her hand on the door.

"Don't make eye contact with Matt either, he'll try to fight you. Don't engage him in any kind of contest, if you do make sure he loses, wreck him. Don't engage Nate into any kind of unique conversation, he's weird and will start to spout weird facts about everything. Don't mention Jezebel's divorce with Uncle Ray and under no circumstances are you to ask why Ray left Jezebel for her sister Natasha. Don't make fun of Uncle Tom's puns or dad jokes either."

"As for the rest, you're on your own," Ashton sighed. June finally opened the door only to be tackled to the ground with a hug.

"Juney Bear!" Jesse squealed hugging her.

"It's so nice to see my favorite blond!" she chirped hugging June.

"Hey Jesse. Nice to see you too," June greeted hugging her back with one arm. "How's designer school treating you?" I asked.

"Oh Seri, it's nice to see you," she hugged my with a firm grip, "It's treating me just fine actually. I'll be out next year and then I'll start my career as a designer! Mr. Garcia came to visit our school right after I had finished a new design on a tie and he loved it!" she squealed hugging me tighter.

I hugged her back with just as much force grinning. "Good job! Maybe you can give some tips to the guys, some of them are in need of a fashion sense," I giggled.

"I can see," she said with disappointment in her voice. "I really tried my hardest but you're so better at this than me."

"We'll, you did better than June or Ashton. Ashton would have just put them in t-shirts and jeans while June would have them in uniform."

Jesse and I laughed loudly at her joke. "Now come in. Grandma is ecstatic to see you guys and your friends."

Jesse walked slower to be by June. "So, who's the hottie?" I heard her ask. "Which one?" June joked.

"To specify, the one with the dark hair and eyes. He's gorgeous."

June's expression darkened before I heard, "He's mine." "Oops, sorry June. Can't blame a woman for trying."

"Then who's red?" she asked looking at Danna. "That's Sam," June lied, "you'll meet the rest later."

We made our way to the living room to see the rest of the family sitting around.

"Grandma!" I cheered rushing over to her. Grandma got up slowly with a gentle smile hand hugged me. "It's so nice to see you Serenity."

Grandma was a short older woman. She was 4'11 with all silver, grey hair that was down to her mid back which is usually put up in a messy bun. She wears blue glasses and his a bit chubby.

"Hey grandma," June said with a smile giving her a hug. After we greeted the rest of our relatives the Akatsuki and Ashton hung back for a bit.

"Ashton, are you going to give your grandmother a hug?" she asked. Ashton averted her gaze and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered rubbing her arm. Grandma hugged her gently with a smile. "It's alright honey, I know you didn't mean to get into all that trouble. You're forgiven. You're mother got in trouble with gangs all the time, but at least you're safe now."

Ashton smiled down at her gently. "But don't you ever skip a reunion again!" Grandma scolded punching her arm.

"Grandma," Ashton whined rubbing the area she punched Ashton.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends or no?"

The Akatsuki lined up with awkward smiles not knowing how to act. "Hello," Pein greeted.

"Hello, I'm Konan and this is my friend Pein," Konan introduced. "Pein?" Nate questioned, my 'unique' cousin. Nate had naturally brown hair but it was dyed bright green, he also wore a black beanie and is tall like Ashton.

His brown eyes looked down at the ground while his hands were stuck in his blue sweat shirt.

"Yes Pein, it's his stage name. He's a magician," Ashton lied with a grin. "Cool," Jesse squealed, "can you please do something."

Pein sighed and glared at Ashton. He outstretched his hand towards a chair and pulled it towards himself.

"That's a really impressive," Uncle Tom whistled. "It's was very moving." Everyone groaned at the bad pun but I giggled.

"At least someone has a sense of humor," he laughed gesturing to me.

"This is Sam, his occupation is artistic puppetry," June introduced gesturing to Sasori.

"He's an idiot," she added. "I was only impersonating you," Sasori countered glaring at June.

"Anyways, the blond is Deidara, he's the youngest out of them," June said. "I'm only 14 June, I'm not that young hmm."

June ignored him and looked at Tobi. "This is Tobi, he's a little mentally challenged," June said impassively.

"Hiya!" Tobi greeted waving his hand happily. "This is Zetsu, he's a makeup artist. He also has multiple personality syndrome."

"Big blue here is Kisame," Ashton introduced with a grin. "Kisame is pretty strong and cool if I do say so myself. Kisame is also a..." Ashton lost her thought and scratched her chin.

"He's an actor," I blurted out nervously. Kisame grinned at my family nervously. "The there's Hidan. He's a dance teacher like me!" I lied.

"Um, yeah. Sup," Hidan said nervously trying to act normal.

"His friend is Kakuzu. He's an accountant, but he was a past gang member so he has a lot of stitches," Ashton lied.

"Last but least this is Itachi, he's the head of a dojo in Milwaukee," June lied. "And he's our Juney's boyfriend!" Jesse squealed.

"June has a boyfriend?" Matt laughed. "Shut it Matt," Ashton snapped. "Fight me Ash!" Matt yelled getting up.

Matt's hazel eyes glared at Ashton, his hair was colored black and skin was tanned.

Ashton glared at Matt before she walked up to hm. Both cousins grabbed each other by the collar of the shirt and glared at each other.

"Are we going to go now?" Matt asked dangerously.

"Matt, knock it off. Leave Ashton alone," Grandma scolded. "But-" "No, bad, down, heel. Go sit in the corner and think about what you did," she scolded whacking him over the head.

"I'm not a dog," he snapped. "Well your sure look like one. Now sit down, leave June and Ashton alone."

Matt grew quiet and sat back down but still glared at Ashton. ""Please continue honey," Grandma said sweetly.

"Well, yes Itachi and I are in a courtship. Anything else?" June asked in a deadpanned tone. "Before we go on," Grandpa said, "I just want to say something to Itachi."

Grandpa stood up revealing his full height at 6 foot. "After June's parents passed away I've token her as one of my own grandchildren. That means if you disrespect her or hurt her in anyway you'll be dealing with me. Is that clear?" he asked sternly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Itachi answered. "I would never disrespect a woman like her Mr..." "No need to be formal. Just call me Timothy." "Thank you Timothy."

"Got yourself a good one," Grandpa laughed winking at June. June smiled faintly at the comment before grabbing Itachi's hand.

"Since nobody has any more questions I may as well introduce myself," Grandma sighed getting up. "The name's Anastasia, call me Ana though if you want."

"My kids are Jezebel, Natasha, and Tom. Ray here is married to Natasha but now part of the family," Grandma introduced pointing to everyone.

"Wait, so Tom was the only guy in the family un?" Deidara asked. "Yeah, having four sisters growing up was troublesome, but I managed," he laughed looking a Deidara.

"My grandchildren are Nathan, Jesse and Matt." "Sup?" Matt asked looking at the Akatsuki.

"Jesse is Jezebel's and Ray's kid-" "I thought the-" June stomped on Hidan's foot before he could get another word in. "Divorce," she whispered with a sharp tone.

"Anyways, Matt is Tom's son, his mother sadly isn't with us anymore, and Nathan is Jesse's brother."

"Now why don't you guys get yourselves settled. Dinner is at 6," Grandpa said, "Jesse, Matt, Nathan, please go help them."

"On it!" Jesse chirped racing out of the room while Nathan and Matt followed her. "Last thing, Itachi, would you please follow me?" Grandpa asked. "Yes."

I looked at Itachi just before he disappeared down the hall with Grandpa. "Come on Serenity," June called grabbing my hand.

Itachi's POV 3rd

One thought ran through that Itachi's head, only one.

'Was this family even sane?'

"Like it?" Timothy asked opening up a door to reveal a room full of weapons. Swords, guns, staffs, maces, bows, arrows, crossbows.

"It's very... unique," Itachi commented looking around.

"Serenity loves this room. You know, Serenity's mom, Sophie, had a boyfriend when she was about June's age. I took him to see this room and he never came out. After that..."

Itachi tuned out, lost in thought. Intimidation factors didn't work on him but he could see how this would scare a civilian boy, nonetheless a boy from this world.

He observed all the many weapons. It made sense now how Serenity got all her weapons, which Itachi thought was unsafe for her.

But besides the thought, Itachi saw where Timothy was coming from. Take care of June or else, the message was straight and simple, of course Timothy couldn't do anything to Itachi even if he tried, but Itachi would respect the choice.

"So after Jewels third boyfriend she finally found Ashton's dad, Marcus. I showed him this room and he nearly peed himself. Especially when Anastasia hit him with her frying pan after he insulted her cooking, but the point is take care of June or else. Not just June but Serenity and Ashton."

Itachi dipped his head, "I'm not the sort of man to play games with a woman's heart."

"That's good' I don't know if you're old enough to know what a broken heart feels like but it hurts. That's actually how I met Anastasia."

Itachi was ready for a lecture, a long story. It reminded him of when he was a child, when his father started talking about his youth there was no stopping him. He could go on for hours, so Itachi settles himself in a near by chair a prepared for the long story.

A long story indeed.

Serenity's POV

"Stop looking at me!" Ashton yelled.

"Well you looked at me first!" Matt yelled. Ashton lunged at Matt hitting him in the head along the way. "You looked at me!"

"You looked me in the eye first!" Matt screamed kicking Ashton in the shin. Ashton ignored the pain and punched him in the stomach.

"Stop touching me!" Ashton whined slapping his hand away. "I'll touch you if I want!" Matt wiped his hand on Ashton face.

"Eww!" Ashton screeched holding her face. Ashton kicked forward blindly hitting Matt in his now broken family jewels.

"Gramps!" Ashton yelled clinging to Kakuzu. "He touched my face!" she whined.

"Dad!" Matt yelled racing to his dad. "She kicked me!"

"Fight me!" Ashton yelled to Matt. "I will and I will win!" Matt yelled back. "Yeah, you'll win at being stupid." Ashton stuck her tongue out at him while humming loudly.

"Oh my god," June sighed. "Will you two shut up! You act as if you're three!"

"Matt, you should really stop antagonizing Ashton," Nathan commented. "Antagonizing? She assaulted me for looking at her!"

"I didn't assault you, I was defending myself!"

"Is this really your family?" Danna asked looking at Matt then Nathan. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "There worse than Hidan and Deidara."

"Hidan and I aren't that bad hmm," Deidara whined crossing his arms. "Oi! We're not whiney b-" "No," I scolded hitting Hidan over the head before he could curse.

"Why not?" "Because author has a thing against swearing," I scolded. "Author?"

"Never mind?" I sighed shaking my head. "I wonder how Itachi is doing," June muttered looking up at the window, did I mention we're outside?

"Don't worry about him, Grandpa shouldn't scare him that much," I replied with a grin. "That doesn't make things better Serenity. Grandpa for all we know could have murdered him."

"Grandpa likes gentleman so Itachi should be fine," I laughed looking up at the wi Dow where the two should be.

"Yeah but he almost murdered Tate the first time they met and he's pretty good at acting like a gentleman," June commented. "Are you sure you're not thinking of the time Ashton told grandpa he dumped her?" I asked.

"I'm sure, he's been up there for an hour, 23 minutes and 8 seconds. I'm sure somethings going on up there," June disagreed shaking her head.

"Hey Juney Bear!" Jesse squealed crashing into June breaking our conversation. "Yes my dearest cousin," June hissed, annoyed at her interruption.

"You have to set me up with that red head," she whispered loudly. "I can't," June snapped. "Why not?" she pouted.

"Age difference."

"Since when does true love have an age?" Jesse retorted eyeing Sasori like a piece of candy. "I mean just look at him," she purred biting her nail.

Sasori looked at her with a disgusted stare and scooted away slowly. "Is Red shy?"

"No, he's just a sarcastic, antisocial, emotionally unstable, jerk," June replied. "Just like you!" she chirped. I suppressed a giggle at Jesse's statement.

June rolled her eyes and sighed, something she does too often. "But I'm serious, hook me up with him," Jesse said in a more serious tone.

"You can't," June insisted, "he wants to stay single." "Since when has that stopped boys from trying to date Serenity. Love never fails!" she squealed.

'Sakura much,' I thought with a sweat drop but my face portrayed a different feeling, I smiled brightly at her,

"Maybe give him some space."

"I'll try tomorrow," she sighed. "Tomorrow?" June asked.

"Yeah, since grandma has enough rooms to house almost everyone I'm staying over with Matt, Nate, and Mom."

"Really, does Satan really have to stay the night," June sighed. Jesse's smile dropped, "She doesn't, since she doesn't want to drive all the way back home and then back in the morning."

"Why does grandma even want the family together, she knows we're a bit... dysfunctional," June sighed.

"I don't know, but you do know the fair is coming up, maybe that's why."

"Ugh, I forgot about the county fair! First the carnival, now a county fair, what's next? A costume party?" June groaned.

"At least be happy mom won't be hear for the county fair, she hates pigs," Jesse sighed. "Why don't we jump to another subject?" I suggested.

June nodded her head in agreement while Jesse just smiled. "Why don't I further introduce you to the others?" I asked.

"That would be nice."

"Deidara!" I called softly looking for the blond. I looked behind me to see Deidara wrestling with Hidan and Kisame. Kisame currently had Hidan pinned to the ground while Deidara was jumping in his back.

"Deidara! Hidan! Kisame!" I calłed again. This time they all looked at me and came over.

"I'd like you guys to get to know Jesse," I said with a smile. "But she's a-" I whacked him over the head before he could continue. "She's a beauty, I know."

The statement may have been a cover up for a rude comment but it was true. Jesse was a looker, she was naturally good looking. She inherited the bubbly charm of us.

Deidara looked at her, I couldn't read his face to see what he was looking. He scrunched up his nose and took a breath.

"What's your view on art? Is it eternal or fleeting hmm?"

Jesse looked at him then let out the loudest, blood curling screech you will ever hear. She clasped her hands together with the biggest grin ever.

"OMG he's so adorable! The way he scrunched up his nose and his verbal tick! Aren'tcha just the cutest things!" she squealed.

Hidan and Kisame muffled laughter as Deidara turned bright red. I looked at Deidara to see he was clearly upset.

I tuck a strand of hair behind his ear while making eye contact with him. "Deidara is also a talented sculpture," I commented, avoiding the past comment.

"He is?" "He is. Very talented, the most beautiful sculptures I've ever seen coming from a 14 year old."

"That's great! Maybe after dinner could you show me something?" "Yeah, it's not hard and I'm pretty quick un," Deidara added already pulling out some clay.

"I can't wait to see it," she squealed. I ruffled Deidara's hair with a smile, he looked at me with a smirk and fixed his hair right away.

"This is Hidan, he's religious and a bit loud." "I can see," Jesse said shifting her weight to her other hip.

"He'd be the perfect model for the new collection I'm working on. His exotic eyes would work perfectly with the suit, tie and shirt. Black I bet would look striking on him and his silver hair his exotic too."

Jesse eyes his body thinking of new suits. "Yeah, he's handsome," Jesse concluded. "Well somebody knows what right!" Hidan laughed.

"Oh shut it idiot," June snapped. "Why should I shorty?" Hidan asked stepping forward to June.

"Anyways, this is Kisame. He's a great swimming athlete and swordsman, he quite strong too," I commented, trying to avoid an unwanted argument.

"He is well built," Jesse dwelled tapping her finger to her chin. "Kisame, since you're a actor do you have an makeup tips?"

"You know, since actors wear so much of it on stage."

Kisame looked speechless. I scooted behind Jesse and pointed to my eyebrows, eyes, and lips. "Eyebrows, eyes, and lips only," he said getting the message.

"What about outlining?" I framed my head and held up five fingers. "Frame the face for five minutes?" Kisame said unsure if himself.

"Oh, thanks!" she chirped. "I think I'm going to go fix my makeup now, don't worry I'll apply you tips," she commented walking away.

Kisame let of a breath of relief. "That was the most demeaning thing I ever said," he sighed. Hidan burst out laughing slapping Kisame's back.

"Did you hear how sissy you sounded like? Eyebrows, eyes, and lips, frame the face for five minutes!" he mocked.

I crossed my arms and gave Hidan a stern gaze.

"Stop being a bully already!" I scolded. "Your always teasing or making fun if Deidara and Kisame. Knock it off already! You're getting annoying!"

"Ooooo," June chuckled. "You're in you're own Hidan. When she's mad there's no stopping her," June chuckled walking away.

Hidan turned red and opened his mouth to yell but I cut him off. "No! You don't get to speak, even if you do I'm going to ignore you. You're mean, rude, loud, immature, a bully, and a lot of other things! So be quiet, you also get to be chibified all nights here and car rides," I scolded.

Hidan clenched his fists together and stiffened his shoulder. He drew his fist back to punch me but I did something I never thought I'd do to him.

I back handed him.

I connected the back of my hand with his cheek, I felt a faint sting on my hand but that was okay. He really was a bully, and that just irked me to no end. The way he bullied Deidara all the time, their fights were always one sided or when Hidan laughed at Kisame for being a bit soft and Kisame hugs are the best. I'm a bit sorry for snapping but not really.

Hidan held his cheek with wide eyes. Deidara and Kisame just stared at him awkwardly, it was a bit creepy.

"What are you looking at blonde!" Hidan yelled. "No," I said. I pushed Deidara away from Hidan.

"Come on Deidara, Kisame," I beckoned walked away taking Deidara's wrist. "Just leave him," I whispered to Deidara. Deidara pulled away and looked at me.

I heard Hidan curse in the background, loud and obnoxious like usual.

"It's okay hmm. I'm not some kid Seri, I can hold me own un," he replied. "Okay, I'll try. It to do this again," I sighed lovingly.

"Idiot," Kisame muttered, "he shouldn't try to hit you." "I know but he-"

"DINNER KIDS!" Grandma yelled. "Oh great, dinner should be good."

* * *

 **Okay! I have some questions, was this chapter too fast? Because I feel like I cramped all of it together and labeled it chapter 22. I need some feedback for this one, the next chapter might be similar but trust me it gets better!**

 **Fun fact! Serenity has a severe fear of spiders, June likes bitter foods!**

 **So I've reached my 31 review mark! That's pretty good if I say so myself, for this crappy fanfic, yeah it's good enough. So since I've come this far please tell me what you want to happen. I might just write it!**

 **Question time! What's your guys favorite clan? Tell me why.**

 **Well, till next time! Bye.**


	23. What to do when dining

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter! If you guys are wonfering this arc will be maybe five more chapters. Still not quite sure. So now go read**

* * *

Chibi in a Box chapter 23

What to do when dinning

Ashton's POV

What a time to be happy.

What a time to get along.

What a time to be a happy, functional family.

"Nrg! Will you shut up!"

"Why should I my dear cousin?" Matt sneered across the dinner table. "Because I said!" I barked.

Matt glared at me fiercely, if looks could kill.

"How was your day Ashton?" Konan asked trying to calm me down. "It would have been so much better if he wasn't here!"

"Besides that." "It was good. I had fun and I like seeing my grandma and grandpa," I muttered crossing my arms.

Matt shook his head but then looked at Konan, eyeing her up.

"So Konan, are you single?" Matt asked. "Yes," she replied looking down at her plate. "Then I'd gladly give myself to you," he purred trying to be flirtatious.

"I'm sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts," Konan replied with a small smile. "OOOHHH!" I mocked.

Matt crossed his arms and chewed in his inner cheek. "Good one!" I laughed holding up my hand for a high five.

"I know," she whispered happily slapping my hand.

"I taught her that," Serenity proclaimed with a grin. "Mhm," I hummed looking at her.

"Wow, I like her!" Grandma laughed. "Konan is not only good at comebacks she's really strong and smart!" Serenity declared.

Konan smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"She's polite, she's smart, she's strong! What else would you want in a girl besides cooking skills?" Uncle Tom asked.

Konan smiled again and ate up all the praise. She is such a cutie sometimes.

"What about you Red? Are you single?" Jesse asked. "Yes," Sasori muttered.

"Have any particular interests?" "No, I'm trying to stay single," Sasori answered.

"I'm surprised you and June haven't hit it off," Nathan commented.

Sasori and June choked on their food and stared at him wide eyed while the rest of us started to howl with laughter.

"Well, your both sarcastic and rude. Quiet and clearly don't care what others think."

"They fight like an old married couple!" Kisame laughed hitting the table. "I'd kill him," June stated crossing her arms. "I'd kill myself," Sasori declared.

"Why don't you go do that know?" June yelled. "I would happily but that would require me to work," Sasori retorted.

"You lazy jerk." "I learned from the best!" "Wow, why'd you teach him Ashton?"

I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off. "Stop trying to blame others for your faults!" Sasori yelled.

"Stop trying to be pretty!" June yelled. "I don't need to try, I already look good," Sasori replied glaring at her.

"Oh yeah, because it's not like you spend forever in the shower using the expensive shampoos on your precious hair."

"At least I don't spend hours before a road trip just to do my makeup," Sasori replied. "So you do admit you spend ours do your makeup before road trips like me?" June asked putting her hands in her hips.

"So you do admit you spend hours before a road trip doing your makeup?" Sasori asked in a mocking tone putting his hands on his hips.

"You see! They're so alike," Serenity giggled. "No we're not!" They yelled. Sasori and June glared at each other before turning away.

"Besides, I got all I need right here," June muttered hugging Itachi's arm, pressing her face against him.

Itachi snaked his arm around her protectively and kissed her forehead while staring Pein in the eye. He must really want to spite carrot top.

"How long have you been together?" Aunt Natasha asked, nick named Aunt Angel. "About a month and a half," Itachi answered.

"How'd you meet?" she asked. June and Itachi smiled at each other as if they planned this all out, which they probably did since they're both huge nerds.

"At the gym Ashton goes too. Itachi was there working out and I came to pick Ashton up. While I was waiting for her we talked and hit it off. So every time I came to pick her up we talked and he eventually just asked me out."

But all the Akatsuki really knew what happened. Itachi never asked June to date, they just started. No words where needed, the day Itachi poked June in the forehead in front of everyone said enough.

"That's wonderful you found someone, what about you Ashton?" Natasha asked clasping her hands together.

"I'm looking," I replied looking out of the corner of my eye to see Obito.

I don't know what is wrong with me, he's just so- Argh! It's not okay! It's not okay, I repeat! It's not okay!

"Really?" Grandma asked distracting me from Obito. "After the Tate thing I thought you would beat up every guy that tried to date you," Matt commented.

"We don't talk about that Matt," I growled. "Is it because poor Ashton will never find love?"

"Tobi wants Matt to play the silent game. It was very rude to say that to Ashton. Be a good boy like Tobi," Obito defended.

"Just be quiet lolli pop!" Matt snapped. "Leave it Matt," I growled. "Seriously, knock it off," Hidan snapped at Matt.

"Fight me," Matt growled, and all Hidan need was an invitation. Hidan slugged Matt in the arm.

Matt retorted with kicking Hidan's shin. "Boys! Knock it off!" Aunt Sa- Jezebel scolded it.

Matt tackled Hidan to the ground but he threw him off off himself. "Get off me!" Hidan yelled.

"Then don't punch me!" Matt yelled banging his head against Hidan's. "You b-" "Get off Hidan Matt!" Serenity yelled wrapping her arms around Matt.

Matt elbowed her in the gut and turned back to Hidan. My temper burned seeing her hurt. I stood up slamming my hands against the table.

"Matt," Itachi hissed grabbing ahold of Serenity. "Don't touch her!" Hidan yelled grabbing a first full of his hair.

"Matt, leave it," Tom yelled.

"Hidan, release him!" Pein barked getting ready to stand up.

Kakuzu finally decided enough was enough. He got up and pulled Hidan off Matt. "Let me go you greedy miser!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu dragged Hidan away from Matt, but Matt wasn't giving up. He reached out and grabbed Hidan's necklace.

"Let go!"

Matt yanked down and the beads of Hidan's necklace scattered across the floor. The Jashinist symbol fell to the ground.

"Okay Matt, I've had enough," June snapped standing up. Hidan stood still in shock, looking down at the ground where his broken neck laid.

"No buddy is allowed to make the idiot feel bad or hurt unless it's me, shorty. Got it?" June snapped walked to him.

"June's gonna mess him up with her mind powers," I whispered loudly looking at Konan.

"I've had it with your crap! You think that you can just mess with us? Well I'm June Summers dork and remember that! Next time I catch you touching what's mine I'll personally find a way to mentally scar you!"

Matt backed up into a wall as June yelled at him. Nobody said anything not daring to suffer from her mind prowess, but in seriousness Matt may pick on her but he has a legit fear of June ever since...

"I know you're insecure and feel like Ashton is so much better than you and you want to prove to the family you can be special too! But trying to prove your worth through brute strength and cutting Ashton down won't help! I also know your jealous because I have a relationship and you don't while Serenity as boys swooning left and right! Oh, and I won't forget that you are failing college and haven't told your dad your thinking of quitting!"

Matt stared at her with shock. "June, you can stop right-" "Let's not forget that you started smoking because of the stress."

"Matt," Tom sighed sadly.

"June scares me," I whispered to Konan. "She is quite something."

"Sweety, can you sit down. Matt is already afraid of as it is," Grandma said calmly.

"He deserves way worse. I can ruin his whole life career if he gave me more motivation. Oh, and next time hide your notes and college books somewhere else besides the staircase. Also, hide the pack of cigarettes and don't leave them in the drive way ."

June sat back down and glared him down. "This is why I don't like family reunions," I muttered crossing my arms.

Meanwhile Serenity was comforting Hidan over his broken necklace. "He's gonna be upset," Hidan muttered picking up the pendant.

"Who is?" Grandpa asked. "The lord! My god Jashin! I can't praise him properly without this!" Hidan yelled in frustration.

"Hidan is very religious," I commented. "Oh dear, I'm sorry," Natasha sighed. "Matt can buy your another surly."

"But you can't just go and buy one of these. It's sacred and precious to Jashin!" Hidan ranted grabbing a handful of his hair.

Serenity bent down and collected the beads. "I'll fix it, okay? I'll even put a tougher wire in it," Serenity soothed.

Hidan nodded his head and sat down all while glaring Matt down. "You're so dead."

And this is why my family is messed up.

"Why don't we get to desserts and drinks?" Grandma suggested.

This peeked our interest, considering that my family loves wine.

"Yes! What kind of saki do you have?" Kisame asked excitably.

"I'm sorry hun, we only have wine and vodka," Grandpa commented taking it out. "Set me up!" I yelled with a wide grin.

Ever since I could drink I was never a light weight. I could always last the longest, now that there was alcohol here I could face Kisame.

"I bet I can drink more than you Kisame!" I yelled pointing at the shark. "You're on Ash! I'll drink you out any day!"

"What about me hmm?" Deidara asked. "I can get you a soda or juice," Serenity offered. "No, I want-" "No alcohol," June scolded.

"It'll stunt your growth, just like cannibalism," June lectured glaring at Zetsu. He smiled at her nervously and walked away to do his own thing.

"I'll have a Sprite than un," Deidara sighed.

"I can't drink," June sighed. "You and me both hmm," Deidara sighed.

"Hurry and set me up!" I yelled. "Set me up too!" Hidan yelled finally cheering up. "Konan, are you going to have any?" I asked.

"I can enjoy myself once in awhile. I'll take a glass," she said with a smile. "Drinks for all!" I yelled.

"Why are you so excited?" Nathan asked crossing his arms. "Because June doesn't allow any alcohol with the guys in the house."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "Tobi is going to go sit outside, okie dokie?" Obito asked heading out the door. "Go ahead," I called. I heard the door close and smiled.

And so the night began.

3rd POV

After an hour of chaos Obito decided to go bring everyone's things upstairs where they would be sleeping. It was the least he could do since he wasn't drinking.

After all he knew he couldn't, Obito couldn't risk slipping out of character if he had a little 'to much,' if you know what he meant.

It was his last trip upstairs. He dumped all of Serenity's stuff onto a bed and sighed. He heard will laughter and pounding down stairs.

"Umm, Sasori my man, what are you doing!" he heard Deidara yell. "Get off me Sasori!" June yelled. "More!" Serenity yelled.

Obito sighed at the craziness. Finally decided to go back outside he trudged down the stairs outside only to hear crying.

It looked outside to see Ashton with a cigarette and a bottle of wine by her. "Why bother?" she sang to herself.

"Ashton?" Obito questioned using his actual voice. "Tobi!" she cried putting her hands in her head. "You need to help me! I'm going through a mid life crisis!"

Obito sighed and put in his persona. "What does Ashton need?" "I need love! Matt was right!" Ashton flopped onto the ground and rolled around. "Nobody could love... this!"

"It's terrible! I'm in love with him but how can I, a lowly pes- pest- ant, pes-" "Peasant," Obito deadpanned. "Peasant! Love him!"

Obito cocked his dad to the side and sat down by her. "You know Tobi, you're a good friend so I think I can tell you."

Ashton's red, puffy eyes gazed into his. Tear streaks stained her tired face and her hands shook.

"My heart as been ripped out and taken by thee Obito Uchiha!" Ashton sighed dramatically with her hand to her forehead, "but you can't tell him! He doesn't know, he can't know! I'd be mort- more, ify," Ashton stuttered.

"Mortified," Obito dead panned again.

"Mortified if he found out! He's still hung up on his dead teenage crush!" Ashton cried wallowing around in the grass. She rolled over so her face was in the ground.

Obito felt his heart string tug at that statement. The way she said it was so blunt, there was for much more to it then that. Rin was much more that some teenage crush. But then again when he saw Ashton...

"I don't know why," Ashton muttered rolling back so her face stared at the night sky.

"I just feel so funny and happy when he talks to me Obi. His voice is so deep and rich. Underneath all the hate I know something warm and kind is under there. I know."

(A/N Spoilers!)

"I remember watching the episode where he died. He seemed so happy to finally see Rin. He was so peaceful to see Kakashi and Naruto and Minato. He was like happy and that smile and grin, I'd give anything to see him grin at me."

Obito listened to her musical voice, still I trapped in her rant.

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!" Ashton screeched with more tears in her eyes. "Ugh!"

Obito winced at the high pitched screech but still paid attention to her. "Can't he find a new Rin. I want to be his new Rin."

Ashton rolled back and forth on the ground until she suddenly stopped.

She stood up and walked to Obito and then sat down. She crossed her legs and grinned a silly smile. "Do you think it's okay for two people to love each other even though their love is loveless?"

"That doesn't make sense, of course it's imp-" but that look said otherwise. Her grin, her tear stricken cheeks, her clasped hands, her sparkling eyes. They all were perfect.

It truly would be a love that was useless love, Obito would carry through his plans and break her heart.

It was funny how he didn't even care he died, when Ashton said he did die, it didn't faze him. When he saw Rin again, that would make him happy, but seeing this other girl, in another world, smile just like her, it meant the world

The other funny thing was that he almost made peace with himself. Deep down he knew he liked Ashton, but if he did decide to love her he knew deep down there would be a spot for Rin.

"Of course it's possible," Obito whispered. Ashton pressed her forehead to his mask and reached her hand up to his cheek. Obito allowed himself to relax and let his guard down.

He closed his eye and breathed in deeply. Ashton's pointed finger ran up an down his cheek. Her touch felt so much like Rin's. So soft, yet it was the hand of a tough shinobi.

"I want to watch over him," Rin's voice whispered, but when he opened his eye it was Ashton whispering those words.

"He does things to me that I can't explain. He gave me hope for a love and within these four and whatever months he reminds me so much of I could have had."

"But thee prince shall not return his love to the fair peasant! Thou peasant lives a life of despair and lo- loni- less."

"Loneliness," Obito sighed disappointedly as she ruined athe moment.

"Fight me Tobi despite Tobi being a god boy! I'll take you on any day! I'll fight Madara himself then win then fight freaking Kaguya! After I win against the perfect ball of sunshine known as Naruto and fight him and lose! By therapy no jutsu! Like most OP thing ever! It even worked on Obito," she yelled lowering her voice in the last part.

'Therapy no jutsu, huh?' Obito thought, 'that's what I fall too? Might want to change that.'

Obito wasn't planning on dying the way Ashton said. He was going to complete Madara's plans and see Rin again but he didn't want to hurt Ashton.

"Now tell me dearest Tobi, is thou Tobi reallyth a good boyth?" Ashton asked. "Tobi is a good boy!" Obito chirped with fake enthusiasm.

"But Ashton likes bad boys like Obito senpai! Has senpai ever noticed you?"

"No," Obito sighed in a mock sad voice.

Ashton have him a silly grin and titled her head to the side. "Do you know who Obito likes?"

Obito thought a moment and sighed. "Obito doesn't know who he likes," he answered in his Tobi persona.

"Sounds like he's having a identity crisis, wait! I'm having a crisis! He's having a crisis! We can be identity crisis buddies! Ashton and Obito em- woof, bark. Im- bar-"

"Embark."

"Embark! On a journey to find who they really are! But soon Ashton realizes her twisted feels for Obito! How will he react we she comes clean! Will her heart be twisted and shredded and demolished so she'll never find love again like last time! Will he verbally hurt her and will she abuse him! Will their relationship fall apart slowly as he takes pieces of her? Will he call her every night and beg her for forgiveness as she coldly refuses him and cries because she really loves him? Will he end up be a stalker because his heart was broke like hers? Will they both want to die and never find love?"

Ashton was in tears by now on the floor. Obito shook his head and hoped she'd be better in the morning.

"Will he end up being like Tate?" she sobbed. "You gotta help me Tobi! It's after me or am I crazy! The world turns upside down and I'm dizzy!" Ashton fumbled over her sentences as she scrambled to her feet.

"I must admit my love to him before he leaves! This is a battle of the heart!" Obito stood up slowly and grabbed her wrist.

"You're going to bed," he demanded. "But Obi won't be there!" she cried, struggling weakly. "Obito will be there."

"But, I cant!" she cried dramatically melting in his arms. Obito lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

She cried and struggled but she wasn't freed. Ashton went limp in his arms and started to ramble on about her nonexistent love life.

Obito opened the door to the house only to see Itachi laughing his head off while June laughed too. He never saw an Uchiha laugh that hard before. They may be historical for being light weights but surly the great Itachi could take more then that.

Obito watched as Itachi clutched his sides as he laughed. He peeked his head around the corner to see what he was laughing at, only to see Kakuzu holding Hidan bridal style while Hidan furiously messed with his hair.

"Kakuzu! Did you know I'm a buddist?" Hidan laughed. "Of course you are, I'm a- a Jashinist," Kakuzu answered with a frown.

Obito shook his head again, this is why he didn't drink. He couldn't afford to make a fool of himself. He ignored the strange scene and walked up the stairs with a limp Ashton.

"What if we're all characters in a book? Like some one is writing this right now! And people are reading this! And what if they're shipping me? I could be an OTP! The possibilities!" Ashton yelled clutching onto Obito.

Obito kicked open a door carefully and laid Ashton in the bed next to her stuff. "Now sleep."

"But you said Obito would be here!" Ashton whined. Obito considered his options and closed the door then locked it.

He slipped his finger under the band of his mask and took it off. "Bed. Now," Ashton commanded making a 'gimme' motion with her hands.

"Hello Ashton," Obito greeted sitting down on the bed. Ashton clung to him immediately and smiled. "You smell like candy. I like candy."

"Go to sleep." "I like your shirt, it's black. I also like the black. Did you know I want to name my child after the color black? I also want to have a giant sword one day. Then I want to be a ninja."

Obito shoved Ashton's face into the pillow and kept her there till she stopped struggling. "Sleep is for the weak!"

"I sleep, and I'm not weak," Obito commented. "You're right? Sleep is for the strong!"

Obito heard Ashton flop into the bed and start to steady her breathing. Obito then laid down slowly and closed his eyes.

Hopefully he wouldn't be caught without a mask.

June's POV

Last night, despite me not drinking, was the best.

Sasori made the biggest fool out of himself, Hidan was an idiot, Pein was a flirt, Kakuzu was religious, and Kisame was Jaws. I was astonished how wasted they were.

"June, it's 3 in the morning, I think we should be getting some sleep," Itachi whispered in my ear with a hoarse voice. "Okay."

"Can you grab my medicines, my head is not the greatest," he whispered. "That's just a headache from having a bit to much wine. Why don't we lay down?"

Everyone slowly stopped drinking and fell asleep. Sasori was left on the couch with Jesse on top of him. Konan and Pein were tightly snuggled together while Serenity had an arm wrapped around Deidara. Kakuzu and Hidan were sleeping with their head together and Kisame's head rested in Serenity's lap. Zetsu was passed out on the kitchen chair and Itachi and I were upstairs cuddling.

Nothing could ruin the night.

Itachi wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to himself. "Did you get anything on video?"

"Of course. Now Sasori owes me twenty dollars. My ambition is to become a tyrant to the Akatsuki," I commented. "How's that going?"

"Splendid, but as long as you are here," I whispered. I felt Itachi press his head to the back of my head before he answered. "I always will be here my love."

And how I always wished he would be right.

* * *

 **What'd you'd thing? Find it funny? I was more fond of it.**

 **fun fact! June was in the math team. June also wanted to be a college math professor but did not have the money.**

 **A- last time I asked what your favorite clan is. Mine is Uzumaki, fight me.**

 **Q- Favorite Akatsuki member**

 **Thanks for reading! Till next time!**


	24. What to do with relatives

**I'm not dead (yet)! Sorry, schools been getting in the way -_-', it's so bothersome. But besides the point , I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 24

What to do with relatives

Serenity's POV

Wow.

Last night was fun! Even though I can't remember most of it, I loved it! Well I think I did.

I woke to Deidara laying on my shoulder, passed out from last night,

I looked around the room for anyone else. Kisame groggily opened his eyes and began to sit up from his seat.

I quietly got up, still trying not to wake Deidara despite already doing so.

Walking over to Kisame I leaned over by him with a smile. He looked back at me with a playful grin.

"Can you help me make breakfast?" "Anything for you kid," he chuckled quietly.

Pein and Konan were gone, meaning they went up to bed at some point. Sasori was passed out by the fireplace. Nate was gone along with Jezebel, Grandma, Grandpa, Natasha, and Tom.

"Seri," Kisame called quietly. "Coming."

"Hey, look kid. Can we talk for a moment?" Kisame asked. "Mhm, sure what's going on?"

"I felt like I've been playing to nice here. That Matt guy as some serious issues. If you'd allow me I could..." his sentence died out.

"No, no, no, please don't," I pleaded. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Why would you care? No offense but it's our family business," I asked.

"That's a great question. If it weren't for Itachi you and your friends probably would've been long gone. He's a man of his word so I decided to help you along the way," he laughed.

"Heh heh, yeah," I laughed awkwardly.

"You know Itachi, never likes doing away with people until he has the whole story."

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly again. I paled internally, beginning to feel nervous

I tried to ignore his comment and move on.

I scurried in the kitchen quietly to see Kisame ready. "Is there any those pain killer things here? I had a bit too much," he chuckled nervously.

"If you go upstairs I have some in my purse, you can't miss it," I directed. "Thanks kid. I'll bring the bottle down for everyone else."

Kisame disappeared down the hall and upstairs.

May as well start with out him.

I opened the fridge to grab the eggs and milk. Next I grabbed a few of grandma's frying pans. This was a bit much even for me, especially with a killer headache.

I mean, I usually don't drink but last night was an exception. I had fun. I can enjoy myself ever now and then, can't I?

"Hiya Serenity!" a voice chirped squishing the life out of me. "Hey Tobi, can you keep it down, Serenity has a headache."

"Sorry," he whisper yelled.

"It's fine, can you help me make eggs? Serenity needs a good boy for this job," I laughed quietly.

"Of course, okie dokie. You name it and Tobi can do it," he laughed putting his hands behind his head.

"Good boy, go grab the bacon from the freezer in the basement. After that please go set the table."

"On it!" he laughed scurry out of the kitchen like a child.

"Thanks." After Tobi left Kisame was already back with a bottle of pain killers. "There, one bottle of anti pain," he laughed.

"Don't go crazy on these please. I don't want you getting addicted," I sighed opening the bottle and swallowing one dry.

"Got it. What can I do?" he asked. "Please go get the cups out and fill them with water," I directed. He nodded and started on his job.

"Is your head feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, just no loud noises," he chuckled dryly rubbing his neck.

"Tobi is back!" Tobi yelled shoving the box of bacon in my hands.

"Inside voice Tobi," I whispered. "Oops, sorry. Tobi's a bit tired if you know what Tobi means," he laughed.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked, already worried.

I know who he really is but I can't help but feel bad for him. You're all and powerful but you have to hide behind some childish persona. Then you can't come out of it because everyone is always watching you. Poor Tobi.

"Tobi just had a nightmare, nothing more," he laughed.

"Aww, poor Tobi!" I gushed pulling him into a hug. "What can Serenity do to help? I don't want you staying up all the time. Are you a bit homesick?"

"Tobi guesses so, Tobi likes home better. The house is comfier." I realized he was talking about our house, not his world. Aww!

"Aww! You think our house is home? That's so cute. When we get home I'll add to our secret candy stash, kay?"

He nodded enthusiastically and clapped his hands. That's right! Tobi and I are candy buddies. For one though, I can't show this stash to Itachi because he'll eat it all. June wouldn't allow it and the rest would waste it.

Tobi and I are candy connoisseurs!

"Tobi can't wait to go home! But, when are we going home?" he asked. "Depends, we usually go to a county fair but if you want to go home we can."

"Tobi doesn't know, Tobi will tell Seri later, okay? Okay," he laughed. "I'm fine with it. Can you go set the table now?" I asked.

"Mhm," he hummed walking away to go do my task. "Can someone start to wake everyone up?" I asked. "I got it!" Kisame called.

"Don't wake up Grandma and Grandpa!" I called back. "Okay!"

I quickly set everything else up for breakfast. I had the bacon cooking, eggs scrambling, pancakes baking.

Just one more thing was left.

Coffee.

Because we all know that Itachi would burn a forest down, Sasori would assassinate the president, Pein would take over the world, June would mentally destroy everyone, and Kakuzu would take everyone's hearts if they were deprived of coffee.

I don't see what's so great about it. It's just energy boost. I like the caffeinated drink I just don't worship it like them.

I glanced at the coffee machine and started it. "Tobi is done with the table," Tobi chirped. "Good boy," I praised. He gave me a tight hug and I hugged back. I love hugs!

"How is Ashton? Last time I saw- remember of her she was sobbing and heading outside," I asked.

"Tobi found her outside crying, so he made her happy and brought her to bed!" he chirped.

"You're such a good boy! Thanks!" I leaned by his ear and whispered, "the cookie jar is on the left, top, cupboard by the sink."

"Yay!" he cheered throwing his arms up. Now go take a seat and wait for breakfast."

Kisame walked into the room again with June thrown over his shoulder and Itachi. "Kisame, put me back in my bed or I swear to Jashin," June snapped.

"Kisame, put June and I back," Itachi commanded, his voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes drooped down and he was hunched over in his pajamas which contained of an old shirt Nico owned and Ashton's old sweat pants.

"Seri told me to get you guys up for breakfast," Kisame sighed with a shrug. The two groaned not caring. "There's coffee."

"Give me it now dork."

"I would prefer to acquire it now."

I giggled loudly and gave them each their coffee. "Thank you Serenity," Itachi thanked giving me a lazily hug with one arm. "Your welcome 'Tachi."

"Thanks Serenity." I looked over at June to see her half a sleep as she thanked me. "No problem."

"Hey Seri, your grandma and grandpa told me they'd be sleeping in, Matt and Jesse should be down just about-"

"Where is my food?" Matt groaned coming into the kitchen with Jesse trailing him. I glared at him harshly waiting for an apology.

"It will be done in a minute," I snapped.

"Where's my food woman?" Hidan groaned entering the kitchen from the living room. I glared at him like Matt waiting for an apology.

Hidan looked down sheepishly and muttered, "What? Your foods good." May as well take it, closes thing I'm gonna get to an apology.

"It will be done soon Hidan, the bacon just needs to cook a bit longer and the eggs needs to be-" "Where's the pain medication?" June groaned.

"It's on the counter, don't take more than two." "I'm not a dork," she replied.

I eventually finished breakfast with the help of Itachi. He's such a good man. I started to set everything down for breakfast waiting for everyone else to come.

"Hello Deidara," I greeted as the blond came into the room. "Morning Seri," he mumbled. "You look terrible, you can go back to sleep if you want after breakfast."

"I've gone a week without any sleep, this should be know different hmm," he murmured.

"It's because you're on a new sleep schedule and you can relax, you don't have to constantly worry," I explained.

He shook his head as I brushed his bang gently behind his ear. "Why don't you go sit down then hun, we're still waiting on Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Ashton."

As those words left my mouth Ashton came sliding into the room. "Good morn-" "Get out of the way for a sec," she demanded pushing me out if the way.

She quickly scrambled to the kitchen counter and took the sugar cup for the coffee to the garage can.

"He's getting his pay back," she muttered dumping the sugar. Ashton then grabbed the salt from the cabinet and poured it into the sugar cup.

"Don't tell Pein, he deserves it for hogging the bathroom this morning," she sneered sitting down.

Shortly after Pein made his way into the room with Konan following him. Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori also entered from the living room at the same time.

"Good morning," I chirped. "Good morning Serenity," Konan greeted taking a seat, "thank you for a wonderful time last night."

"It was nothing much, I had fun to. Make sure to thank my grandparents later. They really were the ones who invited you over."

"I will make sure to thank them," she chuckled.

"Morning brat," Sasori muttered sitting down. "Good morning," Zetsu's lighter half greeted. "Twerp," Negro added under his breath.

I smiled at them anyways and returned the greeting.

"Pein, the coffee is in the counter and the sugar is right next to it," I directed. "I can see," he muttered already getting a cup out for himself.

"I can get it for you while you sit down it really won't be a problem, why don't you sit down while I-" he held up a hand for me to stop talking and continued making is coffee.

"Rude," Ashton muttered. "Ashton," Konan whispered to her. "I know, I know," Ashton said.

I watched carefully as Pein finished making is coffee and pour the 'sugar' into his coffee. He took quite a handful.

He sat down and started to eat, everyone just followed after him. Ashton stifled laughter but nonetheless kept quiet.

Pein lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. He focused in on Ashton and narrowed his eyes even further at her.

"Pein, I'm kidding you don't have to drink all that," Ashton laughed. He shook his head still while drinking.

He lifted the mug higher and higher till he set it down all while looking Ashton in the eye.

Slowly Pein got up and went to get more coffee. "That was so metal," Ashton gawked.

"How can you do that?" Jesse asked in disgusted. "It's coffee," Pein responded.

"Serenity where is the sugar?" Pein asked. "Oh it's umm, in the right cupboard," I directed.

"He's right," Kakuzu responded. "Coffee is coffee," Sasori replied.

"Coffee is the best," Itachi said quietly. "Coffee is life," June commented. "Amen," Kakuzu muttered.

"What the heck? Was that some coffee prayer?" Ashton asked. "Yes, because we are in a coffee cult," Sasori muttered.

"It's legit," Hidan chuckled shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Honestly Itachi," Kisame started, "that and dango you are obsessed with. Also tea, but besides that I don't see what's so great about coffee."

"Everything is great about coffee," Itachi replied coolly. "And he means everything, " June added.

Pein sat down again this time with coffee in his hands. "Serenity," Sasori said. I directed my attention to him and smiled.

"Yeah Danna?" I asked. "Could you get Kakuzu and I a cup of coffee?" "Mhm," I hummed.

"I thought your name was Sam?" Jesse asked in confusion. "Yes that's his name," June replied glaring at Sasori.

"Deidara and Serenity just call me Danna," Sasori replied.

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked. "Well it means master but it can translate into different things. For example because of my experience in the art field it can mean 'Master of Art,'" Sasori explained.

"Oh," Jesse said. "Danna, do you know where my gloves are hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I knew you'd loose them so I put them in my pocket," Sasori sighed pulling them out of his pockets. "Thanks."

"Why do you where those dumb things?" Matt asked.

"They're not dumb, plus my hands are cold hmm," Deidara snapped.

"Well they look dumb," Matt snapped. "Your face looks dumb un," Deidara snapped back.

"Deidara," Sasori warned covering Deidara's mouth with his hand.

Sasori's face went sour and he glared at Deidara. "What have you done?" Sasori snapped.

Deidara smirked slyly and then winked at Sasori.

Sasori brung his hand off Deidara's mouth. Spit dripped from Sasori's hand.

"Eww," June whined.

"Deidara, when we get home you are going to regret that decision," Sasori growled getting up.

"Gross, you've bit me before but that's just disgusting," June sneered.

"Is this the first time he's done this?" Ashton asked. "I'm still here hmm," Deidara shouted.

"Inside voice." I winced at the loudness of his voice though.

"You wouldn't believe how many times that twerp as done that to us," Kisame growled.

"He's done it to me many times previous," Itachi muttered. "Well how could I not resist," Deidara defended.

"He's right," Ashton laughed. "So if Tobi put his hand on your mouth you would lick him?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, I would," Ashton deadpanned. Tobi made a motion as if to touch Ashton's mouth but she went to go bite his hand. Tobi pulled away quickly and turned his attention back to us.

"He's done this very many times to me," Sasori spoke wiping off his hands.

"It almost doesn't even faze me anymore. The first time he did this was when I was meeting with one of my umm," Sasori paused for a moment.

"Acquaintance," Sasori sighed, "Deidara ended up not liking the man at all and said some rather rude things. Speaking of such, where did you learn to say such foul things?" Sasori asked.

"Me," Hidan said raising his hand. I sighed loudly, "Hidan," I scolded. "Sorry," he said with a grin.

"Anyways, after Deidara started to blurt all those rude and idiotic stament I covered his mouth. For some reason I didn't feeling him spitting into my hand so when I pulled away it was like a river of backwash."

"Eww," June sighed pulling back. "You got to be kidding me, he's so prescious," Jesse squealed.

"I'm not kidding, he can be a little devil when he wants to be," Sasori sighed.

Deidara grinned widely as if that was a compliment. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm just happy he's sweet to me," I laughed.

"You're literally the only one he doesn't act that way around," Kakuzu muttered. "He's even that way to us," Blanko said.

"Us?" Matt asked. I got up to walk by Matt, I leaned down and whispered by his ear, "Multiple Personality Syndrome."

He nodded his head in understanding. "One time when we were returning from work he planted one of his bombs by us," Negro muttered.

"Bombs? How can a kid know how to make a bomb?" Matt asked. "It's simple," Deidara pipped in.

"If you have some firecrackers that don't work cut them open carefully and pour the gunpowder out hmm. After, spread it out onto an extremely thin piece of paper. Crumple it up with it inside yeah, then attach a fuse to it. All you have to do now is light it and throw," he explained.

"He's a bit of a pyro," Konan laughed. "A bit?" Matt asked. "Well I think it's lovely he has something to do other then rot his brains with T.V," I defended.

"That kids like crazy!" Matt shouted. "Inside voices," I hissed putting a hand on my head. "Serenity, I'm not some kid," he snarled.

"Please shut up," I pleaded. "My head hurts and my back is very sore."

"Boo hoo," he mock cried. "Look, my patience has been tested this whole trip. I'm only doing this for grandma because she loves to see her children getting along. It's break her heart to see us fight again," I shot back.

"Like I care," he muttered. "Excuse me, Matt was your name, yes?" Pein asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "Despite Serenity's," Pein trailed off and looked around the room.

"Disobedience," he stated using the correct word, "she has been utterly kind to you and us. She has been nothing but hospitable to you but yet you repay her anger and pain. How do you think her acquaintances feels?" Pein asked.

"Yo Jess, want to help me put an outfit together for the day?" Ashton asked. "I would love too," she squealed.

Ashton left the room, providing a distraction for Jesse, Pein continued.

Pein stood up and paced the kitchen with his hands behind his back. "Ya know Serenity and her friends have been keeping us in their home for almost five months now? Do you know what we're capable of?" Kisame asked with a sadistic grin.

"Guys this isn't necessary," I laughed nervously. "Don't worry, it kind of is," Hidan laughed.

Matt gripped his seat, nervous what was about to happen.

I was nervous too. After seeing what Pein is capable of, yeah I'm scared.

"Serenity," Itachi beckoned. He outstretched his arm for me. I took a seat next to him as he wrapped that arm around me.

"Dudes, cut it out. This is major weird," Matt laughed nervously.

"Matt, you are a very ambitious young man... I don't like that," Pein stated cooly.

"I'm am going to ask you to stop or, well, my hand may slip," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt sneered. Pein looked Sasori in the eyes and nodded.

Sasori nodded back with a smirk. Matt made a move to get up but stopped.

"Why can't I get up?" he demanded stuck in a position. "What do you mean? You have control over your own body," Itachi replied.

"In this world, after all, something like stopping a mans movements with out evening touching them is impossible," Pein stated.

"Okay look. I'll leave her alone, satisfied?" Matt asked.

"No."

"I'm never fully satisfied," Pein stated, "leave all of them alone. Maybe show them some respect and show me authority."

"Why should I-" Pein gave Sasori another look. Matt's arm jerked behind his back. "What was that?" Danna asked.

"Nothing." Sasori released Matt.

"Good, you may carry on now," Pein spoke with authority in his voice sitting back down.

I buried my face in Itachi's chest. Ugh! This guy, he thought he owned the place, he thought he could waltz around and fight my fights.

A minute or two passed with silence, no one dared to speak until Jesse came bounding down the stairs with Ashton in tow.

"Presenting Ashton Coal!" Jesse squealed putting her hands out as to present Ashton.

Ashton walked in with a leather jacket on with gray sleeves, she wore black jeans and her black cap, like always.

"You look great!" Konan exclaimed happily. "I know," Ashton replied with a smirk.

"So what do you think, it's not to sharp but it gives her a feminine look," Jesse said.

"You look gorgeous," I laughed. "Well, I already knew that," Ashton boasted with a confident smirk.

"You look good, for a dork," June chuckled.

"Wow Jess, you're good," Ashton complimented. "I know I am. So what did you guys talk about while we were upstairs?"

"Pein was just giving Matt some lady advice," Kisame lied. Jesse laughed then smiled, "He needs it."

"I was wondering," Jesse said clasping her hands together much like Ashton, "are you guys going to go to the county fair? Grandma needs some young men to help her this year. She's set on winning almost every contest."

"I would love to go," Konan laughed. "Aww yeah! Arm wrestling here I come! I'm gonna dominate like last year!" Ashton yelled.

"Yes! Dance competitions!" I cheered. "So that means I get to show off my knowledge?" June asked. "Math quiz here I come."

Konan nudged Pein lightly as if to say, 'We're going if you like it or not.' Pein nodded his head, I'm assuming that's a yes.

"What else do they have there?" Kisame asked.

"Like test your strength, races, target shooting, knife throwing, pig racing, cooking, fireworks, singing, that's just scratching the surface. Basically they call it a county fair so it doesn't sound that competitive, but it is. It's like been going on for 70 years or something," Jesse ranted.

"It competitive as heck! Like you're shamed by the whole neighborhood if you have like, zero medals!" Ashton yelled.

"Pretty much," I added.

"It's nothing official or formal, just entered and get trophies and metals," Jesse commented.

Konan gave Pein a quick glare and resumed her usual smile. "We'd love to go," Konan said sweetly.

"Yes, we would enjoy joining you," Pein said cooly. "Grandma's going to be so excited!" Jesse squealed.

"They also have a magic show, right?" Ashton asked. "Oh, they do," June said with a mischievous smirk.

"Why don't you enter Pein?" I asked. "Oh yes Pein, why don't you preform since you're a magician?" Hidan asked getting the memo.

"You are quite a great performer," Sasori added. "You do the best tricks hmm!" Deidara laughed.

"Please do," Konan said. Pein sighed, "I will think about the matter."

Okay, so from what I've seen so far I think that Pein as been trying to indirectly apologize to Konan for accidentally almost purposely trying to kill me by doing whatever she wants.

That's how I see it and Konan knows that he's been trying to apologize indirectly for accidentally almost purposely trying to kill me, so she's using that to her advantage.

"Hidan, why don't you and Serenity try out from some dance competitions?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, I'd rather do something else, like hunting or killing a heathen or wrestling," Hidan ranted.

"Killing a heathen?" Matt paled. "He means something else! That's a code word for cooking a caught animal," June hissed.

"Oh okay," Jesse asked a bit skeptical.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Grandma slowly walked down the stairs in her red robe.

"Hello kids," she greeted. "We're going to go to Walmart after noon, I need some groceries for so many," she laughed.

"Anyways, your aunts and Uncles won't be back till the fair," she reminded. "Mmk," Ashton hummed.

"I'd also like some help on the farm if you can," she said.

"I'd love to help," Itachi commented. "Aww, thanks. Such a good boy."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped. "And that you are," Grandma laughed. "Well, I'll let you kids play for a bit. We'll leave at 12:30."

"Okay, some of us may stay though if that's okay," I added. "Oh, that's okay, Timmy can just stay home and watch 'em."

"What's Walmart?" Deidara whispered to Sasori. "It's some market I'm guessing," Sasori replied.

"Do they sell walls or something?" Kisame asked. "I don't know," Kakuzu muttered.

"Tobi wants to go to the Wall of Mart! He wants to buy a wall!" Tobi yelled.

A everyone who knew what that was promptly face palmed.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? I was pretty pleased with this. I wanted to ask you readers for ideas, it's not like I don't have a lot planned it's just if there's anything you want to happen please tell me, I might just write it.**

 **Fun fact time! Ashton has a slight fear of goats and Serenity's brother, Nico, loved cosplay.**

 **A- My favorite Akatsuki me enter, hmm. Itachi is pretty cool but then there's Deidara, he's a adorable. Can't decide**

 **Q- Favorite Fanfictions**

 **Well, thanks for reading. Till next time!**


	25. What to do at Walmart

**Yeah guys, I bet as you can see I changed my user name. Fancy, I know. Well, hopefully you can see the changed name or this is just awkward -_-'**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 25

What to do at Walmart

June's POV

"Get out of the middle or I will cut off your ponytail," I threatened watching Deidara climb into the van.

"But I want to sit between my two favorite people hmm," he mocked.

"Out," I hissed. "But June, I'm just a kid and I-" "Brat, you're in the back seat," Sasori snapped climbing into the van.

"But Danna, I-" "No buts, now." Deidara rolled his visible eye and climbed in the back.

"Thank you Sasori," I thanked getting into the car with Itachi behind me.

Pein, Matt, Jesse, Zetsu and Kakuzu were the only ones to stay home. Matt was guilt tripped into working, Kakuzu had 'better things to do' and Pein was watching T.V, Jesse had her shows to watch and Zetsu was... doing whatever he usually does.

"June, where did you find such a good man?" Grandma asked.

Itachi chuckled deeply while I laughed. "He was just around," I answered laying my head in his arm.

He leaned over to kiss my forehead with a smirk.

Kisame was the last to climb into the van leaving me in the middle of Itachi and Kisame.

"Such good men," grandma sighed lovingly. "You kids can talk, I'll tell you when we're there."

"That means she's allowing you and Itachi to make out!" Ashton yelled.

I burned red but Itachi thought otherwise.

The dork, a gorgeous dork, decided to grab my chin and kiss my lips.

"Ew!" Deidara whined. "Ew is right Deidara," Sasori commented, "who would want to kiss that."

"You're just jealous because Itachi wouldn't kiss you," I snapped. "Ooo, you caught me there. I've had a crush on him ever since I met him," he deadpanned.

"Sarcastic dork," I muttered.

We chatted quietly among ourselves. Particularly about Walmart and its convince.

"Tobi is still confused! What's Walmart!" Madara yelled idiotically, shaking my seat.

"We're here," grandma stated pulling into the parking lot. "Yay!" Madara cheered.

"I wish he'd just shut up already," I whispered to myself. "Shh," Itachi shushed quietly pulling me closer. I leaned into his person with a sigh.

"Out of the car now. Don't get us kicked out," grandma said getting out.

"What!" Ashton yelled waving her hands in the air in defense.

"That's right honey, I'm talking to you," she scolded. Ashton smiled innocently at her with her hands behind her back.

"Mhm, that's what I thought. Now come on," she directed already heading to the store.

I unbuckled myself and left the car with Itachi trailing by my side.

He grabbed my hand as we walked through the parking lot, his hands were warm like usual. Unlike my usual cold ones.

I watched as Ashton grabbed a cart with Hidan, Kisame, Serenity, Deidara, and Tobi behind her.

Kisame then pulled out a cart with a devilish grin. "What are they doing?" Itachi asked looking back.

"I don-" "WOOOHHOOO!" Serenity cheered as she raced passed me in a cart.

Kisame pushed her quickly through the parking lot. Itachi pulled me into himself to avoid yet another cart.

"Get back over here woman!" Hidan yelled as he pushed Ashton in a cart.

"Wait for us!" Tobi yelled pushing Deidara.

"Dorks," I muttered shaking my head. Itachi smiled though as he watched Serenity and Kisame smile.

"You really like them, don't you?" I asked. "I guess, Serenity has grown on me and Kisame has always been a faithful travel companion," Itachi replied.

"That's nice," I murmured. "Let's catch up so we don't get left behind."

"Oh my god this is hilarious!" Ashton yelled holding her sides.

As we walked closer I saw Serenity and Ashton laughing their butts off.

"It's not funny! It's really cool hmm!" Deidara protested.

Deidara stared at the automatic doors in wonder.

"How does that work?" Sasori asked putting his hand by the door.

"It's like you can do stuff with your mind!" Hidan yelled putting his hand in front of himself to open the doors.

"Idiots."

"Come on kids!" Grandma called. I smiled and hurried up still holding Itachi's hand.

He walked through the doors in amazement.

"June," he whispered. "Hmm," I hummed. "How-"

"How does it work? It uses infrared, meaning it detects change in temperature or motion sensors. Sensing a change in stillness. This is all normal."

"It's astounding how advanced you are," he replied quietly. "I know, it's all sweet."

He walked through the second set of doors and into Walmart. He gazed at the large white store.

"It's so erratic," he whispered again. "Yeah, but not really," I replied dully.

He tightened his grip on my hand and walked forward.

"Is it really that nerve racking?" I asked. "Ninj- I don't do good in large markets," Itachi murmured.

"It's okay," I chuckled. "I'll watch your back." I rocked onto the tips of my feet and kissed his cheek.

And our moment was ruined once again.

Ashton came carting through with Hidan.

"June! Join us! We're gonna do cart races then go in the toy aisles and mess crap up!" she cheered.

"I'm good," I replied. "Too bad. You're joining!" Kisame yelled carting towards us.

He scooped me up with one arm and dumped me in the cart. "Ow!" I whined.

"Oh, hi June," Serenity greeted. "Hey."

"Itachi is going to be frustrated by this. You do realize?" I asked. "He'll get over it. He loves Kisame and I after all," she laughed.

"Now floor it Kisame!" Serenity cheered. "Yes Ma'am," he replied with his same sharky grin.

Even in his human form he still had that same smile. It was so warming.

I looked behind Kisame to see Itachi shake his head and lean forward slightly only to break into a sprint.

"Uh, K-Kisame," Serenity stuttered. Kisame looked behind him and saw Itachi sprinting to us.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Kisame yelled. Serenity leaned out of the cart and put her hands on one of the shelves knocking over boxes of cereal.

This scene caused a woman to trip over the boxes and knock over her carts.

"There, Itachi's too much of a gentlemen to ignore her," Kisame sighed.

And like he predicted Itachi stopped and helped her up while picking up her items.

We were so getting in trouble for this.

"Yo! Serenity! Where are you!" Ashton screamed. "Shut up we're going to get kicked out!" I snapped.

"Cereals and stuff!" Serenity screamed back.

"Gotcha!"

"What are you trying to do?" I asked. "We want to have fun," she replied.

"Plus Ashton wants to break her record of stores to get banned from," Kisame added.

"Of course she does," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Well if you want to get away from Itachi and get to Ashton quickly turn left about... now," I directed.

Kisame made an erupt turn, squeaking his shoes on the tile floor while turning.

"Right," I directed with a sigh. I closed my eyes for a moment imagining the next direction.

"Call Ashton," I directed next. "Marco!" Serenity screamed.

"Was bitten in half!"

"She in the next aisle. Quickly making her way up," I said. This is already tiring. I just want to play a game of chess with Itachi, may as well screw with everyone.

"Left."

Kisame jerked left only to crash into Ashton and Hidan. "Sup," Hidan and Ashton greeted simultaneously.

"Where's Deidara?" Serenity asked. "Knowing Tobi and the direction they took, plus their luck, they should be in the kids aisle," I sighed.

"Then let's go mess that crap up!" Ashton cheered. "Aww yeah!" Hidan laughed.

I watched as Serenity took out her iPhone to record the scene. I shook my head but nonetheless smiled.

Kisame sped off with Hidan behind us.

"Faster!" Serenity cheered. Hidan grinned and sped in front of us.

I felt a chill of air run up my spine, it felt exhilarating. "Not fair Hidan! Stop using chakra," Kisame scolded.

I then felt the hair in my arms stand up as if they were wet. "Do you feel that Serenity?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked. "Never mind," I sighed ignoring the new sensations.

"Your chakra sucks!" Hidan yelled racing ahead. "Hey! Yours is like some an airy sensation. Which makes sense sense that's all of what in your head!" Kisame retorted.

And that was the beginning of when I learned insulting someone's chakra was a huge insult.

"Woah, watch it sushi! My chakra is better than yours! Yours smells like crap!" Hidan yelled.

"You can even smell chakra, your not that good!" Kisame yelled back. "Neither can you," Hidan snapped.

"Then why are you two insulting each other on topics you have no understanding of?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"I've actually felt chakra before," Hidan defended.

"What do you mean actually felt?" I asked easing a brow.

"How do I explain it June," Kisame pondered still racing threw the store.

"It's like a click when you pick a presents. When your close to someone, depending on the person, it can be calming or irritating. People can't feel it, it just brings an emotion to them unless, it is very strong. For example a tailed beast, you will feel power and evil resonating off of them. I could go into different categories like killing intent, sensors and more but I'll save that for later," he ranted.

"Right," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Only great chakra sensors can only feel chakra, I'm think Itachi can describe this better to you but he's not that good."

"Whatever, let's just find Deidara," I sighed. Meanwhile Serenity was pointing the camera at Ashton and Hidan.

"Hidan, ninja kick the cart with me in it! See how far it goes!" Ashton yelled.

"Oh yes!" he yelled back. "You're going to be flung so far," he cackled.

Hidan let go of the cart and let Ashton ride in the cart alone for a second.

He let it get in front of him before sprinting at it. He did a 180 in the air, while his kick stayed out for impact. His heeled kicked the edge of the cart and Ashton went flying.

No, she went flying to the left.

Thank god we were the only ones in the area.

Ashton crashed into the sup cans, that were neatly stacked, the cans toppled to the ground and on top of her.

"Did you see how far that went!" Hidan yelled, grinning proudly like a kid.

Ashton climbed out from the cans with a dazed look before yelling, "that was awesome!"

Ashton and Hidan grinned then ran to each other to high five.

"Let's go even faster!" Hidan cheered. "Oh my god yes!" Ashton cheered getting the cart.

"No, no, no," I scolded. "No, no,no," Ashton mocked.

"Knock it off," I snapped. "Knock it off," she snapped back.

"Kisame!" I yelled snapping my fingers. "Get Ashton now!"

I pointed at the bipolar tomboy with a glare. "Get her," I snapped.

Kisame grinned at me and aimed the cart at Ashton.

"Hidan," Ashton said wearily. "I know, get in the cart slowly, maybe he can't sense our movements," Hidan said slowly.

"I'm not dumb," Kisame snapped charging the cart at them.

"Oh crap," Hidan muttered.

Hidan sweeper Ashton up and started sprinting away. Kisame followed them closely.

"Ha ha, catch up if you can sushi!" Hidan taunted. Kisame furrowed his brows together and snarled.

"You'll regret this!" Kisame yelled angrily.

He pushed the cart even harder, the feeling of water on my skin intensifying.

Hidan turned a corner with a smirk but that soon faded. "Other way! Turn around!"

His face paled as he tried to turn around but ran into hour cart.

I was violently thrown out of the cart, which would've hurt if I wasn't caught.

I looked up to see Itachi.

"I am taking this back," Itachi growled, adjusting me so I was held bridal style.

Hidan, Kisame, Serenity, and Ashton were sprawled out in the ground with dazed looked. Kisame shook his head then looked up.

"Sorry Itachi, we were just playing around," Kisame said with a sheepish smile.

Itachi breather in heavily, returning to his usual stoic manner.

He set me down only to walk over the Kisame and outstretch a hand.

Kisame took it and stood up. "Sorry partner," he laughed. "You could have hurt yourself," Itachi lectured with a passive voice.

"We both know I'm stronger than that," Kisame sighed. "Not just yourself but Serenity too," Itachi said making sure he got the point across.

"Of course Itachi," Kisame said while bowing his head. "It's okay," Itachi replied quietly.

Itachi then made his way to Serenity to offer her a hand. She grinned widely and took it.

"Did you see that! I went flying!" she laughed. She grabbed his shoulders and jumped around.

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" she cheered happily.

"Be carful though," he sighed. "But I-" he held up a hand for her to stop.

"Wow, thanks Uchiha! Thank you for the hand you offered to me," Hidan complained dusting himself.

"Your welcome," Itachi replied turning around to face me.

And with that, we walked away.

Serenity's POV

Kisame roared with laughter. "Hidan! Itachi just- just," he took a moment to breath.

"Stupid Uchiha!" he growled. Hidan bawled his fists up and gritted his teeth together.

"Yeah, Itachi is great," I giggled brushing my hair behind my ear.

Ashton got up from the ground and sighed. "He sure is polite," she muttered.

"I know, right?" I laughed with a grin. Ashton smiled but shook her head.

"Let's go find Deidara now," Kisame sighed, "I feel bad he's alone with, Tobi."

"What's so wrong with him?" Ashton asked. "He's so annoying," Hidan complained.

"He always screaming at the top of his lungs in the base and sneaking in our rooms. Especially Deidara. I feel bad for the kid. Tobi follows him everywhere," Kisame said with a grave face.

"Tobi is fun and all," I said, "but he can be a bit much. I understand. As a child I used to be that way. A bit clingy and out there."

"But he's an adult Serenity," Kisame reasoned. "He's too childish and-"

"WAHAHAHA!"

"That's Tobi's voice isn't it?" Ashton asked. "Yup," Hidan deadpanned.

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara's pissed?" I asked. "Yup," Kisame deadpanned.

A loud explosion was heard throughout the store. "I thought I told him to leave his clay at home," I huffed crossing my arms.

"That's not clay," Kisame sighed. "So he actually made a bomb?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah he did."

"It's Walmart, he could do it," Ashton reasoned. "We should..." My sentence trailed off.

Kisame grabbed our wrists and dragged us off to the noise.

"Some ones got to be responsible in this mess," he muttered.

"So what are you going to do to the blonde?" Hidan asked. "Me?" I asked.

"Well duh, you act like his mother and theirs no way in heck you'd allow leader to scratch him," Hidan reasoned.

"I don't know, maybe I take his sketch book away or something," I sighed.

"Hey hey hey!" Hidan yelled. "He just gets that dumb book taken while I starve for a night?" Hidan asked.

"That's June's punishments, mine are easier," I replied. "Plus, you were harassing her," Ashton pointed out.

Hidan grumbled under his breath then crossed his arms.

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi screamed. I watched the masked man run to the next aisle with Deidara hot on his heels.

Kisame shot off in front of me following the young bomber.

"Go get him!" Ashton cheered. I watched as Kisame wrapped his arms around Deidara's torso as he struggled.

"Let me go!" Deidara growled being lifted off the ground.

"Calm it Deidara, we're going to get kicked," Kisame scolded.

"That idiot! He knocked a whole shelf over me hmm!" Deidara yelled.

"A shelf?" I asked. "Go look down that aisle!"

I kid you not there was a whole shelf toppled over. Tools and buckets were everywhere. Workers were already cleaning up the mess, scrambling to save items.

"Ooo, she's going into mamma bear mode," Ashton laughed.

"Tobi," I made a signal for him to come to me, "did you topple a whole shelf of goods into Deidara?"

"Tobi didn't mean da! Tobi was racing and tripped and fell and Tobi didn't me da!" he ranted.

I punched the man over the head as hard as I could. "You could have hurt him Tobi! Deidara could have been crushed," I scolded.

"Sorry, Tobi didn't mean to spill the smelly water," he laughed sheepishly.

"Smelly water?" I questioned. "Yeah, it's clear and smells like the gas station," he described.

I looked up to read we were in the hardware section. Not good.

"Ashton," I panicked. "How could you spill gasoline?" Ashton asked.

"Gasoline?" Kisame asked. "It's flammable, highly flammable," I explained.

"Look, we're just going to the cross the area to find June and where leaving," Ashton said.

We all grouped closely together and crossed the mess. Workers were scrambling everywhere to desperately clean the mess.

"Tobi is sorry," Tobi whined again. "I'm glad you're sorry but something needs to be done. You can't go ramming into shelves and knock over gasoline."

"Tobi will go help then. Tobi can help," he exclaimed picking up packages and staking them.

"Tobi please out those packages down," I shook my head, "the workers have it under control."

I looked straight ahead, trying to find June. Whatever Tobi had in hand didn't really matter, he just needed to out it back.

"But Tobi can help." "Tobi she said no," Kisame sighed.

"Yeah, especially when you're holding boxes of lighters," Ashton laughed.

"What!" I snapped. "Okay Tobi," I laughed nervously.

"What even is a lighter?" Hidan asked grabbing the box to open it.

"No, out it down," I said gently. Hidan ignored me a ripped apart the box to hold a black colored lighter.

"Look Hidan, out it down before you blow up the store," Ashton said.

"Blow up...the store," Deidara repeated slowly. "I know what you're thinking," I scolded the blond.

I grabbed Deidara by the wrist and started to drag him away.

"How do you work it?" Hidan asked still looking at it. "Ashton, please make him stop," I demanded.

"Hidan gimme the lighter," Ashton demanded. She made a swiping motion for it but Hidan dodged it with ease.

"Hidan, you might want to-" Kisame was cut off by Hidan's breath hitching.

"The box makes fire!" Hidan exclaimed happily. "What?" Kisame asked.

"Give me that," Kisame demanded grabbing the lighter. "How can a little box make fire?"

Hidan took abort one out of the box and started to play with it. His eyes reflecting the light,

"I'll tell you later, put it down and come on," Ashton commanded reaching for it.

"Nah," Hidan said lighting it again.

Kisame stuck out his hand a grabbed Ashton's forehead. His arms stretched it so she couldn't reach him.

"Give it," Ashton growled. She frantically flailed her arms around trying to reach it.

"There's a switch in the side," Hidan pointed out. Kisame slid the switch and took his thumb if the gas.

"The flame stays," Kisame breathed out. "This is pretty cool," Kisame laughed.

"Can I see it hmm?" Deidara asked holding out a gloved hand.

"No," I replied for them. "But the lighter back."

"Fine," Kisame groaned throwing it over his shoulders.

My eyes widened as it fell to the ground. "Kisame you-" the lighter landed on the edge of the shelf.

"Whew," I sighed in relief. "See nothing to be worried about," he reassured with a smirk.

"Now let's find June," Ashton directed. "Fine by me," Hidan replied clasping his hands together then putting them behind his head.

"Oh, I forgot to out mine back," Hidan snapped remembering it only to throw it behind his shouldler.

"No!" Ashton and I shouted. The lighter hit the top shelf knocking over a bottle.

Consequently that bottle knocked over the ones near it toppling the ground.

Let me remind you, Kisame never turned the switch so the flame would die.

Ashton and I watched in horror as the still lit lighter wobbled.

"Oh my god," Ashton muttering nervously. We watched as it finally settled itself, still in the shelf.

"Really!" Ashton yelled shaking Hidan. "We could have set the whole store on fire!" Ashton scolded.

"Well, we didn-"

Another bottle fell from the shelf.

And that's how we died.

The end.

...

Okay maybe I'm being dramatic. After that I felt a huge burst of heat push me.

The shelves erupted in flames. It was like someone threw a bomb.

My arms slightly burned, I gazed down at them to see my arms slightly red and swollen.

I looked to see Hidan still forming his sentence with wide eyes. Ashton looked shocked with Kisame.

Tobi was... crying on the floor while Deidara was grinning. He had a sparkle in his eye as he stared at the flames.

"Art... IS AN EXPLOSION!" he cheered throwing his hands in the air.

"How many months has it been? Five? I've waited so long to see that beauty hmm! Do you see that Seri?" he asked pointing to the flames.

"I did," I stuttered out still shocked. "Yes! Art is an explosion!" he cheered again.

The bomber danced around yelling none sense about art.

"Oh my god! What did you do!" a voice shrieked. We turned our heads to see June.

She stomped up to us a stared at the roaring fire followed by Itachi and Sasori.

"Serenity! What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who did those? What the actual heck?" she ranged asking questions.

"Brats!" Sasori snapped. "Danna!" Deidara cheered. "Did you see it! It's was beautiful yeah!"

Sasori grabbed Deidara's shoulders and shook him. "What happened brat? Did you get burnt?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me," Deidara said shrugging himself off. "I have to worry about you, you're my partner. Pein would have my head if I let something happen to you," Sasori snapped.

"Are you okay Deidara?" I asked gently. "Yeah," he replied.

"Serenity," Itachi inquired. "You're burnt."

"Oh yeah," I replied, still a bit dazed. He grabbed my hand gently and stared at it.

This got Sasori's attention. He stared at me before snapping again.

"Now look at you!" he snapped grabbing my arm. I winced at his touch but relaxed when he relaxed his grip.

"Pein is going to be angered by this outburst," he muttered.

I felt a calming sensation spread across my skin. It came in calming waves of cold.

My swollen arms slowly deflated to their usual texture. "You could got your self hurt brat," he snapped.

"Thanks Danna," I whispered. "Just don't do it again."

"Hidan," Ashton growled loudly. "I will murder your face then kick your butt so many times you wish you were never born. I swear to Jashin I will rip out your heart and shove it-"

"Ashton, please," Itachi sighed. Ashton ignored him and kept going.

I felt two hand cup themselves around my ears. Itachi doing the same to June.

I turned around to see Sasori cupping my ears. I subconsciously did the same to Deidara.

Hidan winced at Ashton's words and bit his lip. Kisame turned awfully pale only to say something I could hear.

Ashton made wild gestures and pointed to the fire, then Hidan.

"You got that!" Ashton yelled, Sasori finally taking his hands off my ears.

"Yeah," Hidan but out. "Ashton, that was awfully foul. Where did you learn such profanities?" Itachi asked.

"I overheard you giving death threats to boys that looked at Serenity," she snapped.

Itachi stayed silent then smiled. "I'm glad you learned something useful from me."

"Okay, great we're bonding! But what are we going g to do about that!" June yelled pointing to the fire.t

"I don't know," I answered.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it myself. Just find the security room, hack the computers, erase the files simple enough right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes?"

"Yes it is simple!" she snapped. "You do know that requires work. I expect some kind of gratitude after this," she snapped.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked. "I'm making sure we're not arrested," she snapped trudging away to find the security room.

"I'll get her," Itachi sighed walking after her.

"We never talk about this again," Sasori snapped watching them walk away.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

 **So Walmart, pretty great huh? I wanted to ask you guys again for suggestions or constructive criticism. It'd be appreciated.**

 **Fun fact! Jesse is actually a very generous person. Grandma, Anastasia, met her husband at a restaurant. He was stood up and she sat down and became his date.**

 **A- I love the kittens trilogy by** **DaniZaraki or Clearing Mis** t. **But those are all Naruto fanfics.**

 **Q- Favorite** **animes?**

 **Tell me what you thought of this, I'd like to know. Well, till next time.**


	26. What to do at the fair: Part 1

**Hello! I'm back and with more finally! I'm trying to catch up on writing but it's taking forever! Ugh.**

 **Can somebody tel me if I have to do the disclaimer? Because I keep forgetting to do that.**

 **Disclamimer- I do not own the Akatsuki only the Oc's.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 26

What to do at a fair

Ashton's POV

I sat on the couch bouncing my leg while June lectured me.

"I had to go into the office room, steal tapes and beat up a guard!" she snapped.

"I thought Itachi did that part," Serenity said laying her head on my lap.

"Well actually he did," June justified. "Thanks love," she thanked. Itachi dipped his head in response.

"Besides the point, people could have died! Or you could have gotten hurt severely. I can't believe we haven't died yet! It's bad enough you were burnt a bit but what if you were killed?" she asked looking genuinely concerned.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "June, I wouldn't have died. I had Tobi by me," I reasoned.

"Sure, Tobi would have protected you," she sneered. "Yes he would have," I snapped silently hoping he really would.

"What about Kisame?" Serenity asked. "All he'd to his walk away and due nothing, sure he'll save me," I sighed.

"Kisame is a saint for your information," June snapped. "Thanks kid," Kisame chuckled.

"Sorry big blue, but it's true," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"I know it is," he chuckled. "Kisame we both know that wouldn't be your response," Itachi said.

"Of course I know that Itachi," Kisame said with a sharky grin. "I was just joking."

"Next time this happens your on your own," June snapped. "Okie dokie!" Serenity giggled.

"Where is Deidara and Hidan?" Itachi asked. "I think they're wrestling outside with Matt," I replied.

Itachi nodded his head and went to go find the two before they killed themselves or Matt.

Actually, that's a nice thought.

"I just got so worried," June sighed walked over to me. She gingerly sat on the couch and set her head on my shoulder.

"I'll leave you three for a bit," Kisame called walking out of the room to find Itachi.

"Calm down June," I soothed resting my head on top hers.

"It's so stressing have them here," she whispered. "It's not like I don't like them it's just... you've when in so much danger lightly."

I felt her tense up and her breathing quicken. Please do not have some anxiety attack here.

"June, you're over reacting. This was the first real one," I lied. "No it hasn't," she snapped.

"Something happened while I was at work or sleeping. That would explain why Serenity has been covering her body for the last month."

"June, I just hurt myself in dance," Serenity lied. "No, you're lying," June accused.

"Why don't we just take it down a notch and relax," I suggested.

June crossed her arms and sunk deeper into my shoulder.

I leaned over a kissed the top of her head, she tensed at the action but didn't say a word.

"I love you guys, okay? Just don't get yourselves hurt," she sighed.

"Of course, I'm Ashton Coal. I don't get hurt," I boasted.

"There's one more thing I have to talk about," June sighed.

"Ashton, Serenity. Start treating everybody with a bit of respect. Pein seems at the edge of his leash that we dragged him on this trip. When we get home we should start getting on top of things."

She snapped her head towards the entrance of the door and looked to see if anyone was around.

"I saw Zetsu before we left for Walmart. He was outside and," she breathed in, "practicing some jutsus. I don't know which ones or how long but I speculate that's why he's gone all the time."

I nodded my head for her to continue. "I've been stupid this whole time, more interested in boys then this. Zetsu, Pein, Konan and Madara are trying to find a way to get back home or Zetsu is planning something himself."

"Why would you think Blanko and Negro woul-" "Serenity, Zetsu is not a good person. Did- did Kisame talk to you to?" she asked.

"No," I answered shaking my head. "He talked to me," Serenity piped up.

"What did he say?" I asked. "To get the message out he only cares because Itachi does. Kisame is pissed about Pein lying. He told me the story of what happen, that night I was asleep."

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out." I hung my head and crossed my arms, this wasn't good.

"Apparently Pein wanted us alive, almost needed us alive. Let me rephrase, he needed one of us alive. Pein promised them that he would keep us all alive. Kisame stressed how he hated lies. He despises lies. Of his knowledge, Itachi has never lied to him. He trusts Itachi more than Pein."

"Why would he tell you that that?" Serenity asked.

"Kisame, is a very fearful man. He told me he's been needing some action and blood. He's hoping I can give him some in return," June sighed.

"Oh," Seri said, her voice saddening. "What did you think? We were going to make them 'love' us," June mocked.

"No, I mean I-" "Did you think they would be the good guys?" "I didn't think that b-"

"I get what your saying June. I'll, regretfully start respecting them more. I get all of them are getting antsy," I sighed.

"Good," June whispered, as her sentence ended Hidan came barging into the room.

"We're going to that fair," he demanded looking at June. "Hidan, I told you it wasn't for sure," she sighed.

"There is knife throwing contests and wrestling, we are going."

"Look Hidan, I know you're aching for action but you'll end up killing a man," June pointed out.

"Pein made it clear to me I am not allowed to kill," Hidan snapped.

"Why would you listen to him?" I asked. "He's holding my pendant hostage," he growled bawling his fists.

"But I had it-" Serenity was cut of by Hidan's quick remark. "He looked through your stuff to get it!"

"Really now?" I asked raising a brow. "Yeah, but besides that we're going."

June stood up from the couch and sighed. "Okay dork, we'll go. Go tell Pein for us and thank him for his patience."

Hidan fist bumped in the air and grinned. "Awe yes! We're going!" Hidan cheered happily. Next thing we new he raced out of the room to wrestle with Deidara again.

"We better start getting ready then," June sighed. "Okay!" Serenity chirped.

"Remember, be a little respectful," June reminded. "Okay, okay," I moaned.

"Well, I'll see you when we leave," June said walking away.

Serenity grinned at me and followed June out of the room leaving me alone.

I smiled to myself and sat back down in the couch. I crossed my legs and spread my arms on the top of the couch.

Be a little more respectful, huh? That'd be easy only if I respected anyone here. June, Serenity, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Konan are literally the only people I some what respect.

I turned my head to look out the window. Deidara and Hidan were wrestling like usual. Hidan held the blond haired boy in a headlock by Deidara tried bring him.

Kakuzu and Sasori were chatting quietly to each other like usual.

Zetsu was wondering and talking to himself. The guy always seemed lost to me.

It was all so normal, being surrounded my criminals. It was weird though, they could kill us but never did.

I think I sat for another ten minutes in silence before deciding to get up.

I eventually sighed and pulled my hat further down. May as well get ready.

"Ashton?" I looked up to face Konan, she wore one of June's old dresses, it was dark blue and plain.

"Yeah Konan?" I asked. "Almost all of us are ready to leave, are you ready?"

"Oh, um, I just need to grab a water bottle and my sling pack."

She smiled gently at me and lifted up a water bottle. "Your sling pack is in the van," she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, thanks," I thanked putting my hand up. She high fived it happily like usual and grabbed my hand.

She then pulled me up from the couch for me to stand. "Why won't you use a purse?" she asked.

"Purses are too... weird. Like you can stuff so much more into a sling pack then a purse."

"But they're famine looking," he argued lightly. I shook my head and out my hands behind my head. I would never use a purse.

We chattered quietly while heading to the van. Konan was such a sweetheart to me, I'm glad to have her around.

We walked out the front door to see everyone else already piling into the van.

"Three people are going with grandma and grandpa!" June yelled.

"I'll go!" I yelled overhearing the conversation.

"If you don't mind Ashton, I'll be riding with Nagato," she said bowing her head.

"Aww," I cooed, she rolled her eyes then shook her head. "So, when are you gonna hook it up?" I asked easing my eyebrows.

"Nagato and I have been friends ever since we were children. I wouldn't dare think of him in such a way. He is God and I am angel, simple has that," she stated.

"You're his angel. Isn't that adorable?" I squealed. "Since when are you matchmaker? Isn't that Serenity's job?" she asked playfully.

"Come on, you can make my ship sail and it will be canon!"

"But isn't that bad? I thought canons sink ships?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind," I laughed. "Well I'll see you when we get there," she sighed.

"Mhm," I hummed heading to the car. I climbed into the back of the car with a smirk.

Matt totally is going in the van, he doesn't want me around. The chances of Serenity coming are good.

Obito coming around is pretty likely. So that means it just be me and him for the whole car r-

"Mah, move it over!" I looked up to face Matt in all his idiotic glory.

"No," I snapped. He pushed me into the middle anyways and sat down.

"Excuse Tobi!" YES! I wasn't alone with Matt. Obito came into the other side of the van, he wasn't wearing his mask at the moment, but the other disguise that was given to him.

"Hi Tobi," I greeted happily. "Hiya Ashton!" he greeted just as happily.

"Why do you even wear that his hospital mask?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

Ah yes, did I mention Obito stole a two boxes of hospital masks when Itachi was there.

"Tobi doesn't like showing his face around others, he's a bit shy."

"And why talk in third person?" "What's third person?" Obito asked.

"Tch, third person is, is like. You describe it to him Ash," he demanded.

"Umm, it's not first person," I described. "That was terrible."

"Well at least I said something," I snapped. "Well it was terrible. I bet Serenity could do better!"

"Was that an insult to my Serenity?" I asked straightening up.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. All I know I she has crap for brains!"

"Take that back!" I yelled grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Serenity is a very beautiful intelligent woman," I snapped.

"Well it'd be nice if June had looks like Serenity," he said with a smile.

"You're sick, Serenity is our cousin," I snapped letting go of him. "She technically adopted, that means she's not blood related. So then in technicality I could-"

"Ugh!" I groaned pushed him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Tobi doesn't want ya to fight. Seri is your cousin and Ashton is your cousin. So that means your family! And families love each other!"

"If I could love that, I ditch her if I had the chance," Matt muttered.

"Ohana means family and family mean nobody gets left behind!" Tobi screamed reciting one of the many Disney movies he's watched.

The front car doors opened before our grandparents entered.

"Hello kids! Ready to win all the medals?" Grandma asked excitingly.

"Uh-uh," I hummed. "Every single medal! The last time I almost emptied out the fair was when your mom was 18 years old. She won the knife throwing games and arm wrestling. Then she went on the play test your strength and almost won the pie eating contest!"

Grandma began to howl with laughter.

"Then Marcus made it out of the corn maze the fastest and June's mom Iris was so upset. She had the whole thing mapped out. Marcus said he only made it out so quick because Archer told him that Jewel was waiting for him!"

"Really? My Pops was that determined?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yup, Marcus was a love sick puppy," Grandpa added while starting up the car.

He backed up and out of the drive way with the van following us.

"What about my Pops?" Matt asked, interest finally peeking.

"He's the won who won the pie eatin' contest. After that he won some other wrestling game, but what made us laugh the most was that he won the fashion design contest."

"What's that?" I asked, never heard of that one before. "They give everyone a bunch of Barbie dolls and tell 'em to dress 'em up. Tom did it on a whim because your mom wasn't one bit fashionable."

"Mom wasn't into all that?" Matt asked. "Nope, your dad was actually the one who was into that. He's the one who got Jess into fashion," Grandpa laughed.

"Heh heh," I chuckled under my breath. "It's not funny!" Matt flushed elbowing me in the side.

"No, no. It's just that you have no taste in fashion either!" I laughed.

"Neither do you!" he defended pointing at my shirt. "Yeah, I know. That's why Serenity picks out my good clothes. The only reason I look good is because Jesse dressed me up."

Matt slumped further into his seat and chewed in his inner cheek like usual.

"Ashton's mom sounds cool!" Tobi gushed. "Jewel was nice," Grandma said with a sad sigh.

"Until it was her week," Grandpa muttered under his breath.

"Then she was a devil!" he exclaimed right after. "Worse than Jezebel?"

"Aunt Jezebel," Grandma corrected. "But no. Your Aunt can live up to her nickname sometimes."

"I'm glad we never see that side," I muttered glancing outside the window.

"Me too," Matt shivered. "I feel bad for Jess."

"Now shush. It isn't nice to gossip," Grandma scolded snapping her fingers together.

"We're here," Grandpa announced pulling into a large parking lot.

"Move it," I snapped shoving Matt to the side. "Ashton, please don't jump out of the car when we're moving," Grandpa sighed.

I ignored him and opened Matt's side of the door. I placed my foot firmly on his thigh and jumped out of the car.

I landed in a crouched positions and rolled out of that. Stuck the landing, like usual.

"Tobi wants to try!" Next thing I knew Tobi was climbing on top Matt and jumping out of the car.

He landed right next to me, his mask in front of my face.

"Matt is annoying," he whispered to me in a deeper tone. I leaned back and started to laugh. "Is that all you wanted to tell me, to think I didn't already know that!"

"Ashton!" Serenity squealed. I looked up to see her jump out of the van and on top of me.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly in an embrace. "Hey Seri," I greeted hugging her back.

"I jumped out of the car even though Itachi didn't want me to but then Hidan thought it be funny to push me and now he's trapped in a car with Itachi, June, Kisame, Konan and Danna."

"Is that so?" I asked patting her head. "Mhm!"

"Hiya Serenity!" Tobi greeted. "Hi Tobs!" she greeted tackling him instead.

He fell back to the ground and laughed idiotically. "How are you?"

"Tobi is doing great!" "That's good." She gave him one finally bear hug and let go.

"We should go get the others," I suggested. "Okay," Serenity and Obito answered simultaneously.

Kakuzu 3rd POV

Kakuzu sighed as Hidan was hit repeatedly by June. The blond girl certainly was something.

Her sense of economic activity was great, she even had a grasp of their economy in his world. Though her temper as been more and more unstable lately.

And her health.

Kakuzu wasn't a technical medical ninja but he was good enough to be one.

He noticed how June didn't sleep much anymore. She was just has bad as Ashton sometimes and that's comparing her to an insomniac.

June worked so late every night, she brung in the most money to support everyone but it didn't seem to be enough.

Kakuzu had been tempted several times to rob a bank for them.

"Ah! Ouch! June!" Hidan yelled covered himself from June's rather weak punches. "Kakuzu! Help me out! I can't defend myself with everyone staring me down!"

"No," he answered simply. "Come on Kakuzu, pretty please?"

"June, let go of Hidan," he sighed leaning forward to grab the blond.

"No! He pushed Serenity out of the car," she snapped. "Itachi, at least try to control her," Kakuzu stated.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Kakuzu," Itachi said bowing his head, he was such a respectful man.

Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around June and pulled her back.

"Itachi, as much as I love you. Put me down," she growled.

And since Itachi was one of the most feared shinobi, a rouge one at that. A ninja with the legendary sharingan and could destroy an army.

He respectfully put his girlfriend down like the gentleman he was and let her attack Kakuzu's partner.

"June," Pein called.

'That would stop her,' Kakuzu thought. June immediately froze and turned to him.

"Yes Pein?" she asked with a new sweet smile. "Do keep it down. I don't care what you are doing just not as loud."

"Of course Pein," she answered with a smile. "Kakuzu, in the back seat pocket there is some duck tape. Could you please hand it to me?"

Kakuzu looked down and grabbed the grey tape. June took it but not before thanking him.

"Why do you have duck tape?" Sasori asked. "Ashton likes to keep it in the van just in case something breaks, because everyone knows duck tape fixes everything."

"Even loud mouthed idiots," she muttered.

June proceeded to duck tape Hidan's mouth shut with the help of Kisame and Deidara. Hidan was red in the face and flailing around helplessly.

"Can we go now?" Jesse asked looking out the window. "Of course Jess, now that Hidan has politely shut up we can leave."

Kakuzu couldn't help out smile, she was quite entertaining.

Along with Ashton.

The things that have happened in their shared room. She could be quite... creatively active at times.

Kakuzu opened the door to the metal machine and stepped out.

He could already see the fair. It was quite large for a town fair. The doors seemed to be just open and people were bustling everywhere.

The smell of manure greeted his nose unpleasantly, it was faint but certainly there.

"This way guys!" Jesse chirped skipping to the entrance.

Kakuzu stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed her quietly. Why was he here again?

"Hey gramps!" That was unmistakably Ashton's voice. Kakuzu felt her crash into him all while laughing.

"Hello Ashton," he greeted pushing her off his person. "So I heard Hidan pushed Serenity out of a car."

"He did," Kakuzu muttered. "Did June, I don't know, take care of him?"

"June was more than happy to," he replied smirking a bit. "Oh good, I don't have to do it myself," she laughed.

Kakuzu chuckled at the woman then outstretched a hand to pat her head.

She looked up at him and smiled, though she was barely shorter than him.

"Hey gramps, they probably have one of those, 'guess how much money is in the jar' games here. Wanna head there right away?"

"Of course Ashton," he answered. "Alright!" she cheered. "You can keep the money, I just want the medal."

"All right, I accept the offer," Kakuzu chuckled. Ashton was honestly, a very generous woman, when he arrived Ashton was more than happy to share and occasionally give up her bed.

She always made sure he was comfortable and had enough to eat or wear. One thing Kakuzu would never admit to was that she and him shared the same size in clothes. The days Ashton wore baggy shirts were his and the days Kakuzu wore sweatshirts were usually hers. Though he'd never admit out loud to it.

It was just cheaper.

"There's a schedule and map thing around here," she wondered aloud.

Kakuzu looked around to find it, there was so many booths set up and not being able to read English, this may take some time.

"Look, it's over there!" she pointed out, grabbing his wrist to drag him there.

She happily swiped a map from a stack of maps and opened it.

"Let's see! We're here, so that means it's over here," she thought aloud.

"What does this say?" Kakuzu asked pointing to a word he couldn't read.

"That's an easy one, it reads 12:00, and that's not a word," she explained. "Hey look it's by the money thing, so it starts at 12:00 that means we have," she reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone for the time, "ten minutes to get there."

"We better get moving then," Kakuzu stated. "In this case time is money."

* * *

 **So whatcha think? I have mixed feeling about this but whatever. This arc has two, maybe three more chapters then we'll be moving on (hopefully).**

 **Fun Fact! Serenity can draw, basically anything artistic she excels at except poetry. Ashton and Hidan usually sleep on the floor unless Kakuzu falls asleep on the couch.**

 **A- I love AOT, SAO, Naruto obviously, I'm getting into Hunter X Hunter, Pokemon (does that count) One Piece, a bit of Black Butler. I like a lot more though.**

 **Q- Like any 8bit games? (Did I spell that right?)**

 **Hope you enjoyed youself, till next time!**


	27. What to do at the fair: Part 2

**I am back and on winter break! Heck yeah! I can actually write in peace without homework screaming at me! So that's fulfilling. Anyways, I've been notified that the last chapter had many mistakes, I will fix that... Tomorrow.**

 **Thanks FailingErin :3**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 27

What to do at the fair part 2

June's POV

"So where are we going first?" I asked looking around. "What do you want to do June?" Itachi asked.

"Math contest," I answer slipping my hand into his. He gladly accepted the gesture and returned it.

"We should head there then," he suggested. "Maybe. Sasori, Deidara, Serenity, Kisame, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I'd like to go watch some of the dancers but we can go to the math contest first," Serenity answered.

"Et his ah e," Hidan muttered into the duck tape, trying to peal it off.

"Sorry, I can't here you, you need to speak up Hidan," I laughed.

"Ill e," he grumbled. (Kill me). "I think I enjoy this better than," Deidara laughed.

"I know I do," Kisame chuckled. Hidan started to yell incoherent words and violently gesture at the two.

"Did you just admit you're an idiot hmm?" Deidara asked. Hidan promptly face palmed.

"Fine Hidan, I'll let you go," I sighed, though still smiling.

"Itachi. Can I have a kunai?" I asked holding out my hand. He slipped his hand into his sweatshirt sleeve and slid one out.

"What! He's allowed to have a kunai on him but not us?" Deidara asked, demanding a answer.

"Actually I have one," Sasori stated. "As does Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein and Konan."

Itachi handed me his kunai, I griped it delicately and walked up Hidan.

"Now stay still so I can get this off you," I demanded grabbing his chin.

Hidan pulled away and slapped my hand. "I will cut you if you don't hold still," I threatened.

"Hold still for June Hidan," Sasori sighed. I grabbed his chin harshly this time and pulled it down so he was closer to my face.

I slipped the kunai under the tape and pulled up. "There, you can't rip the rest of the tape," I sighed.

Hidan did just that, quite violently. "Geez woman! You actually did cut me!" he yelled rubbing his bleeding cheek.

"Oops," I sang handing the kunai back to Itachi.

"You okay Hidan?" Serenity asked touching his cheek. "Yeah," he grunted response putting her hand down.

"I can't believe you couldn't rip that thing off yourself," Deidara laughed.

"Have shorty put that thing on you," Hidan snapped.

"Oh be quiet," I snapped playfully punching him on the shoulder.

Hidan punched me back but not as nice. "Ow," I whined rubbing my arm.

"Hidan, leave June alone," Itachi sighed. "Whatever," Hidan sighed.

"The math completion is right here, are you going to join? According to the sign it says they have a competition now and at 5:00," Serenity pointed out.

"We can do this now, anyone want to join me?" I asked heading to the line of people, waiting to enter.

"I may as well," Sasori sighed following me. "This is only math. No reading," I clarified.

"I wouldn't enter a reading competition anyways. I can only read Japanese," he muttered.

"You're mind can learn another language," I pointed out.

"Look June, I may be thirty-" "Wait! Stop there," I snapped putting my finger to my chin.

"When did you become a puppet?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I was around my late teens. I can't quite remember my exact age but I was sixteen I believe," he answered.

"Does that mean you're physically sixteen then? If you turned human now doesn't that mean you still have the physical body of a teenager?" I inquired.

Sasori stopped for a moment to think. "Sasori my man, does that mean you're only two years older than me?" Deidara asked.

"No brat, I'm mentally in my thirties," Sasori snapped. "I don't know, at sixteen your hormones are still raging," Serenity commented.

"I'm the second oldest out of all of you, so shut up," Sasori snapped.

"There goes puppet boy's attitude," Hidan chuckled. Sasori bawled his fists and turned slightly red.

"Hidan, when we get back to the house I will personally make your life a living-"

"Ha! The miser wouldn't let you touch me!" Hidan laughed. "Kakuzu says he the only one allowed to mess with me!"

"I'm sure he won't mind me dealing punishment for once," Sasori growled.

"Come guys, cool it," Serenity pleased standing in between the too.

"Just go into your competition already," Kisame urged.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, come on Sasori." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him the the 'stage.'

All of the large contests were held on top of a small wooden platform with a chairs and tables, on top each one was a buzzer, a pencil, and paper.

I took my seat and Sasori next to me, I rest my middle and pointer finger on the buzzer.

I usually didn't need a piece of paper to do math, mental math was a great ability of mine.

When I was younger my dream was to become a collage professor for math. After I skipped a grade I was ready to finish high school at fifteen but then my motivation slowly went.

School became boring and easy for me, I thought everything was like that. I'm usually a very laid back person as Ashton would say but having 'easy' classes made stress worse for me.

I always thought because it was so easy I was being tricked or cheated until I graduated.

"Hello everyone!" a loud voice greeted breaking my train of thought. A man with a red t-shirt and blue jeans walked in front of myself and my fellow cohorts.

"My name's Dakota, I will be running this contest. I have a a bunch of note cards here with their answers," he announced rather idiotically.

I sighed loudly, he was so loud. "Now for the rules. No cheating, no phones or calculators or outside resources. The problems will get harder each question. I will say the problem, ring the buzzer and answer. Every wrong answer you are out. If nobody answers after a two minutes period you may be called in at random. Once we get down to the last ten you have two minutes to complete every problem. The last three will battle in a round of flash problems, the last man, or woman, out wins!"

"Wonderful, that was a wonderful description of the rules," I muttered. "I know," Sasori whispered back.

"I will now give of the first problem." The announcer flipped through the cards and smiled.

"186 to the third power divided by nine," he announced. Pencils clicking against paper were heard, they furiously worked out the problem. For a moment I thought about giving everyone a chance but...

I applied pressure to my fingers and the buzzer went off. The loud, annoying ring startled Dakota? I think that was his name.

"714,984," I answered. "Umm," he hummed looking at his notecard. I felt those stupid eyes stare at me.

I know amazing.

"Umm yeah, that correct. Next problem," he stuttered flipping the notecards.

"23.(45+78) dived by 56," he announced.

I waited for a bit, someone was bound to get this wrong. There was six decimal placements. Someone had to get it wrong.

Three minutes and thirty-six seconds later someone decided to press the button.

"50.516852." Wrong. It was supposed to be 50.517857.

"I'm sorry that is wrong," he said sadly. I heard footsteps trudge off the stage.

Sasori pressed the buzzer. "It's 50.517857," he answered.

"Correct!" Dakota shouted with a grin. "Good one," I muttered.

"I know," he replied to me without sparing me a glance.

I gazed out of the corner of my eye to see Ashton and Kakuzu arrive. The miser was carrying a large jar of coins in his arms. Probably one some contest.

People were quickly eliminated, I was too lazy to answer every question and Sasori was the same. Anytime I was called on at random I answered correctly. We let the numbers drop till ten of us were left. Then we let more numbers drop.

Five minutes and nine seconds later we were left.

The announcer forced a smile to look at us. "You two like numbers a lot, I guess," he chuckled forcibly.

"Yeah," I sighed. "They're needed in my field of work," Sasori answered resting his head in hands.

"So I have one last problem for you, it's not really a problem though. Please recite as many numbers of pi as possible."

"You're screwed," I laughed looking at Sasori. "I know I am brat."

"When I was a senior I memorized 82 numbers of pi (A/N I think that's the top score at my school for memorized pi numbers)," I announced.

Sasori sighed loudly, "I forfeit."

"Oh," the announcer stuttered. "I guess you win," he laughed nervously.

"Of course dork, I always win these," I sighed grabbing the trophy from his hands and walking off stage.

"Our winner is..." he paused for a moment. "June Summers," I sighed.

"June Summers!"

I made my way all the way off the stage and back to my friends.

"Great job!" Serenity complimented hugging me. "Aww yeah June!" Ashton cheered slinging a arm around me.

"You did good," Sasori commented holding his hand out. I stared at him in confusion and raised a brow.

"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked. "Doing what wrong?" I asked.

"I'm holding my hand out to show sportsmen ship. Am I doing it wrong?" he asked. "I assumed this was what you did in your world."

"Oh no, you're doing it right," I chucked shaking his hand. "You did better than I expected," I replied.

"I know I did brat," he sighed holding my hand tighter. "You have a ego there, it might have to be popped," I growled gripping his hand.

"Just like that zit on your face," he muttered gripping my hand tighter.

Ouch, that stung.

"I'd slap you for that comment, but that be considered animal abuse," I snapped.

"Please don't start here," Ashton sighed shoving us apart. "Why are should I listen to you?" Sasori asked.

"Because you're has tall as a bratty middle schooler," Ashton snapped.

I snickered at the comment, that was true. "And your just as big as your ego," Sasori snapped back.

"Hold it right there Pinocchio!" Ashton comically held up her hands in defense and growled. "I am actually not that tall!"

"Says the oversized giant," I chuckled. "You're just jealous," Ashton pouted.

"I'm not that tall, right gramps?" she asked looking at Kakuzu.

"No," he grunted. "We'll, I'm not that short, right Itachi?"

The Uchiha looked at me, clearly not listening to the conversation.

"Of course June," he answered. He sent me a faint smirk before going back to listen to Serenity.

"Hey Sasori, June," Ashton called. "Why do people around your height get angry easily?"

"What does this have to do with our conversation?" Sasori asked, heavily annoyed. "I don't know Ashton," I sighed.

"Because they have "short" tempers." She bit her lips and suppressed a grin. Her body shook from laughing silently and her eyes curved.

"Go drink bleach you cretin!" I screamed jumping at her. Sasori joined me in trying to murder said brute.

"Ow! I'm being attacked by midgets!" Ashton screamed while fake crying.

"I will poison your food when you aren't looking," Sasori growled.

He aimed a punch but was stopped by Kisame. The swordsman quickly lifted her up to avoid the fatal punch.

"Kisame," I snapped. "Put her down to I can shove a gallon of bleach down her throat!"

"Calm down June," Itachi hushed grabbing my shoulders.

"Hey Itachi," Ashton called with an even bigger grin. "Hn?" he grunted in response.

"What room can't you find an Uchiha in?" Ashton asked. "Ashton, if this is one of your jokes please don't," he sighed.

Ashton, still being held by Kisame, grinned at him intently, waiting for a response.

"Where?" Itachi sighed giving in. "The "living room,"" she laughed.

Kisame dropped Ashton and frowned. Itachi held the bridge of his nose then sighed deeply.

"You have five seconds to find a safe haven before I come after you. One, two."

Ashton immediately sprung from her spot and sprinted away, holding her hat to her head.

"Five." Itachi looked away to see Ashton dashing through the crowd to a certain blue haired woman.

"I sadly am incapable of retrieving her now," he sighed knowing that fighting the paper angel was useless.

"The knife throwing contest will be starting, want to go to that?" I asked.

"That would be nice," he answered. "Everyone else coming?" I asked.

"I'm up for throwing knives!" Hidan yelled waving his hand.

"I can't throw a knife," Serenity said blushing. "You're not the only one," I comforted.

"I thought you could?" Sasori asked. "Why would you think that?"

"You can work a sword," he stated. "Oh that, it's mostly there to make me feel strong. I use it to get pent up anxiety out. It was Evergreen's. She fenced a lot when... when she was still here. So I use it for a stress reliever and a confidence boost," I explained.

"I'll show you both, that way you can stick any guy in the forehead who bothers you hmm," Deidara comforted. Well, tried.

"That's... comforting," she trailed trying to be polite.

"I'm glad," he replied marching away to the contest.

"Everyone else is coming?" Serenity asked. Everyone nodded there heads and started walking with us.

"How do you throw a kunai?" I asked curiously. "When we arrive I'll teach you," Itachi replied with a gentle smile.

Serenity's POV

I watched as the boys threw a borrowed kunai from Itachi. So far they were the only knew left in the competition.

Sasori and Kakuzu also chatted quietly. Probably silently criticizing their partners.

"Show off!" Deidara yelled, glaring Itachi down. Itachi proceeded to hit the target for his thirtieth time, but this time using another kunai to redirect the first one, which was off target.

I knew for a fact that Itachi specializes with things involving a kunai. He's insane with them.

"It's okay Deidara," I comforted. The blond growled at me and threw a kunai in anger.

Unfortunately it missed the target.

"Out!" the announcer yelled to Deidara. "I'll show you who's out hmm!" Deidara roared digging in his pockets for what seemed like...clay.

"No," I said sternly. Said blond did not listen to me and continued to take off his gloves.

"Deidara, I said no," I snapped. "I don't care hmm," he muttered.

I tried swiping the clay out of his hand but he moved over ever so slightly to avoid me.

"Deidara, why don't you put the clay down?" Itachi suggested.

"Like he's going to listen to you," June deadpanned. "I got this," she sighed.

"Deidara," she soothed softly touching his hair. What is she doing? Since when is June"nice?"

"What?" Deidara snapped, almost finishing his creation. "No," she snapped harshly grabbing onto his hair bang.

June tugged it down then pulled it to herself. "Because this hurts so much," Deidara deadpanned.

"It usually works," June chuckled. "The blonde's pain tolerance is pretty high!" Hidan yelled, still not sparing us a glance.

"He just likes to play around to please people," Kisame chuckled.

"Let's make a deal Deidara. There's a firework contest today, if you can hold out till then I'll let you enter and I'll even buy you more clay afterwords."

"Honestly even if I did do this you would probably buy me clay otherwise," he shrugged revealing his masterpiece.

It was a small, white, clay bird. Nicely designed too.

"Can I see?" I asked. "Sure yeah," he answered handing it to me.

"Serenity, don't touch it," Itachi commanded. "Why?" I asked. As long as I had the bird he couldn't blow it up at the announcer.

"Give it here, it could hurt you," Itachi reasoned. The second Itachi took it from my hands Deidara put his hand up and cried one word.

"Katsu!"

The bird exploded in Itachi's face, reducing the blond into a laughing fit.

Itachi seemed frozen in shock, still in the position he was holding it.

"You are in more trouble than Ashton," Itachi growled. "Fight me Uchiha!" Deidara yelled getting up into his face.

Itachi grabbed the boy's face rather harshly and swung to the left. Deidara's body jerked with his head, he fell to the ground as Itachi let go.

"Please don't fight here," I pleaded, offering Deidara a hand. He took it, gripping my hand harshly.

"Deidara, we're done here," Itachi said. "Whatever," he muttered.

"You two are such dorks," June chuckled. She walked up to Deidara and ruffled his blond locks.

"Don't hmm," he hissed. "Someone is cranky," she teased.

"June! Who do you think is going to win?" I asked, changing the topic.

She looked between Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan. The last three.

"Itachi, but if not Hidan," she sighed closing her eyes. "Hidan?" I inquired.

"Yeah, the zealot will probably cheat," she predicted. "Of course he'd cheat," I giggled watching him throw another kunai.

"How have you and Hidan been getting along?" June asked. "I don't know, he's been so rude lately and mean," I sighed.

"He's a Jashinist, I wouldn't expect any less," June replied. "He is, but I'm convinced that's he mostly makes up most of the rules. I don't think any kind of God can be that cruel."

June coughed and muttered, "Greek gods." "Well that's an exception!"

"Bale worshippers." "They were terrible too!" "Egyptian gods." "They were mean people!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare say another one," I warned. June smiled. "Roman gods."

"June!" I scolded. "Sorry Seri, it's inevitable. Religion throughout history is brutal," she shrugged.

"You're such an atheist," I muttered. "You're such a hippie," she shot back.

"I am not a hippie. I just believe that all cultures are right in some way and believe people should just hug or get along."

"You're a hippie," she confirmed. "Then what is Ashton?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"A sin. Ashton is a sin."

"Ima gonna pretend you didn't say that," I sighed. "Ashton is the embodiment of evil. I can't think of anything worse than her, besides kids," she added.

"And the winner is Itachi Uchiha!" the announcer yelled suddenly making June and I jump.

"Crap!" Hidan yelled. "I almost won Uchiha!" he snapped.

"Almost, but not quite," Itachi commented. Hidan sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Whatever, next time you'll loose... but at least I didn't loose to fish sticks!" Hidan cheered.

Kisame then proceeded to verbally assault Hidan.

"Call me fish sticks one more time and I will-" "Fish sticks," Hidan deadpanned with a smirk.

"Hidan!" Kisame yelled. "If I had Samehada at this moment I'd be dicing you up."

"Shh, Kisame there are children here," I hushed. The swordsman pushed me aside and crossed his arms.

"Take it back you zealot," Kisame demanded. "Fight me sushi," Hidan spat out.

I jumped onto Kisame before he could do any real damage. "Seri, get off me," he stumbled out.

"No!" I laughed grabbing around his neck. "Let go, I'm trying not to hurt you," he hissed.

I sighed loudly and got off of him, but stood in front of of him so Hidan wouldn't be harmed.

"No," I said stubbornly biting my inner cheek. Kisame sighed heavily. "I'll do it when we get back to your home then."

"I'm fine with that," June said crossing her arms. "Ugh, sorry. It's just so frustrating being cooped up with zero action," he sighed.

"Agreed," Hidan said nodding his head. "I think I get the most action hmm," Deidara claimed.

"Why would that be?" Kisame asked skeptically. "I get to set off the fireworks tonight," he stated.

"I thought you weren't supposed to bring your clay?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, Deidara. I thought I told, excuse me. Pein told you not to bring clay?"

"You're screwed," Hidan cackled. "True, very true."

The rest of the day passed quickly. Winning trophies about, fighting, complaining, criticizing.

It was finally time for fireworks. Deidara was sitting crossed leg on the ground softening his clay.

"It's almost ready," he muttered, seemingly kneading it. His hand mouth opened slowly and chewed on the clay.

"It's done hmm," Deidara drawled holding up a small bird.

He held it up proudly, before I could further examine it he walked over to Sasori Danna.

"It is one of your better works," Sasori said examining the bird. It looked similar to a hawk but was more cartoon like.

"It's a shame you don't keep them," Sasori sighed. "It's a shame you don't explode your puppets. Art is fleeting," Deidara said sternly.

"Art is eternal."

I smiled at the two. Recently I've been having my own ideas on art and I don't agree with them or disagree.

I'm starting to think it's a mix. Kind of like dancing, art is movement. The fact something moves for a short amount of time, then start a new dance. But forever.

Because if something were to dance forever that'd be boring. If something were to dance just one movement that be boring. But together you can make a beautiful composition with your body and then repeat the process, this time differently.

"Art is movement," I finally stated. The artists froze and stared at me.

"That's understandable but not right," Sasori stated. "Though it is much better than brat one's ideals."

"I disagree, mine is still superior to both of yours yeah!" Deidara snapped.

Before they could get in another word I quickly replied. "Why don't you set it off now?" I asked.

Deidara turned to me and smirked. "Ready?" he asked.

The bird was thrown into the air, quite high too. The bird then flew higher up into the sky before slowly producing a light.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled. The bird exploded in a circular pattern. It was a brilliant orange, reminding me of a bright sunset.

I heard multiple 'ooo's and 'aww's as his art exploded. He then sent one after the other up quickly.

All exploding in a wave like pattern. "It's gorgeous Deidara," I complimented.

"I know hmm," he answered staring up at the lit sky in wonderment.

"It's not your worse brat," Sasori sighed. "Thanks."

"I can't believe I got all that on video!" June cheered holding her phone up.

"Deidara, I hate to say it but that was an exquisite art show," June complimented.

"I have one more," he declared. This one was like a owl. It was large too, it's wings hugging itself.

He threw it up into the air, the bottom lighting to propel it further j to the sky.

"Katsu," Deidara said staring up at it. There wasn't a explosion immediately but followed a few seconds later.

The light was so bright and large. It was a bright yellow with mixes of orange and red.

The sound of the explosion soon followed. I covered my ears as the sound rung through my ears.

"Woah! Deidara!" Ashton yelled. "Was that yours?"

"Yeah," he answered happily. "That was great!" Ashton cheered.

"You're so getting first place for this."

* * *

 **There you go! One more chapter here and back to the house! I also need some help with that. I'm not sure what to do next -_-'.**

 **Fun Fact- Serenity can sing, but she's to shy to. Ashton can rap, will not hesitate to encounter you in a battle. June also has a photographic memory.**

 **A- I have a sin which is Undertale. I also love Mad Father and classic Atari games.**

 **Q- Religous or not?**

 **Well that's all for now, till next time.**


	28. What to do when going home

**I'm not dead! That should really be my catch phrase too. But anyways we reached 50 reviews! IM SO HAPPY! THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A LITTLE CRAPPY FIC FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT BUT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE IT!**

 **It makes me so happy that people actually like this. I'll try to update more (si die went don't I say this) I'll really try though. Well that's enough of this, I'll let you read.**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 28

What to do when going home

Ashton's POV

I shoved the last suitcase into the van and slammed the trunk closed.

"Screw you," I muttered, it was a hassle to close.

Shoving my hands in my pockets I walked back into the house.

As I opened the door grandma was there to greet me.

"Thank you honey for coming," Grandma thanked walking down the stairs, "it gets so lonely without you. You have such spunk."

"Nah, I wanted to, so thank you," I chuckled. "Thanks for bringing your friends too."

"You're welcome, I think some of them are used to be dragged around now," I laughed awkwardly.

"You mean that Pein, he seemed quite bored at the fair."

"He doesn't really care anymore I sense," I sighed. "That's okay, though his girlfriend seemed to enjoy herself. She won quite a few prizes."

"Pein and Konan aren't dating grandma," I confirmed. "Oops," she chuckled with a mischievous smile.

"Well at least I might see the day where I'll have great grandchildren. The way June acts with Itachi is-"

"Grandma! They're not even married," I scolded. "A woman can dream dear," grandma chuckled.

"What about Matt or Jess?" I asked, "they can get a spouse."

"Mmm, I disagree. Matt in two years will probably be in jail," she sighed.

"Don't say that, have a bit of faith," I scolded putting a hand on my hip.

"If he's anything like you he'll surely be there." "Hold it there grandma, just cause I was a bit of a druggie in high school doesn't mean that I'd be in jail."

"But you have friends Ash," she pointed out. "So you're saying he doesn't?"

"Yes and no," grandma chuckled. "The point that you don't associate with gangs anymore."

I rolled my eyes, you don't know the half of it grandma. You have no idea.

"I can argue that," I muttered. "When I met your friends you told me one of them was a former gang member, yes?" she asked.

"Umm yeah, Kakuzu," I stuttered out, I'm so bad at lying.

"Well he's been a lovely guest. He's such a well behaved man, so if at one point he associated with fowl men and he's like this. Well I don't know what to say."

"I guess," I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "Well why don't you go say goodbye to your cousins and grandpa," grandma suggested.

"Sure, see ya in a bit," I said walking away. I strolled into the kitchen to see June, Jesse and Matt sitting at the table.

"Hey Ash, I heard your going today," Jesse sighed. "Umm yeah, I'll be leaving with my friends."

"To bad, I was hoping to get Red's number," she sighed unhappily.

"Haha, Sasori is a single man Jesse," I laughed. "Who's Sasori?" she asked.

"It's a name Ashton teases Sam by," June lied. "Oh, you have so many names for him," she huffed crossing her arms.

"Anyways! Mom swung by again," Jesse said digging in her red purse. "What did Jezebel want?" I sneered.

"Grandma told her about your guys... situation." I shook my head. "We're fine Jess. We don't need pity," I muttered.

"No, no, this isn't pity. I just wanted to give you this." Jesse pulled a check from her purse.

"Oh Jess, no. I can't except this," I sighed. Jesse grabbed my hand and smiled.

"No Ashton, you're going to take it okay. I threw in a bit more so this should pay from three months of groceries and clothes."

I sat down at a kitchen chair and sighed heavily. My hands took off my hat and ran themselves through my hair.

"Look Jesse. I know you really love us but I can't," I sighed. "Jesse, I thank you for your thoughtfulness but we don't take donations," June piped up.

"You're going to take it," she snapped sternly. "If not I'll make one of your friends take it and give it to you."

"Okay Jesse, we'll take," June sighed grabbing the check. "Thank you."

Jesse got up and hugged me then June. "Love you guys. Work hard too. I hope you find a job Ashton."

"Yeah, hopefully I can," I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

"Just don't mess it up idiot," Matt sighed, finally speaking. "Thanks for the support," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Don't mention it," he snapped back. "You kids are always fighting."

I looked at the door to see grandpa smiling at us. "Your grandmother and I wish you luck. So like Jesse, here's a check hun."

"What is this? Some charity?" I grumbled. "We're fine, we don't need money," I snapped.

"I'm fine says the woman with no job. I don't need money says the woman with no job," Matt muttered.

"You don't have a job so shut up!" I yelled. "Actually," he snapped, "I work at a restaurant."

"So water boy here probably makes minimum wage. So what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You would think that three girls living together could get a decent job and have a decent living."

"Sometimes I just want to punch you in your perfect face," June commented.

"I love you too," Matt grumbled. Grandpa walked up to June and shoved the check in her face.

"Take it or I'll have you doing farm work for the next month."

"Thank you grandpa, I love you," June said smiling. "That's what I thought," grandpa muttered.

"What's will the sudden kindness?" I asked scratching my head. "Can't a grandfather give his children presents?"

"I can't deny you of that fact," June sighed. "You know you can't. Now be good," he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks grandpa. By the by, where's Serenity?" June asked looking around.

"She wanted to show some of the boys the field before they left. I think they've been up for sometime now," he wondered.

"Hopefully she doesn't fall into the creek again," Matt chuckled. "She has the guys with her, they'd save her in a heart beat," I shrugged.

"Only because they fear Pein," I muttered. "Speaking of your friend he sure was a pleasure. He is quite the magician," grandpa commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising a brow. "He entered the magic contest. His girlfriend was beggin' him."

I stifled laughter, the thought of Pein doing such a thing made me giggle.

"Please elaborate on this," June said nodding her head in interest.

"Well Konan was just beggin' him," grandpa exaggerated, "and he's said to her "Fine I'll do it," and she was smilin' her head off. So he literally walks over the small pond by the judges table. He was walking on water!" Grandpa yelled throwing is hands in the air.

"So all of a sudden he turns into the messiah and walks of of the pond like its nothing," grandpa exaggerated.

"After, he outstretches his hand and the judges water bottles all fly to him. He just blinks slowly and shakes his head. All he has to do his yawn and literally everyone is just blasted with this wind, let's just say he won. Easily."

"I imagined that to be more of a humiliating story, now it just sounds as if everyone adores him," June sighs.

"He was even given a standin' ovation," grandpa praised happily.

"Anastasia was so excited after the performance. After that Pein gave her the trophy."

"Dude, that Pein guy was epic," Matt praised nodding his head.

"Depending, he's okay," I reasoned. "Pein's not the greatest person," June sighed.

"Haven't we all done bad things?" Jesse asked. "Cuz, I can't see you doing something bad," I laughed.

"Well..." she drawled, " in art school, there was this girl I really didn't like and I sabotaged her project. Let's just say it turned out she lost her scholarship from that," Jesse sighed.

"Don't worry Jess, I've gotten teachers fired in high school," I reassured.

"Now this I have to hear."

I whirled around to see Kisame at the doorway. "Hey Big Blue, what's up?" I asked happily.

"It's going good Ashton. Hidan and Deidara are wrestling outside. Seri is watching them," he reassured.

"Thank goodness. They need to be watched 24/7, I tell you," June sighed loudly, "when we were at the hospital they tried pushing each other out of the window so many times."

"What!" Grandpa barked. "Oh, Itachi was in the hospital for a bit," I explained.

"And the silver haired guy tried pushing the kid out of a window?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Yes and no," I drawled clasping my hands together. "You're friends are total weirdos, where'd you even find them?" Matt sighed.

"We found them in a cardboard box at our doorstep," June deadpanned.

Jesse laughed loudly. "Haha! June, good one!" she laughed.

"I know," she muttered stretching her neck.

"You're hilarious June," Kisame deadpanned rolling his blue eyes.

"You know you love me," June chuckled crossing her and walking to him.

June laid her head against his chest and sighed. "Have fun this week?" she asked him.

"If you did, thanks kid," he thanked ruffling her hair. June smiled before she fixed her hair.

"Where's Tachi?" she asked. "I believe he's laying down, he said his head was hurting."

"Hmm, I'll go up and grab him some Advil. He should also be taking his meds. Don't want him in the hospital again."

"What'd he have?" Jesse asked. "Hemoptysis," June answered grabbing a glass of water to bring to Itachi.

"But he's been doing could, they used bronchial artery embolization as a treatment. That also requires him to take some medicine so mucus doesn't clog up his throat," June explained.

"That's terrible," Jesse gasped. "He got through it. Though he's happy to be here, not many people around," June sighed.

"Does he have social anxiety?" Jesse asked, now deeply interested.

"A bit, Itachi's never liked crowds of people," Kisame added. "He didn't like being in Walmart," I chuckled.

"Poor guy, well tell him I hope he feels better," Jesse commented.

"Don't worry Jess, I will. I'm sure Itachi will be thrilled to hear someone cares," June chuckled leaving the room.

"Tell weasel boy we're leaving I'm an hour or so!" I yelled. "Screw you Ashton!" June yelled back.

"Such a loving relation," I commented happily. "You two have always been that way," grandpa commented.

"Speaking of that," he perked. "Grandma and I have been meaning to give you something."

He rushed out of the room disappearing upstairs to find something.

"What is he getting?" I asked staring at Kisame. "Don't ask me," he shrugged.

A waited a few minutes for him until he ran into the room with a large box.

He set it on the table with a loud thud and grinned at us. "This here is a box full of videos of you girls. I'm not really sure what else is in here, I just know there are videos of you three."

"That's cool," I commented. "These are all yours now," he added happily.

"All of them?" I asked looking through the various tapes and CDs.

"Yeah, I don't know how to work them so I decided that you girls would like them."

"How many CDs are even in here?" I gaped looking at the large box.

"Dang, that's like, more than six," Jesse commented. "Well you're not wrong," Matt sighed.

"Thanks grandpa," I chuckled sincerely. "Though another thing to stuff into the van."

"I'm sorry Ash," he chuckled back giving me a bear hug. "Love you," I whispered hugging him back.

"You know Ashton, have I ever told you how much you look like Jewel?"

"You've told me plenty of times grandpa. I know I look plenty like mom," I sighed with a blush.

Grandpa in the past has mistaken me for mom before, at first it was embarrassing but now it's more flattering.

Mom was a great person.

"Jewel was like you very much. Both of you could be kind but the next minute feral and wild!" grandpa chuckled.

"I guess mom and I were in the same boat," I said with a longing smile.

"You two were."

It was silent now. The good conversation passed, quietness over took the happy mood.

"Ashton, why don't we go check on the other kids? Hidan might have ripped off Serenity's head by now," Kisame chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed waving my hand. "I'll come in to grab the box after I check on them."

I winked at grandpa, followed by a grin and left the room to the outside world.

"Hopefully Seri is handling herself well," Kisame chuckled. "You're right Big Blue, hopefully she's fine."

A shriek of joy ripped through the air making it's way to my ears.

Serenity was giggling as Hidan tackled her to the ground. I knew Hidan meant to hurt her but she curled herself into a ball and giggled.

She left Hidan in confusion as she giggled harder and harder as if she was a kid.

Her hair was sprawled onto the yellow green grass, her eyes not visible because of the shadow on her face.

"Ahhhhaha!" she shrilled happily. "Get up woman, I'm tryin' to attack you!" Hidan yelled kicking her lightly.

"You'd die by now you know," he scolded. "I know I would," she huffed bringing herself together.

"What are you three doing?" I asked shaking my head. "We're trying to train Serenity hmm," Deidara explained.

"And why does she need training?" Kisame asked raising a brow.

"She's to..." Deidara waved his hand in the air by her and cringed, "giggly."

"Look I don't even have to touch her and she'll giggle." Deidara made a jabbing motion at Serenity's rips and she covered her sides to giggle.

"You see hmm," Deidara deadpanned. "Another example," Hidan said.

He grabbed at her neck, as if he'd strangle her, without actually touching it, Serenity giggled loudly.

"She's always been like that, you don't even have to touch her to make her giggly or tickle her. When we were younger I'd threaten to tickle her 24/7 but I wouldn't even have to touch her."

Serenity laughed breathlessly, making more of a gagging motion then laughing.

"Seri, you okay? How long have they been torturing you?" I mock asked.

"Ever... since Kisa... me left," she gasped out all while laughing.

"Poor Seri, they've been torturing you for that long? Well I'm just going to have to do something about that."

I rolled up my sleeves and jumped at Hidan. Being caught by surprise he was tackled to the ground.

I felt his leg wrap around my torso and arm around my neck.

We kinda of awkwardly rolled around on the ground trying to wrestle one another.

First I was on top of him, then him on me. I saw my opportunity, I opened my mouth to bite down.

"Ow!" he yelled pushing me off of him. "You bit my ear!" he yelled nursing his ear.

"Well I saw my chance," I chuckled. "That's not how you wrestle!" he scolded.

"You'd be killed if you bit a shinobi hmm," Deidara commented.

"Well what if you bit a shinobi and they pulled away like you did. My life would be saved," I pointed out.

"That's not h-" I lunged at the silver haired man anyways. I wrapped my arm around his neck and gave him the best noogie I could.

I violently ruffled his hair. "Hey watch it b-" "No swearing, Serenity is here," I mock hissed.

"Ah, screw you," he snapped head butting me. I let go of him and he head butted me again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me to the ground harshly. Of course I had to retaliate, so I clung to his leg.

"Get off me," he scolded kicking his leg. "No," I whined grabbing tighter.

"Oi! You're digging your nails into my knee!" Hidan yelled shaking his leg again.

"I don't care," I chuckled, digging my nails further into his knees. I didn't really have any nails though, I mostly chewed on them.

Serenity on the other hand, she as nails.

Time must have slipped from my grasp, Hidan and I tumbled around outside till it was time to leave.

"Ashton!" June called waving her hand. I tried looking to my side, despite Hidan pinning me to the grass.

"Hida, off," June commanded offering me a hand. Hidan dropped onto me then rolled off.

"That hurt you jerk," I scolded taking June's hand. "Dorks," she sighed shaking her head, "time to go. I have work tomorrow."

"M'kay," I hummed stretching my long arms. I slowly gravitated to the van to watch everyone slowly make their way into the van.

"Bye honey." I whipped around to see grandma holding up her arms for a hug.

I leaned down had hugged her fiercely. "Bye grandma, miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I hope you get a job," she said. "I'll try."

"And remember," she lifted her wooden cane and slammed it to my toes, "no gang activity!"

She continued to assault me with her cane until I begged for mercy.

"Okay! Okay! Okay grandma!" I cried out holding my foot.

"That's what I thought girl. Now be good," she scolded lightly.

"I know, I know. I will be good, no getting in trouble," I agreed.

"Good, now let me go to my other grandchildren," she sighed happily, scuffling away with her cane.

"Sassy Ashy!" Jesse squealed crashing into me. "I'm so going to miss you, I actually want to stay in touch. Promise me you'll FaceTime or Skype or call me every now and then. Okay?"

"Okay Jess, we'll keep in touch," I promised holding out my pinky for hold times sake. She held her pinky finger out and wrapped it around mine.

"It's settled! When I get out of college and become a famous designer I'll hire you! You can be my C.E.O!" she laughed.

"Of course I would Jess, I'd be the best there ever was."

"Great, now Matty Patty needs to say his goodbye," Jesse giggled pushing Matt in front.

"See ya idiot," I said punching him the shoulder. "See ya jerk," he said punching me back.

"I hate you," I sneered. "I hate you too, now don't go messing anything up jerk." Matt nodded his head at me.

I nodded my head back and replied. "I won't Matt, see you."

"I'll tell my dad that you say bye, I'll also tell Jezebel, Natasha, and Ray you say bye."

"Thanks, tell Aunt Satan- Jezebel that we thank her for the money she sent."

"Will do. I can't really give you any money because I'm swimming in college debt as it is, but I do have a pack of cigs on me. I know Serenity doesn't allow you to buy any, so I could just slip you a pack."

"Thanks Matt," I sighed sincerely, grabbing the pack of cancer.

"I'll keep you in mind when I smoke the first one," I said winking at him.

We parted ways from there, I probably wouldn't see him for another couple of years now.

"I dropped the box into the trunk," I heard grandpa say to June.

"Thank you grandpa," June thanked. "In the car!" I shouted waving my hand.

And so everyone followed, getting into the car quickly. I climbed into the front and started the car.

Grandma tapped on the window. I quickly rolled down the window.

"Bye Ash, love you," she said happily. "Love you too grandma, see you." I gave a lazy salute before grinning.

"Bye Sassy Ashy! Juney Bear! Seri Smooth!" Jesse cheered waving goodbye.

"See you dorks!" June yelled out the window.

So we departed, leaving behind our one week home.

"How'd you enjoy yourselves?" Serenity asked. "It was relaxing," Konan commented from next to me.

"Tobi loooooved it!" Obito yelled from the back.

"Good," I added. "Can we stop at a gas station now? It's a bit squished," Serenity said laying on top of the boys.

"Oh yeah," I perked. "Deidara and Sasori?" June questioned looking at the red head.

"No way am I going through the humiliation of being six inches tall hmm," Deidara snapped.

"Deidara and Sasori it is," June chuckled. Sasori rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue for once.

"Sure," I hummed. "Also you can release your henges!" Serenity yelled.

Kisame gave a silent cheer and stretched, a poof of smoke followed him.

"It's nice to have you back Big Blue," I chuckled. "It's nice not waste chakra," he sighed happily.

A poof of smoke followed Zetsu as he grinned half heartily.

"It was most problematic," Black Zetsu commented. "It wasn't that bad, it was a nice change," White Zetsu commented.

"I like you guys better this way," Serenity commented.

"Agreed," June snapped. "If you like us the way we are June, then why did you change my name to Sam?" Sasori asked shaking his head.

"I didn't know if we were doing the change names plan or not. Clearly everyone didn't care but I mildly panicked before that was all clear," June explained.

"Well next time, I'm using my real name," Sasori snapped. "Sam is a better name anyways, Sasori is a terrible name."

"I'm offend," Sasori snapped. "You should be," June snapped back.

"Not now," Pein snapped, "it may have been relaxing for some of you! But some of us actually have work!"

The car grew quiet. "I'll make your favorite dinner when we get home," Serenity piped up.

Pein meant to snap again, but the innocents in her voice persuaded him.

"Thank you," he murmured. "No problem," she answered.

I couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

 **So what'd you think. Finally this arc is over, I'm kinda happy. It really was a shame though, I'm probably not going to use Jesse's character anymore, but I REALY want to. I just don't know where she belongs.**

 **Next chapter is going to** **be watching all those cringey videos. Otherwise I think I'm going to bring in Tate again soon. I've asked this the last few chapters but new ideas are always appreciated too.**

 **Fun fact- Ashton's family is known for getting in trouble with the law. Her father once was arrested for shop lifting a Bed Bath & Beyond shop. **

**A- Yes, I am Religous**

 **Q- new fanfic ideas?**

 **well tank you for reading, till next time!**


	29. What to do with exercise (and extra)

**Author uses excuse!**

 **It was not very affective. -_-'**

 **I can partly explain, school, tests, homework and studying. 'Nuff said.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box chapter 29

What to do with exercise

Serenity's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ashton?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Mhm," she hummed happily as we rode to the gym.

"The guys and I need to burn some energy, they've been spoiled these last months," Ashton reasoned.

"I guess," I hummed unsurely.

"How long till we get to the gym?" Hidan yelled banging on the back of my seat.

"We'll be there soon Hidan. It's not a long drive," I assured.

Hidan sighed and slouched back into his chair.

"Yo, Big Blue. I think it'd be best if you henged again. The time we went to the mall, I think will be the only exception," Ashton suggestioned.

"No problem," Kisame answered. "I really am sorry you have to henge. People can judge so much," I sighed shaking my head.

"You can stop apologizing Serenity," Kisame sighed heavily, "it's getting a bit annoying."

"I'm s-" Ashton slapped a hand over my mouth. "He said not to apologize. Just laugh in his face or something," Ashton snapped.

Kisame chuckled loudly, throughly enjoying the show.

"Why do you say sorry so much hmm? It's not like you did anything," Deidara asked.

"Well it's the polite thing to do," I answered stubbornly. "That's only because you were raised so properly, like if you burped at the table you'd be shunned for life!" Ashton laughed.

"My parents were just classy," I defended. "Classy? Sounds like some feudal lord's family," Hidan laughed.

"Never mind that," I shook my head dismissively, "Hidan and Deidara, I want you two to behave. Don't go showing off how much you can lift."

"No chakra or crazy ninja things," I listed. "No killing, hurting or verbally assaulting someone. I don't want any of you glaring anyone down."

I pulled into the parking lot of the gym. "Use the equipment properly too."

"Of course mom," Deidara sighed sarcastically. Ignoring the commented I continued.

"Just be good."

"Why'd we get lectured and not the weasel and sushi?" Hidan asked shaking my seat lightly.

"Kisame and Itachi will behave themselves, they got in the least amount of trouble at grandma's," I reasoned.

"It wasn't my dang fault," he muttered. "Okay, so we're going to go and work out explicitly."

I opened the car door and stepped out feeling the cool autumn breeze on my skin.

Winter was coming soon, though I had no complaints. I always loved the snow, June on the other hand...

"Planet Fitness here we come," I laughed limping my fist in the air.

"More like Planet Fatness, it's surrender by fast food," Ashton muttered.

I opened the door and held it open for our little gang.

Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Ashton and I decided to get out of the house to work out.

Everyone else decided to stay home and relax, but it did take me forever to convince June we'd be back soon.

She clearly didn't want to be home without us. June did convince Konan to stay with her though. Konan would provide good protection for June.

As long as Pein didn't say anything.

She'd be screwed.

I suspected Konan was not going to disobey Pein again, but I think Pein did realize his certain action *cough* trying to kill me *cough* was wrong in the end.

"Seri, you can close the door," Ashton laughed pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh, umm, yeah," I stuttered closing the door.

"I'm going to run on the tread mill for a bit with Deidara. The twerp thinks he can run more miles than me," Ashton chuckled.

"M'kay, meet me back in a half hour," I directed. "Will do ma'am." Ashton gave me a lazy salute then ran off with the blond bomber.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Is there target practice, Itachi and I'd like that," Kisame suggested.

"They don't have that here," I laughed sheepishly.

"Kenjutsu?" Hidan asked.

"Sorry."

"Taijutsu spars?"

"Nope.

"Meditation?"

"Nada."

"Sorry my friends. We have weight lifting. We can see how much you can lift," I offered.

"Sure, weight lifting is always good," Hidan replied. "It's just right over here," I directed pointing to it.

"I'm just going to do push ups or something," I commented putting my hands on the ground.

I began my workout routine as usual, hoping to get to at least 50 push ups.

"How many?" Kisame asking laying down besides me.

"Just 50, I have to stretch my back after that," I commented, not sparing him a glance.

"50? That's nothing," he chuckled before starting push ups like me.

"You know Seri, I can do about 100 push ups as a warm up," Hidan bragged getting down besides me.

"That's cool," I replied still focused in my goal. "100 is nothing Hidan, you should be able to do more than that," Kisame snapped.

"I usually do a 3k warm up before," Hidan snapped back.

"Just watch Seri, this arrogant jerk will be speechless when I'm done," Kisame grumbled, picking up his pace.

"No way! I'll shame you sushi!"

"Guys it's just a work out," I laughed. "Nothing more."

"As ninja you always have to be working out. Otherwise you'll screw up," Hidan explained.

"He's not much of a ninja though," Kisame added. "Ah, screw you fish sticks," Hidan snapped.

The two bickered more, thankfully leaving me out of their fighting. I finished my 50 push-ups just fine and stretched my back.

I was about to do my squats but I was interrupted.

"Hey Serenity," Kisame called glaring at Hidan. "Get on my back."

"Umm, I'm good. I don't want to hurt you," I laughed awkwardly.

"I mean it, just sit crossed leg on my back so I can show this idiot up," Kisame demanded, holding a plank.

"I'm mean if you want," I drawled putting my knees on his back.

"Show off," Hidan snapped. "This is weird," I giggled finally getting comfy.

"It's showing him I'm clearly better," Kisame shot back.

"Hey, Itachi! Grab me a few weights and put them on my back, I want a hundred pounds."

"How much do you weigh Serenity?" Kisame asked. I lightly slapped him on the back of the head.

"A lady never reveals her weight," I pouted crossing my arms.

"Kisame," Itachi warned setting the weights on Hidan's back.

"I'm just asking, she can lift some weights while on my back too," he suggested.

"Well if you must know my friend I weigh 142," I mumbled.

"You weigh more than Hidan," Kisame muttered. "So! I just happened to be bigger boned! What are you implying mister! I just have more muscle and meat on my bones!" I yelled.

"It didn't mean anything!" Kisame yelled back in defense.

"It's quite alright Serenity," Itachi sighed giving me a small 50 pound weight.

"Thank you Itachi, you see, my brother from another mother knows how to treat a girl," I stated firmly.

"I have a figure too! Unlike most girls," I added. "Like June?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, like June," I confirmed. "June is fine the way she is," Itachi defended.

"I'm not saying it's bad but guys like a bit of curves if you know what I mean," I said winking at him.

Itachi sighed loudly and dumped a few more weights on me.

"Now I'm feeling it," Kisame muttered to himself. "Already," Hidan mocked, "I'm just starting."

Itachi decided it'd be best to dumped another hundred pounds on said zealot.

Hidan gasped out in surprise, halting his push up. "This," he gasped for air, "is how I like it."

"You're both show offs you know," I complained. "How much can you bench Seri," Hidan panted.

"Maybe, hmm, I think I can bench 100," I hummed thoughtfully. "I know Ashton can bench my weight."

"What about blonde?" Hidan asked. "June, with her noodle arms she can may bench 50 pounds, she can't even do a pull up so..."

"She can't do a pull up," Kisame chuckled. "That's degrading."

"Maybe, but June can beat any of you in a chess game or strategy."

"That is true," Itachi added. "Did she beat you, Itachi?" Kisame questioned.

Said weasel did not answer, he simply crossed his arms and gave the Uchiha's infamous 'hn.'

"So how does she wield that sword of her's?"

"That was Evergreen's, June just had to learn to use it after she... passed away. But she can do a few tricks. That one time we fought Deidara, she used the only tricks she knew."

"I also know Deidara was messing around because he would've beat the crap out of us," I added.

"Deidara tends to play the 'innocent' card," Hidan explained.

Kisame sighed loudly before speaking. "And it actually works, the kid can stroll passed any shinobi without being looked at twice. Deidara is extremely skilled in infiltration. Like you for example, he found out you like kids. So he uses that for protection," Kisame explained.

"Why would he have to be protected?" I asked. "From us," Hidan snapped.

"Pein will let us get away with maiming him but you, you're death glare can scare him off," Hidan chuckled.

"Hmph, I think I'm nice to you guys," I pouted. "You're too good."

I looked up at Itachi and sighed. "There's no such thing as too good."

"I would disagree Serenity," Itachi said shaking his head.

"Whatever, well I'm getting off now Kisame, you've been working hard," I sighed rolling of of the man.

"I was only starting," he complained stretching his back.

"I know you were, but it's okay to stretch," I answered.

I stretched my arms and spread my legs slightly a part to go into a back bend.

My back cracked multiple times making me feel relieved and relaxed.

Slowly going down to my elbows I also flex my foot. "Can you guys do this?" I asked blowing a bit of hair out of my face.

"Of course," Hidan answered joining me in a back bend. "Kisame?" I asked.

"I'm good kid," he chuckled patting my stomach. "Kisame's just not flexible," Hidan laughed.

"You're just unnaturally flexible," Kisame sneered. "No I'm-"

Kisame interrupted Hidan by kicking his arms from underneath himself.

A silver blur hit the ground with loud swearing. "Ah! What was that for?"

"Just for you being annoying," Kisame muttered. "Leave 'em alone," I defend, flipping out of my back bend.

"Look sushi!" Hidan yelled getting up. He poked Kisame's chest with his finger.

"I'm just trying to have a good time before you kick me around you b-"

"No, no, no," I scolded, squishing between the two. "What are you going to do about it woman?" Hidan asked.

"Well, I'm just going to ask you... politely. So please don't fight?" I questioned nervously.

Hidan gave me a flat look before cracking a small smile. "You're hilarious, you know that Seri?" he chuckled.

"It's cute that you think you can do something." "I'm not cute!" I scolded chew on my inner cheek.

"I'd disagree," Kisame chuckled. "Just look at this," he said flicking my shoulder.

"I bet you couldn't even scratch us," Hidan teased pulled my hair lightly.

"I feel offended. Please stop," I scolded pulling away. "Well, we stopped fighting, you're really pushing it now," Hidan commented.

"Hidan, Kisame. Leave Serenity alone," Itachi scolded. "Yeah, what he said," I added.

"You're no fun Itachi, just let us tease her a bit," Kisame chuckled.

"It's not teasing, it's mean," I pouted. "Mhm," Kisame sighed sarcastically.

"I'll sic Itachi on you! You know I can," I scolded. "And if I can't, June can."

"Sure, I'm scared of the blonde and Uchiha jerk," Hidan mocked.

"Itachi," I whined pushing Hidan away. Itachi sighed loudly before slowly turning around.

"Yes, Serenity?" he asked with a tired expression. "They're making fun of me."

"We're just messing with her Itachi, don't worry," Kisame grinned resting his elbow on my head.

I smacked it off and growled. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"So mean," I cried out making a slapping motion at him.

"Serenity," Itachi called waving his hand towards me. I walked to him hesitantly before glaring at Kisame.

Itachi pushed me behind his person. "You two may train, Serenity and I will take our leave."

"Hey, hey," Hidan yelled pushing past Kisame, "we were having fun."

"I wasn't," I mumbled crossing my arms. Itachi put a hand on my shoulder.

"Serenity isn't enjoying your presence at the moment," Itachi defend.

"I'm sorry to disturb the princess my king," Kisame mocked bowing his head.

The Uchiha flicked Kisame's arm all while glaring. "Kisame," he warned.

"Fine," Kisame muttered rolling his eyes. "Itachi is nice to me, unlike you two."

"Fight me woman," Hidan hissed, stepping up. "I'd win," I snapped back.

Itachi snapped his arm around my waist then heaved me back behind his person.

"You'd lose," he murmured. "I can hit hard," I whined. "You're too nice," Itachi countered.

"She couldn't hit me without apologizing," Hidan chuckled. "Yeah I could," I argued.

"I'll give you a free shot," he stated proudly. "You remember what happened last time you told her that?" Kisame chuckled.

"Eh, but this time it won't be as-" I sent my foot straight for his stomach.

He lurched back a bit, his arms covering his stomach now. "I hit hard," I snapped.

Hidan let out a moan and bent over. "Wait did that actually hurt?" I asked covering my mouth.

"I think I'm gonna," his hand shot up to his mouth and his cheeks puffed out," throw up."

"Oh no, I didn't know I hit that hard. I was playing around I'm so sorry," I cried helping him stand.

"Eh, woman," he chuckled dryly. "You just apologized."

And thus the zealot found himself on the ground clutching his broken family jewels.

"I'm sorry for doing that!" I yelled kicking I'm again. "I'm very sorry and I love you very much!"

I glared at Kisame then. "I love you too!" I yelled, followed by a kick to the shin.

"Serenity, such a violent outburst," Itachi commented. "I'm a violent person," I added.

"No, no you're not," he deadpanned. "I'll, do something bad then," I stuttered out.

My threat was only greeted with an unimpressed look. Wanting to redeem my pride I sent a fist forward to hit the Raven.

Itachi easily caught it. "What were you going to do?" he asked.

"Mmmm," I moaned sending a leg up. He dodged my kick, but he sadly didn't stop there.

Catching my foot Itachi twisted it to the side, the rest of my body following.

"Do forgive me but, you are incapable of hurting me," he deadpanned.

"Ugh, you're so stubborn," I moaned rubbing my forehead.

With a shrug of the shoulders my friend turned around to resume his exercises.

* * *

 **I have a reason for this being a shorter chapter, I really do. So last time I asked if any of you guys had a fic idea. Well my answer would be a small introduction to a cool idea I had. It's the size of a normal cheater so I hope this makes up for the lack of this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, please do give me some feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a way to die alright.

Chidori through the heart, it was a way to go. It seemed like some of the best people were always killed with that technique, but I guess some of the worse were too.

Made me wonder which one I was. I've done plenty of bad in my life, plenty of good.

I smiled looking into the eyes of my Master's. My sensei, my user, my guide, my father. He was a cold heartless man, but who knew two kids off the streets could bring out his inner softy.

His eyes flashed with sadness and anger, knowing that today he lost both of his servants lives. Both of his students, his tools, his followers, his children.

I felt the lighting blade pierce my side. The sparks licking and dancing on my sides painfully.

Well this is it, I'm not complaining though, my only regret is not saving them. My brother and father.

They were good people, but besides that I have no complaints. I lived two lives, that's good enough.

Now I bet you're wondering what I mean. I mean, I woke up one day in the body of five year old me in a another world. In the Naruto world.

Crazy isn't it? But it was my type of crazy.

"Tou...chan," I whispered with a strained smile. Water came up into his eyes but it was quickly demolished. He couldn't let his manly pride be ruined if he were to cry here, now could he?

His sword came above his head and down on me and the man who struck my from behind. I felt myself fly backwards, the man pulling me away.

I looked up at the silver haired man and reached out to him. "Don't... D-disa-ble... His... A-arms," I stuttered out.

He knew it was to late for me, but could see the regret and pain in those grey eyes. Reading someone just by staring into their eyes has become a new talent I'm proud of.

A silver head of hair nodded at me, he gently land me down, then left me to bleed out.

What a way to die.

I looked up at the grey skies smiling.

I wish we could have lived happily together, as a family. It would've meant the world to me. Despite being taught we were nothing but tools, yet I always felt that we were indirectly taught that family is the most important.

My eyes forcibly droop down, the color from this world draining. Darn it, not now, just a bit longer, but I knew it was too late for me.

I weakly reached my hand out. I bawled my fist with all of my strength, my nails digging into my skin.

I didn't want to die. I accepted that I was but I didn't want to die.

I was scared to die alone.

I'm sure you want to hear my tale now with this epic opening.

The tale of Bunny Yuki. And don't you dare laugh at that wonderful name I was given by my precious homicidal, ice baby! But anyways, it was ten years ago.

It all started with a bright light and a burning feeling.

I remember my chest burning and bright grey skies like the ones I see now while I die. I heaved myself up off the cold ground.

It hurt to breath but I powered through. My surroundings were bland and colorless with Japanese styled houses.

I didn't know what to think with a hazy mind. I just knew I was walking home from school, it was my last year as a senior.

My books fell from my arms as I was walking across the street. As I reached for them, all there was was blinding light.

I checked my pockets for anything, my notebook and pencil were in my sweat shirt pockets but nothing else, and at that moment I realized how big my clothes were.

My shirt was down to my knees. My pants didn't fit around my waist so I decided to loose them.

I opened my notebook, first ripping out my science notes, and jotted down the day and what was happening.

January 3rd?

I do not know where I am, but it's cold. Snow everywhere. Everything is colorless and the houses seem to be influenced by a Japanese style. My hands and legs are shaky.

That was my first note, dumb, I know.

Now, imagine not knowing where you were and wandering the streets for three days straight with little to no food. Yeah, that was my situation.

I remember clearly in my third day I found a mirror. I was shocked and angry to say the least.

My face was rounder and smoother. My hair was short, styled like a bob. Here's the other thing though, my hair was white as snow and my eyes were red like ruby.

Originally, I was a natural albino. My eyes were a ghostly light pink and hair a bleach blond.

My now white hair though was snarled and ragged while my face was full of dirt and muck. You couldn't tell if I was a girl or boy.

I had a small stature with small hands and I looked around to be five. My scar was gone from my lip and eyebrow. I had zero pimples or zits.

My once female pride was gone, which honestly I had little to none, before this I resembled more of a boy to my dismay but it never bothered me to much.

I tried running my fingers threw my snarled hair, they were caught, close to my hair line.

I walked away from that mirror with a identity crisis.

My hands tried crushing my skull in anger as I yelled incoherent swears.

I asked myself who I was over and over. I didn't know my name anymore, I purposely forgot it not wanting to hear it again.

My name didn't matter now that I was here. Nobody cared about me or my name.

You may be thinking, 'Isn't she over reacting? Isn't this dramatic?'

When you wake up in another world in the body of a five year old then you can say that, so hush now.

Life wasn't really real at the time, I was just not dying, I wasn't living.

I can't really go into the depth of this, I wouldn't except you to understand if you didn't go through this yourself.

All you need to remember is I didn't have a purpose, no one knew or cared about me. I didn't have a name.

For the rest of the day I looked for garbage dumps for food, but little to no avail.

I walked through the streets scavenging for food wondering if this was all a dream, wondering if anybody missed me at home.

All I had was a notebook, pencil, and myself. So I picked up my pride and opened my notebook.

Day three or January 6,

I still have know idea where I am or how I got here, not to mention why I'm in a child's body. I have to find food soon or else. Must find shelter and warmth.

I closed my notebook and looked up and that's when I saw it.

Better pay attention because this is really where it really started.

I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye. A white rabbit darted from a man chasing it out of a shop. I can't describe what came over me but all I can say is hope.

Sounds cheesy, I know. I sounded like some preacher at my local church. But after three days of wandering, this was something.

Hope that a small rabbit could make it in this world. So I ran, I ran as fast as these legs could carry me. I chased that rabbit like it was the last thing I'd ever see.

My small feet pounded against the cold ground with heavy thumps and I breathed the cold dry air. I needed to go faster and at that moment I felt a warmth rush into my legs carrying me. Willing me to go faster.

Despite how slow I thought I was going I knew I'd never run faster. My heart was ready to pound out of my chest and my feet wanted to give out.

I took my chance and sprinted to that white rabbit. I thought of Alice in wonderland as I ran. 'I'm late,' was all I could think as I chased it.

"I'm late," I whispered to myself.

I darted through buildings and alleys till I lost it but I kept running in hopes of finding it again. I zigzagged threw the streets pushing past people.

The people here were... ruthless, to say the least. They didn't mind slapping or pushing a starving child.

That's when I saw a flash of white dart into a alley. I took a sharp turn as I sucked in a sharp breath.

It stopped in the middle of the alley to sniff the air on its hind legs. I crouched down and held my knees in awe.

It could survive, that means I could. I found my will in this small rabbit. The will of water, the will of change.

I looked up to see a young boy at the other side of the alley crouching down to see the rabbit. He looked up at me and we made eye contact for a moment.

Energy rushed between us, it was a warm spark I couldn't explain,

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until he whispered, "You have to same eyes as me."

I nodded my head before slowly standing up. The rabbit stood still as I approached it and then passing it to meet the boy.

"Are you an angel?" he asked me with innocent eyes. "No." Was my simple answer. "I don't know what I am."

He then stood up and held out his hand. I shook it gently still in a bit of shock.

"I'm alone," I whispered. I didn't mean for it to come out pathetically, I didn't mean for it to come out at all but he understood.

"Me too." We stared at each other in silence until he replied. "Wanna be alone together?"

This sweet boy I would soon come to know as my best friend, my fellow class men, my brother.

"Yeah, that makes the silence bearable," I replied. "Do you have a name?" I whispered.

The atmosphere scared me, I was scared if I spoke to load I would break it.

"I'm Haku," he whispered. That's when I realized I was in a different world.

The strange men walking through the streets with swords and weapons. The bounties, the old styled houses. It made sense and I was never going home.

"I don't know who I am," I whispered not daring to break the quiet calm feeling. "I can help you," he whispered in reply with a gentle smile.

"Yeah."

Haku was my everything at the time. At this moment he was my hope, my reason to endure, because once you find your self far from home, in a strange world, with strange people, you take what you can get.

And with that we both sat down huddled together in silence. The rabbit sat down and stared at us while we huddled together for warmth in silence.

"You have pretty hair."

This was the first of the many times my precious homicidal ice baby complimented me.

"It's pretty."

I smiled softly at him. My small heart felt warm and satisfied, more than satisfied.

"You have soft hair," I whispered. "Thanks."

I hummed softly trying to ease the awkward air. "You're name was Haku?" I asked despite knowing the name well.

Before I ended up here the Naruto was one of my very large, preteen obsessions. I was classified as a 'Otaku' different from a 'weaboo.'

"Yeah, I'm Haku Yuki."

It was awkward at first but it grew to be something more. Two months later it was "deep" winter and we were inseparable. I found out he was a bit talkative and a thief. His pick pocket skills would never cease to amaze me.

That's actually how we made a living. With the help of my acting skills and his pick pocket skills we made the perfect team.

I would ask a man for help and pretend I was dying of a sickness. While they tried to tend to me or tried leaving me as I begged for their help Haku practically stripped them down to their underwear.

We'd run away laughing as they chased us. We had it good. Haku and I were sitting side by side, snuggled up in an oversized fur coat, that we 'earned', in the middle of the ally where we met.

"Bunny," he said. "What?" "Bunny, that's what I'm going to call you, Bunny." "Elaborate."

"Remember. The bunny in the alley when we first met. It had a white fur coat and red eyes. You have white hair, red eyes and sickly pale skin," he teased. I pushed the boy a bit in a teasing manner and gestured for him to go on.

"And if you want you can take my last name."

There was a silence. Haku covered his face in embarrassment.

"Bunny Yuki, huh?" I pondered. "Sounds crazy," I deadpanned. His face dropped at the remark.

"Buts it's my type of crazy," I added smiling. "So you like the name?"

"Mhm, call me whatever you like. From now on, I am Bunny Yuki."

Haku smiled brightly. "I think it fits you."

It amazed me how intelligent he was. Sometimes I thought I was talking to someone my age but then I forgot about it. Sometimes it scared me how easy I forgot my original identity. Accepting this new one within two months and a half.

After another month of being together I noticed Haku almost had this need to be acknowledged. He'd ramble for hours on how he needed a purpose and nobody truly needed him and I soon started to feel the same.

Why were two orphans special? I started to wonder if I was ever going home, if I should even try. All Haku and I asked were, why?

So after another identity crisis I accepted for real this time being Bunny, but sometimes, almost always, in my dreams I saw myself as... Well my first self if that makes sense. I accepted I was some powerless kid in a shinobi world.

I honestly wasn't going to get involved with anything. I'd let everything run on, but I still wrote everything down just encase, in English of course.

The whole storyline was written out in scratch first, starting with Kaguya to Madara to Naruto to Boruto. After, I filled in the details.

Some episodes I remember better than others, but filler, oh god would I have trouble remembering those.

But thankfully the fight between Haku and Naruto was one of the ones I remembered more.

"What's in you're notebook?" Haku asked. "I'm from a far off place Haku," I told him looking up at the cloudy night sky.

He looked up with me. "We wrote and spoke in something called 'English' though, it's a lot different from Japanese," I explained.

I found myself speaking in Japanese when I first arrived. I don't know why though. I've always had a theory; Of I wouldn't be able to survive without communication.

So whatever ever devilish god that is in charge of my life was generous enough to gift me with this language, I personally think it's Jashin now.

Personally, I don't want to get into details, but now I'm bilingual. Congratulations.

"English?" Haku questioned. "Mhm," I hummed. "You must be very skilled if you can speak two languages," he commented.

"It was luck," I defended. "I guess it was luck meeting you then."

"I guess it was."

"Do you ever wish to go back home?" he asked. "Sometimes, a lot actually. I had a father who was loving. His name was Samuel."

"Samuel? That's a weird name." "If you only knew Haku," I sighed.

I remember the boy looking down from the stars, his gaze lingering on the wall before staring at me.

"I'll get you back home one day to see your father," he declared.

"You don't ha-" "I want to though. You seem to love your home. I'll become strong and bring you back home no matter how far away it is. Even if it is outside of the nations I'll get you there," Haku declared proudly.

"Okay Haku, I'll let you," I sighed happily. "Will you become strong with me?"

"I'll try my hardest," I promised. I sure as heck did, after I met my master I worked my butt off day and night.

"I want to do something good. I'm good for nothing," he sulked.

"That's not true, you'll grow up to be good. You'll be great."

"We'll be great," Haku corrected. "We'll be great," I confirmed.

"We'll be legends! We'll have a purpose!" Haku declared happily.

"Of course," I mumbled wishfully. "I promise I'll get you back home."

"I'll hold you up to that promise now," I chuckled patting his shoulder.

"I'll make it come true too. I'll get you home," he promised holding out his pinky finger.

I couldn't help but giggle at how childish this was but despite that thought I still hooked my pinky around his.

"Now that I have decided," Haku yawned while stretching his small arms, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight Haku," I whispered. "Goodnight Bunny."

And this is the first time he uttered those three fantastic words.

"I love you."

Haku wasn't a romantic interest, far from it. He was more like my everything, my sanity. I need him.

He needs me.

Those words mended my confused heart. I knew who I was and I threw away my old identity easily.

I am Bunny Yuki and this is my tale.

* * *

 **So... yeah, what'd ya think? Nothing much but it's something. Well, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Till next time.**


	30. What to do with snow

**I'm back! I actually wrote this awhile ago but all the spelling errors and crap! Please do enjoy!**

* * *

Chibi in a box chapter 30

What to do with snow

June's POV

"No, no, no!" I sneered looking out side. "Get back in the sky and don't come back!"

I pointed as the white flakes floated to the ground rather violently. All I saw was blurs of white.

"Calm down June, it's just snow," Ashton chuckled patting my back.

"That's exactly the problem, when there's snow, there's more work," I hissed.

"I'll do all the shoveling June," Ashton assured. "Are you sure?"

I raised a brow and crossed my arm, knowing that Ashton is an expert at wiggling out of work.

"Yeah, I'll do it for you. I promise June, but it's just snow, June, we live in Wisconsin, it's not that bad."

"Plus, you don't want to wake up the rest of the Akatsuki," Ashton pointed out.

"I don't care," I muttered. "Sasori would have your head if you woke him from his beauty sleep," Ashton teased.

"Who's still asleep?" I questioned rubbing my arms for warmth.

"Everyone except Sasori, Konan, Zetsu and Deidara." "I'll go wake them up soon. I'm sure they'd like to know about breakfast."

"Yeah," Ashton drawled looking out the window. "Isn't it pretty?"

The snow fell quickly but quietly, leaving behind a glistening wonderland that seemed to be shown only in fairy tales.

I hated it.

"Pretty? It's cold," I complained rubbing my arms.

Ashton gave me a quick grin before pulling off her dark blue sweat shirt.

After taking it off she balled it up and shoved it into my arms.

"If it's so cold here's my sweat shirt," Ashton chuckled. "Then stop standing by the window and cuddle up to your weasel."

"Ashton!" I scolded slapping her arm. "Sorry not sorry," she chuckled.

With a deep sigh I shook my head. Right after I decided to put the oversized sweat shirt on.

"Warm?" Ashton asked. "Yeah," I muttered rolling up the sleeves.

The sweatshirt itself hung to my mid thigh while the sleeves threatened to swallow my small hands if I lean my hands down.

But bedsides the over whelming size it was warm. "Kakuzu told me five more inches has been expected tonight," Ashton said with a small smirk.

"Ugh, five? That's quite excessive, don't you concur?" I sighed. "Nah, though wait till Seri comes out of the kitchen. She'll be excited."

"Speaking of Serenity, how long has she been in the kitchen?" I inquired.

"I think she started somewhere around last night," Ashton wondered aloud. "Maybe ten hours.

"Dang," I whistled. "Yeah, ever since the middle school ask if she could volunteer to make a banquet, she's been up all night."

"Why didn't she ask for assistance?" I asked. "Serenity doesn't like bothering people, you know how she is."

"She'll take a rest once she hears there's snow," I reassured.

"Oh yeah, no denying that fact," Ashton laughed.

"So why don't we give her a break now?" I smirked. "Already on it," Ashton replied.

"~Oh Serenity," Ashton sung. "I need your help!"

"Coming Ash, just give me a minute!" Serenity called back.

"Like now!" Ashton yelled. Pots banging together were heard before Serenity stumbled out of the kitchen.

Her hair was frizzy and she was still in her pajamas, which were full of food.

"What? I'm trying to cook a meal for all of the middle school and breakfast for 12," she hissed, clearly holding back annoyance.

"It's snowing," I deadpanned. Serenity's eyes lit up as if she was watching Deidara's fireworks.

"Snow?" she whispered looking out the window. Her dark skinned fingers touch to cold window. The window grew foggy where her fingers lied.

"I can take a break," she murmured. "Do you wanna go play in the snow?"

I made a humming noise signifying no. "Don't worry cuz, I got you covered," Ashton assured.

"Yes! Snow!" she cheered whipping open the closet door.

Jumping into her winter jacket and boots then putting on a hat and mittens, she threw open the front door, not caring about snow pants.

Meanwhile Ashton took her time to put on a pair of snow pants to keep warm.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" she cheered loudly.

Serenity bounded out the door and jumped face first into the nearest pile of snow.

She continued to roll around into the snow and make snow angels all over the yard.

Soon Ashton headed out the door and to Serenity. "Isn't it wonderful!" Serenity screeched joyfully.

"More like cold," I muttered to myself. "You got that right."

I whipped around only to see Hidan next to me with a large black sweat shirt on and sweat pants.

"Too cold," he complained scratching the back of his head. "Just look at all of this crap! It's too cold!" Hidan yelled.

"Finally, someone who gets it," I sighed happily. "Winter is bogus," Hidan muttered.

A loud thump hit the window to reveal Serenity's face pressed to the cold glass.

"Come join us!" her muffled voice yelled. Hidan shook his head slowly and crossed his arms.

"Heck no," he replied. "But-" Hidan cut her off with a thumbs down followed by a shooing motion.

"So what places get snow in your world?" I asked. "The place that snow are the Northern Mist; which I never visit. Basically all of the fire country except the west, which I never visit. Northern Hidden Cloud which I never visit. Mountains in Rock country which I never visit, and The Land of Iron; which never visit," he grumbled.

"It's too frikin' cold!" he yelled throwing his hands up. "I take it your village was warm?"

"Of course it was woman! Cause of all the hot springs it was never cool expect in the fall and winter, but it was only cooler! It wasn't like this idiotic winter!"

"Do any of the other members like snow?" I questioned. "How would I know? I don't pay attention to their personal lives."

"You must know if Kakuzu does," I replied. "The old miser doesn't care for it. He's says, "It doesn't matter as long as it doesn't get in the way." Of course it matters," Hidan snapped.

"Well, I'm sure Serenity could make you some hot chocolate this morning. You know, I will make you some for breakfast," I assured.

"Sounds good woman," Hidan chuckled. "Is Deidara or Sasori up yet?" I asked.

"Nah, those crappy artists are still sleeping," Hidan complained.

"Wanna go wake Sasori up?" I asked, a devilish smirk making its way onto my face.

"You're cruel you know that," Hidan laughed, a grin making it's way onto his face.

"You know you like it," I chuckled. "Of course I do," he cackled.

Marching off Hidan and I walked up the stairs careful not to wake anyone.

I slowly creak open Serenity's room. Sasori lean asleep, sprawled out on Serenity's bed while Deidara was on her chair.

"You can wake Deidara up," I directed. "Already on it," Hidan chuckled leaning down to grab the bomber's ankles.

"Wake up blonde, time to get up!" Hidan laughed, tugging his ankles upward.

Deidara jerked his head up with a grunted. "Hidan," he growled kicking him in the stomach.

"Come on Dei-chan, did I wake you from your beauty sleep," Hidan teased.

"Don't call me that hmm," Deidara growled. "Ah, stop your whining," Hidan grumbled, "I woke you for a reason. It's snowing out."

"Snow?" Deidara questioned. "Didn't I just tell you that? Yeah, it's snowing out."

Deidara sighed, "I guess, thanks for waking me hmm." The blond rubbed the back of his head and looked out the window.

"Haven't seen snow for a while, Sasori my man is going to love this yeah," Deidara chuckled.

"Speaking of Sasori," I muttered tugging on the red head's hair.

"Wake up ya pessimist," I snapped tugging on the puppeteers hair.

Said puppeteer grabbed my wrist and cracked his eyes open.

"And whom would I pay this visit too?" he hissed. "June Summers speaking, you may write the check out to me," I chuckled.

"Leave me alone June, I was thoroughly enjoying myself before I saw you," he snapped.

"Such hurtful words my fellow sadist," I sighed. Sasori sat up and swung his legs off of the bed all while glaring at me.

"Look out the window dork," I commanded. Sasori turned his head slowly to see the white snow.

"I haven't seen snow for quite a few years. I presume this is a normal weather pattern," Sasori sighed.

"Have you ever felt snow?" I asked. The red head paused for a moment as if to think of the feeling.

"No," he finally answered clenching and unclenched his hands wanting to feel it.

One of the many things I noticed about Sasori was that he always ran his hands on the walls when he walked or brushed his hands on the table. Almost as if he wanted to commit the feeling to memory.

"Then why don't we go feel it," I suggested tugging on his sleeve.

"Let me change, take the brat with you for all I care," Sasori replied.

"Of course," I answered. "Come on boys," I called waving to a restless Hidan and Deidara.

The three of us traveled to the living room to be greeted by Itachi, Kisame, regrettably Madara and Kakuzu.

"Good morning," I greeted. A series of grunts and greetings were chorused.

"Good morning June," Itachi greeted standing up from his spot on the couch.

"How are you?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied. Not much of an answer but I knew what he meant.

"Kisame, sleep well?" I asked. "Of course kid," he chuckled.

"How long has Ashton and Serenity been out there?" Kakuzu asked looking out the window to see Serenity making finishing touches on her well made snow sculpture.

Fifteen minutes, 28 seconds and counting.

"Around fifteen minutes," I answered. "Serenity is going to get sick if she doesn't dress warmer," he grunted.

"You go tell her that, she doesn't listen to me," I muttered.

Kakuzu sighed loudly and heaved himself off of the comfy couch.

Slowly walking to the door he finally threw open the front door. "Serenity!" he barked.

"Get something warm on before you get sick! We're not paying for medication if you do!"

"I'll be fine Kakuzu! Thanks for the worrisome!" she called back.

"She shouldn't of done that," Hidan laughed, and next thing I knew was Serenity was being dragged inside by black threads.

"Sorry," she sighed as Kakuzu dropped her to the ground.

"Yo, gramps, hands off! You break it you buy it!" Ashton scolded.

"Serenity's not something to be priced," Itachi commented.

"Actually," Serenity chirped, "I was adopted. Therefore I am worth a certain price."

"Exactly, you break her, you buy me another," Ashton demanded.

"I don't care Ashton. Serenity, just get in some warmer wear. I don't want to be paying for that," Kakuzu grouched.

"Okay," Serenity drawled digging in the closet for snow pants.

"Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, are you going to be joining me outside?" Serenity asked.

"Oh heck no," Hidan snapped. Deidara smacked Hidan over the head at his reply. "I'll join you Serenity hmm," Deidara answered.

"I'm good kid," Kisame replied. "Okay!" Serenity chirped throwing a winter jacket at Deidara.

"We're actually getting a good snow this year! Next thing you know it'll all be gone," Serenity complained.

"Sadly true," Ashton agreed. "Do you like snow?" Serenity asked looking at Itachi.

The Uchiha silently nodded his head. "It's enjoyable to an extent."

"You didn't ask Tobi if he likes snow!"

There he goes, I was wondering when he'd finally speak up.

"I'm sorry Tobi, do you like snow?" Serenity giggled. "Yup! Yup!" Madara chirped.

"Wanna play out in the snow with me then?" she asked. "Of course Tobi wants to!"

"Then come on!" Serenity cheered marching out the door in her newly found snow pants.

Deidara, Tobi, and Ashton marched out of the door after Serenity and into the snow.

"June." Sasori approached to my right with his usual bored expression.

"Are we going to go out?" he asked. "I never said I'm going out. You can go feel the snow, I've felt it plenty of times."

Sasori shrugged and walked towards the door to open it. Leaning down he felt the snow melt in his warm hands.

It was funny watching him flinch at first then continue to play at the frozen liquid.

"It certainly is cold," he muttered grabbing more.

"Nice observation Sherlock, I can clearly see you graduated top of the class," I deadpanned.

"Shut it J-" "Watch out Sasori!" Serenity yelled.

But it was too late. A very angry Sasori with snow sliding off of his face glared at Serenity.

"How does snow feel Sasori?" I snickered leaning on Itachi.

"It feels great June, why don't you feel it?" Sasori snapped, launching a ball of snow at my face.

I squeaked at the projectile and covered my face. The impact never came though.

I peeked through my hands to see Itachi with the snow in his hand.

"Sasori," Itachi hissed. Next thing the puppeteer knew the excess snow was being thrown back at him.

"Forgive me Itachi, I did not intend for you to protect June," Sasori sighed.

"Thank you Itachi," I thanked hugging the Uchiha. "Of course June," he replied.

I lain my head on his arm and sighed happily. "You're such a good man," I murmured into his sleeve.

He grunted back in response, still eyeing Sasori as if the red head would strike once more.

"It seems awfully eventful out there, doesn't it?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, it is," I responded. "I think I'll join them, maybe hide a rock or something in a snowball," Kisame chuckled heading to the door.

And so Itachi, Hidan, and I sat on the couch watching the six fight all while I cuddled up to my newly found heat source.

Itachi to be exact.

Human body heat will never cease to amaze me. The human body alone could generate a 100 Watt lightbulb. The wonders two humans can do when sharing contact.

"Fight me blonde!" Ashton screamed loudly, probably waking the neighbors in the processes.

Deidara's laughter was heard from outsides as the bomber fell to his side. Meanwhile Ashton was surrounded by a patch of burnt grass.

"You thought a snow ball was clay? You idiot hmm! They look nothing alike!"

"Screw you Deidara!" Ashton yelled. "Ashton, Ashton Ashton," Kisame sighed holding a snow ball in his hand.

"You should know by now Deidara doesn't play fair, but neither do I." Kisame cranked his arm back to throw a snow ball.

It launched at Deidara and before the poor blond knew it was coming, he was pelted in the nose.

Deidara's head flew back and his hands went to his now bleeding nose.

"You put a rock in there!" he screamed pointing at the missing Kiri nin.

"You threw a bomb at Ashton!" Kisame defended. "They're both idiots," Hidan chuckled.

"If I was out there, I'd build an arsenal of snow balls with ice chunks then chuck them at the idiots," he cackled.

"If you could use the roof as a defense and build a snow fortress in the gutter and up, you'd be invincible," I thought aloud.

"Brilliant," Itachi praised quietly. "Of course it is, after all I thought of it," I laughed.

"I helped," Hidan snapped. "Of course, of course," I dismissed.

"So Hidan," I drawled, "I've been meaning to ask." Hidan looked at me with a raised brow waiting for a response.

"What's being a Jashinist like?" I asked not sparing him a glance.

"Bloody," he chuckled, "Painful." "Do you just kill people for fun or something?"

"If they are an opposer then I enjoy myself a bit but if they're not enlightened to the superior force than heck no."

"What about if they don't believe in any God?" "Of course I'd sacrifice them, but who doesn't believe in God. In our world people usually do, even if it's some crappy one like Kami."

"I'm a atheist Hidan, I don't believe in God. I was just thinking, where'd I go. You know, it gets messy with you guys here. If anything, going to Jashin sounds the best. You seem so passionate about it," I reasoned.

"What got you thinking? Are you thinking of joining us?" Hidan asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Nah, that's a lot of work, a sacrifice every month, every week, maybe everyday. Why haven't you killed any of us or Akatsuki?"

"Some of them are more tolerable than others," Hidan explained getting more serious. "For example, it is a sin to kill a monk for worldly reasons, like a bounty."

'That's what Kakuzu does,' I thought. "Gambling is a sin, really anything involving impure money is a sin."

"Interesting, wanna... teach me more later?" I asked. I finally gave in at looking at Hidan only to see the man grinning like a child that just won the jackpot at some candy machine game.

"Of course blonde! It would be a honor!" Itachi rolled his eyes at his loudness.

"The pleasure it all mine. You're an interesting character you know that? Not much in the series was revealed about you," I sighed.

"Really? That's disappointing, I guess the world just can't handle of my sexiness," Hidan sighed shamelessly.

It was my turn to roll my eyes now. "Of course," I deadpanned.

"So, if you know majority of us and crap does that mean you know our futures? Like some shaman, because those people are freaky."

"Not like a shaman, no. Like someone who just peeked into the future using technology," I explained.

"What happened to us?" The dreaded question I have been avoiding.

"Not know, I'll explain later. It's a lot to talk about," I chuckled.

"Tell me-" "Look! Look! Kisame just chucked a huge snow ball at Deidara's face."

"June-" "Holy crap, you see that? Sasori just redirected a barrage of snowballs with his chakra strings."

"You're stall-" "Wow, Ashton needs to step up here game, she's getting assaulted by Tobi. Where Serenity?"

"June!" Hidan snapped batting me over the head. "What happens to me?"

I chose silence as my answer, it was better not to say with the zealot's bad temper.

"You'd be angry if I told you," I muttered. "Angry, never. Slightly pisses, maybe."

"You're not helping," I growled. "Hidan, please leave June alone," Itachi sighed.

"Aren't you curious? What if you died or something, hey Itachi?"

"Hidan, let's just say you disappear underground and you're never heard of again. Okay? So when you get back home you'll know to avoid bombs and caves," I muttered.

"Bombs? If you're implying Deidara-" "You're so dense," I complained.

"You. Are. Buried. Underground. Was that simple enough for you?" I asked. "Of course not, I don't die," Hidan snapped.

"You don't, that's the point," I hissed. Hidan stayed silent for a moment.

The thought to strangle me surely ran through his head. I knew it did, but his eyes shifted and he rubbed his neck.

"Well crap, that's sounds bad. Didn't Jashin or something save me? Kakuzu?"

"The old man dies," I muttered under my breath galling at the miser, who was resting on a sofa near us. "The jerk dies, well if I'd be darned," he muttered.

"I didn't mean for that to spill out Hidan. You're an annoyance when prying for secrets. You're not to tell Pein or for that matter any one."

"I can't make any promises," he sighed. "I'll need full accesses outside, an excuse to Pein, and the nearest forest. I haven't been able to preform a sacrifice for all to long."

"I won't let you hurt anyone in this world," I snapped. "Of course not woman! I'd be crazy to draw attention for the police in your world. I'd find the healthiest deer I can find or something."

A sigh or relief escaped my lips. "Okay, it's a deal," I sighed. "Good. We leave this afternoon," he smirked.

"You lucky ba-" "Now June, I thought Serenity didn't like it when you swear," Hidan mocked.

"Hidan," Itachi warned. "Ah, shut your trap," Hidan snapped.

"You took that way better than expected," I sighed. "Well I can't avoid death if I kill you, now can I? Plus," Hidan reclined back and put his hands behind his head, "also Kakuzu would murder me if I did touch you."

"So you were going to do it, huh?" I murmured. "Of course," Hidan replied.

Itachi tightened his grip around me and pulled me away from Hidan. "I was kidding Itachi! Learn how to take a joke!" Hidan complained putting his feet on the table.

The Uchiha grunted in response, his eyes still locked on the outside.

So silence settled in, leaving us to watch them fight. The at first, friendly play outside turned deadly by the time we looked.

Deidara was using clay creatures to fling snowballs, rocks surly hidden inside, at Kisame all while nursing a bloody nose from the same man, though Madara was flinging some snowballs in a rather weak manner.

Kisame and Ashton decided to time up and we're now currently hiding behind a ball of snow and ice chunks.

That leaves Sasori and Serenity. The sound of footsteps on the roof gave them away.

An avalanche of snow fell from the roof covering over both teams.

"We win! We win!" Serenity's muffled voice screeched. Silence followed her until a icicle was shot from the roof.

"That must be Sasori." Kakuzu's attention must of been caught if he commented.

"He is quite the competitive man," Kakuzu added. "He is now?" I asked.

"As impatient as he comes off Sasori is willing to wait out a whole game just for the perfect moment," Itachi explained.

"Well then," I mused, a smirk playing on my lips.

Another icicle rained down, followed by another, and soon another.

"Wow, he really out did himself," I chuckled. "Take cover!" Ashton screeched, trying to hide behind her snow fort.

Deidara shoved Madara in front leaving the geezer to be pelted with ice chunks and hopefully an icicle.

"Hope the lolli pop gets impaled by a icicle," I sneered aloud. "Tobi is an annoying crap, who doesn't want that?" Hidan chuckled.

Only if he knew.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Especially last chapters little edition, I'd love feedback on that. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask, when should I start wrapping things up? I was thinking maybe another ten chapters, then I'll start ending things. And who knows, maybe a book two!**

 **Fun fact- June likes drums. Ashton heavily dislikes goats.**

 **So last time I asked if I had new fic ideas and I did, I even posted it. But for now I'll post a new question.**

 **Q- Movies you want to see?**

 **Till next time.**


	31. What to do with another flashback

**Hello dear friends! I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and support, also the critiques that's so useful. I look back at the first few chapters and cringe now, *sigh* I have gotten better with the help of you guys though!**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 31

What to do with another flashback

Raising my arm I stretched it out, hoping it would pop. One pop later and I looked up from the television.

"Yes Tobi?" I sighed looking at the mask man, wanting to watch my T.V show. "Hello Serenity! Tobi has a question."

I patted to the seat next to me on the couch. "What do you wanna ask Tobi?" I asked leaning into him.

"Well," he started sitting down, "Tobi was in Ashton's room and he saw a huge book. It was full of pictures, Ashton did end up yelling at Tobi to leave but that makes Tobi even more curious!"

"About?" I drawled. "Well about the pictures," he mock sighed. "There were pictures of chibi June and Ashton but I saw no little Seri till later."

"You wanna know how we met?" I asked raising a brow. "Yup! Yup!" he cheered.

"You could've just asked hun," I giggled. "Well you see. I was adopted from Venezuela when I was five."

"Wowie, Venezuela! Where that?" he asked comedically. "It's far away from Wisconsin, very far away. My parents wanted another child after Nico, but... Mom had complications. So they were to settle for adoption."

"My very English looking parents wanted a little Latin baby, so they flew out to Venezuela and adopted me."

I adjusted my position so I was crossed legged on the couch facing Tobi.

"I don't remember much in the orphanage, I just remember being shy and running around the roads of Venezuela. It wasn't the cleanest place, not one bit, or the healthiest or matter of fact not very child friendly. You see Venezuela's neighboring countries, Colombia, had some country issues."

"Like a coup d'état?" Tobi questioned. "Kinda, the rebels there weren't friendly. Some of the rebels even came to Venezuela, it wasn't very friendly."

"So then how'd you meet?" he asked eagerly. "I'm getting to that," I said.

"Anyways, one of the matrons called me in saying that an American family was coming to adopt and, well, they wanted me. To say the least I cried a little, maybe a lot. My parents brushed up on some Spanish, but Nico, he was obsessed with being able to speak the language," I chuckled.

"He made flash cards and bought books just so we could communicate," I declared. "Sounds like quite the sister complex," Tobi deadpanned.

"Aww shut it," I snapped raising a fist. "Tobi is sorry!" he cried flinching at the movement.

"Are you going to let me finish?" I huffed. A nod was given in response.

"So the day of I found the nicest rags I could and put them on. I happily sat by a chair in the 'meeting room,' anticipating their arrival, but they didn't come. One hour, two hour, three hours. No sight of them."

"Oh no!" Tobi gasped. "It was a tragedy at first. Until a black haired boy tumbled into the room with a matron running after him.

A black haired burst through the door with a large grin. "There you are! I found you!" he yelled.

But his face fell as he looked at her closer. "You, you look lonely."

The small latin girl cocked her head to the side with a confused look.

"Umm, porque?" she asked. "Ahh yes," the boy pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, "Nico."

The boy pointed a finger to his chest and then pointed a finger to Serenity.

"Uh, Serenity," she answered. "Como estas?" he asked staring at a book.

The girl shrugged and let out a large sigh. "Oh, umm. Is everything all right? I mean- Está todo bien?"

"No, no, no," she answered curling her legs to her chest while her hands occupied her ears.

"She's crying," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry! I made her cry!" Nico yelled frantically.

The matron burst through the door and pushed Nico aside angrily. She was on a mission and Nico was in the way.

"Look what you did boy! First you are late! Then you make her cry!" she scolded hugging Serenity.

"Nico!" his mother yelled coming into the room. "I'm sorry mom!"

"He should be sorry! Serenity is one of the more sensitive children!" the matron yelled.

"I'm so sorry Ms., Nico really didn't mean it. He was just excited," Sophie, Nico's mother, apologized.

"Yeah, yeah," the matron dismissed waving a hand. She cradled Serenity before whispering in her ear.

The girls face shifted slowly before she looked up at Nico. "Hermano?" she questioned.

"Mhm," the matron hummed. Nico grinned with hope as Serenity wiggled out of the matrons grip to walk to him.

"Go on," Archer, his father, nudged. "She wants to meet you properly now."

"Nico chuckled and crouched down to Serenity's height. "Hola chica," he greeted.

"Hola chico," she mocked crossing her arms. "Isn't that sweet?" Sophie asked.

"She's mocking you," the matron deadpanned. "Oh," Nico sighed.

"Can you tell her who we are?" Archer asked. The matron nodded her head and looked at Serenity before opening her mouth to speak.

Right after she was done speaking Serenity looked up at Sophie and Archer.

"Eeeee! Yeah!" she screeched jumping around. "Yahoooo!"

"Isn't she adorable?" Archer chuckled crouching down to Serenity.

"Papa!" she cheered crashing into the man only to knock him over.

"Ah yes, you're right," Archer chuckled holding her, but before he could really cherish the moment she squirmed out of his grip and crashed into Sophie.

"Mamma!" she cheered latching onto her leg. "Familia!" she cheered.

Sophie sat down onto the ground and grinned at her new child.

"Mamma?" Serenity question. Sophie brushed her black hair aside and cupped Serenity's cheek with her tanned skin.

"My sweetheart," she cooed. "I love you, te amo tú."

"It was the most angelic voice I've ever heard, and then I repeated what she said with dry eyes!" I announced proudly.

"No you didn't," Ashton's voice interrupted. "You cried like a baby!"

"No," I disagreed. "Yeah you did, you're even tearing up now recalling the memory," Ashton teased.

"Poor Seri! It must have been such a emotional moment for chibi Serenity!" Tobi sulked.

"Not you too," I sighed. "Keep telling the story," Tobi pleaded.

"Okay, okay. So after..."

Large crocodile tears streamed down Serenity's small face. "Tú amo yo?"

"She's crying again!" Nico yelled, grabbing a fist full of his black hair.

"She's happy," the matron sighed. "She's crying one minutes because she's sad, she's cries the other because she's angry, she's cries the next minute because she's happy? What did I get into?"

"Serenity is just gentle," the matron explained looking up from Nico, "are you ready to fill out the last papers regarding the adoption?"

"Of course," Archer replied. Meanwhile Sophie was scooping Serenity into her arms.

"Aw baby, calm down. It's okay," she shushed petting her hair. A hiccup and another sob escaped her lips before Serenity let a shaky breath out.

"Sweetheart, you're okay," Sophie shushed. "She can't understand you mom," Nico deadpanned.

"Oh shush, it's just comforting to here a voice," Sophie retorted.

"Whatever," Nico sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let's sign those papers and then we can get Serenity's stuff, then we'll be on our way," Archer laughed.

Sophie hummed in agree meant and walked out of the room still holding her baby girl.

Nico followed, closing the door behind him.

"But Tobi still doesn't know how you met!" Tobi interrupted shaking my shoulder.

"I'm getting to that," I scolded lightly. "But Tobi needs to know now!" he cried.

"Fine, I'll skip the part with me getting lost in the air port," I sighed.

"But that's the best part," Ashton whined. "What's an airport?" Kisame asked sitting down on the other side of me.

"It's where planes are stationed and they fly people to different places," I explained.

"Woah, you guys can fly hmm?" Deidara asked walking into the room. "No, just let me finish," I snapped.

"Finish what?" June asked, lightly bopping my on the head from behind.

"I'm telling a story!" I yelled. "Oh, then please do continue," she excused.

"Thank you very much. So after we got to America and then Wisconsin my family was recommended I didn't meet a lot of other people because I might be over whelmed. So I just stayed at the house for a week before I met June and Ashton. My parents wanted them to meet me first so they invited them over for dinner."

"This story," June chuckled. "Yes, now shush," I said. "Don't shush me," June scolded hitting me over the head.

"Fine," I whined. "It was the weekend after my parents came home from church, they made this huge dinner. Apparently June's family couldn't cook decent food."

"I'm offended," June deadpanned. "Mhm," I hummed. "Tell the story!" Tobi whined.

"I was upstairs playing with Nico before..."

Nico gave his small sister a stuffed lamb with a sigh. They've been playing for three hours now, as much as he loved her he needed some time with his friends.

"Nico! Your friends are here!" Sophie yelled. Nico's eyes lit up and he looked down at Serenity.

"Wanna go meet some new people?" he asked despite knowing she didn't understand.

"Sé! Sé!" she screeched happily. Nico smiled and picked her up knowing fully well she could walk on her own.

Slowly heading down the stairs Serenity hummed a happy tune as they came into the living room.

"Nico my man!" Blake greeted. "I heard you bought a tiny terror," Henry chuckled.

"You know it dudes," Nico laughed holding out a fist. The twins took turns bumping it before looking at Serenity.

"So, I heard the twerps name was Serenity," Blake observed.

"The names Blake Coal, I'm the handsome one and this is Henry, the stupid one," Blake introduced.

"We look almost the same," Henry yelled. "I know," Blake grinned. "So I am handsome too?" Henry asked.

"I mean if we almost look the same," Blake said slyly. "I knew you were nice!" Henry fake cried hugging his brother.

"But he called you stupid," Nico deadpanned. "He's is the best- he what!" Henry yelled.

"Inside voices you two," Nico sighed. "Yes mom," Blake mocked.

"Anyways, Serenity," Nico chimed. The girl looked at the twins and frowned.

"Idiota."

Nico covered his mouth to hide a snort. "Wow, she's speaks Spanish. Wonder what she said," Henry dwelled.

"She called you an idiot," Nico deadpanned. "Well that's just hurtful," they sulked.

Nico patted Serenity on the head affectionately before pointing at the twins.

"Blake," he said slowly pointing at the boy. He then pointed to Henry. "And Henry."

"Blake and Henry?" she repeated, her accent being heavy.

"Did Ashton come today?" Nico asked. "Yeah, the little devil is with mom."

"Get her in here. I want to introduce her to Serenity," Nico said.

"Oh heck no, I don't want two terrors in the same-" "Ashton! Blake wants a hug!" Nico yelled.

"What have you done," Blake whispered hoarsely.

And if on cue heavy footsteps could be heard barreling down the hall and into the living room.

Ashton screeched with joy and tackled Blake. "Blake loves hugs!" she screeched hugging his neck.

"Can't breath," he wheezed.

"Haha, you're stuck!" Henry laughed. "Nope! Henry loves hugs too!" Ashton yelled happily.

"Can't breath!" Henry wheezed. "Good!" Ashton giggled.

"No honey, Henry literally can't breath," he wheezed. "Yay!" Ashton yelled letting go to clap her hands.

"I didn't know Ashton was murderous at such a young age," Kakuzu commented.

"Where do you all keep coming from," I snapped irritably. Ashton shrugged and made the 'I don't know sound.'

"Ashton has always been a little murderous devil," June sneered.

"Was there a time she was innocent hmm?" Deidara mock asked.

"I don't believe so," Kisame sighed shaky his head. "I was an angel for your info. I won student of the month twenty time in elementary and always got gold stars," Ashton snapped.

"Only because you threatened all the other kids to make you look like a goddess," June muttered.

"More like goddess of death," Kisame whispered. "I was a great student!"

"Says the one who was suspended for a week," June muttered.

Tobi sighed annoyingly and tape his finger son the couch. "Tobi wants to finish the story," he drawled.

"Then I will finish the story," I announced.

"You're such a good girl Ashton," Nico praised. "Really?" Ashton drawled putting a finger to her lip.

"Definitely, you're such a little lady, so cute," Nico gushed. "Aw, I don't believe you," Ashton sighed kicking the ground.

"She's fishing for compliments," Blake whined crossing his arms. "What does that mean?" Ashton asked.

"She's playing the innocent card," Henry hissed.

"I'm not playing inno- inocwent," Ashton stuttered. "She's doing the cute thing," Blake hissed.

"Cwute thing? I don't know what you're talking about," she pointed sticking out her bottom lip.

"Ooo she's has both of you wrapped around her little finger," Nico laughed.

"I know," they sulked.

"Anyways," he set Serenity down, "meet your new cuz Serenity. Ashton."

"Who is she?" Ashton asked. "This is Serenity, she was adopted into the new family."

"Mommy told me 'bout her! We're cousins now right?" she asked.

"Mhm, Serenity is your new baby cousin," Nico said. "Wow! I'm Ashton! How are you Serenity?" Ashton asked.

Serenity cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Why she frowning?" Ashton asked.

"Oh she speaks Spanish, but know worries," Nico said. "Spanish. Hola chica!" Ashton yelled.

"That's all I can say," she added in a hushed tone. "Hola Ashton. Mi nombre es Serenity!"

"Cool! Wanna play!" Ashton yelled. "Play?" Serenity echoed, trying to figure out the word.

"Never mind," Ashton sighed grabbing her wrist. Ashton then proceeded to drag her upstairs and look for Serenity's room.

Bursting through her room Ashton squealed. "This was just a old storage room! Now it's all pretty," she squealed.

"Bonita!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I don't know what that means but cool!" Ashton yelled happily.

"You know, I gotta friend named June, she's four, and she's really smart for a little kid, but she really loves chewing on her building blocks and sucking on her thumb."

"June?" Serenity mimicked, though her accent in the way. "No it's, Ja- ooo-nnn," Ashton emphasized.

"No it's Jaooonnn," Serenity giggled. "No, no, no, no," Ashton scolded.

"No, no, no, no," Serenity copied. "Copy cat!" Ashton yelled.

"Copy cat!" Serenity tried saying. "I know what you can do," Ashton muttered.

The girl giggled to her self before opening her mouth. "Boots and cats and boots and cats," she repeated quickly.

"My brothers beat box and taught me that," Ashton giggled. Serenity tried copying her but failed sadly.

Spit flew through the air as she tried, she ended with her tongue sticking out and a defeated expression.

"It's okay, I'll show you another-" "Ashton! June is coming up!" Jewel yelled.

"Kay Mamma!" she yelled back and surly enough a child came waddling into the room.

Her shoulder length blond hair shined in the light. "Ashton!" she screeched jumping onto the girl.

"Hi Juney! It's nice to see you," Ashton greeted. "It's nice to see you too Ash!"

The blond look up at her, her face fully revealed, but Ashton noticed something on her face.

"What's that?" Ashton asked cupping June's face. "Nothin'," she answered.

"Hola, necesitas ayuda?" Serenity asked looking at her. "What is she saying?" June whispered.

"I don't know, just go with it," Ashton shrugged. "But anyways June, what's that on your face?"

"It's just a owie," June pouted. "Did someone hit ya, because I'll hit 'em back, m'kay? M'kay," Ashton said nodding her head.

"No! You can't!" June pleaded. "You'll get another detention," June whispered.

"I don't care, I'll go to death for you!" Ashton yelled. "I'll fight anyone, I'll beat up teachers, I'll beat up my brothers, I'll beat up other students, I'd even beat myself up!"

"No! Ashton!" June cried. "Whatever," Ashton sighed.

"Ashton?" Serenity echoed. "Yeah I'm Ashton," she announced pointing to herself.

"Ashton," Serenity said testing out the word again. "Ashton. Hmm, nombre?"

"Yeah, I'm Ashton, and that's June!" Ashton cheered. "What is she saying?" June whispered.

"Spanish," Ashton answered. "Is that supposed ta' be fancy or something?" she asked.

"I think so, maybe it's like French. France is fancy, right?" Ashton questioned.

"Right," June comfirmed.

"I was not like that," June sneered pushing my shoulder. "Oh yes you were, I'm just sparing the details," I chuckled.

"You sound like adorable children," Konan commented. "I know we were," Ashton sighed happily.

"Later that night we built a pillow fort and found my moms hairspray bottle and sprayed each other with it, but besides that. We all stayed up way past our bed times," I laughed.

"Which would be 8:00 sharp," June added. "They had to leave and there were tears again because I thought they were leaving for real, but I saw them the next week, and the week after that, and the week after that. Until I finally went to public school."

"Ah yes, public school. You spend nine years of middle school and four years of high school. Thirteen years of-"

"Learning," I interrupted. "Well that's probably boring, the academy isn't even that long and you can bail at lunch," Hidan laughed.

"Yes but in our world education comes first, most of the time," June commented matter-of-factly.

"Put quotes around that. "Most of the time." Majority of school is shoving useless information down your tiny throat and then testing you on how much you pay attention," Ashton chuckled.

"I learned some very useful things in school. Like how to read, how to speak English, how to avoid human contact, how to write equations," I listed.

"I learned how to obliterate a person's ego," Ashton added.

"That too, but we're getting off track! After that day I was told Ashton studied to learn Spanish."

"Ashton honey, it's time to go to bed," Jewel called. "No! I need to learn this sentence!" Ashton disobeyed.

"We'll learn it tomorrow," Marcus sighed lifting the girl up. "Nooooo!" Ashton screeched.

"I need to tell Serenity she's cool!" Ashton yelled. "I can't figure out how to say it."

"Why don't you go to bed and Nico can show you tomorrow?" Marcus proposed.

"But Nico probably doesn't wanna teach me," Ashton pouted.

"Of course he does, he wants what's best for Serenity," Jewel shushed holding her close.

"I need to do it by myself though," she whined. "Let's make a deal, if you go to bed now we'll get your homework done right away tomorrow so you can study more," Jewel suggested.

"Really?" Ashton asked teary eyed. "Really,"Jewel agreed.

"Okay!" Ashton giggled jumping down from her arms and then upstairs. "Night mommy, night daddy."

"Well that was quick," Marcus chuckled. "Yeah, suspiciously quick."

"It's Ashton," Jewel shrugged. "I guess."

But little did the parents know Ashton had a project due in two days, a large math assignment and a bake sale sweet due.

* * *

 **Hola! This was a fun but troublesome chapter to write, but nonetheless I have successfully wrote this chapter.**

 **I think this will be ending in maybe ten chapters, how do you end a book?**

 **Funfact- June is the most competitive and craves the most attention. Serenity doesn't mind being the center of attention but if she phase a choice she'd rather not.**

 **A- I need to see Split, please.**

 **Q- Does anyone use FictionPress?**

 **Well thnks for reading! Till next time sweets!**


	32. What to do with chakra

**Hello! Hope this isn't a terribly late update, my tests and exams have lasted so I will hopefully, be able to update more. I also updated chapter one, not as cringey anymore.**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 32

What to do with chakra

Ashton's POV

It was just Konan and I, on the couch talking like normal. We were waiting for Serenity and June on a cold Friday night.

"When is June and Serenity supposed to be home?" Konan asked, her legs pulled up on the couch and a cup of warm tea in her hands.

"Maybe another ten minutes, I don't know. June's better with time, the roads are so slippery during the winter," I answered.

"People should just travel on their feet or a wagon, it's more sufficient," Konan commented.

"Not for Americans, half of them are over weight and the other half are too lazy," I chuckled.

"Technology has its down fall," she sighed shaking her head.

"You should see when Naruto's an adult, your world is crawling with tech," I laughed.

"The nine tails container?" she questioned. "Naruto," I corrected, "he has a name. It would be like calling me "of different worldly girl" or something weird like that."

"I see why that could be offensive," she hummed. "Yeah," I sighed.

"What do you mean when Naruto grows up?" she finally asked.

Umm.

"Well you see, as an organization you're a bit slow, so world domination doesn't come till later," I lied.

Konan nodded her head as if to accept the lie before turning to me with a warm smile.

"You're a terrible lier," she chuckled looking at me with a small smile.

"I'm usually better, it's so hard to lie to you though, you're- well you're Konan. An awesome independent woman that could destroy me if she wanted. It's a bit of pressure," I sighed.

"But you're not mad," I murmured. "I find it very hard to get upset with you girls. No, I'm not mad. Tell me when you're ready, but please let that be soon."

"Okay," I whispered looking down at my cup of tea.

"So Konan, are you growing your hair out?" I asked trying to avoid another awkward conversation. Her hair all around was touching her shoulders and her bangs to her neck.

"Maybe," she hummed, "Pein usually prefers short hair, last time my hair was long a man grabbed me by it. We were wandering the Land of Rivers and my hair was just grabbed," she explained.

"I thought it was just because Pein had a type," I laughed. "Short hair would be his type too," she joked.

"Really now?" I asked. "Well then Konan watch out, because I got short hair too. So that means ya got some competition," I laughed.

She in return let out a small burst of laughter before settling quickly.

"Maybe I'll grow it, maybe not, I haven't decided," she sighed twirling her blue hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of growing mine out-" the door bell so rudely interrupted me.

"Give me a moment," I sighed. "Of course Ashton," she answered.

"I swear if it's another box of chibis I'm killing whatever's inside it," I muttered to myself.

Except if it's a Levi or something. Then we're good.

I opened the door to reveal blue and red flashing lights.

The police, of course. Why wouldn't it be them?

"Hello Officer London," I greeted. I prided myself with the ability to name almost all of the local police men or women by heart, she just happens to be a regular.

"Hello Ms. Coal, I assume you've been good lately?"

"Of course officer, you know me. I'd never do anything illegal. My record is almost spotless," I laughed nervously.

Officer London was a tall woman, 6'3, her curly hair was cut close to her head and she had dark skin.

"By spotless ya mean smudged, corrected?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I like to use the word decorated or better yet, bedazzled," I corrected happily.

"Mhm," she hummed, "well we got ya friends in the car. June's the mother up in this household correct?" she asked.

"Correct," I mumbled. "Of course, well your mama was in a car accident, with the roads so slippery she just slipped off the road and into the ditch, she was pickin' up Serenity from something, I got the van being towed here and the girls in the back of my car."

"Oh my god, I thought they did something bad," I gasped in relief.

"Is everything alright Ashton?" Konan called. "Is that another one of your girl friends?" Officer London asked.

"Yeah Konan's cool," I said nodding my head. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Konan, I want you to get the medical kit! June and Seri might be hurt!" I called back.

I heard a small gasp follows by an "Oh my" but besides that she complied.

"As long as she's not doin' anything illegal I don't care. Anyways I'll let the girls get in now. I wrapped June up the best I could. She keeps barking and snapping at me, she doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"They're hurt?" I questioned. "Aw yeah, the van tumbled over practically, ya should've seen it. June needs more attention, she's such a stubborn mule."

The officer waved at her car for June and Serenity to come out. The pair shuffled out of the cop car and to the door.

June had a bandage wrapped around her head with red spots and her arm was in a sling. You could visibly see her limping and her cheeks were black and blue.

Serenity's face was just bruised up but she seemed to be slightly limping.

"That's June for you," I muttered. "Look, we got some friends over who are in the medical feild, we'll patch them up fine," I answered.

"Your friends are lucky I was passin' by," Officer London commented.

"Anyways honey, on a more serious note I know you've been having some trouble with money," she whispered lowly.

"Is it that obvious," I groaned. "The fact that your shopping at Good Will, Aldes, and second hand clothing shops yeah."

"Look, we've been housing a few out of town friends, they've been going through some financial issues and-"

"Say no more sweetheart, I'll cover the towing bill for ya," she chuckled.

"Thank you, you're like an angel," I gaped clasping my hands together.

"I know baby, now why don't ya take care of your friends now. Get back inside and keep warm," she directed.

"I know. Thank you again officer, I'll take good care of them."

"You're welcome honey! I'll probably see you in a bit at your next bail out," Officer London called.

"Like usual!" I called back waving.

June and Serenity jumped into the house with cheap blankets wrapped around them from the police car.

"That was the worse experience ever," June muttered shuffling to the couch.

"How did you flip the van?" I asked. "It just happened," she snapped.

"June was trying to get home and she slipped on an ice patch so we just went off the road," Serenity mumbled.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood. I just need Sasori to patch me up or someone," June snapped again sitting on the couch.

"Oh my, June are okay?" Konan asked, putting her hands to her face, the medical kit by her legs.

"No, go help Serenity first," June muttered. "Someone's a crab," I muttered.

"I just got in a freaking car accident and now I'm hurt and if I don't heal I can't work, I already have the towing bill to pay and I have to fix the van then! If I can't work tomorrow I can't pay for anything!" she screamed.

"Woah, calm down June, I'm just kidding," I hushed.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm just so frustrated, I have to pay for it and I can't!" she screamed again, tears brimming her eyes.

"Okay June, why don't we just take it down a notch," I whispered hugging her.

"It's okay June," Serenity piped up, "we'll be fine." Her shirt was off and she was in her sports bra so Konan could get a better look at the injuries on her back.

Itachi came into view and sat next to June. "June," he murmured.

"What happened?"

"I got in an accident okay! I'm hurt and cold and frustrated and-" she let out a frustrated yell before continuing.

"June," he calmed. "Breath." "That is easy for you to say Itachi Uchiha! You haven't been in a car accident! I am traumatized for life!"

"Just leave her," I whispered to Itachi. "She over reacts when she's this stressed," I whispered.

"Ashton, call for someone to come down and heal June," Itachi ordered softly.

"Aye, aye, captain," I sighed. "Sasori! Gramps! One of you get down here!" I yelled.

"Danna wants to know why!" Deidara yelled down the hall. "June needs medical attention. I'm offering twenty bucks to whoever gets here faster!" I screeched.

And of course our favorite miser jumped down the stairs gracefully holding out his hand.

"Wow," I sighed reaching for my wallet. "That's all I have to say?"

"Yes," he grunted stuffing the money into his pocket. Kakuzu's eyes then scanned the room for June to see her curled up in the couch.

Itachi was on the other side giving her some space, the poor man didn't know how to comfort June at this given time.

"Diagnosis," Kakuzu grunted walking to June. "Car accident?" I questioned not knowing what to say.

"June, look at me," Kakuzu demanded. "What," she snapped looking up.

"Do you want me to heal you or not?" he asked gruffly. "I don't care."

"Put your legs down and look at me then," he snapped back.

June complied and put her legs down then turned to him. She held out her left arm weakly.

Kakuzu slowly took off the sling and rolled up her red, long sleeved shirt.

It was soaked in blood that didn't yet stink. "I'm going to have to stitch it," he told her plainly looking at the deep gash.

"Then stitch it," she muttered. "It will hurt," Kakuzu deadpanned.

"Just do it okay!" June snapped. "Keep her down," Kakuzu demanded to me.

I nodded and went up behind June and wrapped my legs around her torso and held her arm with both hands.

"It's not going to hurt that bad is it?" June question nervously.

"Without anesthetics," he answered. "Itachi, grab her head," Kakuzu ordered broadly.

"Wait," June commented. "You're making me-" "June, you reek like Sasori," Kakuzu hissed.

I leaned over a sniffed June. "She doesn't smell like Sasori," I commented, "Sasori where's too much cologne."

"Now that you mention it," Itachi hummed. "I can't stop sensing Sasori."

"It thought you guys couldn't smell chakra?" I questioned. "Smell is another term for a sense of chakra," Konan explained, "some sensor nin can actually smell chakra, Kakuzu being June of them."

"And you smell just like Sasori," Kakuzu snapped. "I don't like it," Itachi whispered, it was barely audible.

"Still here," June snapped. "Stitch my arm already!"

"Why can't you just force your signature into June?" I asked.

"You three don't have chakra systems, we have no idea how you're alive and June's the only one who's relatively has any kind of system, it just tends to run in her veins, and forcing Sasori's signature out would be unpredictable," Kakuzu sighed.

The miser closed his eyes to calm himself before looking up. "Where is that puppet? Sasori!" he barked.

"What!" Deidara yelled. "I need Sasori now!" Kakuzu roared.

"He said why!" Deidara yelled back. "Just get him!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Lazy puppet," Kakuzu muttered under his breath. Light footsteps were heard coming down the stairs

"What?" Sasori snapped impatiently coming down the stairs, but his face twisted into an almost, I repeat almost! sympathetic look when he saw June.

"What happen to her?" Sasori snapped angrily, kneeling down by the couch.

"I'm still here you know," June grumbles.

"What did you do to her?" Itachi asked. "I didn't do anything to her," Sasori snapped.

"Then explain why she smells like you!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger. Sasori scrunched up his face and stared at me.

"I mean chakra wise," I chuckled awkwardly.

The puppeteer leaned closer to June and hovered his hands besides her.

"I can explain," June grumbled. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was!" she roared before settling herself from the pain. "Sasori and I, a few months back we're seeing what would happen when my body was introduced to raw chakra. When Itachi was in the hospital I wanted, I needed to do more. I want to learn medical jutsu."

"I told her it was almost laughable but agreed anyways. She needs some type of familiar chakra in order to preform a simple chakra exercise," Sasori added.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Itachi asked, his voice hiding annoyance no doubt.

June shrugged. "Didn't think it was important," she sighed.

"This is very important June," he corrected. "June, have you been experiencing any kinda of nausea, exhaustion, or hallucinations?" Kakuzu asked.

"None of the above, but do sensations count in any of the categories?" June questioned.

"Yes. Describe them."

"Water rushing by, mostly that. Otherwise wind, heat, or needles, but in a none masochistic way it feels good. Those are the most common," she commented.

"Other times is like a pop, in the air."

"Kisame is the water," Itachi mentioned. "Hidan is the wind and..." Kakuzu muttered. "Pein is the heat she feels," Itachi added.

"Zetsu I believe is the next," Konan added. "Ah, of course," Itachi thanked.

"Then the last one," Kakuzu hummed. Konan bit her thumb nail while healing Serenity trying to think of it.

"It's so familiar," Konan murmured. "I know what you're talking about June."

"It's like a pop in air pressure," June further described. "When you go on a plane or you are at a high altitude."

"Yes," Konan whispered. "I.." her voice died off. "I can't think of it, but I've felt it recently."

"How is June picking up all these better than you guys?" I asked.

"June's like a vacuum, her body craves more chakra, it tries to suck up everything it can but it doesn't have a out put because there is no chakra in the air," Konan explained.

"So her body searches for signatures instead, she unintentionally searches for signatures to identify. Her body is much more sensitive then ours though, she searches all the time and not forcefully," Itachi added.

"So that means..." I hinted. "It means she ultra sensitive to chakra making her a great sensor nin. Because her body has so little chakra it needs more. I believe her body wants its own chakra system, that's why it settles for the veins."

"I feel slightly violated," June muttered, "I didn't want any of this."

"I'm sorry June, forgive me for not finding out sooner," Itachi apologized.

"Don't be sorry," June dismissed, "it's not your fault, it's Sasori's."

"No," Sasori snapped. "You wanted to become a medic nin. You asked for this!"

"I didn't ask to be some radio station picking up on every signature!" June yelled trying sit up straight.

"June, shut up. You're working yourself up," Kakuzu barked.

"I'm not!" June snapped. "You'll hurt yourself," Kakuzu snapped.

I grabbed June's shoulders and squeezed. "Calm it down June, he's trying to help," I soothed.

"It's alright June, that just means you're super cool!" Serenity giggled.

June sighed, she couldn't yell at Serenity. "Just stitch my arm," June muttered.

I stared at her with an apologetic look. She was so angry.

"Get the camera," Sasori muttered, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Why you snarky dork," June snapped. "June's about to be in excruciating pain, get the camera," Sasori repeated again.

"I'm on it!"

Looking up to be blinded with newly gelled silver hair I cringed. Hidan stood near us with MY phone in hand.

"I hate you all- AHHHH!"

Kakuzu started to thread her skin together without her consent. His threads came slowly pouring out of his wrist to stitch her. Sasori snapped to attention and started to use medical jutsu.

All while Hidan recorded.

"Stop! Never mind!" June cried thrashing her head. Itachi grabbed her head before she could do any damage to her arm.

Blood covered her lap now and Kakuzu's hand. At least fresh blood didn't stink.

"You can do it June!" Serenity cheered, her voice worried.

"It will be over June, calm down," Itachi ordered softly, his forehead was pressed to the back of her blond head. "No! Stop!"

I held her shoulders tight. "I'm almost done June," Kakuzu muttered.

"I don't care! Just- Agh God!" she cried. June's other hand grabbed for mine, she squeezed my hand with all of her strength.

"Go faster!" she cried. "Quiet down," Kakuzu snapped tugging on a thread.

Her eyes tightened and she started to quicken her breath. "Calm it June! You're overreacting," I snapped.

"Overreacting! Have a thread stuck into," she hissed in pain before continuing, "you! It hurts!"

"I hate all of you right now!" she yelled, her fingers crushing mine.

"After this I'm going to snap your-" June let out a cry, she didn't continue.

I've always known June prided herself with the ability not to cry, she never did.

But now she was, the blonde didn't have a high pain tolerance like I.

Now fresh salty, crocodile tears poured down her face. She removed her hand from mine and tried covering her eyes with her arm while looking up.

"Suck it up blonde," Hidan groaned. "It hurts," she cried rubbing her eyes.

The silver haired zealot sighed, then shook his head. "I'm done," Kakuzu stated, backing away.

"Come here June," I whispered hugging her from behind.

"You would have worse if you were a medic nin June," Sasori spit out.

"I know," she whispered, hugging my arm to her chest, "but it'd be worth it."

"It'd be worth it? With that type of thinking you'd die," Sasori chuckled.

She nodded her head weakly. "Mhm, I probably would."

"That's why were here," Hidan pipped up. "We'd kick anyone's sorry arse!"

"You okay June?" Serenity asked. A weak shake of the head was given.

"Brat, you're probably going to be the death of me," Sasori sighed, "but I'll continue to give you chakra. Do you need more?"

She gave a small nod in response.

Sasori sighed again then ruffled her hair. "Okay," he answered pressing his hands to her back.

"What is going on?" Pein came down the stairs with a stern look. His eye brows furrowed together.

"June and Serenity returned home," Konan answered, "they are both hurt."

"Why?" he asked menacingly. "A car accident," Konan answered.

"I assume that was June," he stated. "Yes, her arm needed to be stitched, she refuses to go to the hospital."

"Why would that be?" Pein asked, his gaze being directed to her.

"M-money," June choked out. "Very well," Pein answered. "I wish your injuries heal quickly, the same for Serenity."

"Thank you Pein," Serenity chirped. "Sorry for disturbing you. Have any special requests for dinner then?" she asked.

Pein sighed and shook his head. "Not for today," he answered heading back up the stairs to be left alone.

"Okay," Serenity murmured to herself.

"I can make your favorite June," Serenity offered. "Why don't we just have some packaged ramen. You're hurt too Serenity," I answered.

"It's okay," she giggled, "I made dinner last time I was hurt."

And that was worse, I wanted to comment, but I held my tongue.

"Serenity, you are all healed up. Stay off your ankle for a bit though," Konan ordered.

"M'kay," she hummed slinging one arm around Konan. Konan smiled and leaned into to it.

"For the rest of the night leave June alone, or she might just snap your neck," I chuckled.

"Like she could," Hidan muttered. "But I can!" I snapped.

"I'd like to see you-" "My money is on Ashton, she probably could," Kakuzu stated.

"You see, Gramps got faith in me," I laughed. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"I'll heal June's head," Sasori spoke, "after I need to talk to her about her bodies new needs. It seems to be needing more chakra from me."

"I wouldn't mind giving her some-" Itachi was cut off by Sasori. "No, she is my responsibility. She has my chakra too. I don't want it tainted by any of yours either," Sasori grouched.

"Sasori, June is also my responsibility," Itachi answered. "Talk about it later," I snapped hugging June from behind, "she's tired and unhappy and was crying and we need to protect her because she is precious and not fight over her."

Itachi sighed before speaking, "Ashton is correct. Let's discuss this after dinner Sasori."

"That is fine by me," he replied nodding his head.

I hugged June again, it was rare to see her like this, in fact she's never had an injury like this.

Her drivers licenses is clean, her medical record is clean. She's never had to go to the hospital except for vaccination.

"Oh by the way June, Officer London offered to pay for the towing bill," I stated petting her hair.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **What'd you think? I actually have a friend who needed her head stitched after splitting the skin major time in a fire extinguisher. ._. Don't ask how.**

 **Fun fact- Serenity adores Sasori and Deidara's artwork. Ashton thinks Obito would have been a good role model.**

 **A- Yeah, I use FicitonPress. I'm a huge poetry nerd.**

 **Q- Favoirte authors**

 **Well thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Till next time!**


	33. What to do with a parting

**Exams shall ruin my life. Studying and writers block shall also ruin my life. Also I apologize for any spelling errors.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 33

Serenity's POV

'They're going to be so happy!' I mentally squealed.

I whipped open my van door and ran to the house. My ankle felt much better, considering it's been two weeks.

June's arm felt a bit better, though she's still felt a bit embarrassed about her crying but, who wouldn't be.

"I am home!" I screamed as I opened the door, then racing to the couch.

"Hey Seri," Ashton greeted looking up at me. Currently her and Tobi were on the couch playing a game of chess.

Tobi was winning.

"Hiya Serenity!" Tobi greeted waving his arm excitingly. "Hello Tobi! I'm just so excited!" I yelled hugging the man.

"Hmm, now what would Serenity be excited about," he pondered putting a finger to his chin.

"Everything!" I squealed letting go of him. "I'll make an early dinner and then I can announce why!"

Before they could reply I raced out of the room to start cooking.

Kisame, Hidan and Deidara were in the kitchen, all snacking from two bags.

"~Hello boys!" I sang ruffling Deidara's hair. "Hey Seri," they chorused, not sparing me a look from their snacking.

"Put the chips away please, I'm making food," I said with a soft smile. I was ignored.

I grabbed the bags in response. "We were eating those," Hidan snapped reaching for the bag.

"Not anymore, I'm making real food," I replied softly. I climbed the kitchen counter and stood on top of it.

I set the bag of chips on the highest shelf after. "I can still reach that," Kisame deadpanned.

"No you cant!" I cried moving the chips above the shelf. "None of you can reach them and you're not allowed on the tables, counters, or on the walls."

"That's playing dirty," Hidan growled. "But ninja don't like playing fair," I countered.

Kisame got up from the table with a sigh and looked me in the eye all while reaching for the chips then going onto the tips of his feet.

"Stop using tall person privileges," I whined jumping onto him from the counter.

"Go Kisame," Hidan cheered catching the bag of chips in one hand.

"Then can one of you help me with dinner please?" I sighed rubbing my cheek. "How about," Hidan popped a chip in his mouth, "no."

"At first it was kinda cute when you'd do things like that," I admitted rubbing my arm.

"Of course it's cute, who doesn't adore-" "But now it's rude and disrespectful ya pig!" I interrupted.

Deidara erupted with laughter. "She told you off, hmm," he laughed banging his hand on the table.

"What's been up with you lately?" Hidan sneered. "You've been tellin' me off like you're the leader and nagging me?"

"You're just a pig," I answered gathering supplies from the kitchen. "Don't push it Hidan, Seri will put you in your place again," Kisame chuckled resting his head in his hand.

"Ah screw her," Hidan muttered. "Let me help Seri, hmm" Deidara offered.

"Thank you sweetie, at least you can do something around here," I replied glancing at Hidan.

"He's just rackin' up brownie points with the woman," Hidan muttered.

"Ouch," Kisame hissed. "You too Kisame, you're useful," I praised.

"Not really, all I can do is mutilate a body," he chuckled. "Well, everyone has their own special talents and that just happens to be yours," I replied slowly, not sure what I was saying.

Kisame apparently found that hilarious and broke out laughing.

"I am serious Kisame Hoshigaki," I snapped. "You are a talented man."

He continued to laugh as if it was the funniest thing he's heard in all of his life.

"I'm never taken seriously around here," I sulked to myself.

"Ignore them, if you listen to them they'll get into your head," Deidara sighed shaking his head.

"You're such a sweetheart, ya know that Deidara?" I asked ruffling the blond's head.

"I know," he chuckled. I stared at him and sighed lovingly. "Your birthday is coming up in a few months, would you like anything?" I asked.

"Just new clay, that's all, hmm," he answered. "You're going to grow up to be such a ladies man," I giggled.

"Are you implying I'm not already," he replied smugly. I giggled, he knows he's already got me wrapped around his little finger.

"I'll get you new clay then," I replied. "I have a question that's been nagging at me. Were Kisame and Itachi sent to capture Naruto before you came here?"

"Yes we were, and if it wasn't for that perverted toad sage I would have had him!" Kisame barked, his mood suddenly turning.

"You shouldn't of mentioned it, he gets so worked up when we talk about it," Hidan muttered, rolling his magenta eyes.

"The brat escaped! He was within my hold too! Do you know how much trouble Itachi and I were in! If I had the boy or sage I would be taking off limbs!" Kisame snapped making a cutting motion through the air.

"When'd you come here then?" I asked. "Maybe four months after," Kisame grumbled.

I bit my thumbnail and thought. That means Naruto should be starting his three year training trip with Jiriyia.

"You guys need to get home then," I replied thoughtfully. "You think? The base is probably in shambles," Hidan chuckled.

"Maybe we can visit you guys," I pondered thinking of the possibilities. "Maybe," Deidara replied.

"Yeah, maybe."

_till dinner_

The beginning of dinner was silent. Everyone was tired from doing absolutely nothing.

June arrived last minute from work, long sleeves and all, she took down her hair from her high ponytail while at the table.

I chewed on the left over chicken angrily I heated up as I crossed my arms.

After swallowing I continued to chew on my cheek. 'How to break the news?'

Deciding to make a scene I grinned and stood up, slamming my hands on the table.

"I have two announcements!" I declared loudly, making a few jump.

Everyone sighed.

"And that would be?" Ashton asked with a mouthful of food.

"I am going to be gone for four days next week!" I declared. "Excuse me," June gaped.

"Where are you going?" Black Zetsu asked. "Kansas!" I announced proudly.

"Explain," Pein indulged. "I auditioned for a dance competition and I won county, so I moved on to the next few county contests, I ended up winning all of them! After that I went to state and came in first so I'm going to nationals! The second place winner gets ten grand!" I yelled clasping my hands together.

"10,000?" June gaped putting her hands on the table. "Yup, and first place gets a new car and fifteen grand."

Ashton did a double take and choked on her water. "What?" she gasped. "We- you... I mean- lot... money?" she stuttered.

"Then win it," Kakuzu snapped crossing his arms and leaning into his chair. "We can keep these idiots under control for four days without you," he added.

"Don't snap your neck on stage," Sasori chuckled shaking his head at me. "Really, you want me to go?" I questioned hopefully.

"If you are having such economic troubles I will allow it," Pein sighed dipping his head. "Yes!" I cheered throwing my hands in the hair.

"I won't let you down, I promise. I leave next week Monday then," I announced setting myself in my chair.

"Leave Sunday, don't want to get stuck in traffic," June commanded pointing her fork at me.

"Then who's going to cook?" Hidan demanded arching his eyebrow. "Idiot," Kakuzu snapped, now smacking the zealot over the head.

"I can cook you know," Ashton took a swing of soda from her can before continuing, "I cooked when you guys first came here."

"I can help too," Konan added brushing a piece of blue hair behind her ears.

"If need be, I will assist," Itachi agreed quietly. "Aww, your the best bro! You too Konan, you're such a sweetheart," I cooed hugging myself.

"You've been helping us out long enough, it's time for you to get out," she commented shifting in her seat.

"So all in all you'll be gone five days if you leave a day early?" Kisame confirmed heading to the counter for seconds.

"Correct," I chimed happily. "Well good luck, can't wait to see you mutilate your opponents," he chuckled sitting back down.

"Umm, I don't think I can do that," I hummed questionably, was that even allowed?

"I'm going to give you life long advice Seri," Kisame swept his hand through the air as if he were presenting a sign, "it's not illegal of you're not caught."

"I totally agree with that thinking," Ashton agreed nodding her head.

"A sentence I live by, hmm," Deidara hummed nodding his head with Ashton.

"I'm suddenly questioning what you do when I'm not home," June piped in with a sudden fear.

"You do not want to know," Ashton chuckled nervously glancing at the trio of trouble.

"Oh, do tell why-" "Wait!" Tobi yelled holding up a hand to interrupt June.

"Serenity said she had two announcements, Tobi needs to know the second!" Tobi yelled standing up from his chair.

"I was hoping you'd forget," I deadpanned, letting my head hang.

"Well there's no keeping it from us now," Hidan laughed leaning closer to me. "So what did you want to say woman?"

"Well, besides the day June added I was supposed to stay only three days but I added a forth because I'm going on a date with my dance partner."

There was an awkward silence before my two friends exploded.

"What! I thought you were asexual," Ashton pondered pointing a finger at her.

"She's demiromantic," June corrected gazing at Ashton. "Whatever," Ashton sighed l,sing her head in hand.

"Before you continue please do explain who this man is," June sighed, her eye twitching profusely.

"Oh, you've met him. Ethan! He's a real nice man, he's sweet and kind and he's a college student. He's majoring in law!" I giggled, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"And why the sudden change of heart?" Ashton questioned.

"Well, I thought it was time to get it together and meet people, let's face it it. We're not going to be all in the same house forever," I explained looking up.

"One day we're all going to get married and want a family, and if not you'll have a job then."

"You brung up a good point," June agreed closing her eyes to think.

"Plus we're not in any serious relation, it's just a date. If we don't like it we'll shrug it off. No biggy," I shrugged.

"Ethan sounds like a terrible name, hmm," Deidara concluded. "Agreed," Hidan answered crossing his arms to nod.

"I thought you'd be happy for me," I sulked hanging my head.

"As if, he's probably just likes you for your body," he retorted.

"That's mean!" I scolded whacking Hidan. "Screw off woman!" Hidan yelled whacking me back.

"Fight me ya pig!" I yelled standing up. "And I'd win woman!" he yelled standing up from his seat too.

"Take a seat Hidan," Kakuzu snapped not even glancing at the silver haired man.

"Shut it!" Hidan retorted angrily. "Sit down Hidan, Seri is not worth getting worked up about," Kisame sighed shaking his head.

"What is she going to do? Hit me," Hidan jokingly asked shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Watch it Hidan, she has hit you on multiple occasions," Kisame warned.

"Now why would Serenity have a reason to strike Hidan?" Itachi asked folding his hands together.

"Because he's a pig!" I cried out pointing at him. "A swine now?" Itachi questioned raising a brow.

"Don't get Itachi involved, he'll destroy your ugly face," Kisame replied warningly. The swordsman shifted in his seat to lean by Hidan.

"He's extra protective over what he likes," he reminded in a lower voice.

"Take your seats," Pein snapped making a motion for us to sit.

"Like I care carrot top," Hidan sneered sitting down.

June tapped her fork lightly on her plate to gain attention from the others and I.

"Well getting back to the subject congratulations Serenity," June congratulated.

"Thank you June," I replied happily.

"Don't take offense brat, we're just not interested in your non existent love life," Sasori deadpanned rolling his chocolate orbs.

"I have a very interesting love life," I muttered turning my nose in the air.

"Really now?" Sasori chucked sarcastically. "Mhm, yeah. I do have a interesting love life. In fact I had boys asking me out left and right in high school. Even now I do," I explained.

June snorted into her hand.

"Why am I doubting you?" Sasori questioned titling his head.

"Because she's so... Serenity," Kakuzu commented waving his hand in the air as if the highlight my name.

"I am personally feeling very attacked," I pouted crossing my hands.

"Serenity is a lovely woman, I don't doubt she has boys swooning left and right for her. She is pretty, smart and sensible," Konan added listing the attributes on her fingers.

"You see! Konan likes me!" I yelled pointing at the woman.

"Of course I do," she sighed happily, smiling gently at me now. "That's only because Konan is too nice," Ashton commented jokingly.

"Konan and nice do not fit together well, hmm," Deidara laughed looking over at Kisame.

"One time Hidan started a fight with Kakuzu and he got blood all over the couch. Her face Hidan she saw the mess," Kisame chuckled elbowing Kisame in the side.

"The woman had to be on her month, isn't that why women act up-"

"Hidan," Pein warned calmly, taking another bite of his food after.

"How do you do it?" Ashton asked, putting her elbow on the table.

Pein looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Install fear into those who are even to stupid to fear death?" Ashton asked.

"Ashton," he sighed shaking his head.

"No, I really need to know," she insisted staring at him intently.

"As long as you act like you don't care and you have power to back it up, fear is installed," Kisame explained.

"Makes sense, but Pein is always so... tense," Ashton commented worriedly.

"Yeah, Pein is always worried," June commented.

3rd POV later that night

"Are you getting up?" June whispered tiredly cracking an eye open.

"Did I wake you?" Itachi asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"No, I couldn't fall into a resting period. Where are you going?" June asked this time tugging in his shirt.

Itachi didn't answer, June wouldn't press further for answers and he knew.

"Okay," she whispered letting go of his shirt. "Just come back soon, it's cold without you."

"Of course," Itachi replied getting up from the bed. "And I hate the cold," she pointed out.

"I know," Itachi muttered, but it wasn't in a snappy way or as it to come across rude.

He just simply knew all these statements she said.

The Uchiha's hand was resting on the door knob ready to leave for some of the night before he was stopped.

"Did you take your meds?" June whispered sitting up slightly.

There was no reply.

"Take your medication before you come up or I'll shove it down your throat," she threatened tiredly.

"Go to sleep June," Itachi commanded softly. "Itachi Uchiha, always ordering others around. Would a "please" hurt you?" she muttered burying her face in the pillow.

Itachi left the room quietly, as he left he saw his faithful partner leaning against the wall to greet him.

"Hey."

"Hn."

They made their way down the creaky stairs without a sound to see Pein and Konan sitting on the couch. While Tobi and Zetsu stood next to each other.

"We've arrived like you ordered," Kisame said bowing his head followed by Itachi.

"Good, was June okay with you leaving?" Konan asked looking up the stairs.

"She didn't have a preference," Itachi answered thinking of how she wanted him to stay.

The next two to come were Sasori and Deidara, both of them looking exceedingly tired.

"Serenity?" Konan questioned irritably. "She learned her lesson, the brat refused to follow us," Sasori reported bowling his head.

"She's asleep though," Deidara added bowing his head now. "I stayed by the bed till she feel asleep again, hmm."

"Finally, she has fear of pain now," Pein sighed closing his eyes. "Good," he finally commentsed.

"Tell me," Pein stood up from his seat, "does she fear me? Fear us?"

"From our understanding she is either too stupid to be scared of you," Sasori rolled his eyes at the thought of her, "or she doesn't fear us because she is just not scared."

"What does scare the girl?" Pein asked pacing the room. "Spiders," Kisame added humorously as if to lighten to mood.

"Serenity doesn't really like the dark, hmm," Deidara commented crossing his arms.

"Loneliness," Itachi added nodding his head once. "Small firearms. Serenity does not like small pistols," Sasori concluded.

"Then Ashton," Pein commanded, his voice rasing. The woman gave him issues and headaches. She was too much.

"Paranoia," Kakuzu commented coming down the stairs with Hidan, already knowing somehow what they were talking about.

"Ashton doesn't sleep well, after a week of no sleep she's on edge," the miser further explained.

"She takes medication, correct?" Pein questioned walking up to Kakuzu.

"Correct," he confirmed. "Take a look at it for me. See how strong it is then after I want to see if she can do without it," Pein commanded.

Kakuzu grunted in confirmation before turning to his partner. "What did you want?" Hidan snapped rubbing his neck.

Pein ignored him and slowly made his way back to the couch but still stood. Konan joined him standing as well.

"Serenity will be gone for five days next week," he announced, "for that time period no one will be consecutively monitoring the house."

"So?" Hidan snapped angrily, not caring about the woman at this time.

"We need to work on a way to get back to our world, Zetsu and I have already made some seals that may help. Konan has come up with a list of jutsu that may work but we need flooring to do this."

The group nodded in realization.

"We are going to lift the carpet and put the seals down. While June is at work I need some of you to keep Ashton occupied," he stated looking around.

"I'll go," Konan volunteered stepping forward. "No," Pein commanded, "I have already chosen."

"Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu," Pein commanded pointing to the poor souls.

"Why not me?" Hidan asked pointing to himself.

"Because you know how to write seals and symbols better than Kisame and Deidara," Pein snapped loudly.

"Kakuzu does know about seals, but, putting you on this list instead of Kakuzu would leave Kisame as the only responsible one. Knowing Ashton, you two would rile each other up like children."

"As for the other matter at hand," Pein sighed holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"We have had too many outside contacts besides our hosts. We will interfere with Serenity's fifth day gone, meaning her outside contact that goes by the name of Ethan will not be allowed anywhere near this house."

"So we're sabotaging her date, hmm," Deidara deadpanned, his eyes narrowing.

"In a certain sense, as long as he does not make contact with any of us or the house he shall be well, I need volunteers."

"We'll go," Zetsu volunteered raising his left hand half way.

"As will I," Itachi murmured looking at his leader. "I need one-"

"Me," Hidan snapped pounding a fist to his chest. "I'll go."

"Very well, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan. You all will be going. You will leave under an excuse I will provide for the girls."

"I will find a way to distract June after her work hours if they do not return," Sasori commented tiredly.

"Acknowledged. Now that we have discussed your roles for the next few days I will go over the plans for the seals and jutsu to transfer us back home, any questions?"

No hands went up into the air.

"Good, moving on now," Pein ordered pacing again.

"The carpet is going to be cut and lifted while she is gone. The wood is going to be smoothed so the seals fit properly without disruption and we need to send large amounts of chakra."

"Won't June feel it?" Sasori asked raising a hand. "In theory if you are around her releasing the most chakra then no, but only you Sasori. She has your chakra."

"Very well."

The meeting went on boringly, making the members all the more want to sleep for the night, though none of them would be getting it for sometime.

Meanwhile June sat outside of her door, head resting on the wall, now trying to listen in on the conversation but to little avail.

The blonde was so tired from work she was dozing off. June certainly did know she should be listening, this was important.

But the spying soon turned to waiting for Itachi. Frankly she was too lazy and tired to get up.

The little blurbs of words she could hear were Pein speaking, Hidan snapping at him, Tobi yelling, and she could practically hear Sasori rolling his eyes.

Other words she could make out were her name or her friends, and a few Japanese words she didn't recognize.

Besides that she couldn't understand anything else.

She refused to go down there, after all she could end up like how Serenity did.

That would be painful.

"June, what are you doing still up?"

The meeting must have ended, June didn't even hear Pein dismiss them.

"Waiting for you," she murmured shaking her head. "You should be in bed," Itachi demanded quietly, grabbing her chin gently.

"Not unless you accompany me," she muttered closing her eyes. "Okay," he answered in a hushed tone.

"What is she still doing up?" Kisame chuckled from behind. The Uchiha didn't answer, he just held out a hand for June.

"I'm going to stay here for the night," June whispered shaking her head.

"I'm not carrying you," Itachi commented opening the door to the room.

"I know," June answered, "that's why I'll stay here." Itachi sighed heavily before grabbing her hand to yank her up.

"I'll get her Itachi," Kisame said taking June. "No," Itachi answered tugging at her arm again.

This time June stood up with the motion and lazily walked to her bed with loud foot steps.

With a not-so-graceful drop she laid on her bed waiting to feel Itachi's presences.

She felt a very gentle weight shift in the bed, signaling he was lying down next to her.

"It's cold without out you," June whispered turning over. "Of course," Itachi whispered back.

"I hate the cold."

"I know."

June sighed before wiggling closer to the man. Itachi accepted the gesture and even pulled the blankets up for her.

"Are you doing something important after Serenity leaves?"

"Aren't we always?" he retorted in a hushed tone. "Someone's getting smart," she muttered. "Indeed," he chuckled.

"Just go to sleep," June whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

 **What'd ya think? Wasn't my best I know. Hoping to end this soon? Maybe or not?**

 **Fun fact- Ashton loves painting her nails and hates it when she finds out the rest of the Akatsuki stole her nail polish. Serenity adores Konan.**

 **A- I love Ray Bradbury, James Frey, and Todd Strasser.**

 **Q- Can you sleep?**

 **Well that's it, I will update soon, give me a week. If not I will allow you to beat me up. Till next time!**


	34. What to do with an apology

**I know I'm late, but I wrote a longer one so put the pitchforks down. We're good now? Right?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, sadly**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 34

What to do with an apology

Ashton's POV

"Bye cuz, don't get yourself killed," I chuckled hugging Serenity tightly. She hugged back gripping me even tighter.

"Okay Ash, I won't, but that means you can't get yourself in a load of trouble," she teased burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Don't be late either," I scolded, not wanting to let go of her. For a moment she refused to let go but complied silently before nodding her head.

"See you Serenity," June said with a simple smile gracing her face.

"Bye June, love you," Serenity sighed hugging the blond. "You guys are acting like you won't see each other again," Sasori sighed rolling his eyes.

"I'm just going to miss them," Serenity pouted crossing her arms.

"But you'll see them again," Sasori reasoned looking at the begs in Serenity's hands.

"Do you have everything?" he asked, still eyeing her luggage. "Yeah," Serenity answered clutching her bag tighter.

"Are you sure you don't want June to drive you? You don't have to go on your motorcycle?" I questioned grabbing her hand.

"I'll be fine Ash, don't worry," she giggled squeezing my hand back.

"If you don't return fine I'll beat you up, okay?" I teased letting go of her hand.

"Of course, bye," she said giving me one last hug, she then let go of me.

"Bye guys!" she called waving her arm. A chorus of goodbyes and grunts followed as she grinned at them.

Serenity opened the door and with one more look back at us she grinned before closing the door.

"Five days without our Serenity, what are we to do?" I asked looking at June and Sasori.

"We throw a wild party," June answered sarcastically while walked to the living room. "We kidnap people," Sasori answered next.

"Very funny," I chuckled shaking my head. "I need to go to work now, if I leave in two minute and," June stopped to look down at her watch, "six minutes and 47 seconds I'll be on time."

"Well then get going," I suggested ruffling her hair. She smacked my hand away to grab her purse.

I looked to the couch where Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame sat. "What do you guys wanna do?" I asked setting my hands on my hips.

"We need more food," Kisame demanded getting up. "Woah there Big Blue, we are not leaving now," I warned holding my hands up.

He gave an annoyed huff and sat back down. "Maybe we can-"

I was cut off by June giving me an one armed hug then I watched her say goodbye to Itachi.

"Salutations, I'll be back at 4:00 pm sharp... hopefully, if not I apologize before hand," she sighed rushing to the door.

"Take your time, hmm," Deidara shrugged nodding his head. "Well somebody doesn't want me home, maybe I'll leave early," June teased opening the door.

She looked towards Itachi and nodded her head, he in turn did the same. "Bye kid," Kisame chuckled.

"Bye," she murmured in response.

Before she left she looked up at the ceiling. "Who ever keeps flaring their chakra knock it off! I can feel yours distinctly Hidan!" she yelled banging on the wall.

She was greeted with silence though.

"Dork," she muttered putting her finger in her ear to rub it.

"If I ever find out who keeps popping the air pressure they're dead," she snapped glaring us down before slamming the door.

The boys have started to find great joy in flaring their chakra just to annoy June.

I turned to the boys on the couch a sat between Kakuzu and Deidara. "Why didn't Hidan come down? He didn't eat breakfast, that's a first for him," I chuckled looking over Kakuzu's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Beats me, he's probably sulking in his room though," Kisame sighed crossing his arms.

Kakuzu turned a page in his book before speaking. "Serenity came by around 6:30 to say farewell to him."

"Really now?" I asked trying to read over his shoulder. "Yes," he sighed, adjusting himself so I could see better.

"Is he really that salty?" I questioned, finally at a comfortable position to read.

"Salty?" Kakuzu questioned in return. "I mean, uh... Upset with her?"

"He's not upset, he is just spiteful at the moment," Kakuzu grumbled shaking his head.

"That's Hidan for you," Kisame piped in rolling his eyes. "Was he always like this?"

"Hidan's been more active than he has been, but that's only because," Kisame waved his hand at me trying to find the right word, "you're so... you."

"I'm feeling a bit attacked," I stated crossing my arms

to glare at him.

"Bite me," he snapped playfully glaring back. I leaned over Kakuzu to carry through with the action before I was stopped by said miser.

"I can ask Hidan if he wants to go out with us?" I offered leaning back to my original spot.

"No," Kakuzu grunted turning the page in his novel, "leave him, he won't listen anyways."

"Such an emo," I muttered rolling my eyes. "Ashton," Itachi warned glancing at me.

"Sorry, I won't pick on Hidan," I muttered, putting my hands up defensively.

I leaned back into the couch and bobbed my foot up, then down out of boredom.

Kakuzu's book wasn't even good in all honesty, Hidan was sulking, Konan is with Pein, Kisame and Deidara were just sitting there as if something were going the happen and only God knows where Obito is.

"Why don't we go to the store now, hmm?" Deidara asked impatiently while standing up.

"We don't even have a car, June took the van and Serenity took her motercycle," I pointed out.

"We can walk," Kisame suggested getting up as well. "But that's like eight miles away," I groaned sinking deeper into the couch.

"How close is the gas station then? Can't you shop in there for cheaper?" Kakuzu asked, now putting his book down.

"It's like a mile away but-" "Then we'll go to that," he interrupted standing up.

"But the gas station doesn't have the best food," I argued scooting closer to Itachi.

"I don't care, it has cheap food," Kakuzu grumbled slipping in his shoes at the front door.

"Itachi doesn't want to go so I'll stay here," I argued crossing my legs.

"Leave," Itachi ordered closing his eyes in slight annoyance. "But don't you want to hang out with your favorite-"

"No."

There goes all of my dreams and emotion. Sometimes Uchihas can be real jerks.

Kisame chuckled before grabbing my wrist and heaving me off the couch.

"Fine, but we need to be home before lunch or else Hidan will throw a hissy fit," I ordered, sliding into my tennis shoes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Kisame dismissed opening the door.

"I mean, only if you're sure, I don't want to deal with him screaming at me for the rest of the day," I sighed rubbing my neck uncomfortably.

"If I'm wrong I'll take the blame," Kisame offered. "That wouldn't really be fair, but if you're offering. Sure, okay," I decided heading out the door.

Deidara and Kakuzu followed me out, closing the door behind me.

"You're going to have to henge Big Blue," I said patting him on the back. "When don't I have to?" he jokingly asked, putting his hands together in a seal I could not name.

A puff of smoke later and Kisame stood with his altered form.

"Why doesn't Kakuzu ever have to henge?" Deidara asked stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Because, no offense Kisame, Kakuzu doesn't have blue skin. You can get away with almost anything in America as long as you don't have blue skin. Or you're like Zetsu. Again, no offense," I announced holding up my hands.

"Your world will never cease to amaze me in how weird it is," Deidara chuckled, shoving his gloved hands in his pockets.

"In your world you can walk around half naked then have pink skin and nobody will bat an eyelash," I argued crossing my arms behind my head.

"I don't see your point, yeah," Deidara grunted, turning his nose up.

"Exactly, you just proved my point," I stated finally. "You were telling us that everyone in your world stays on their..." Kakuzu looked to my pocket before thinking for a moment.

"Their phones," he concluded nodding his head.

"You know Kakuzu, why don't you take off your mask and hat, after that why don't you henge so your eyes look normal," I snapped, not wanting to hear his argument, knowing he'd probably win.

"No," he answered gruffly, walking ahead of me. "What if the cops think you're a robber, hmm?" I asked speeding up my pace.

"You'll give a simple explanation," he explained gesturing on. "What if I say you're a robber holding a poor maiden hostage against her own will?" I sighed dramatically, putting the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Fair maiden?" Kisame snorted from behind. "I am a elegant lady for your information!" I screamed holding up a fist.

"Elegant lady, now you're just getting crazy, hmm," Deidara laughed holding his sides.

"I can rock six inch heels and a cocktail dress!" I snapped turning away from the boys.

"What's a cocktail dress?" Deidara whispered to Kisame.

"Ah never mind, let's get to the gas station!" I yelled taking a head start. I lifted one long leg after another, determined to get ahead of them.

I smirked to myself, they didn't know what hit them. I was about to look behind to check if they were running yet but there was Deidara. Right besides and smirking.

'How did he do that!' I mentally screamed, but not enrage, no, it was amazement.

I want to be able to do that.

"If you think you can really get ahead of me try again," Deidara chuckled running ahead. He wasn't even in the standard ninja run, his back wasn't bent at all.

He stood straight up with his arms pumping as he ran. His legs switched, alternating steps quickly.

With a mock growl, I pumped my arms faster trying to catch up to him.

The kid was fast, very fast. I was always being used to being one of the faster people. I loved track, because of my long legs I always placed.

Serenity could run faster than me, yes I will admit it, but she didn't do track, so that made me feel faster.

I was ripped from my thoughts and arms picked me up from under my armpits then lugged me over it's shoulder.

My stomach was placed on a certain swordsman's shoulder and my legs left dangling to the front.

"Kisame! Let me go," I whined pounding on his back. "Not if you want to beat Deidara," he chuckled keeping an arm secured around my back.

"This is so demeaning," I groaned shaking my head. "Of your such a lady prove it by being damsel in distress once," Kisame mocked, easily catching up to Deidara.

I rolled my eyes despite smiling like an idiot. This was my kind of fun.

"Onward!" I yelling before I broke into a fit of giggles. Despite not being able to see the blond bomber I was able to see Kakuzu severely lagging behind.

I excitedly waved at him while my face was graced with a large grin.

He nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, then looked at the houses that lined the road.

The gas station came into view after about five more minutes, though it seemed like just a moment.

The three of us jumped into the parking lot, Kisame then promptly man handled me to set me down.

"How much can you regularly lift without using an chakra?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Seeing how strong he was and how easy he was able to lift me up, the question sparked my interest.

"He's a monster when it comes to weight!" Deidara yelled as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I don't know, I don't count. Maybe I could lift 300 pounds," Kisame answered shrugging my shoulders.

"That's awesome," I complimented adjusting my hat to my head.

"Then there's Deidara," Kisame deadpanned in a teasing manner.

"Oi!" Deidara yelled punching Kisame in the shoulder. "The kid has muscle though, you can't deny that. Deidara also has a sharp mind," I pointed out walking through the automatic doors of the gas station as a bell jingled.

The smell of meat sticks and cheap coffee filled my nose instantly. That was okay though, I liked the smell.

"Grab whatever we need and dump it on the checkout table," I directed already heading towards the refrigerated area.

"Of course," Kisame answered heading to find food with Deidara tailing him.

I smiled as his back turned, probably going to grab loads of junk food, but who knows.

I grabbed the handle to the refrigerator tightly and opened it. The cold hit my heated face from the run.

We need milk. A lot of milk.

Everyone in the house drinks it. Some more than others, that group including me.

Though some of them *cough* Deidara and Hidan *cough* drink straight from the carton. It's disgusting.

My arms were filled with three milk cartons, though I had extra room so I reached for a Monster drink. It wouldn't hurt our budget.

Besides, I need the energy. With all of the guys here I don't get a rest, but that's not always a bad thing.

'What else?' I thought looking to the side. My eyes wandered to the shelves only to lock onto the beef sticks.

Without another thought I grab a handful and after I grabbed a bag of cheddar chips.

And with that I headed to the counter to pay.

When June, Serenity, and I were younger June would always make me pay at the counters because she was too anxious to do it by herself.

I've been worried about my June, she's been working so much now. Overtime even.

If only I could get a job I could finally help her! It's my fault I can't-

The bell at the door made a pleasant ding noise. Kakuzu must be in here now.

I shook away my thoughts and dumped the items on the counter.

"Good morning," the gas station worker greeted. "Good morning," I echoed smiling down at him.

"Is this all?" he asked scanning the items. "No, my friends are grabbing some more," I replied looking over my shoulder.

"Deidara, Kisame!" I called waving my hand. Low and behold Deidara and Kisame came out of the racks with an armful of snacks.

Kisame specifically holding a case of liquor.

"What would Kakuzu say?" I sighed disappointedly shaking my head.

"Kakuzu's not here, hmm," Deidara answered dumping his sweet prizes on the counter.

"Brat," I muttered, ruffling his head. "Are you out of town visitors?" the gas station worker asked scanning the other items.

"Yeah," Kisame replied dumping more items onto the counter.

"Where you folks from?" he asked looking at me with a sweet smile.

"They're from Japan," I answered nodding my head, "A village near the coast."

"Sounds interesting, you know my mother was from a small village in Japan," he chuckled handing me three bags of food.

"That's cool," I answered taking the bags. "My dad's mom is from Ireland, though I don't look it I'm 25% Irish."

"That's interesting," he laughed giving me a recite," we'll have a nice day folks."

"You too," I replied turning around.

"How may I help you?" I heard him say to the next customer as we left.

As we left the gas station Kakuzu stood outside, resting his back on the wall.

"Why didn't you come in? You could have gotten something," I questioned cocking my head to the side.

He didn't answer, all he did we stand up straight, no longer resting his back.

"Is it because you thought about what I said? Did you really think the store would think you're a robber?" I teased poking at his side.

"Shut up," he growled slapping my hand away. "You did!" I yelled pointing at him.

"What did you buy?" he demanded holding out his hand. "Food," Deidara answered cheekily.

"How much?" he sighed crossing his arms. "I checked the receipt, it wasn't that much," I answered, copying him by crossing my arms.

"If I find out you spent an excessive amount of money I'll-" "I know, I know. You kill me or wring out my neck. Get some more threats gramp, it's getting old," I interrupted waving my hand dismissively.

"Ashton," he growled irritably. "What?" I groaned moving my head back.

"Give me the bag," he snapped swiping one from my hands, leaving me with two more.

"Sheesh," I murmured, "some one clearly didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I didn't, Hidan snored to loud," he snapped heading off to the house.

"You snore too," I snapped back, following him the house.

"You all snore!" Kisame yelled throwing a hand up. "You literally have the loudest room at night, you all snore through the wall!"

"It's true," Deidara agreed titling his head down.

"Not true," I argued puffing out my cheeks. "Ask Itachi, he knows," Kisame chuckled.

"Just hold my bags," I huffed shoving them in his arms. "No thanks," he answered pushing them back.

As we existed the gas stations black concrete ground we waited for traffic before I stopped.

"My, my Ashton."

The world seemed to stop for a moment, of course I knew who it was. It was his catch phrase.

My head whipped around to meet Tate's.

"Kisame, hold my bags," I whispered handing my bags to him. Thankfully, the man took my bags.

"I'll catch up with you guys, okay?" I wasn't asking, I need them to leave.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Tate apologized bowing his head.

"But I sincerely need to talk to Ashton," Tate added, stuffing his red finger tipped hands in his pockets.

I could almost feel Kisame slipping his hand into his pocket for a kunai.

"Ashton, let me get something from my coat to show your friend. I'm sure..." his voice died off as I didn't turn to him.

"I'll let you handle it," Kisame sighed disappointedly. Footsteps could be heard walking away leaving us in silence.

"Look, Tate. I wanna be quick about this," I snapped rubbing my arm.

"I know dear, but this has-" "Don't call me dear," I interrupted, adjusting my hat so my eyes were covered.

"For a while now, you've been on my mind. When we saw each other in the mall I realized I came off kind of possessive. Maybe even creepy," he sighed rubbing his neck.

A hollow chuckle escaped my lips. "Creepy, more like stalker."

"Can you give me a break, dear? I've been trying and its harsh but you are not helping," he snapped throwing down his hand.

"Give you a break? What about me? When are you going to leave me alone! I was finally starting to forget about you, maybe someone else came into my life! I started forgive myself! I started to even sleep again, but you pop up in my life again!" I screamed, wildly gesturing in his face.

"I'm apologizing!" he yelled grabbing my wrist in a familiar way. I tried pulled away, I wanted to kick him but he'd just hit me back.

"Let go." It came out almost pitifully, my own voice betrayed me and it came out in a whine.

"No, Ashton! I need talk to you. I never get to see you or even talk to you," he murmured looking down.

I pulled at his hand again, as a reward I was released.

"I'm listening," I whispered crossing my arms. "Would you

accept my apology?" he whispered back.

"I don't know," I answered brushing hair out of my face. "I forgive you," he commented.

"You know I wasn't the only one who was abusive, you've struck me before out of anger and left marks and not out of defense," he whispered harshly, but almost sympathetically.

"I forgive you," I muttered looking him in the eye. "Good," he answered nodding his head.

"You know I miss you," I shifted my weight, "but only some times."

"I know, as do I, as do I," Tate echoed putting a hand in my shoulder.

"Don't touch," I demanded pulling away. "I know you're frustrated but can you not?" he asked pulling back his hand as if I were a hot stove.

"Frustrated is an understatement, I am angry! Angrier than I ever have-"

Arms wrapped around my waist, cutting me off. Tate's arms hugged me tighter, as if he'd never let go.

"Just stop talking for once," he whispered, I couldn't tell if he was yelling or not. It sounded the same.

I want to hit him. I want to hurt him.

Despite wanting to hurt and yell and scream at him, my arms wrapped around his neck.

The urge to squeeze his neck was pushed down by the feeling of nostalgia.

"You're such an idiot for trying this. I just told you not to touch me," I sighed, laying my chin on his shoulder.

"I know I am. I just couldn't resist," he sighed back, his arms tightening around me.

"You really have been a mess ever since we stopped, huh?" I asked followed by a chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe how dirty my room looks," Tate replied quietly.

"You're such a slob, you know that?" I whispered shaking my head. "But I guess it's not that bad, I started smoking."

"My, my, smoking? Well don't," he scolded letting go of me. "I know, it's a bad habit. June has been on me like a hawk about it. I haven't been able to get a good smoke in since last week," I explained letting go of him as well.

"Good, you'll end up ruining you're lungs and you won't be able to talk as much," Tate laughed dryly, sticking his hands back into his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess," I murmured rubbing my arms again. "It was nice talking to you... I don't think it would've gone well if I couldn't get this off of my chest," he explained hanging his head to the side.

"I feel you man, now that I think about it I'm better," I sighed. Tate paused for a moment, wanting to speak.

His black hair grew longer, it was almost unkept. It made me question how he's been fairing alone. I know I haven't, but my rooms always occupied by someone.

"Do you think we can talk again?" he stammered, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. "Depends, can we just say that we'll be friends?" I asked, hoping he'd agree.

The silent pause he took to consider his options seemed like forever. "Yeah, I'd like that dear," he stammered again, pressing his hands further into his pockets.

"Okay Tate," I agree holding out a hand. He took my hand and shook it. His hand was cold and his finger tips still red.

"Then I'll see you around dear," Tate sighed gripping my hand a bit more, his cool personality returning.

I wanted to scold him for the pet name but bit back my tongue. We just fixed this awkward relation and I don't want to mess it up again.

"I'll see you around, don't worry and thanks for being the first to talk to me. I would've been too stubborn to apologize first, thanks," I assured nodding my head to him. He smirked, the usual confident smirk that used to make me swoon.

Before leaving he looked at me and rubbed his neck almost shyly.

"Look, DJ and Nick are hosting some gathering in two days. If you think I'm asking you out you're full of yourself but the two have been worried about you, something about their Silver Snake leaving," he muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, no more Silver a Snakes for me," I chuckled waving my hand dismissively.

"You're weird, you know that?" he snickered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know," I agreed turning away. "I'll see you then," he said turning around like me.

"See you in two days," I called waving my hand. "Farewell," he called back before walking to a near by black car.

I watched as he disappeared inside, from there he was gone.

"That was hard to watch."

I jumped at the voice and whipped around to see Deidara with the most deadpan look.

"Stop doing that!" I scolded, letting my hand cut through the hair in an attempt to hit him. With a simple side step the blond continued to stare at me.

"My love! I am sorry I have ever wronged you!" he mocked, putting his hand to his heart.

I growled at his mocking. Knowing fully well I wouldn't be able to hit him, I started making up a story I could tell to Serenity to get him in trouble.

"Let's go back to the house, I need to throw up." This time the voice came from Kisame.

"I just mended a broken relationship and maybe now I can get some decent sleep and you're mocking me!" I yelled making a swiping motion at the man.

"Yes," he deadpanned crossing his arms. "Oh my god! I hate you!" I growled clenching my fists.

"I don't buy it, come one Ashton. Let's go drop the food off and maybe we can leave for the park or something, hmm," Deidara ordered grabbing my wrist.

"Brat, you're lucky I tolerate you," I sighed letting myself be dragged. "So what was that Silver snake talk? Hiding something from us?" Kisame asked getting close to my face.

Ah yes, Silver Snakes. As in the gang of druggies. Gangs, they're a messy business. I've never had the heart to go into any turf war. I don't think I ever will.

I was a messenger and drug runner. When things got messy I was always caught in the middle of it, with the drugs on me.

This is why June doesn't trust me with any of the money. I feel obligated to pay them back. Still do, DJ and Nick are my family. My main Silver Snakes.

"Hiding something from you guys?" I chuckled shrugging my shoulders. "Don't think I could, considering you're all ninja. All you have to do is look at me and you'd know if I were lying."

"And you're lying," Deidara accused in a sing song voice.

I never want to join a gang again, they are messy and unnecessary. They lie and steal and take all of your money.

"So what if I am. Why do you care? Let's just go home, I wanna drop all this food off. Then we can go to the park," I sighed rubbing my neck.

"I'll find out later, I'll get it out of you or Serenity. Who knows maybe that party you have in two days may prove useful for info, hmm," he explained.

"But what do I know," he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just a kid after all."

Deidara was not part of a gang, he was part of an organization, Akatsuki. Doesn't that sound more sophisticated?

"Yes, a kid who wants to go to the park to see Sylvia," I teased flicking him in the head.

"Ashton: 1, Deidara: 0," Kisame announced with a light chuckle after.

Organizations have purposes and have a proper leader. They know what they're doing. Gangs don't.

"Win for Ashton Coal!" I yelled making a score sign with my arms.

Deidara tripped me causally and kept walking on. "Deidara: 1, Ashton: 1," he replied smugly.

I want to be part of an organization. I want to be in this organization, Akatsuki.

"I apologize before hand Deidara, but you have a war coming you're way," I snapped racing up to the blonde.

"A war now? I'll win," he challenged. "You'll lose so badly you'll go running to leader," I snapped back.

Ashton of the Akatsuki, has a nice ring, doesn't it?

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Terrible? Tolerable?**

 **Fun fact- June loves Zetsu's chakra in a weird way but absolutely hates the air pressure chakra she senses.**

 **A- Sadly not very well, I do not get restful sleep periods. Takes me forever to fall asleep.**

 **Q- What's the weather like where you are**

 **Goodbye for now, sorry I didn't get the update out sooner. Till next time.**


	35. What to do with redheads: Part 1

**I am so proud of myself for not updating a month later! So proud I tell you, so very proud. Youthful tears are being shed.**

 **Disclaimer- Do not own Naruto... disappointingly**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 35

What to do with redheads part 1

June's POV

Day two and twenty-two hours, thirty minutes and six seconds of Serenity being absent. My life is miserable. There has been zero decent meals, Itachi has been with Pein, Hidan is too busy sulking, and work is terrible.

The hospital wants me to work overtime because somehow more injuries have been popping up. Therefore sleep hasn't been a thing nor shall it.

But for the moment I am relaxing with my least favorite redhead.

Currently Sasori was snacking on a bag of chips while I looked over some paper drawings of puppets.

"You should fix the measurements on this one, the arms will be to short to attack," I suggested pointing to the paper.

"I don't want a puppet with freakishly long arms like Ashton. This is fine," he snapped irritably looking at his papers.

"I like this one though," I pointed to a female puppet that seemed to have very delicate features, it was small in size as well, "what's are you using this one for?"

"Flip the paper," he commanded tapping his finger on the table.

I turned the white sheet of paper only to discover the sketches of its insides. I was meant to store poison and medicine. The stomach opened like a cabinet but had a seal on it. The left stored deadly poisons and the right dotted medicines.

"Cool, infiltration I'm guessing," I assumed looking at it closer. "Correct," he acknowledged before biting into another chip.

I looked through the stack of papers to find more drawings only to come across a 3D model of a dragon.

"That's Brat One's, he says he wants to make that with his clay. Even drew the measurements, he's not talented enough to make something that large though," Sasori observed crossing his arms.

"He can do it," I assured looking at the sketch. It's almost exactly like in the anime, this dragon sketch is what he will make one day.

"I doubt it," Sasori sighed taking the paper. "The size is unrealistic, it'd take a rather large quantity of clay or chakra to enlarge it. Even then the chakra would be unstable, if set at a fast enough pace it could explode without Deidara detonating it himself," Sasori explained pointing to each flaw.

"I'll repeat what I said, Deidara can and will do it." I crossed my arms too to prove my point.

"What's under it?" I asked reaching for the stack of papers again.

"Don't, it's Brat Two's doodle," Sasori snapped smacking my hand from the stack. I reached for the papers again and flipped it over.

"Serenity isn't that bad of am artist," I argued looking the sketch over. It was a portrait of Sasori sitting at her desk working while Deidara leaned over him to watch.

"Not bad, I can actually tell its you. Though, I think if she just made a scribble it'd look better," I pointed out putting the paper down.

"Very funny," Sasori deadpanned rolling his chocolate eyes.

"Have you been helping Serenity with her art skills?" I asked staring at the paper.

Sasori paused for a moment, maybe he was thinking of lying, maybe he was thinking he wouldn't answer, none the less he answered.

"Just a bit of scolding here and there. Brat One has been helping her more," he sighed shaking his head. "Good," I commented happily.

Silence over came us for a moment. I reached over for the bag of chips and took a small handful. My eyes drifted to Sasori and we shared and awkward gaze.

He took the bag of chips back and broke eye contact. One of his hands absentmindedly rubbed the wooden table.

"How do it feel to be human again?" I questioned resting my head in hand. "It's terrible," he answered stretching his arms.

"I have to eat constantly, I have to keep hydrated, I have to rest in a particular position or I'll wake with a aching back. My neck is constantly sore and my digestive system seems to be defective. My emotions don't seemed to be dulled, therefore making both of the brats excessively more infuriating," he ranted furrowing his eyebrows together. He tapped each finger on the table, showing his annoyance.

"Sounds like being human," I snickered trying to hide my amusement with my hand, trying to cover a growing smile. "Then I'd much rather have my perfect puppet body back," he announced crossing his arms.

"I like you better this way," I straighten my back before turning my head, "but don't let that get to your head or your ego will get bigger."

"As if, you're flattery will get you no where," Sasori snapped, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Being human can't be that bad, I know you adore having the sense of touch back," I accused tilting my head to the side. His frown deepened at my accusation.

"I'm not accustom to this body, therefore it is logical to get familiarized with my surroundings," he answered glaring at me.

"Mhm, sure," I groaned sarcastically, as if Sasori, I know you better than that. "Why would I ever lie to you?" Sasori interrogated.

I didn't answer, I didn't feel the need to. He already knew the answer, I assume he did anyways.

"What time are you getting home tomorrow?" Sasori asked. The question caught me off guard, but I should be used to him asking random questions at random times.

"I want to leave as soon as possible tomorrow to pick up food, maybe Chinese," I pondered, thinking of what to do. "I want to come with you to work tomorrow," he announced.

"No," I deadpanned, the thought was ridiculous. "Yes," he snapped back as if I'd keep this up for argument.

"No-" "I will be accompanying you tomorrow, I have orders to research your medical machines and medication," he snapped standing up from his spot.

"Orders? Pein just can't dump you on me!" I snapped crossing my arms. "By the way Deidara will be coming with me," he added putting away the bag of chips.

"No, I cannot work with him flaring his chakra all the time. It's hard enough, I have to deal with someone making their chakra pop the air pressure-"

"They are not popping the air pressure," Sasori corrected waving his finger in my face, "they are simplyflaring their chakra and that's what it feels like."

"That's not the point, I can't deal with that, and having Deidara around would make it worse," I argued standing up from my chair.

"It's bad enough I have Hidan's chakra flaring and I constantly need to leach chakra off of you or else I feel sick but I'm not dealing with him," I explained jabbing my finger at his chest.

"Then take just me," Sasori smirked, almost like he knew something I didn't. "If you allow me to go without complaint I won't take the brat."

This was better than having two of them, I guess Sasori can supply me with chakra throughout parts of the day. It wouldn't be so bad then.

Though I felt terrible leaching from him. He explained to me since there was zero chakra in the air I couldn't absorb any for myself, I could only seek it out subconsciously. The others couldn't supply because he says my body may reject theirs and his soon after.

"I'm complaining to leader about this," I snapped getting up from my spot. "Go ahead," Sasori sighed waving his hand.

I whipped around to leave the room with a complaint threading itself together. Pein had to do something about this, the time Itachi was sick was bad. The whole Akatsuki was there, that was a big issue.

Deidara and Hidan ran around, Kakuzu was mistaken as a sick patient with his mask 24/7. Don't get me started on Madara. But the point being is I don't trust any member there.

By the end of my thought train I stood at Pein's door. With a deep breath and a light knock I prepared myself for him.

"Enter," Pein's voice commanded. I twisted the knob to see Pein sitting down at a desk in the side of the room, his eyes never leaving his work.

"Good evening Pein," I greeted bowing my head. Formalities were important with him, I've learned he hated disrespectful manners the hard way.

"Good evening. Tell me, why are you here?" he asked standing up from his chair.

"It's about Sasori and Deidara, the two can't come with me to work tomorrow, I won't allow it," I stated firmly, hoping to hold my ground.

"What makes you think my orders will bend for you?" he asked walking to me. "Nothing Pein, I am judging requesting that I leave for work like usual without anyone else," I explained looking down.

"Take Sasori," he ordered, towering over me. He was probably trying to intimate me, with his power voice and his serious demeanor. It was working.

"With all due respect-" "No, you take one or both. I don't care," Pein snapped, his hands staying motionless by his sides.

"Of course Pein," I replied bowing deeply. "Good. Is that what you came for, just to complain?" he asked waving a dismissive hand.

"Yeah," I muttered averting his gaze. In theory I would be more bolder but now that I'm talking, I feel small and insignificant.

"I'll make you a deal June. Take Sasori tomorrow, I feel the need to be educated in your world, after work show him your hospital and explain everything throughly. In return Deidara will not join you and," he paused for a moment for what seemed like dramatic affect, "I'll stop Hidan from flaring his chakra."

Considering Hidan did it constantly, in theory he had a good deal, but Pein wasn't the type to make deals. He made commands and orders.

It was a sinking feeling, but I knew he'd want something else or will be doing something else.

"That's a very tempting wager, but last time any of the Akatsuki was at my work place..." my voice died off due to his chakra.

Pein has a very distinct chakra, intense heat. Itachi is like a flames too, but a warming flame. Pein's is a distorted flame almost, the fire cracks and pops. Almost like the air pressure chakra I keep sensing but not quite. It's warmer and more intense.

To simply the sensation, I hate it.

"What were you saying?" he asked, almost in a taunting manner. "I'll take Sasori without complaint," I stated bowing my head again.

He looked at me the way Sasori did, half amused, half knowing. "Will that be all? I have work to get to."

Work? All I see is you lazing around, making me do all the work. You never lift a finger to do chores, all you do is stay cooped up in this room probably cuddling Konan.

Where is Konan? She is always with Pein, and if she isn't, she's with Ashton.

"Where's Konan?" I questioned, taking a step back. Pein glanced towards the side door which led to the bathroom.

"She's bathing," he answered rather boringly. "Does she need anything? I can get her anything." Being concerned for Konan usually meant being on Pein's good side.

There is a small listen of things that make Pein happy, even if that the word to use.

1\. Quiet

2\. Konan

3\. World Domination

4\. Anything That Makes Konan Happy

5\. Seeing People he Dislikes in Pain

That's it, the list that makes Pein content or "happy", I live by this list in the household. I've learned my lessons and anything that goes against these listed statements is probably not a good idea.

I would heavily advice not to violate them unless absolutely necessary or if you're Hidan. Then you're accumulation as a being violates majority of them.

"I'll be on my way then," I answered stepping out of the room.

He didn't say anything in reply, all he did was sit back down. I left the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible.

With a heavy sigh I walked down the stairs. I looked towards the window by the front entrance. The porch light was still on, probably from Ashton.

"I'll join you in a minute Sasori," I called walking to the door. "Hurry up then, I'm waiting to hear you accept I was right," Sasori called back.

I rolled my eyes, of course that's why he'd want me to hurry. "Of course," I answered shaking my head.

It was a cloudy night, there was glittering frost on the ground. Despite Wisconsin being a cold state the winters seem to start off weird.

One minute it will snow four inches and the next you have spring weather. We've had a weak winter, but that's not bad, I enjoy warm weather.

The weather isn't that bad now, I mean if you been staying out in it the last few months you might have a bad cold and maybe hypothermia at worse.

I strained my eyes to look out the window to look at the sky before something crossed my vision. On the other side of the street I saw someone walking.

I thought it was a kid, usually the middle schoolers come out around this time trying to act 'cool' and 'edgy' but other than that, adults don't usually walk around at night.

The figure passed another home with the porch light and I got a flash of blue hair.

It wasn't Kisame's, he was upstairs with Ashton and Deidara. He doesn't even come down stairs after dinner usually.

"Sasori I'll be right back!" I called slipping on my shoes and dark blue jacket. "Where are you-" "No time to explain, I'll see you later dork!" I interrupted flinging open the door.

I slammed it shut after me and dashed after the blue haired culprit. I crossed the street while trying to zip up my dark blue jacket.

Kisame is not out, but Pein told me Konan was in the bathroom. Why would he lie to me? Why would Konan be out at this time?

"Wait up!" I called waving my arm. My hand latched onto the assumed Konan's jacket.

"June, what are you doing?" Bingo, it was Konan. She was wearing her Akatsuki cloak and her hair was all tied back.

"What am I doing out? What are you doing out? Pein told me you were bathing," I snapped, still gripping her cloak.

"You should go back inside," Konan suggested pulling away from me. "No, what are you doing?" I asked tugging at her cloak again.

"Go back inside, June," she demanded ripping her arm from my grasp. "Go back inside and don't say a word."

"I'm taking a wild guess, but you're looking for something, aren't you?" I asked raising a brow.

"I'm not looking for something," she snapped in return. "Then you're doing a mission or something right?" I interrogated.

I should turn around and leave her alone. It's her business, knowing Pein she'd get in trouble if she failed.

"I am June and I won't fail, leave me then," she commanded looking towards the house.

"Forgive me for prying, I was just concerned. I'll leave," I apologized bowing my head. "I should apologize for the harsh tone, I'm just frustrated," Konan explained tilting her head to the side.

She frowned for a moment and brought her hand up to rub her cheek. "Thank you for listening," she sighed happily.

"No problem," I answered nodding my head. She was about to say something but I didn't hear. My hearing was muffled, yet there was no hands around my ears.

Well, my hearing wasn't really muffled it felt like it. I swallowed twice trying to rid the sensation before it seemed to crackle then pop.

I put my finger to my ear and moved it up then down, hoping to stop the feeling.

"While you're out can you try not to flare your chakra?" I asked hanging my head. "I'll try not to," she replied with a gentle smile.

"I can't stop feeling that popping, it's getting so annoying. I just can't deal with it," I grumbled rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Of course," she muttered putting her finger to her chin. "What?" I questioned. "You can feel his chakra!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Feel who's? You knew who was doing it?" I asked, though I was rather annoyed.

"Yes," she answered grabbing my hand. "Can you feel his chakra?"

"Well yeah, it's almost always flaring or doing something," I sighed squeezing her hand. "Despite my words earlier June, you're coming with me," she demanded taking a step forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked pulling away. "I'm looking for him and you can sense his chakra!" she exclaimed tugging at my hand only to start walking forward.

"I'm going to need you help me find him, you can sense his chakra. The more you feel it, the closer we'll be." Konan started walking a bit faster while holding onto my hand.

"Wait! I have a lot of questions, where are we going? Who are we looking for? Why is whoever here?" I asked trying to pull back.

"Who else would I be looking for?" she asked rather calmly. Kona broke out into a sprint while death gripping my hand in return.

"Konan! Slow down!" I yelled trying to keep up. I didn't run, period. I wasn't fast and the speed she was going at was inhuman.

My arm was tugged at again, my legs wildly alternated steps, one foot after another till I didn't take another step, my arm in turn was jerked up.

I looked up to Konan to see paper surrounding her back and forming her paper, angel wings.

"Konan! What are you doing!" I screeched as I was violently heaved from the ground.

Her wings beat down in a rhythmic pattern making the rubble on the sidewalk move away from us. My hair flew into my face and into my mouth.

My body was lifted and next thing I knew Konan was carrying my securely, not daring to drop me.

I clinged to her neck for dear life, sharp breaths followed soon after.

"Are you crazy? We're flying! We're actually off the ground and in the air and this is dangerous! Put me down please! I could fall or die!" I screeched holding her tighter.

A chuckle came from the Angel. "I would never drop you June, this way is faster too." Konan adjusting me so her arms were holding my legs and back.

Basically bridal style... She was holding me bridal style.

"I don't want to help anymore," I whined closing my eyes. "What if someone saw us? They'd call the cops, they freak out!"

"You told us that people are always looking at their phones, plus the night is not illuminated," Konan chuckled amusingly, almost as if she were enjoying my suffering.

"Please don't let go, please don't let go, please don't let go," I chanted quietly to myself. "Calm yourself, it's just a short flight," Konan insisted shaking her head.

The air pushed against my face and hers, the night air was cold and bit at my face. The night sky was dark and bleak. No stars or moon tonight, sadly.

"Now tell me, can you feel his chakra?" she asked, slowing her flight so it was a smooth glide.

I closed my eyes for a moment, the pressure inside my head grew. "Yeah, keep going," I ordered keeping my eyes closed.

Konan nodded and her wings pushed down, lurching us forward. "You never told me who we're looking for," I muttered keeping a firm grip around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before we left," Konan sighed amusingly.

"So," I drawled looking up at her. Konan looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"Nagato."

* * *

 **Chapter 36 is actually wrote but not edited, I should get on soon. I have a few more ideas but otherwise I think it will be over after.**

 **Funfact- Ashton constantly loves to "play" wrestle with Kisame. Though he has given her a fair share of injuries. Kakuzu doesn't like June's time counting habit because it'll mess up his money counting when she mutters it aloud.**

 **A- The weather here in Wisconsin is... Unique. This winter has been write don't get my started.**

 **Q- Favroite show? (Not anime)**

 **Well thanks for reading! Till next time!**


	36. What to do with redheads: Part 2

**Hello my friends, I am back! Finally! Anyways I wanted to give a thanks to everyone who's been reading this. Means a lot, so thanks again. I, surprised I haven't had anyone swear up a storm at me, you've all been so respectful and great! Thank you.**

 **Disclamer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 36

What to do with redheads part 2

June's POV

There are days where I want to sit down and relax. There are days where I feel adventurous, but I still want to stay in my house. There are days where I don't want to work and watch a movie under blankets.

However, there are not days were I want to be out in the cold. There are not days where I want to be ripped from the my safe haven, which is the ground, and there are not days where I want to go looking for an anorexic psychopath!

"Please, do repeat that again," I demanded glaring at the path ahead of us.

"I'm looking for Nagato," she echoed, a hint of pride could be detected in her voice. The cold wind pushed against her face once more causing her hair to come out of its bun.

Konan didn't seem to care, after all I was helping her find Nagato. "Nagato, uh? That's why you're keeping this under wraps," I hummed closing my eyes.

"Madara and Zetsu are the only others that know about Nagato." Konan paused for a moment, realizing what she uttered.

"This is a silly question of me, you know of Madara, correct?" I hummed to agreed with her. "Of course I know, I know almost everything about you guys."

She gave a sigh of relief, glad that she didn't spill an unnecessary information. "I don't want Madara knowing Nagato is here. Pein has told him his body is in our world, but he lied to him for a reason. Pein only lies to protect others."

"Considering he beat Serenity," I murmured under my breath. "That was an unforeseen event, Pein knew what he was doing." Konan tensed at her own words, she was wrong. Pein was blinded by order and his ideals.

I felt a distorted pop in the air. It came from our left. "The left," I pointed out as she leaned to the directed area.

Her wings seemed to glide through the air easier than I would think, considering the size of her wings, the depth, and weight it should be more of a bumpy ride than this.

I expected us to be lurched in an unexpected direction the second she leaned to glide to the ordered direction.

But I was proved wrong again, the Akatsuki have a knack for proving physics wrong. Walking up walls, flying, shooting fireballs from their mouth, healing wounds with mysterious light.

They never yielded to the laws of gravity and the properties of matter, the laws bent for them. They even defined death and to me, I was envious.

If I had that power I'd be using it for a better purpose, to make the world greater. Everyone from their world abuses it in some way, even the good guys. They could be helping people.

With that power, you could be unstoppable here, you could literally change the world and be written down in textbooks.

The power to change fate, what an ability.

"Where do I go?" Konan questioned, though her voice was quiet. It was hard to hear over the wind.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pressure to return. It was a feeling I couldn't describe, or how I knew. I just... knew.

"Keep going straight," I demanded shielding my eyes from the wind with my hand. "Where are we?" she asked next, looking down at the small houses.

"We should be," I looked down too, it was hard to see the houses, but considering the time and direction we were going, "we're heading towards at old plaza and one of the parks further from our house."

"A park? What kind?" she asked lifting her head back up. "Nobody really goes to it. A few teens scared everyone off. It is slightly surrounded by woods, not too thick, but enough to have trouble seeing during night. The park is breaking down and they have a large pavilion."

I could hear her forming another sentence to ask, but I cut her off before she could form the first word. "How far was Nagato away from the area you preformed the jutsu to be transferred here?"

Konan paused for a moment, as if she couldn't remember. It's been such a long time since she's been home, I wouldn't blame her if she's forgotten.

"He was quite a distance, well hidden too. This information is classified, I wouldn't want you telling any of the others the distance. Especially Madara." Konan closed her mouth after, her tongue peeking out to lick her painted lips.

It's habit the woman has, her painted, light pink lips always seem to fade to her normal lip color. It wasn't a nervous habit though, it was just, a habit.

"I'm sorry for prying, it seems disrespectful for me to question such important people." I hoped she didn't pick up on how bitter that sentence sounded. It came out more mocking than I intended. Deep down though, I felt a twinge of spite.

"I could drop you."

She detected the mockery in the statement. This is an issue.

The sentence she said was enough to set me off, I clutched her neck tighter, while closing my eyes. Konan would never drop me, she would never?

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I just believe that you and I have different thoughts on- sharp left now!" The pressure exploded in my head before I could finish.

It was going on and off in my head like a red alert. Nagato must have been flaring his chakra by the second because I felt like I was going to pass out.

He knew we were close somehow, I knew he was too, because the further we came the more dense the air became.

"I can sense him now!" Konan exclaimed, almost happily. Without warning she gripped me tightly and held me to her chest while she dipped down.

We were falling at a 90° angle, her wings tucked to her sides like a bird of prey.

"No! No! No! No!" I screamed tensing up, my ears popped for real and my stomach seemed to fly up as my body was hurled towards the ground.

"Pull up! Pull up! Pull up!" I cried, real tears stinging my shut eyelids. Konan complied and her wings opened abruptly, the sudden braking motion was an effective force.

The brake forcing Konan to drop me. My fear was real, my fate deciding that I will die from a great height.

I was convinced it was over as Konan hovered above me, her wings spread out. Her stoic demeanor showing like usual.

Then I hit the ground with a loud thud. My body landing in the frosted grass.

"I'm alive," I gasped clutching my chest and holding a handful of hair. "I'm alive!" A victorious laugh was let out, it was a triumphant day indeed.

"I knew you wouldn't drop me on purpose Konan!" I looked up at the blue haired Angel as she descended from the night sky and to the ground.

"I would never drop you purposefully," she chuckled, seemingly enjoying my pain. My mood turned sour quickly and replied with a smug, "Mhm."

"We still have the flight home, June," she reminded walking off, her shoes leaving a trail in the frosted grass.

My victory was long forgotten when I drew in a breath. I was familiar with the feeling, something I've felt too many times in my life.

Something Pein has showed, Itachi has, Hidan has, drug dealers I've met, sketchy men on the side of the road, and even I have shown or transmitted. It was something I hated, killing intent.

To say the least it wasn't anything like chakra, anyone could feel it and anyone could transmit it.

It was a suffocating feeling, it made the air hard to breathe and your vision blurry, like you stood up too fast or just sat up from your bed.

Imagine your voice stuck in your throat and your stomach pulsating against your skin, wanting to escape. You forget how to breath.

This was the heaviest I have encountered, ever. This was saying very much in my case, considering I've seen a man kill people. This was nothing compared to that.

Konan though seemed to embrace the dark feeling, she even let a smile grace her face.

We traveled through thick evergreen trees and out only to see a park and pavilion. The night made it creepier than it needed to be and the absence of noise added to that affect.

"Follow me," Konan murmured grabbing my wrist tightly. I complied to her orders half out of respect and a newly found fear.

She dragged me to the pavilion but only after we crossed the dark park. Her high heels clicked onto the concrete of the pavilion's flooring.

I followed her to a door on the side of the old pavilion. Her painted fingers wrapped around the handle. The door didn't open.

Her face scrunched up and turned sour. "June stand back," she ordered, I backed away in wonderment.

Her body melted into hundreds of sheets of paper. Each individual sheet slipped into the sides of the door. Once each sheet completely disappeared the door clicked.

The door creeped open wide for me, I peeked around to see her standing on the other side.

"I need light," she commanded. I fumbled for my coat pocket but reluctantly unzipped the pocket and turned my phone on to use the flashlight.

I shined it around to see the room full of unnecessary shelves full of garden tools and rodent feces.

Spiders webs occupied each corner of the room and the ground was full of dead grass. The smell was putrid, it smelled of gasoline and feces.

"Hello Konan." The voice was hoarse and dare I say weak. Konan whipped around to face a shelf, but through it was a red haired man.

The only thing visible through the shelf was his purple eye and read hair.

"Nagato," I breath, not able to move under his gaze. Konan's breath hitched and she exhaled a heavy stream of air.

She raced to the shelf and started to move it back so there was enough room for her to slip through and to his side.

Konan ripped me from my spot while grabbing my wrist once again and forcing me through the small passageway. The other side wasn't cramped but not roomy, we stood shoulder to shoulder as we faced Nagato.

I held my phone to my chest so the light hit Nagato's aged face and created a slanted shadow behind him.

"I've missed you," Konan whispered walking to Nagato. only to cup his cheek. He seemed to lean into the gesture and give a hum of approval.

"Throughout the months I've searched so very hard to find you my dearest, forgive for not finding you sooner." Konan dropped her hand from his face and bowed her head.

"No need for that Konan, my Angel. You have done well, you have found me." Nagato's words were softer than I remember hearing in the anime.

He didn't sound bitter or spiteful. His voice didn't seem sick, now it sounded hoarse and soft. His voice wasn't above a murmur.

In the anime you never were shown their personal lives, in that personal life they must have been lovers of sorts.

The two pressed their foreheads together and left me standing there, still in shock. It was a surprise to see such terrifying and strict people display such affectionate emotion.

They turned from each other to face me, Konan stood at his side like she did to Pein.

I expected a greeting from him, like he greeted Konan, but with out the nuzzling, instead I was greeted with a glare.

"You're the one who slapped Pein." His statement was simple, yet it made me fear him even more. Something took over me that moment.

My knees slammed to the ground and my forehead pressed to the ground.

"Forgive me Nagato! I was naive! But you have humbled me ever since your organization arrived!" There was never a truer sentence announced by I, June Summers.

"You were quite proud, weren't you?" he questioned faintly. My head still faced the ground, I felt everything I have said and done was bad to him.

Being surrounded by such power made me question my decisions. Though another part of me doubts that thought, maybe it was because Nagato seemed weaker than Pein.

I've always wanted to apologize, I never did though, out of fear Pein might try something.

"Rise, June." I rose to face Pein, my phone light facing the ground. It provided just enough light for me to see him and him see me.

"I'm glad I could finally meet you," I whisper bowing my head. "June Summers, step forward," he commanded, his eye locked onto me.

"I've been told you sense chakra to quite a sensitive degree. Is this true?"

"I can, the reasoning behind that is the air does not have chakra and my body seeks it out subconsciously. My body craves more so it seeks some to bring in, therefore I am able to sense chakra from long distances at great sensitivity." I took in a deep breath after, in fear of him I refused to breath throughout my explanation.

Nagato hummed to himself while closing his eyes. "Very well, bring Konan here again then? Another time during the day?"

"Of course Nagato," I answered bowing my head. "Thank you June," Konan murmured patting my head much like Ashton does.

"Nagato, if you don't mind me asking, don't you have metal polls that work as a signal or transmitter to Pein?" I questioned titling my head to the side.

"Of course I do, just look." He looked down to his body. I didn't take the time to notice the details out of fear, that if I broke eye contact something may happen.

But there he was in his metal machine, the polls sticking out from his back and his hands covered in cuffs that were implanted in the metal contraption.

"There was one issue though." Konan shifted her weight onto her other hip. "The metals we use is not commonly used in our world, in your world, it seems like the metal is everywhere. The connection between Pein and Nagato seems jumbled."

"Why is Nagato still able to control Pein?" Konan smiled at me, taking interest in my own curiosity. "We still don't know. We have many questions."

"That doesn't make sense though, the connection allows Nagato to control Pein but not let Pein locate his position, it's a one way connection then. No wait," I mumbled contradicting myself.

Situations like this I hated, I could not make decent sense out of the issue. I like knowing what's going on, how and why it's happening. This made no sense, it's a two way line that works, Nagato and Pein can relay information but not locations.

"Pein is adorned with as many piercing as he is so I may control him and sense his location," Nagato added, maybe he hoped I could figure it out.

Ashton was more into the show than me. I've never immersed myself into shows like her. Reality just seemed so much more interesting when everyone was doing everything.

I never knew every detail of chakra, but I guess now I would have to or I'll end up in a worse predicament.

Konan brought up her left and held it out for me. I gently took in mine. My eyes stared at her akatsuki ring on her middle finger.

"Do you see my ring?" she asked pointing to it. I wanted to laugh and tell her 'no' in a very sarcastic tone but I resisted the urge.

"Yes Konan," I answered nodding my head. She took her right hand and slowly took it off. What I didn't catch was the second ring on her finger.

"It's such a simple and insignificant genjutsu that not even the greatest would look for." Konan took off her second ring and held it between her thumb and pointer finger in her right hand.

"This is a ring from Nagato, it is made of the same metal as his rods, just more condensed. From home you should be able to feel very small pulls. It will be such a small pull you'll have to pay close attention." She took my hand and gently slipped it onto my middle finger on my left hand.

"You'll wear this until we return to our world. I trust that one day you'll be able to figure out why we came here and why this is happening to Nagato," she murmured letting go of my pale hand.

"Konan, I couldn't wear this. It's yours and the others will know it's not mine. If I'm wearing it 24/7 someone will notice. It's to great of a-"

I was cut off by her hushing me quietly, her pointer finger was pressed to her lips as well. "No one will notice, though if they do, they won't mention it. I'll see to it."

There was apart of me that wanted to know why, the other part of me didn't. Konan could be a scary woman.

"My other piercings are made of the same metal as Nagato's rods. I'll be fine," she assured returning to Nagato's side.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking down at the ring. "Do not question Konan's choices. There is a reason she is second in command," Nagato ordered, his voice raising slightly.

"Of course Nagato," I replied shaking the thought of defying Konan.

It felt rude to ask so many questions, under normal circumstances I would be struck for asking so many. This situation was different.

There were too many questions. Why was he here of all places? Why was he fully reformed? What does chakra do in this world? How does it function? Why does it function? Can chakra defy the laws of life in this world too? Do you hate us? When are you leaving? How can I flare my chakra? Why flare your chakra all the time?

"Are you okay?

Out of all of the questions I could have asked that one came out. I stared at his back. The metal rods pierced his skin from what I could see. I didn't know if he was bleeding or if it was sore.

"Am I okay?" he echoed, as if he's never heard anyone but Konan ask that question.

"I would use the word content, not okay," he corrected locking eyes with me. I took in a breath and let out a long sigh.

"Do you know my occupation?" I asked crossing my arms, uncomfortable under his gaze. "You are a nurse." He answered with such certainty.

"I am, as a nurse it is my duty to be worried about people in general. May I take a look at your back?"

Konan looked to Nagato and I saw he wanted to turn to her but fought the urge as if that was a sign of showing vulnerability.

"Yes." He nodded his head at me as I walked behind him and began to inspect his back.

I'm not going to spew out useless medical terms nobody bothers to use, if I'm being blunt it did not look good. The skin that surrounded every black rod was dry and cracked. Dried blood was caked between everyone other crack.

His spine was sticking out, lack of proper movement and nourishment. His skin seemed to be slightly pushed up from the weight of the polls, thankfully they didn't weigh a excruciating amount of pounds.

There was dirt caked in the cracks of his skin, if it stayed their longer he may contract a virus. I moved my hand to lay them next to his spine to feel for damage.

I pulled back last second. "Can I touch your back?" There was a nod of the head and I proceeded.

My fingers pressed along his spine and then his lower back. It was almost like giving a massage to him, but less movement.

There were definite bumps by his spine that did not belong there. If he were to have all of the polls removed he would have to be in a wheelchair and if not that use a cane at least.

There is no way Nagato would be able to move on his own without some sort of crutch. The damage was too much.

I made up my mind, he needed some sort of checkup or at least some sort of medical attention.

"I'm coming back tomorrow after work. After I'm done showing Sasori around the hospital I'll have him," I swallowed hard, knowing I'm breaking my own moral codes, "I'll have him help me 'borrow' some medical supplies for the night. In order to give you a proper check up I'll need some tools I don't have at home."

If I get caught I am so fired from this job.

"For now I'll leave you will my coat to lay on your shoulders. Wisconsin isn't like yours. It's colder and more unpredictable."

Nagato didn't smile as I was hoping. He kept a straight face and without a sound he accepted my words. I took off my winter coat and laid it on his shoulders.

"Konan, can you give me a lift here?" I asked turning to her. "I'd be more than delighted," she replied smiling gently at me.

"Good," I chuckled, but when I turned to Nagato I stopped laughing. "Thank you for not killing me." I bowed deeply and held the motion.

"You haven't given me a reason today," he answered. I questioned if Nagato was joking or if he was serious. Either way it's slightly unsettling.

His eyes closed to concentrate on something. "Sasori is looking for you. He just entered my resting place asking for you. Konan and you should be on your way," he ordered reopening his eyes.

"Stupid redheads," I muttered under my breath. I looked up at Nagato and noticed my mistake. "Not you. I meant redheads as in idiotic ones which would not be you! You're not an idiot!" I stammered covering my face.

"Come June, you're making a fool of yourself," Konan demanded grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.

She pushed my through the small space which was the wall and shelf that hid Nagato. I bid my farewell silently and so did Konan.

Konan shoved the shelf back into place before saying goodbye one more time before leaving him. We left the small room that was used for garden tools.

"Did I do good?" I whispered not sparing her a glance. "I can tell he enjoyed your company, but you get flustered to easily when around a higher power," she chuckled walking away from the abandoned pavilion.

I let out a hollow chuckle, tiredness finally hitting me. Konan picked me up once more and her wings started to form around her.

I gripped her neck with the same fear as before and waited for us to take off.

"I'm home Sasori!" I called bursting through the front door. He stood there at the door with crossed arms and an annoyed look.

"What took you so long?" he snapped tapping his foot irritably. "An adventure," I answered teasingly.

"Why were you gone?"

"Magic."

"You didn't use a car, how did you get where you were?"

"Magic?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Magic."

Sasori gave a sigh before shoving my shoulders out of anger. I caught myself before falling. "Was someone lonely without me?" I teased sticking out my bottom lip.

"No, I threw a celebration while you were gone because I didn't have to see you. I am quite angry your back now, because I am forced to look upon such a grotesque figure."

"This is the very thanks I get for working so hard to provide you with the very snacks you love? I feel betrayed," I mocked lightly punching him in the arm.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Sasori punched me back, but only harder, causing me to lurch backwards, "no."

I rubbed my arm while frowning. "Ow! That hurt you know!" I yelled making a swipe at his head.

"Shut up! Pein is resting I believe, if you wake him he'll have our heads," Sasori shushed violently, waving his hands down.

"Excuse me," I muttered crossing my arms and propping my hip out.

"Go to bed. I'll be going up to my resting quarters now," he ordered walking to the stairs. "Goodnight Sasori," I sighed walking after him.

"Till tomorrow June," he murmured disappearing up the stairs and down the hall to his shared room.

Have a good nights rest my second to least favorite redhead.

* * *

 **Was that a good wrap up? I think so. Anyways I've been going back an editing, so far chapter one and two is done so you might want to just read the beginning and end of chapter one to get the ending of this story.**

 **Fun fact- Ashton was born in North Dakota! Because of the large amount of suffering June doesn't believe in heroes.**

 **A- Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, or Adventure Time**

 **Q- Are you flexible**

 **Thanks for reading again! Till next time!**


	37. What to do with a body

**Hello! I'm back and school is out and my sport ended and I can finally write all I want! The excitement is real! Okay, so I got a question from a guest and he/she asked if Obito was at the Akatsuki meeting in 34. To answer your question I think you meant 33, but he was at the meeting. Here's a little snid-bit of a quote from 33, "The little blurbs of words she could hear were Pein speaking, Hidan snapping at him, Tobi yelling, and she could practically hear Sasori rolling his eyes." My take on Tobito is he wouldn't really talk if he knew there was a very important meeting, except for a few yells to keep in character.**

 **Sorry for the long note, go ahead and read!**

* * *

Chibi in a box Chapter 37

What to do with a body

3rd POV

"And the third place winner of this years American Dance completion is..."

The announcer was handed an envelope by his lovely assistant. The three dance duos stood anxiously, waiting for the news. Each duo praying for first place, praying their dream will come true.

But alas, someone must come behind gold. The announcer opened the envelope, a look of confusion, maybe disappointment was given before he held the microphone to his lips.

"And the third place winner is Serenity and Ethan from Wisconsin!" The crowd burst into applause, cheers could be heard all around. "Congratulations Serenity and Ethan, it was a pleasure having you here. You're prize is seven thousand dollars!"

The Latina grinned before shaking the announcers hand and giving her partner a hug. "Thank you," she chirped enthusiastically, bobbing up then down from excitement. "Please come back next year. We'd love you to display your skills in the arts again, it was a pleasure having you here with us!"

The duo was escorted off stage and the television flashed to another scene. The happy moment was over sooner than anyone knew it.

"She should've gotten first," June complained, turning off the television. "Agreed, I don't understand why she didn't," Ashton sighed throwing her head back.

"It's a crime that a skill like hers is put to waste," Kakuzu grumbled crossing his arms. The miser shook his head in disappointment, he really did think the woman had talents. He didn't understand why she didn't put it to more use though. She could make money off of a talent like hers.

"I think it is appropriate to point out the real crime." Sasori pointed to the screen accusingly. "They called that, 'art.'"

Deidara nodded in agreement. "For once I can agree, un. True art is fleeting." The boy grinned. "It lasts only for a beautiful moment."

"We don't care," Hidan snapped, lightly punching the blond's shoulder. "Not about his art anyways," Sasori sighed, ignoring the too.

Ashton's phone went off, it's tune contradicting the mood. Ashton pick up her phone and leaned her ear into it. "Hey Seri, what's up?"

Before Ashton could speak again she pulled the phone from her ear. "Turn it down Serenity!" she yelled holding the phone in front of her. "Look, just stop squealing and I'll put you on speaker."

Ashton clicked the speaker button, but not without complaining. _"Hiya guys! Did ya see me, huh? Who's all here?"_

"Everyone except Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Itachi. They're all in some meeting," Ashton answered, setting the phone in the middle of the couch.

 _"Aw, too bad. I wanted Itachi to see me."_ She paused for a moment, the talking in the background could only be heard for a bit. _"I'm sorry I didn't win Kakuzu, I know you really wanted me to win, and Sasori, I hurt my ankle pretty badly. I know you said not to get hurt."_

"It's fine, at least you didn't break your neck. Is it because of the car crash you were in? Did you lie about your ankle?" Sasori sighed harshly.

 _"Maybe... I didn't want to bother you at all!"_ Serenity screeched, the phone made a loud static noise, making everyone cringe at the sound.

"Brat! You're an idiot for not telling me!" Sasori barked, slamming his fist on his knee. "When you get back to home base I am fixing that ankle of yours then twisting it out of place again to show you not to lie to me!"

"Don't worry Serenity, I wouldn't let him," June assured, throwing a glare towards Sasori. The redhead sneered at her while she continued to glare.

 _"I really am sorry, I'll make it up to you guys when we get home. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ethan and I aren't going to be staying another night here. We're coming back home today and he's going to have dinner here."_

Hidan groaned loudly. Now what was he supposed to do? He had volunteered to stop this 'Ethan' from getting anywhere near the house, but now Serenity wanted him over for dinner?

"When is he coming?" Aston asked, pulling her legs to her chest. There was a pause again, they could hear Serenity conversing with someone other then them.

 _"Ethan says maybe around 6:00, maybe later."_

"6:00, huh? Well don't worry about cooking tonight Serenity, I'll whip you up something myself," Ashton assured, nodding her head confidently.

 _"I know what I want tonight! Can you pick up some-"_

"Ramen!" Hidan yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"Bakudan!" Deidara crossed his arms sternly and glared at Hidan. "I haven't had Bakudan for almost a year, hmm."

"Don't listen to these idiots, Serenity," June assured, swiping at Hidan's head angrily. "We'll get you whatever you'd like tonight."

 _"Thanks, why don't you guys pick up some pizza, that'd make me feel happy."_ Ethan's voice could be heard from her end of the phone but it was a muffled sound, his words incoherent. _"Ethan wants a sausage pizza. I want all meat in mine please, get whatever you need from there then."_

"Got it, I'll go pick them up," Ashton confirmed, taking her hat off to run her fingers through her hair. "I'll take the van, some of the boys can come with me, I'm sure June wouldn't like to be stuck home alone with all of them."

"Yeah, I would hate to be left alone with such people." June glanced at Sasori for a moment, hoping Ashton would catch on to what she meant.

 _"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later, Ethan and I are going to leave within the hour, we should be home in six hours? Maybe? We'll see. Bye!"_

"Bye, love you," June muttered, seemingly embarrassed by the act of affection.

 _"Love you too, June!"_ Serenity's chipper voice soon disappeared to silence and the room became quiet.

Hidan was the first to make an action, he stood up, stretched his arms, then made his way to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Ashton asked, clearly skeptical about his leaving.

"I'm going up stairs," Hidan snapped, already heading up the stairs. "Don't trash my room!" Ashton scolded, waving her fist the air.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Hidan lowered his voice in hopes she wouldn't hear, "idiot." The zealot made his way to the two leaders room and, without knocking, whipped open the door. Itachi, Zetus, Konan, Pein and Tobi stood hovered above a desk.

"We have a issue." Hidan watched as Pein's face slowly drained of all hope, Pein already thinking that Hidan messed with anything of importance and Konan's countenance formed into a face of distress.

"Yes, Hidan," Pein sighed, turning his attention to Hidan. "The woman isn't going to be staying another night in," Hidan took a second to think of how to pronounce the state she was in, "'Iwa?' I think that's the name of the place she's in."

"Oh hello Hidan, how are you?" Tobi giggled childishly, jumping to Hidan. "Go away, idiot. We have important things to talk about." Hidan pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Thank you," Pein thanked, rubbing his temples. "Now, explain what you were saying. Where did you extract this information?"

"The woman-" "Serenity," Itachi corrected sternly, now glaring at Hidan. "Serenity," Hidan said slowly, glaring back at Itachi, "called on their phone to say she hurt her ankle, idiot."

"Go on," Pein ordered, shaking his head. "She said, that this 'Ethan' and her were coming early to have a meal here. They'll be coming around 6:00 p.m, Itachi, Zetsu and I must redo our plans." Hidan crossed his arms, distressed with the situation at hand.

He couldn't fail this mission, while he's been in this world he has had a total of seventeen missions, two of them were failed. It'd be an embarrassment if we're to fail another, those two being, 1: kill Serenity, and 2: And to become peaceable with her.

Both of which Pein has claimed, 'he has failed.' Hidan can no longer gain any information from that woman. He relies on June for information, but even then...

"I am aware," Pein stated, breaking Hidan from his thoughts. Hidan waited for orders, he stood in front of the leader anxiously.

"What are you waiting for?" Pein snapped, his eyes narrowing. "You can take care of yourself! Or has this place made you lazy?"

Hidan bowed his head, holding back the urge to scream back at him. "Yes, Pein. Itachi, Zetsu, and I shall get right to work." Hidan looked back up and glared at Pein. He's been pushing his limits enough, as much as he wanted to sacrifice Pein, he couldn't. He'd be locked away forever if he were to say another word, never to praise his God again.

"We shall discuss this in June's room, I shall take my leave, Pein." Itachi bowed deeply to Pein then turned his back to him, only to leave the room.

"We shall resume another time," Black Zetsu sighed walking away. "Of course," Pein murmured, turning back to his plans.

Hidan left the room, feeling even more irritated. "Come, Hidan. We must plan again if we are to please Pein," Itachi beckoned, walking into his shared room. Hidan wanted to groan but didn't, instead he followed with Zetsu in tow.

There was only one thought that ran through his head. 'I hate this place.'

"... After that I asked him, "What are you doing with those fireworks?" And you know what he did? He grinned at me, it turns out that this fourteen year old figured out how to make explosives and hide it in Tobi's food!" Serenity yelled, her arms expanding for emphasis.

"That certainly is, interesting," Ethan chuckled, his hands steadily on the wheel. "I know, I tell you this kid," Serenity mused, thinking of the young, blond, bomber at home.

"Then there's my other friend, Hidan. He pretty hot." Serenity smiled at the memory but then frowned. "I mean pretty hotheaded! He's hotheaded!" She crossed her arms and mentally scolded herself.

"He's pretty hot?" Ethan teased, glancing to the woman. "No! Hotheaded, not hot! He's such a pig!" she yelled, covering her face in embarrassment. Serenity held her face in hands, wishing she could disappear now.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone for now," Ethan paused for a moment while looking around the neighborhood, "do I take a left here?" He looked to the turn, anticipating direction.

"Yeah," Serenity moaned, now looking out the window to sulk. She looked to the familiar neighborhood she grew up in and sighed. Why did she have to get flustered easily?

A silver hair of head though caught her attention. Her thoughts were pulled to a halt and her eyes drifted to the man. "Hidan?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"Slow the car, Ethan." Serenity waved at her partner as he slowed down. Next she rolled down the window and popped her head out.

"Hidan! Hidan! What are *you* doing out?" Serenity asked, holding back a sneer. The zealot stopped and smiled to her, the smile that said, 'I know something you don't.' The smile that made him so confident and cunning.

"You know, just getting away from Kakuzu. The old, miser is complaining again," he sighed shrugging his shoulder.

Ethan peered over Serenity's shoulder and smiled. "Is this the guy who's pretty hot?" Ethan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked. "Hotheaded!" Serenity punched Ethan's shoulder. "Yes! Hot headed! Yes, this is the man I told you about!"

Hidan walked up to the window and continued, ignoring Ethan. "Can you give me a lift back home?" Hidan set his hand on the rolled down window and smiled again, a little too forced.

"No!" Serenity snapped, trying to roll the window back up. "Hidan needs the exercise! The bum doesn't even have a job, am I right?" Serenity smiled awkwardly, trying to keep a cool demeanor.

"Sure, hop in," Ethan assured, unlocking the door. Hidan opened up the back door and hopped in the automobile. Ethan started his van and was off again, heading to Serenity's house.

"So Ethan, ever hear of Jashin?" Hidan asked, as if he was in any other conversation. "Hidan, talk about this later," Serenity sighed, rolling her eyes.

Hidan grabbed the pendant around his neck and held it tightly. He was almost offended, telling him to talk about his religion later? That woman was the one that fixed his pendant!

"Later?" Hidan questioned, trying not to snap too sharply. "Yes, later Hidan," Serenity ordered again, this time looking in the van's mirror to see him.

"Look, Seri. Let me educate him," Hidan said, shrugging shoulders as if it were nothing. "Seri? Serenity hates it when anyone called her Seri! Even June and Ashton!" Ethan laughed, thinking it was the most ironic thing he's ever heard.

"These out of town guests, they're a bit of a different story," Serenity muttered, her mood finally being killed. "Anyways," Hidan dismissed, waving a hand, "the ways of Jashin are simple."

So Hidan was able to preach to this man who came from a protective, country family. All of them being conserved Catholics who usually like to stay quiet. Hidan told him the details, and how a follower of Jashin was able to kill a man who didn't except him.

Ethan began to reconsider letting this man join him. He slowly felt like he was being suffocated, a feeling he's never felt, the urge to stop and collapse and try to breath, but he tried to stay calm.

"And so after that they can put the heathen to death, by stoning. Isn't that wonderful?" Hidan finished with mock joy, while Ethan slightly shook in his seat. "I believe everyone is entitled to their own faith, but if they're disrespecting another's I guess discipline should be dealt."

"No, no. Even if they do respect Jashin they will still be killed. Wait, I forgot something important. I'm a Jashinist by the way." Hidan held up his pendant with a grin.

"Oh! Really? That's wonderful!" Ethan chirped, trying to hide his nervousness. Serenity had plugged in her earbuds a long time ago, ignoring the zealot.

"Would you look at that! Hidan, I'm sorry for interrupting but we are at the house! Isn't this great! Why don't we go inside with some of the other sane people- I mean nice people and eat!" Ethan stopped the van in Serenity's driveway and jumped out.

He was relieved to be out of that suffocating van, especially with Hidan. He was ready to relax and be with normal people, but then he was greeted by another new comer.

"Itachi!" Serenity cheered, ripping out her earbuds and running out of the van. She crashed into the raven haired man and squealed. "It's nice to see you, bro! I missed you!"

The man dipped his head and smiled at the childish woman before ruffling her curly hair. "I know you did, is this your companion?"

"Um, yeah. Itachi, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Itachi." Serenity watched as Itachi smiled very faintly then dip his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Itachi Uchiha, but do call me Itachi."

"Uh, same, man," Ethan chuckled awkwardly, now holding out a hand for Itachi to greet. Serenity nudged Itachi as if to tell him to shake Ethan's hand. Itachi nodded to her and shook his hand.

"Serenity, run inside and see Zetsu. He needed to tell you something," Itachi said, already pushing Serenity away. "But I have to get my motorcycle from his van and my stuff and-"

"Go now Serenity, Zetsu needs you." Itachi pushed her again and she was off with a sigh. "It's probably Negro who's making a fuss," she muttered, trudging away.

Hidan hopped out of the van then slammed it shut. "Before you come in we have something to show you," Hidan beckoned, moving his towards the house.

"Me?" Ethan asked, pointing to himself. "Yes, we have a nice garden in the back," Itachi mused walking to the back. Ethan followed blindly, trudging through the cold air.

Hidan, Itachi and Ethan stood in the back of the house, not seeing a signal garden. "Why did you say you had a garden? It's only March?" Ethan crossed his arms and frowned, clearly confused.

"Why don't you look to me then?" Itachi's voice sounded almost daring, as if it were a threat. So Ethan turned to Itachi, only to see ruby red. "Sharingan."

Ethan felt woozy, he felt numb and fluential. As if he were a child again, but before he was open to suggestion something seemed to pop in his head. Like an overload of something.

Just as Ethan fell to the ground, struggling to keep consciousness June's shriek could be heard.

"Itachi! Do not use chakra!"

Itachi stared down at the body that was supposed to be awake, open to his suggestion and ready to follow it, but alas, Ethan was passed out on the ground.

"Don't tell me this is a side affects to these idiots being chakraless?" Hidan groaned throwing his head back. Itachi observed Ethan's unconscious body then sighed, this must have been the affect of this world.

Itachi has used his sharingan here in multiple occasion, just never to persuade someone. Genjutsu has the ability to persuade another into doing the users will, Itachi didn't use it often. Kisame's intimidation usually worked as the persuasion.

But now it wasn't working and Itachi felt a spark of panic beginning, because if any of the girls were to find out that Ethan was unconscious they'd surely shriek about it, alerting Pein they'd failed a mission.

And Itachi refused to fail missions, there was only certain exceptions for failing, though very few. Before coming here he's only failed one missions; retrieve the nine tails and Pein was not happy when they failed.

"What should we do with him?" Hidan asked, crouching down by the unconscious body. Hidan began to poke at Ethan with his pointer finger and tugging at his skin. "We could throw him in the portal that will bring us home and see if it works."

"Hidan," Itachi sighed, "how many times must I inform you it is not a portal. It is teleportation." Itachi crouched down the Hidan's height and examined the body. He could June to help, but she's had enough stress.

He could get Ashton, she's dealt with something similar to this situation before surly. Though, Itachi didnt associate much with her, he didn't know if she could keep a secret. "Is Ashton trustworthy?" Itachi questioned, standing back up.

"That idiot? Depends, if I trash her room she'll tattle on me like some kindergartener, but if I come home in blood, she can keep her mouth closed," Hidan explained standing back up as well.

"It depends, she's a wild card." Hidan didn't seem to care, he had a special way of dealing with situations like this, and they weren't very tactful.

Itachi didn't like wild cards frankly. Whatever world he was in, nothing was fair, but he thought of the wild card as unfair. The card was only useful a number of times before it became more of an annoyance.

Itachi thought it was fair if he only had the wild card, as selfish as it sounds. "Retrieve Ashton, she can help us deal with this. We cannot impersonate or rid of Ethan."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Hidan groaned, slowly trudging away to the house. Hidan was told to retrieve Ashton, and retrieve Ashton he did. She stood in front of the two, hands on each hip and an eyebrow raised.

"You are idiots," she sighed, lightly kicking at Ethan. "He's a good man, you shouldn't have meddled with Serenity's life. She was so happy too." Ashton shook her head at them then at the ground.

"I'm guessing you'll rip my head off if I say a word?" Ashton looked up at Itachi, her hands no longer on her hips but holding each other nerocusly.

"You know the drill," Hidan chuckled slapping her on the back. He smiled like it was the usual routine but Ashton didn't. "I'll help, as long as you grab Serenity's stuff and provide me some backup story I can drop him off at his house."

"I'll tell him he passed out from exhaustion or something. It's common among dancers to accidentally dehydrate themselves so I'll spat some crap." Ashton crouch down and slid her hands under Ethan's back only to sit him up.

With that she started to pick him up so she was half holding him, half dragging him. "You're going to snap his neck dragging him that way," Hidan snapped, grabbing Ethan head to support it.

"No, you're going to rip off his head." Ashton pulled away from Hidan. "Let's just get him in his van, you can grab Serenity's stuff and I'll drive him off."

Hidan rolled his eyes and headed to the van's trunk to unload Serenity's bags. He unloaded three begs and grunted. "What does she keep in here? They weigh more than Kisame!"

"Probably clothes and don't talk about Big Blue that way!" Ashton scolded, setting Ethan's body in the passenger seat.

"Whatever!" Hidan yelled, heaving Serenity's three bags in his arms. "Do you think if I throw these at Kakuzu he'll get a concussion?" Hidan asked, opening up the front door.

"Yes! Do it while he's going down the stairs though!" Ashton yelled back, finally buckling Ethan into the seat. She then proceeded to get in herself and drive off to his home, in which she would have the break into his home, again.

Meanwhile Itachi was inside telling Serenity what has happened to her colleague. "And then he passed out?" Serenity confirmed nodding her head.

"And then he passed out." Itachi nodded his head, confirming her suspicions. Serenity frowned then looked around, "Are you sure it wasn't Hidan?"

"I'm sure it wasn't Hidan." Itachi was yanked closer to Serenity so she could whisper. "It's okay, you don't have to lie. He disappeared in the back with him and Hidan was threatening him early. I have my suspicions."

Itachi pulled back from her. "I'm sure it wasn't him, Serenity. Hidan as been more behaved then usual." Serenity shook her head, clearly not convinced. "I'll literally make dango for a whole week and let you and June have some private time. I don't believe you."

"I'm not going to lie about Hidan, why don't you calm down?" Itachi asked, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know." She rubbed her arms uncomfortably and sighed. "I'm the one that should have passed out, I didn't have much water."

'Crap.' That was the only thing Itachi could think, he messed up again, apparently Ethan doesn't get dehydrated or exhausted that easily. There was only one thing to do.

"I will tell you I saw Hidan talk to Ethan for a bit." Yes, Itachi was throwing Hidan under the bus for the sake of this mission, he also was going to be given a reward. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know. I'm gonna do a load of laundry now, maybe throw all of Hidan's white shirts with my red shirts."

"Serenity, please," Itachi sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I can pay Kakuzu to throw Hidan's head in the freezer or, I know! Introduce him to yaoi fangirls!"

A shiver was sent down the Uchiha's spine, yaoi fangirls. Yes, he has had contact with such, beings. They were awful little creatures. Very persistent indeed, very persistent.

"That's right! Watch out, Serenity is upset! Please move away because I am upset." The woman marched passed Itachi with her fists balled.

While Hidan dumped Serenity's bags in his room, he could feel a faint spark of killing intent, though it could be easily overpowered, he frowned and he just knew he was the target.

"Why am I here?"

* * *

 **So what you'd think? Drop a review to let me know. Okay, so I think this can end in four chapters, just except that, if you want something in here news the time, I really would like a different point of view on this.**

 **Fun Fact- When Serenity was a kid she never liked Hidan, he scared her, but when they met she thought of him as aggressive but fun, but now she doesnt know what to think of him, he's can be scary but is more of a pest. Also, June is truly in love with Itachi, she's never felt so strongly for someone.**

 **A- Yes I am flexible, my back very much so and I am double jointed almost everywhere else. So that adds to my flexibility.**

 **Q- Can you sing?**

 **Well, that's it for now! Thanks for reading, till next time.**


	38. What to do with carpet

**Hello there! How are you all doing this lovely day? I don't have a huge author's note for this chapter, don't worry. You can go ahead and read.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 38

What to do with carpet

Serenity's POV

The ring was pretty alright, looked even better when it wasn't on Hidan's finger. It was a bit big for my likings, I liked sleek jewelry. It didn't matter though, Hidan would be panicking soon.

I'm usually not one to spite another, but after last weeks incident, I've had it out for him. Ethan was a nice man, for him to do such a thing to him- shame. Taking his Akatsuki ring will be the last time I mess with him, for now.

I could already hear the frantic footsteps upstairs, him looking for his ring. If Pein finds out, he's dead. One less mouth to feed, oh well.

But besides that I was cleaning, again. Apparently leaving everyone home alone for a few days meant days worth of cleaning. By day's, I mean a week before I could get to the carpet.

The vacuum started up, I started to vacuum back and forth till an area was clean. Tobi didn't like the vacuum, it was to loud and the buzzing noise made him jump. Konan didn't like it either, she send it reminded her of the buzz of a paper bomb.

Let's just say the vacuum made all of the Akatsuki on edge. They jumped or would just stare at it. When Ashton vacuums she likes chasing Tobi around with it. Needless to say the kitchen door has a new hole in it.

There's other news though. Deidara turned fifteen! All he wanted was some clay, a lot of clay. By a lot I mean, six large packs were needed. Though two of the six where colored, he had me pick up black and red clay. I decided buying some presents wouldn't hurt our budget too badly, so everyone else received one as well.

Somewhere easier than others, Konan and Kakuzu for example. Kakuzu was given a calculator to make his work easier and Konan was given a large stack of colored paper. Others like Pein, wanted world domination and a tailed beast.

I aim to please but I do not specialize in jinchuriki capturing. So he was given one of my many pocket knives. He insulted it at first, asking why it was purple and why it was sparkly and why it was so small, but those were the little questions. He should thank me, it's the sharpest in my collection!

A loud thud from upstairs startled me, I jerked my hand up and jumped. The noise was followed by a yell from Ashton. "Out! Of! My! Room!" The door slamming shut was followed by the yell.

Hidan trudged down stairs, glaring at everything in his sight. Finally he looked to me and frowned. "Serenity," he snapped trudging up to me. "Have you seen my ring?"

I flicked off the vacuum. "Your ring?" I questioned putting my hands behind my back. "My ring, woman. The one I wear everyday, my Akatsuki ring," he retorted crossing his arms. I nodded my head. "Ah yes, that ring. Did you take it off?"

"I took a shower a few hours ago, I set it on Ashton's dresser," he explained, still angry. "Would Kakuzu take it?" I rolled onto the balls of my feet then back to standing, it was a nervous habit.

"No, he'd never touch it." Hidan looked up the stairs as if the miser was watching. "Check with the others, you've been quite the bully lately. Like Zetsu, he's a bit upset with you. You know Blanco or Negro doesn't like it when you tease them about their looks," I scolded wagging my finger.

"Freaking plant," he muttered balling his fist. "I knew it, he's been snooping around too much! Where is he! Zetsu!" Hidan yelled looking around for him, them?

"Leave him alone, I wasn't even implying it was him," I sighed disappointedly while lightly hitting his shoulder. Zetsu didn't do much around the house, the down side was he didn't do any work but that also meant he never stirred up trouble, which was a plus.

"Whatever, find my ring with me, now," Hidan ordered looking around the living room. "No, I'm vacuuming." I stood my ground and crossed my arms.

"Are you brain dead? I just gave you an order," Hidan scolded glaring at me. I reached for the vacuum switch and flicked it on, then lifted it up. Hidan jumped, he never liked the vacuum. 'It's loud and obnoxious' apparently, but I thought differently.

"Turn it off!" he yelled stepping away from me. I jabbed it towards him and he flung himself away. "I said I'm vacuuming! Now please leave or I'll have to politely ask you again!"

Hidan grumbled an incoherent sentence before sneering. "Fine, fine." He lifted his hands up defensively and left the room by traveling to the basement.

I shook my head and continued vacuuming, he always have to be bothering me in some way. Whether it be shoving spiders down my shirt or popping out from behind doors.

My finger felt lighter, Hidan's ring was no longer on my finger but on the carpet. With a loud sigh I turned off the vacuum and bent down to grab his ring.

It fell between the carpet and the wall. As I bent down to grab it I noticed a small smudge on the carpet. I tell you, I don't understand how dirt clumps get into this house.

Before I did anything I placed the ring back onto my finger then I picked at the carpet to get the dirt off. I liked my house looking presentable at almost all times. The carpet lifted when I pinched it to pick up the dirt.

With a confused grunt I pinched the carpet to watch it lift up again. The carpet is fairly new too, I got it two years ago. It shouldn't be coming up already.

I dug my fingers between the wall and carpet and began to pick up the carpet. The floor underneath used to be an old wood, but now it was polished and clean. I could almost see my reflection, it was that clean.

As I lifted the carpet even further pieces of paper and ink, I think, were on the floor. They looked like seals for the show, I couldn't identify what kind of seal but it was something. I lifted up almost all the carpet in my area to reveal ten more seals. They all formed a circle.

The diameter of the circle was maybe seven feet, maybe eight. Ink connected each seal and the ink broke off from the seal to all meet at the middle and make intricate patterns on the way.

I crouched down to the floor again and swiped my finger against the floor. I chill ran up my spine, the same chill when Sasori or Konan would heal me, but this time it was more painful.

Chakra, of course. The Akatsuki had something to do with this. Where'd they get the time to do this? I would have heard this for sure. When I was gone Ashton and June were here? Or at least Ashton.

Despite the pain I tried rubbing the ink of again. The ink didn't come up. My wood was permanently stained with ink. Ink a little to black for my likings. What kind of ink could even be this strong or dark?

I grabbed my phone and jabbed in my password to take a picture. June had to see this, I don't want them blowing up the house or some thing.

I'm not an idiot, despite what others may think. In fact I'm almost sure this is their way to get back home and I have no right to be messing with it. I am not a selfish or vengeful woman, so I know not to mess with this further.

What scares me is that seals sometimes explode and seals sometimes do things that they aren't supposed to do. Don't want to be teleported somewhere randomly in the middle of the night.

After three pictures, one of the circle at full, another of the ink, and the last of the seal up close, I examined the seal one last time. It was beautiful. I could tell Sasori carefully stroked each line, he was a perfectionist.

Deidara's hand could also be seen in the patterns that probably weren't just for show, but the seals I couldn't recognize. Each was slightly different, though each followed the rule of four characters.

"Serenity, what are you doing, hmm?" I looked up to see Deidara at the stare case, his visible eye widened and hand gripping the stair case handle. "Did you touch it?"

"Only twice, but I didn't smudge the ink," I promised, now standing back up. He looked up the stairs then back at me. "Cover it back up, quickly!" His voice was a whisper though.

Deidara rushed to me and helped my cover the seals and ink then smooth out the carpet frantically. "What were you doing?" His voice sounded harsher than usual, he was angry.

"I was cleaning, then I dropped Hidan's ring and saw some dirt on the floor-" "It doesn't matter," Deidara interjected, waving a dismissive hand. He looked around again, as if anybody was watching us. "Come on," he beckoned grabbing my wrist.

He lead me outside, not letting me put any shoes on or even a jacket. He sat down on the porch and tugged me to his height. "What did you see, un?"

"Some seals, I think, and ink. Right? Oh! I forgot to mention, you did a wonderful job on the patterns. I can distinctly tell which are yours and which are Danna's."

He let me ramble on, though I knew he wasn't listening. "Your lines seemed to be stroked a bit more fiercely, going back for ink every few strokes while Sasori goes for ink after one, very long stroke."

Deidara nodded his head, pretending to listen. "Serenity, do you know what that was for?" he questioned, his one visible eye looking at me very closely. "Seals? For something? I don't know!" I laughed titling my head to the side.

Again, I am no idiot. Just playing the part tends to keep me out of trouble. Especially in moments like this.

Deidara sighed, almost relieved, but then furrowed his eyebrows together. "I bet you want to know?" He raised his head to look up at the sky, it was grey, full of only clouds today.

"Serenity, we're leaving soon, hmm. So don't mess with any of that! We need it to get back to our world," Deidara scolded hitting my head lightly. I giggled and grabbed the place where he bopped me.

"We're leaving on June 26. I've been counting down, hmm." Deidara leaned against the house and folded his arms, I could tell he was in deep thought. "Don't go blabbing your mouth to anyone either."

He was harsher than usual, but I wouldn't blame him. "Pein told us not to tell you girls. He wanted to leave, without a word, hmm. We're not coming back." I wanted to interject tell him he should visit.

"It's okay, I don't mind-" "I'm not done talking," he interrupted, whipping his head to the side to look at me. "What if I stayed? You wouldn't care, would you? Everything would be the same, right?"

"I would love to have you here, you know that," I sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. Deidara rested his head against the house. "I hate this place, I hate 'Earth' as you call it and I hate 'America,' and I hate this house and everything about it!"

"I can't make art every morning without getting in trouble! I can't fly through the sky and drop C2 without a care, hmm!" Deidara threw his hands in the air angrily, making sure he got the point across to me.

"You decide if you want to stay or not, though I couldn't possibly imagine why you'd want to stay here." I shrugged my shoulders. If he hated everything about this place why stay?

"I'm not expected to be some old elder that knows everything about art or war. I've never lived through a shinobi war like, I'm fifteen Serenity, un. I haven't practiced for almost a year now!"

"I enjoyed staying with you, and wresting with Ashton, and teasing June. I like sleeping in and not have to wake up outside, being chased by hunter nin! I'm not slandered for my art here! I like being with others my age and not being feared by them!"

Again, I am no idiot, but sometime I play the part and sometimes I make decisions that can be categorized as 'idiotic.' But I can assure you I am no idiot.

"Deidara, remember when we first met and we told you, we knew everything about you guys, how your lives were just silly shows for us to watch?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" he snapped, rolling his eyes. I drew in a deep breath, knowing I'm probably going to regret this. "I know your future too."

Times like these remind that Deidara, in fact is only fifteen years old. Seeing that now he was prying. "The future! Why haven't you told me! What happened?" he yelled shaking my shoulders.

"I only know up to a certain point, Deidara. So calm down." I patted his head and smiled at his reaction. "You will be great! Trust me! I've seen your sketches and one day, you'll be able to create them! You become so awesome!"

"I do?" Deidara echoed, his voice faint. "Of course! Do I ever lie to you? Deidara, as much as I love your company, you can't stay here! You are supposed to do great things!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me.

"I just have a word of advice for you, one of your new techniques will be able to destroy a large amount of land, and when I mean large," I gave a nervous chuckle, "I mean large."

"But it comes at a price, you're life." His face fell at my words. "You mean I get an all powerful jutsu and I can't even use it, hmm!" he asked angrily.

"Never use it!" I scolded, cutting him off. "Never, ever, ever use that jutsu. Never battle Sasuke Uchiha, stay away from the Leaf village, and stop being so reckless!" I shook his shoulders, trying to get my words through his head.

"If you ever meet the Kazekage watch your arms and the same with Kakashi Hatake! Keep Sasori safe too! Don't let him go near any pink haired kunochi, got it! Don't even let him get near his grandmother!" My words slowly turned from a warning, to a lecture, to much information being spilt.

"You are not to be partnered with Tobi because that means Sasori died and that means you could! Train even harder and become stronger than Naruto Uzumaki! Do you understand me?" I gripped his shoulders harder, hoping he got all of that.

"Yeah, got it. Be safe, hmm." Smug brat. "Yes, be safe at least. Don't get killed. I font even know Sasori's grandmother or any Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be okay, hmm."

I pulled him to my chest and hugged him harshly, gripping his head to my shoulder. "Let go," he snapped, struggling in my grip. "No."

"I care so much for a brat like you, you leaving hurts a bit, you know? If you ever get discouraged remember I'll be rootin' for you." I gave him one last harsh squeeze before letting go.

He freed himself quickly, then brushed himself off. "What was that for?" he scolded, making a swipe at my face. "You're my blond bomber, got it? And you don't die! Ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop being all mushy, it's starting to irritate me, yeah." Deidara shook his head at me, it was like I was the child and him the adult at times.

I looked at him sentimentally and sighed lovingly. I cupped his cheek and he groaned angrily, but leaned into the gesture regardless. "You'll do great."

"I know I will, hmm," he answered, a bit too smugly. "Brat," I snickered ruffling his hair. "Brat Two," Deidara retorted, ruffling my hair now. "Plus, Sasori is going to need a brat like you."

Deidara smirked confidently, "Of course he is. What would he do without me, hmm." "Finally get some sleep," I laughed. Deidara glared at me playfully then stood up from the porch and stretched his leg.

"Take whatever you need when you leave,okay? Go ahead and take all the food from the fridge or raid the knife drawer in the kitchen." I felt sad, but more excited, excited for him, because I know he'll be fine. I felt excited that I could be apart of who he his, Deidara will be something great.

"Thanks. I'm going inside now, hmm. You're not allowed to tell anyone what we talked about." "Talked about what?" I asked comedically, now shrugging my shoulders. "Exactly," Deidara praised holding out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up from my seat.

As I stood I admired the blond. He sure has gotten older looking in a year, but he was around the age where teens seemed to age faster. "I'm so proud," I whispered to him. "Be careful."

"I will Serenity, hmm." He was a young boy full of determination and defiance. Deidara was strong willed, maybe too strong willed. I knew that now I warned him, he wouldn't die. He couldn't.

"Love you, hon." He looked away, as if nobody as ever told him those words sincerely. He was embarrassed, I could tell, but I took the responsibility to look out for this teenage terror.

"Don't say stuff like that," he muttered, his eyes glancing up for a moment. "It doesn't mean anything, hmm. Just causes trouble." I smiled anyways, of course it causes trouble.

"If it counts for anything, I tolerate you," he retorted, composing himself. His usual arrogant smirk was back and he was ready to take on the world alone again.

"Let's get in." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me indoors. The cool air in the house felt refreshing, the outside was humid, making my air frizzy.

"I'm going back to cleaning." I walked to the vacuum I laid down and picked it up. I was about to flick it back on before Deidara stopped me again. "Because when are you not cleaning," he commented quietly, but enough for me to hear.

"I know, I just like my house clean." I turned on the vacuum and started to vacuum once more. Deidara disappeared before I could even look back up, probably gone to hide for Tobi or harass Danna.

Despite our conversation, I was happy for Deidara, for the whole Akatsuki. It was more, bitter sweet. I was still upset of course, they were leaving, but I was happy. Happy I could be apart of them. Be apart of legends.

'Isn't it wonderful,' I thought to myself.

It was night. I walked down the halls to pass Blanco and Negro, he half heartedly smiled at me. "Did Hidan yell at you?" I asked grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

"That's why he was glaring us down," Blanco chirped holding up a finger, as if a lightbulb had gone off. "He didn't talk to us all day," Negro confirmed gruffly.

"Good, I thought for sure he was going to go after you," I sighed, feeling relieved. I ran my hand down my cheek, glad they weren't hurt.

"Is that Hidan's ring?" Negro half growled, half demanded grabbing my wrist harshly. I pulled back as a reflex before relaxing, realizing he wasn't going actually hurt me.

"Umm, yeah. It was meant as a joke, just to jab at him a little," I cried, hoping I wasn't in trouble. "~Ooo, you better get that back to Hidan," Blanco sang. "You know, Pein gives us orders through these rings. Hopefully Pein hasn't tried to get a hold of him."

Negro let go of my wrist finally and sighed. "Go give it to him, he's been acting weird today, now I know why." Negro pointed to Ashton's door, commanding me silently to give it to him.

Negro took a step forward and Blanco followed. Now I thought of them as Zetsu, because they walked together, they act as the same now, I only thought of them as different when they were.

"Where are you going?" I asked, because surly he wasn't getting food at this late. He always stayed with Pein till late at night. "To check the carpet, I may have dropped something."

And I knew what he meant, I couldn't tell you if Blanco or Negro was talking, but they walked away. Leaving me in front of Ashton's door.

I wanted to get this over with, so cracked the door open to see Hidan, already lying in his makeshift bed, asleep. He was on his stomach and his arms were underneath his pillow.

I had little bravery when it came to standing up to him, whenever I did I felt scared. So with the little bravery I had I slowly aimed the ring to throw. I let go and the ring hit him on the forehead. I retreated right away and pressed my back to the wall.

Hidan snorted first, I could hear his covers shift and him sit up. "Dang it, Ashton." He went silent for a moment before a grunt was heard. "There you are," he muttered, I assumed he found his ring and from there, I heard nothing else.

* * *

 **How was this mushy chapter? Too mushy for your regular tastes or do you want more mush?**

 **Fun Fact- The Akatsuki arrived in June 16. Also, Ashton is part of irregular gang activity, June laid off her debts to get her out of any gang activity but Ashton was drawn back in but never accumulated any more debts.**

 **A- I can sing like a dead horse**

 **Q- Favoirte chapter so far**

 **Thank you for reading, till next time dear readers.**


	39. What to do with a truck

**And summer closes to a end soon, but this fanfiction will be over by then, I am determined to finish it. (How many other authors have declared this -_-')**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 39

What to do with a truck

Ashton's POV

I curled myself into an even tighter ball. The cupboard under the sink barley fit me. I pushed the garbage bin to the side and the extra snacks aside to make as much room as possible for my long legs.

I am pretty sure there was a spider that crawled over my foot multiple times and my hand was in a cobweb. It was dark, the only light coming from the cracks of the small door.

"Ashton! Come out now!" June screamed, heavy footsteps could be heard following her. I bit my lip nervously, she was so pissed! If she found me I was dead. Deader than dead. "Ashton Coal! I cannot believe you!" she screeched stomping down the stairs. "You actually bought a truck!" June's footsteps could be heard pounding around in the living room.

The cupboard opened suddenly to reveal an orange mask. "Obito," I whisper yelled, "close that door right now." I grabbed the door and tried to yank it closed but Obito stopped me. "Food. Fist," he demanded, no longer trying to use his facade on me, holding out a hand.

"I can't grab the bag, leave me!" I whispered harshly, waving my hand violently at him. I could tell Obito looked bored under his mask as he stared at me silently. "Food," he demanded again, this time reaching into the cabinet.

I squeaked loudly as I felt a hand brush against me. "That is not a snack!" I slapped his hand away and tried my best to reach for a bag of chips. After what seemed like forever I finally took hold of a bag of chips and threw it out of the cabinet.

"Now leave," I hissed closing the small door. Obito looked at the bag and threw them back at me. "I don't like these." He reached back in the cabinet again, making me yelp surprise.

He finally retrieved his chosen snack and slammed the door shut with his foot, my hand in the door. "Mmmm!" I groaned painfully holding my hand tightly.

"Hello," June greeted, now stepping into the room. "Hiya June! Did ya need something?" Obito chirped idiotically, keeping his foot on the cabinet.

"Get out of the room," June moaned, her footsteps were heavy. I assumed she was closing in on Obito. I bit my nail again, nervous she was going to open this cabinet.

"Why would you want Tobi to leave," Obito pouted, his voice seeming more innocent then it really was. "Get out," June lowered her voice to make sure nobody would hear if they were watching, "Madara."

"Ooo! June! You're so scary when you say my name like that!" Obito shrieked teasingly, his foot tapping my cabinet. "I'm so scared." Obito's voice lowered and dripped with sarcasm.

"Leave me alone," June scolded, shuffling noises could be heard after her, as if she was clearly away items in the counter. The noise of the refrigerator opening followed by the racks being moved, then it slamming shut.

"June, dear, whatever are you doing?" Obito asked, using his alternate voice. "Trying to find Ashton. She bought a truck and I don't know with whose money yet, but when I do find her..." The sound of the cabinet next to me was hear slamming shut.

"She probably used Serenity's prize money or some of my emergency money. I am not in a mood for a vociferous debate with her." Light poured through my cabinet and June's finger could be seen.

"June," Obito said quickly, grabbing June's wrist in the processes. "Why don't you back up for me?" Obito came closer to me and crouch down. He reached in to grab my hand and started to yank me out.

The second I was out I bolted to the front door. Consequently, my punishment for not looking where I was was running into Kakuzu. "Move! Move! Gramps!" I shouted shoving his shoulder.

Kakuzu stood without movement and stared at me. Then looked at June to see her fuming. "She bought a truck," June deadpanned, though clearly mad. June crossed her arms and smirked, clearly knowing that she didn't have to catch me, Kakuzu could.

"Ashton, now why would you do such an idiotic thing?" Kakuzu asked, now fully blocking the door way. "I wanted a truck for work," I answered, half truthfully. I looked down to avoid his eye contact and felt smaller despite being a few inches smaller.

"You don't even work," Kakuzu reasoned, his voice not showing any anger, which is good, but his posture looked threatening. "Hey, Tobi, a little help here?" I asked

pointing to Kakuzu.

"Tobi would love to help Ashton! But... Tobi wants something in return, though Tobi doesn't think Ashton will agree." Obito put a finger to his chin and pondered it.

"I'm at the point where I'll do anything," I cried, backing up from Kakuzu. As I took another step back, my back pressed to June. "Look, look, June let's talk this out. I got the truck for a reason, we can take them places now, we can do things go places, you know?"

"No, I don't know." She turned to Kakuzu and smiled politely at him before reaching into her pocket. June pulled out her leather wallet and held it up. "Kakuzu, get Ashton and I'll give you all the cash in my wallet."

Kakuzu smiled under his mask and I could see threads slowly poking out of his long sleeves shirt. "Tobi, I mean it! I'll do anything you want!" I screeched, watching in terror as Kakuzu's threads were fully revealed.

"Anything?" he chimed happily, rolling into the balls of his feet. "Anything!" I comfirmed, ducking to avoid a lashing thread. Obito grabbed my wrist and let out a childish giggle.

He ran to the other side of the kitchen, avoiding multiple slashes from Kakuzu until we made our way to the sink. He pushed my under the kitchen sink and into the cramped cabinet.

"Now watch Tobi as he disappears!" Obito announced, waving one hand in the air and the other on his hip. Obito Kakuzu growled, "He's going to do the jutsu!"

Obito crouched down and jumped towards me, I hit my head against the back wall of the cabinet and scrunched my eyes shut. For a moment I felt like I was being dropped from a skyscraper.

The feeling of my stomach bunching up and my back aching filled my senses, but the next thing I knew when I opened my eyes, I was outside. My back pressed to the grass and head rested against my new truck.

"Does Ashton have the keys to her new contraption?" Obito asked, now coking his head to the side. He helped me up and opened the door to the truck. "Uh, yeah, I do." I reached for my back pocket and pulled it out.

"Why don't Tobi and Ashton go for a ride? Tobi thinks June needs a chance to calm down," Obito pondered, sitting himself down in the front seat of the van. He patted the seat next to him so I could sit down.

I walked around the truck and sat down in the drivers seat them started the car. I drove off and down the road, the house growing ever so smaller until it was out of sight.

"Thanks. I think I'd be dead if it weren't for you, I firmly believe June is capable of multiple murders," I chuckled, but knew very well that June is capable of killing. That fact only makes her more scarier when she's angry.

"You're welcome! Tobi likes helping!" He clasped his hand together and looked to me. I looked to him for a moment before poking his mask, were his nose should be.

"You know, if you want you can talk like a normal person for once. Since I already know," I suggested, turning back to the road. I glanced at the rear view mirror and adjusted it to see him.

Obito relaxed from his tensed posture and leaned back into his seat. "But that's just a suggestion, make yourself comfortable." I rolled down the windows and set my cap down, the wind felt great in my hair.

"I got a question for you. What was that weird thing you did back there. Where we were in the house then out of the house?" I asked, still feeling a bit disoriented from his trick.

He stayed quiet for a moment. Deciding which persona and voice to use while talking to me. He spoke for a moment, using his regular 'Tobi' voice, "Well you see Ashton its a special trick Tobi learned while..." His voice died off.

He then switched to his other person, he was Madara now. "It's apart of the Uchiha power. My sharingan allows me to bend space itself. It's called Kamui, it's an extension of the Mangekyo." He waved his through the air and continued.

"It allows me to teleport and become intangible," he further explained. Obito crossed his arms now, already done speaking to me.

"So if I tried to hit you, you could turn invisible?" I asked, keeping one hand on the steering wheel while the other went to strike him. My hand passed through him and I drew back right away.

"Ew! My hand went through your face," I whined shaking my poor hand. Though I couldn't feel a difference, it felt like regular air passing through my hand.

"It's not invisibility, I simply teleport another part of my body," he snapped shaking his head. I nodded in understanding. "Don't you have your own personal dimension or something?"

"In a sense, yes." Obito acted snappy, as if I was offending him in some way or attacking, but it was curiosity. I couldn't help myself, who could when a man with abilities such as his was with you.

He stayed silent and watched the window, finding our surroundings more interesting than me. I viewed him through the rear view mirror, hoping he wouldn't catch my eyes.

After ten minutes of silent driving I turned to go through back country roads where nobody drove. The scenery was relaxing, all you could see was farm field for miles.

I broke the silence finally. "Can you take me there?" "Where." "To your personal dimension, I've never traveled to another dimension before, wouldn't it be cool!"

"No."

"Come on. Why not? It'd be fun! Another dimension! You've been in three. Yours, mine, and your own personal one! I've only been in one dimension!" I could feel my excitement boiling over the edge. I wanted to go and I wanted to go now.

"Ashton, no," he snapped again, this time turning to me. I ignored him and slowly pushed my foot onto the gas petal. At first he didn't seemed fazed but as we traveled faster he began to grip the hadle.

"Ashton, the speed limit is 25 miles per hour here, you're going 90," he grab my arm, hoping I'd slow down, "listen to the signs!"

"Signs are just a suggestion to me, honey!" I yelled, pushing my foot further in the gas petal. "Wanna see me do a donut?" I gripped the steering wheel harder and threw my arms to the left.

Obito grabbed my arm and the ceiling of the truck as he was threw about. The poor man didn't have a seatbelt on as I circled the road. "Stop this!" he ordered, fumbling for the seatbelt now. He eventually clicked it in, but by now I had stopped my fun.

"I thought donuts were sweets you ate?" he yelled, his voice distressed and questioning. "Nope, a donut in a car was that. Wanna go again?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"No." He settled back down and made himself comfortable by shifting around till he found the right spot. "Then take me to your dimension," I demanded raising my head, trying to act defiant.

"I'm not taking you there as your own childish gain, I use that for serious- Ashton!" he screamed angrily as I slammed my foot on the gas petal again. "Just try taking my hands off the wheel, you have no idea how to work a truck!"

Obito yelled for me to slow down once again, but I didn't listen of course. "I'll slow down if you take me!" I wagered, flinging my arms to the side for another donut. We flew around again and I couldn't help but grin.

"Isn't this great! Ha ha!" I laughed, rolling down Obito's window as well. He composed himself and rocked with the truck, clearly unamused. I whirled us around one last time and started for the path ahead of us.

"I'll take you."

I slowed to a stop for him, only to park at the side of the road and grinned. "Ah yeah!" I cheered pumping my fist. "Inter Dimensional Ashton! Let's do this!" I pumped both fist again and did a small happy dance in my seat.

I settled down in my chair and crossed my legs to look presentable despite my hair and clothes. "Now what?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion and rested a head in hand.

"Hold onto me." He grabbed my hand and set it on his shoulder. The same sensation as earlier overtook me and a hole opened up from nowhere. It floated in the air and became bigger quickly, it swirled in a circular motion, slowly enveloping my until I was longer in my truck.

Obito pulled away from me, my hand no longer his shoulder. I pulled away as well, a little flustered from his contact.

My surroundings were dark but there was light nonetheless, but the source of it I didn't know. I bent down and felt the smooth light, grey ground. It was like rubber, but more firm and dust was settled onto it.

I raked my nails down the floor and only dust came up. "What are you doing?" Obito asked crouching down by me. "I'm feeling the floor," I answered matter-of-factly nodding my head at him.

This all reminded me of the anime, where Obito and Kakashi seemed fated to fight. Isn't it weird? Being able to know a whole person's future but be too scared to change anything.

If I said anything, I feel I would change things for the worse. I tended to make everything worse by talking too much, I feel if I were to say something, mention his future, Obito may snap.

I stood up again and Obito followed. "I can come here whenever I like with little effort. Taking someone else though, takes some," he explained, his voice deep like the legendary Uchiha.

"Obito," I looked to him and sighed, "you don't have to use that tone of voice with me. You can be Obito Uchiha, after all, isn't this Obito's Uchiha's personal dimension?"

Obito ignored me and looked out to the vast sea of small, grey, square islands. As I looked closer we were on a small, grey, square island and other small, grey, square islands surrounded us. The space between them varied. Some seemed to be meters apart while others were a mere few feet.

Though not all small, grey, square islands were small. Some were large, grey, square islands and others were gigantic, grey, square islands, but those seemed to be further out.

I decided I wanted to go onto another island and picked the closest one to us. It was maybe three feet taller and six feet away, not as bad as the other ones.

Bending my leg back I started off sprinting. One long leg passing the other at a quick pace. Obito watched me curiously before deciding I was an idiot for this.

But I couldn't stop, I felt powerful here and I was gonna do it. So with my last step I swung my arms up and launched myself to the next platform. My stomach hit the edge and I crawled my way to the top. With a triumphant huff, I lied on the ground.

"I did it!" I cheered putting my hands up. I rolled to my stomach so I was at the edge and peered down into a black abyss of nothingness that was in between each small, grey, square island.

Huh, should have took that into consideration before I jumped.

"You idiot." I peered behind me to see Obito crouching down. He seized my ankle and pulled me from the edge. "Let go!" I whined, holding onto the edge, but compared to him I was weak and he managed to yank me from the edge.

"You could have died! I don't know where that abyss goes to." Obito lifted my up by the ankle, my arms and head being dragged across the ground. "I may as well throw you in to see!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't," I whined, trying to reach up for his hand. "Can you let go of me? I kinda need my ankle and with that glare you're going to cut it off."

Obito let go of my ankle, making me drop to the floor. I held my head, since it was the first body part to hit the ground. For a few more seconds I cradled it before easing the pressure on it.

"So mean," I muttered, slowly standing back up. "You really didn't like that I jumped," I pondered aloud. "I bet you really wouldn't like it if I did it again." I gave him a playful smile before wheeling around to jump off the platform again to return to my original one.

I landed this time with a roll, flawlessly if I may add. "Perfect ten outta ten!" I announced, holding my arms up in a T for balance.

Obito rubbed his temples and jumped down to my platform with utter grace. He seemed to float instead of fall, he was so graceful. "What did I just tell you?"

"That I'm an idiot and I could've died," I echoed, nodding my head in conformation. "Yes," Obito confirmed, slowly walking to me. "Don't do it again or I'll drop you."

I stared at his eye through the small hole in his mask, his sharingan whirling angrily. He stared back at me, his head slowly inclined up to look at me. I was glad he cared, but I only wanted some fun.

It's another dimension, who wouldn't be excited? I couldn't blame him though, I'd be worried if June or Serenity would jump that, because June would probably fail.

I flicked Obito's mask where his nose should be and gave him a grin. "I won't do it again, I wouldn't want you to drop me." Obito slapped my hand away and turned around. "I think you've had enough time here, we should head back."

The Uchiha grabbed my hand and before I could protest we were back in the truck, him next to me and I in the drivers seat. Obito pulled away from my hand right away, as if I were a burning stove.

"Thank, I guess. That was fun." I started up my truck again, but only so I could turn on the air, his personal dimension was humid. "It was trivial," Obito corrected crossing his arms again.

"Are you calling happiness trivial?" I questioned, putting my hat back on. Obito stayed silent, maybe not knowing how to answer.

"Well? Is happiness trivial to you?" I wasn't angry with him, more disappointed, because if happiness is trivial why does someone who preaches that very saying make me happy? Make sense?

"This sort of 'happiness' is trivial. True happiness is worth while, something this world can't achieve," Obito answered, looking out the window and up into the sky.

"I'm sorry to break it to you buddy, but you make me happy. Those times where we have mindless fun or sit on the couch watching T.V together while eating snacks. That's a lot of fun for me."

"You must be thinking of Tobi, I would never do such things. Tobi and I are separate people," Obito snapped, not paying any mind to my previous words.

"Nah, you and Tobi are similar. Like how you and Madara are, you two are both powerful and want the best for the Uchiha while Tobi and you both just want to live life." I glanced at him through the rear view mirror again, hoping he listened.

"I don't know why, even though Tobi is so much nicer I like Obito, I like Obito a lot." I leaned over my seat and lied my head on his shoulder. "I kinda really like Obito."

"Preposterous, you couldn't possibly have feelings for me. I'd reject them anyways." Obito didn't move away from me though, he let me rest my head on his shoulder.

I didn't even try to listen him. I went on trying to reason. "It's sounds weird, I know. Maybe you can just listen to me. After Tate I was set on not opening my heat to anyone," I admitted, holding my hands tightly together.

"Why are you telling me this?" Obito asked, though he didn't move away from me. I turn my head so my nose was touching the fabric of his shirt. I inhaled deeply, he was so dense.

"I'm telling you because you're listening. Do you really think I'm telling you this to gain something? Anything?" I asked, for once I wasn't angry though. I didn't even want to raise my voice.

I felt Obito take in a deep breath then exhale deeply. "Ashton, if you know so much about me then you should know why I don't answer you."

Rin, that was the reason and I understood why. Obito loved Rin with everything he had, all of his heart. He lost her forever. From what I've seen Obito never loved anyone again.

"But that doesn't mean I have no affection for you." Obito patted my head left hand, it was ungloved; it never was ungloved.

"Could you learn to like me?" I was soon expecting him to shoot me down. I expected him to say, "No, never. I could never love a being as such." But no, he didn't answer me, he didn't jerk away like usual

"That's okay, I'll try another day. Are you okay with that?" I expected him to answer me again. I was ready from some dramatic speech on how he was unable to love ever again. I was ready for, "No."

But he didn't say it, Obito didn't speak again for majority of the time we sat in the car. Maybe he was blocking out my words or maybe he was pondering them.

The silence didn't treat me well, making me think the worse of the situation. So I settled for a simple conversation. "What did you want me to do for you? You said you needed me to do a favor of some sorts."

Obito clicked his tongue then sat up straighter. "Ah, yes. My favor," he bobbed his head as if he were listening to a rhythm, trying to piece the words together, "we don't owe you anything when we leave. I do not want to lay any debt to you three."

"A 'thank you' would be appreciated at least," I laughed, lowering my hat over my eyes. "You're not angry?" Obito questioned, looking down at me.

"Heck yeah, I'm angry, just not in the mood to show it. I'll hunt you down later." I leaned further into him and let out a sigh through my nose. "You don't owe us anything right?"

"According to my previous words," he confirmed, moving his shoulder to get adjusted. "Are donations open at the very least?" I teased, suppressing a string of laughter.

* * *

 **So what's you think? Two more chapters to go after this. I know, exciting. I'm thinking of a sequel but there's some holes in the plot so far. If you guys have any ideas, shoot.**

 **Fun fact- Ashton has hid from June in the refrigerator before, that's why June opened it to check for her. Also, Ashton a very good driver, Serenity is the worse because she's 'too safe.' Like being in traffic for hours because she doesn't want to cut anyone off.**

 **A- I had too much fun writing when June met Nagato.**

 **Q- What's your favorite and least favorite Naruto ship?**

 **Thats it for today! Thanks for reading and remember to review. Till next time!**


	40. What to do with water

**Ha ha! I'm here and with the longest chapter of this fic! Except an update tomorrow! I said I'd try finishing this before summer was up! (Technically that's Septmeber 22) Now go ahead and read!**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 40

What to do with water

Ashton's POV

I swished my legs back in forth, feeling the warm water on my legs felt great. Konan sat next to me, her legs swishing back and forth as well.

"A pool is really a brilliant idea. This would be revolutionary in Sunagakure. We use bathhouses as a relief more," Konan said thoughtfully, brushing her hands through the water.

We were at the pool right now, deciding to spend the hot, humid day, in a semi warm pool. Previously we forgot about the cold water, let's just say this involved an angry chibi Hidan.

So we compromised and went to an open pool with a heater. Needless to say there were no chibis. We were the only ones in the whole place today.

"Do you guys just use lakes and streams then?" I asked.

She nodded in reply. "Yes, in Ame the people usually swim in the lakes or small streams, there are quite a few streams in Ame."

"I bet, it's always raining there." I lightly splashed the water at her and laughed. She did the same thing and lightly splashed me too. The splashing quickly escalated to full on splashing then pushing.

Before I could splash her she pushed me into the pool and now I was flailing my arms and trying to get back up. Konan laughed and pushed my fingers off the edge of the pool.

"Very funny," I deadpanned, "you're lucky I'm in the five foot zone, I don't swim well." Konan didn't seem to listen and kept laughing, even holding her bare sides- she was wearing one of Serenity's swimsuits.

I wasn't angry with her though, that laugh she let out was so light hearted and happy, it made me want to shout. I began to laugh with her, slowly forgetting that I was in the water because of her.

Next thing I knew she was in the pool- let me rephrase. She was on the pool. Walking on the water like she was the Son of God.

"Well isn't that something." I whistled after my statement, showing her how amazed I was. I grabbed her ankle and tugged and she came plunging after me. She laughed as well but had to position her head so it was looking up to avoid a mouthful of water.

She threw her arms onto the edge of the pool and smiled at me. "I think I should swim more often," she chuckled, turning so she sat. Konan looked around a peaceful smile rested on her face.

As she looked out I joined her and looked out. Serenity was splashing happily near Zetsu as the two talked all while Obito sat fully clothed at the sidelines. The Trio of Trouble (Deidara, Hidan and Kisame) were pushing each other under water, seeing how long they could keep each other under the water, Kisame was winning.

There was Kakuzu, he wasn't swimming but enjoying the hot tub placed in the corner of this facility. His head was leaned back and his hair was down. The old man was enjoying himself finally and relaxing.

Sasori kept pushing June into the water as Itachi watched, thoroughly amused. Then there was Pein, who wasn't in any swimwear. He sat on a bench, peacefully reading while occasionally glancing up to make awkward eye contact with Konan.

"It is painful to watch you two like this," I teased, looking at Pein as he silently glared at me. What I did, I know nothing of.

Konan sighed. "Pein is just stressed, he doesn't act like himself even when we are alone. The lack of chakra seems to take a toll on him." Konan looked at Pein and smiled and for a moment I thought he smiled back.

"I see, he seems to have a bad case of 'No Chill' I think a daily dose of Chill Pills would do him good. What do you think? Should we amp up the dosage to three Chill Pills and Relaxation Time to once a day?"

Konan let out a half hearted chuckle before giving a worried glance. "Ashton, I don't know why I bother," she sighed, shaking her head. "I am devoted to Pein, I will give him my life if need be. I am his angel. I wouldn't want it any other way, but..."

Her voice wandered, showing disappointment. "I could have been married now with children almost as old as a Deidara. I could have lived in a house as a mother, doing chores in the house all day."

"I could have been in college in New York, but we wouldn't have met each other if that happened. Now could we? Plus, he needs you." I nudged her lightly then put my head in my hand. Konan let a out a dry chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah," she looked out over the Akatsuki, "Nagato probably would have died without me." Her eyes seemed so focused on the organization they created.

"I've rubbed off on you, haven't I?" I stated nodding my head. The way she said it and the fact that she actually did say it was like me.

"Yes, you have. I think it's good though, I feel like I'm a child again when I'm with you. Stubborn, cheerful, active. I feel this is good. Maybe I can protect Nagato better like this."

After another hour of talking with Konan, I was in the middle of the pool on Kisame back. He was currently plowing through the water like a shark, trying to catch Hidan.

Every now and then he would grab Hidan's ankle, throw him underwater, and drown him. Hidan would pop up after ten minutes throwing up water, catch his breath, then swim away again.

They called this 'game' Shark Attack. Kisame was the shark and Hidan was the one to be drowned. Deidara would occasionally join but he couldn't be dunked for over two minutes.

I was there for the play by play. "And Hidan swims underwater to avoid a strike by Kisame but Kisame retaliates by cutting him off. Hidan swims- wait no- Hidan is drowned for the sixth time today!"

Kisame chuckled and held Hidan under the water. Hidan flailed and kicked, splashing water everywhere. The bubbles and splashing stopped for a moment before Kisame let him up.

Water poured out of Hidan's mouth and he gasped for air. "Screw... you... fish face..." He finished wheezing and took in another breath before standing on top of the water and running.

Kisame let out a growl and started to swim after him. Kisame swam like there was no tomorrow, he kicked his legs off the side of the pool every few seconds and then to the other side, trying to catch Hidan.

"Hidan runs on water like Jesus, but folks, that's the only thing they have in common. One's the Son of God, a kind gentle being, and the others a... narcissistic whale." I cringed at the sentence, k couldn't think of anything else.

"Kisame swims faster, he is the predator. He's straight outta Kirigakure and is thirsty for narcissistic whale blood. Kisame swims faster, almost drowning the announcer herself, but he gets the message and swims up. "

Hidan leapt onto the ground where Itachi sat, watching Serenity bounce around in the water happily. Kisame chased him out of the water with me still on his back. The two chased each other round the pool till Kisame tired and looked for a easier way.

"A mischievous smile graces Kisame's face and Hidan begins to run faster, as if the zealot knows what is to come. Kisame comes to a halt and glares Hidan down from the other side of the pool, it is a show down."

I felt his hands stop supporting my bottom and lift to make hands seals before he yelled, "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

I've never seen something as awesome as this. The water from the pool lifted and slowly floated in the air. It formed a dragon and the body twisted around us before sending itself off to Hidan. It's body slithered in the air gracefully before crashing into Hidan.

The Jashinist flew into the pool and was pinned to the floor of the pool by the force of the water. The dragon finally stopped weaving itself into the pool and Hidan emerged from the water.

"Folks, I cannot believe what I am seeing. Our local shark just launched water in the form of a dragon at our local masochist. What a sight to see." I ran my fingers through my hair and took in a deep breath. That was *amazing*.

"You win this round," Hidan sighed, swimming to us then sitting at the edge of the pool. Kisame sat down and I detached myself from him to sit next to him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and shinobi, the game comes to a close as Hidan declares Kisame the winner of this round. I'll see you again for the next round folks, till next time."

Hidan looked at me before shaking his head. "Narcissistic whale? Really? Out of all the options that were available to you, you pick narcissistic whale? I cannot believe you sometimes," he deadpanned.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was all I could think of. Plus, you fit the part. You're full of yourself, you have an ego the size of a whale."

"And then we have Big Blue here," Hidan commented, rudely gesturing to Kisame.

"Big Blue is perfect," I commented, glancing to Kisame for approval. Kisame nodded and folded his arms. "I agree with Ashton," he said.

"Of course you do," Hidan grumbled. The zealot looked up and examined the pool before looking to me. "Know any games besides Shark Attack?"

"We could play 'Beat the Crap Out of Hidan' or 'Drown Hidan,' don't those sound like fun options. Or! I was thinking, we could should Hidan inside a vending machine!"

Hidan hit me over the head before I could respond. "Not funny."

"Okay, okay. I know a few actually. We can play this game called Marco Pollo. Basically one person closes their eyes and yells "Marco!" while everyone else shouts "Pollo!" The goal of the game is to find the others if you're 'it' or avoiding that person!"

Kisame grinned. "Marco!" he yelled, his sharp teeth showing as he smiled. "Pollo?" I titled my head to the side, clearly confused. Kisame pushed me forcefully. I was launched into the pool, far into the middle.

"I win!" Kisame cheered, throwing his hands in the air. Hidan laughed loudly while pointing at me. I frowned and slowly swam to Kisame.

"Stay put. I'll be right back and with revenge!" I yelled. I heaved myself onto the side of the pool and trudged around the two then around the pool. I slowly sat down next to Sasori, Itachi, and June. "Can you do me a favor?"

June lifted her head from Itachi's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she answered, her tone was more relaxed then her usual deadpan voice, it was a nice change.

"Not you, Sasori." I looked to the redhead, who in turn looked at me. "Can you fling Hidan into the wall then try to drown Kisame?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "No, that's a waste of my chakra." I shook my head before he could finish. "No it's not. They pushed me in the water!" I yelled, pointing to Kisame.

"It's water, Ashton," Sasori reasoned, "you can swim, he wouldn't of drowned you like Hidan. Also, I don't think that would please Itachi." I looked to said Uchiha to see him sigh.

"Ashton, leave my partner alone," he sighed, now looking at Kisame from the other side of the pool.

"Leave my partner alone, Ashton. I don't care that they pushed you in the pool. I only care about June, Kisame, and my hair," I mocked, trying to mimic his tone.

"Do you think Zetsu would eat her?" June wondered aloud, her eyes wandering the area for the man. "No, she's too repulsive," Sasori answered.

I gasped loudly. "I feel loved! First Konan pushes me, then Hidan hits me over the head, then Kisame pushes me in the water, after Sasori denies my request, then I get hurt by my closest companion!"

"Sounds about right." Sasori hummed after his statement then shrugged. "If it makes you feel any happier June wouldn't really feed you to Zetsu. He doesn't like a lot of fat on his meat."

June let out a snort then covered her mouth while Sasori gave me a smug smirk, as if he'd just walked away from an explosion. "You are unbelievable, really! I tell you! At least Itachi appreciates me! Right?"

Itachi didn't nod or vocally answer, he just stared. I scooted closer to him so we were inches apart. "Say something if you appreciate me." The Uchiha didn't say a word.

"Blink if you appreciate." He didn't even bat an eye lash. I took in a heavy breath then blew at his eye. Itachi rapidly blinked then wiped his eyes. "Itachi appreciates me!" I grinned triumphantly.

"You spit in my eye," Itachi murmured, still rubbing his eye. The raven continued to rub at his eyes, trying to thoroughly cleanse it.

"I meant to blow, oops." I shrugged carelessly and scooted away from him. "All I wanted was to feel appreciated! Is it bad that a girl wants to feel loved by her friends." I draped myself across Itachi's legs and smiled at June.

"Ashton," June warned, her blue eyes now glaring at me. I smiled at her, giving her the most cheeky grin I could muster then winked at her.

"Can you remove yourself from me, Ashton?" Itachi asked, his hands hovering above me as if I were poison. He moved uncomfortably under me and wriggled, trying to get me off but without force.

I gave him a smirk before cupping his cheek to face me. "What if I said no?"

Before he could respond June had kicked my in the face and into the water. "Ashton!" she yelled, pushing my arms from the side of the pool and into the water.

"Jeez! It was a joke! He's yours, not mine!" I clawed at the sides of the pool but alas, June had somehow mustered up the strength to kick me off.

"I think my nose is bleeding!" I screamed, flailing my arms to swim and pinch my nose. I touched my nose and waited for the warm liquid to pour, luckily none came.

June held out her hand for me and I took. She pulled me onto the ground and gave me her signature smirk. "Sorry," she apologized, though she was still smiling.

"You're lucky I love you," I pouted, chewing on the inside of my cheek. June chuckled and patted my back. "I love you too." She then proceeded the lay her head on my shoulder.

I looked down at June and smiled. "Did you do anything chakra related today" I asked, leaning my head onto of hers.

June looked up at me. "I tried, I successfully stood on top of the water for four seconds until I fell," she sighed disappointedly, she shook her head before looking back to me.

"Impressive, first time to, right?" I asked. June nodded her head, "Yeah, I can't wait to try again. I may not have a chakra system but it's in my veins, so I can do something."

"June is certainly a quick learner, but I expected nothing less of her," Itachi stated, his voice still monotone but I could tell he was proud of June. A small smirked tugged at the end of his lips as he watched June.

"Sasori, I believe you have the best chakra control in the Akatsuki," Itachi added. Sasori looked to beam with pride and smirk, but Itachi wasn't done speaking. "But if June continues learning chakra control, she could surpass you."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I don't think she could even learn how to make a single chakra thread." Sasori let out an amused chuckled after he finished speaking.

"Watch me! I'll learn how to make a chakra thread, I'll make five chakra stings!" June then turned her attention to her hand and intently stared at it. With her glare she looked as if she'd burn a hole through her hand.

"Do you think she can do it?" I whispered to the two men by me. Sasori shook his head right away, while Itachi looked at me before saying, "Of course. June's determined." Which I couldn't disagree with. Once June had her mind set on something she wouldn't stop till she succeeded or failed miserably.

"With chakra you can do *anything* you put your mind to," June added, still staring intently at her hand. Nothing was coming for it though.

"With chakra I can do anything? What about without chakra?" I teased, slowly nudging June in the side. June scoffed then shrugged. "You can still do anything you want but not with 100% rate of successfulness, chakra just makes everything easier."

"I can certainly feel chakra coming to June hand, there's quite a bit of it to, but she not focusing it into a string," Sasori commented. He laid his hands on June's back and she smiled.

"I hope my body starts making its own chakra soon. Then I don't need you," June teased, flexing her fingers every way she could. Sasori sighed though and rolled his eyes. The redhead opened his mouth the reply but quickly silenced himself and pushed more chakra into June.

"It's going to be boring here Ashton. Whether you'd like to stay or not is up to you, but I am going to be working on this till I get it."

"I'll visit some other people then, for now my revenge will be postponed till someone is willing to help me." I gave them a lazy salute before standing up to walk off. June nodded her head before going back to her task.

I looked around again to see Konan still talking to Pein and Serenity still splashing happily as she talked to Zetsu. Kakuzu was still in the hot tub with his head back, by now I was sure he was asleep like the senior citizen he is.

Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara were trying to play Marco Polo. The only one not socializing was Obito who sat on a bench near the bathrooms and bubblers. My sling pack was next to him, earlier I told him to watch it.

"Hey!" I greeted, waving my hand. Obito uncrossed his arms and looked up from his hunched form. He raised a hand happily and waved. "Hiya Ashton! Are you having fun?" he asked happily, patting to the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I only got drowned once! And Kisame did a cool water jutsu!" I tucked the stray hairs behind me ear and grinned like a child. "Kisame's trick was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Obito threw his hands up in the air then pouted, still using his Tobi persona. "Really Ashton? Cooler than Tobi's tricks? Because that can't be possible, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Okay, okay. I have to admit your tricks are cooler. Kisame can make a water dragon but you have your own personal dimension. That's better, plus, that has potential. You can store a whole house there and chill. Imagine that."

"Tobi never thought about that." He put a finger to his chin and hummed. Though, he could store weapons there and pulled them out of nowhere in the middle of battle. Imagine how over powered that would be.

"I'm done with swimming for now, wanna come outside with me?" I asked, standing up to stretch my back. I grabbed my sling pack and started to head out of the facility with Obito following close behind.

The moment we stepped outside I dug around in my sling pack and pulled out a lighter and cigarette pack. I shook the box till one popped out, I took it between to fingers and lit it.

"This is so bad for me," I chuckled, putting the cancer stick to my lips. "But I just can't stop, you understand right? One of those things you hate but you love so much. This is going to be the death of me."

Obito finally switched his persona, his deep chuckle giving it away. "I know a few people who smoke. They all look terrible." Obito pressed his back against the back of the facility.

"Are you saying I look terrible?" I teased, nudging his shoulder. Obito shook his head. "I didn't say you look terrible, but I didn't say you look good either."

I rolled my eyes and took the cigarette from my lips before an idea popped into my head. A devils he idea at that, an idea that will probably get me killed. "Take off your mask, will ya?" I reached for his mask and Obito grabbed my wrist with one hand while the other held his mask protectively.

"Please, just let me take one last peek, I've only seen your face like," I looked at my fingers and counted, "four times! Mouth and all!"

"That's more than most people. Majority of people have never seen my face," he snapped, but it wasn't menacingly. "Remember, I don't owe you anything either. I have no reason to take off my mask."

"You're leaving really soon, right?" I asked before taking in a puff of smoke then breathing it out again. I set my sling pack and lighter down, the only thing in my hands was a lit cigarette.

"Yes, we leave soon. I've already told you this." Obito waved me off. "Why are you asking again?"

"Okay then take off your mask or just put it to the side. Just once, I wanna do something," I pleaded, clasping my hands together. 'He's so gonna kill me for this,' I mentally thought.

Obito reluctantly switched his mask to the side, the band covering his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "What now?" he snapped, his mouth slowly frowning.

"You gotta promise not to kill me after this." I crossed my arms waiting for him to respond while I taped my foot impatiently. "I want you to give me an oath."

Obito slowly put his hand to his heart while the other lifted itself into the air as if he were giving a pledge. "I promise not to kill you, Ashton Coal, after whatever your about to do. Happy?"

"Good," I said, dropping the cigarette and rubbing it into the ground with my foot. I then wiped my bottom lip with my wrist and smiled.

I leaned forward to let my lips brush his. Obito visibly retracted and pushed me away. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking me by the shoulders and holding me away.

I wiped my lips again and bowed my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just thought it'd be okay..." My voice trailed off and I looked up at him. He probably had no idea what was going, why I even made this decision.

"I said I'd let you do whatever until you were done," Obito slowly pulled me in closer and released me from his grasp, "continue. I won't kill you." His hands fell to his sides as he waited for me to continue.

Hesitantly I pressed my lips to him. His lips were warm, warmer than mine. Unlike me he didn't have chapped lips or they didn't bleed when bit. Our noses awkwardly pressed together as our lips met.

I had to bend my legs and arch my back in order to directly press my lips to him because of how tall I was and I guessed Obito wasn't the kind to look up at someone during a time like this.

At first he didn't move and let me move for what seemed like eternity, but before I knew it he was pressed back, his lips moving over mine now. I've never been the one to make the first move, but I'm glad for once I was.

I couldn't help but pressed back harshly, but Obito didn't like this so he pressed to me just as harshly. I didn't want this to end but I didn't want this to escalated, so as he took my lip with his own I pulled back and exhaled heavily.

He waited patiently, as if expecting me to come back, but I knew I wouldn't be. So instead I took a hold of his mask and turned it so it was back to normal. I stepped back and he watched me.

I inhaled deeply. "Wow," I whispered while I exhaled. With that statement Obito turned around to leave me and couldn't be happier with him and myself.

It was night and I fell asleep surprisingly easy tonight. Especially since I've been using my medicine more I'm surprised I fell asleep so easily, but when I fall asleep easily I am woken easily.

The bed creaked under me, as if weight was shifting. I cracked my eye open to see Kakuzu sitting up on the bed, his Akatsuki cloak was on and his hair tucked into the cloak.

A mask rested in his hands before he slipped it on. Only his eyes shown as he looked around the room. "Hidan," he whispered, "get up."

Hidan's head poked up tiredly as well. "I'm up, just give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready." He slowly stood up and stretch his arms before turning to my dressers and opening it.

He started to take his and Kakuzu's clothing out of the dresser and packing them into one of my backpacks. After Hidan was done packing he threw it at Kakuzu, Kakuzu caught it easily and checked the bag.

Hidan then started to dress himself. He put on his old pants and his cloak on. The last thing he grabbed was his scythe. Hidan twirled it around then gripped the handle as he grinned.

"You look excited," Kakuzu commented quietly, still adjusting his mask around his face. Hidan looked to him and smiled, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? We get to leave," Hidan quietly chuckled.

"You have everything?" Kakuzu whispered, slowly standing up. He looked to Hidan then around the room, as if he was trying to memorize it all.

Hidan nodded his head. "I got everything." He looked back to the room and sighed. "This would be a nice vacation home, we should come back on our next vacation day."

Kakuzu shook his head. "With the amount of days we've missed there won't be a vacation day for another two or three years," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He ran his fingers across my dresser then looked to Hidan.

"Don't you think it is weird that we owe no debt to the girls? Serenity is the only one who would be naïve enough to allow us to stay here with minimal debt or none. I'm surprised June hasn't tried to hunt us down."

Hidan shrugged. "Maybe Pein dealt with them. I'm sure Ashton would have said something, if someone already talked to her she'd stay quiet. She's lucky she knows when to stay quiet."

Kakuzu nodded in agreement then started to walked to the door. Before he left I shot up and threw myself off the bed to grab Hidan's wirst. He snapped his neck to look at me and sighed. "Ashton."

"I know, I know, you could at least say goodbye, moron," I whispered, hoping I wouldn't wake June or Serenity. I slowly slipped off the bed and mustered up a smile. "Goodbye Hidan."

Hidan smiled and bowed his head. "Goodbye Ashton Coal of Wisconsin. I hope you don't get killed," he chuckled quietly, scratching the back of his head. I slung an arm around him and he did the same.

"Don't get yourself killed either, stay away from the Nara clan. Same goes for you Kakuzu, stay away from Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. I also advise not killing Asuma Sarutobi. Okay?" I unhooked my arm from Hidan and looked at Kakuzu.

"Try not to die gramps. I'm gonna miss you." I held out my hand and he shook it firmly before ruffling my already messy hair. Without asking about my warning or saying more he dipped his head and walked out the door.

Hidan mimicked my lazy salute and slowly backed out of the room. "Don't think I'm going to miss any of this, I have the word of Jashin to spread. Help me out, will ya?"

I shook my head. "Ask June, there's some paper downstairs, so write her a note, plus she knows more about it than me, but I'll try to help her as much as possible."

Hidan left the room with that, a smile on his face. After that I stood by the door, watching the rest of the Akatsuki rush around, carrying bags of who knows what. They'd wave to me then rush downstairs, right in the center of the living room.

Konan rushed by me, she almost passed me. Before she passed me she stopped and slowly turned to me, she slowly set down her bags. Konan then looked away, maybe upset or shameful, probably the first one.

Konan frowned then opened her arms. I was confused for a moment, never seeing her display this affection before. "Ashton," her voice was snappy, in a hurry."

"Konan," Pein called as quietly as possible. Konan looked down the stairs and frowned even more. "I'll be down in a moment," she called back, keeping her voice low as well.

Konan took my hands in her own and held them to her chest. "Thank you for your hospitality, I know we haven't been the best guests, please accept this as I token of our- of my gratitude." She bowed and held out three origami flowers. Each intricately folded.

"Konan, I don't know what to say," I whispered, slowly cupping the flowers into my own hands. "They're beautiful, so beautiful. Thank you, thank you."

Maybe I wanted to cry and maybe I wanted to laugh. I couldn't tell. Seeing her leave hurt. Konan had become a close friend over this last year. I'm sure she felt the same, that's why she was acting the way she was.

"Goodbye, Ashton Coal," she whispered dipping her head again. She opened her arms again and I hugged her tightly. She held the back of my head with one hand and my back with the other. "I'm going to miss you so. Why did I have to stay here for so long?"

"No, it's okay. Right, girlfriend? We'll see each other another time. On your vacation days, right?" I laughed quietly, slightly wanting to cry.

"Yes, vacation days," she echoed slowly as she slowly pulled back from our fierce hug. "You'll be fine with out me, will you?" Konan asked, holding my hands in her again. She smiled slightly now.

"Of course Konan, I'll stay safe." I took her hand and slowly walked her to the stairs. We looked down to see the Akatsuki gathered in a circle.

Deidara cooly waved to me while Sasori smirked and dipped his head. Itachi allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his lips as he dipped his head like Sasori. Kisame waved to me and flashed me one more grin.

Hidan and Kakuzu both bowed their heads while Pein faintly nodded his head in approval. Zetsu smiled and waved while Obito jumped up and waved his hands happily. "Bye Ashton!" he called happily.

"Bye." I waved with my unoccupied hand and smiled. I then looked to Konan, still holding her hand. "You know who Tobi really is," I whispered lowly. Konan nodded her head, listening intently. "Madara isn't necessarily Madara, okay?"

"I knew it," Konan snapped, looking down to the side.

"But listen, he's really a different person deep down. It may take time but he really is a just confused, trust me on this. Someone can save him. I don't want to change everything or bad things may happen in your world but you'll meet the person who changes Madara one day. And he'll help you for the better."

"Please be weary of Madara though, watch him closely and be ready to battle him, okay? I don't want you to die, not again," I whispered sadly, gripping her hand harder. Konan knows what I mean but doesn't argue.

"Okay." She lets go of my hand and starts to head down the stairs. "I will be careful." She's at the bottom of the stairs now and with the Akatsuki, next to Pein. Her bag is in the hand that want holding my.

"Leave Ashton, I don't know if the jutsu will hurt the ones who are not preforming it." Konan looked up to me and waved as the rest of the Akatsuki do too. I wave back, feeling like a kid as my friends leave my house and I cannot stop saying goodbye.

I finally inch away from them and into my room. I'm in my bed before I know it with my face buried deep into my pillow. I'm so stupid for thinking this was going to last! I'm so stupid for making friends!

So when I feel the sound of a distorted pop and bright, blue and purple light leaks through my door cracks while the house shakes I know they're gone. It is for the best, that's what I try to tell myself.

But it's okay, I'll live with this. Plus, they have vacation days.

I wanted to believe myself, but for some reason I thought they wouldn't try coming back, even if they had time off. Even if they had a month of no work they wouldn't spend it here. Maybe under Pein's command or another reason.

But it's okay.

I feel my pillow and it's wet. I rubbed my cheeks with a heavy sigh. I almost didn't cry, so close. I don't flip my pillow to the dry side, I just keep laying on my wet pillow. After all, it's just water.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Too mushy? I really can't believe there's one more chapter, wow. I wanted a lot of time writing this, jk. When I'm finished I think I'm gonna go back a revise a lot of chapter then maybe a sequel? Anyways, GO READ CHAPTER ONE AGAIN, that is if you haven't already. I changed some things up, the beginning mostly. The ending to the next chapter will make more sense if you do read it.**

 **Fun Fact- Ashton really does look like Rin. She looked like an older version of her, and of course taller. Serenity and Zetsu may have not had a lot of screen time but the two talk often, they've had their share of misadventures.**

 **A-** **Sasunaru** **Naruhina is my favorite cannon ship probably. Sasusaku is really cute though. My favorite non cannon ship is Neji and Tenten. So cute. My least favorite is Sasuke and Karin or Orochimaru and Akamaru. Don't ask me how I know of this, I came across some shady fanart.**

 **Q- Enjoy reading this fic?**

 **Well, till next time. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves**


	41. What to do with a morning

**I AM DONE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOY, GIRL, AND EVERYONE ELSE! I PRESENT YOU THE LAST CHAPTER OF CHIBI IN A BOX! Sorry I didn't post last night, I had quite a eventful day. We I hope you read the first chapter again if you didn't. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chibi in a Box Chapter 41

What to do with a morning

June's POV

My bed was cold, I don't like the cold.

I rolled over the find my main source of warmth, but my attempt was in vain, I felt nothing. I felt around more with my hands before I finally sat up, my eyes slowly cracking open.

The side of the bed I wasn't sleeping on was neatly made and Itachi wasn't there. I looked to the floor to see Kisame's makeshift bed cleared as well. It was neatly folded in the corner.

I slammed back into my pillow and covered my eyes with my arm. 'He left, that's why he was acting so nice yesterday.' He was the first to hold me without me moving and he was the last to break our late night kiss. It all made sense now.

'I knew it, I knew he'd leave soon. Why didn't I listen to myself!'

Lazily, I rolled out of bed, feeling no motivation to get up. I made my side of the bed then opened the blinds, hoping that would wake me up. The sun poured through the window, slowly blinding me.

I turn away before I was blinded and checked my dresser for clothes. All of his and Kisame's were gone. Expect for the neatly folded blankets in the corner of the room it looked like they were never here.

Until I noticed the cloak hanging from the door knob. An Akatsuki cloak hung on the door now, silently draped like someone was coming in to grab it.

I slowly held it in my hands and sighed. It was to big to be Itachi's so it was Kisame's by default. Of course he'd leave this of all things. Kisame just had to leave a little present for me.

Wearing the cloak almost felt like I was going to defile it in some way. I never touched any of the Akatsuki's belongings from their world unless given permission. I never wore Itachi's cloak or never touched any of his old garments.

I wore the cloak anyways, even though it was too big for me but that was okay. It dragged behind me as I walked over to my bed and the sleeves hid my hands.

Crying would be the appropriate thing to do right now, but I didn't cry unless it was pain induced or I was talking about my parents and sister. Itachi leaving didn't make me feel sad.

Anger wasn't quite the correct word to describe this moment either. These ten minutes and fourteen seconds without him weren't filled saddens or anger, but more regret. I regret Itachi and I couldn't do more together, be more.

Our relationship felt rushed because we both knew he'd disappear at any moment. Him and I both knew this, that our feelings were a bit forced. We both understood each other and knew nobody else would understand us so we rushed into this. Too fast if you ask me, but I don't think I could admit that aloud. If we saw each other again we'd probably be married off soon.

An annoying tapping banged on my window. It sounded like Ashton throwing stones at my window as she waited outside for me, trying to sneak off somewhere without Serenity knowing, back when we were kids.

The tapping proceeded, keeping me from thinking clearly. I was emotionally distressed and I wasn't in the mood for children's pranks or antics so I tired ignoring the tapping as long as possible.

Curiously won the battle before I could protest and I went to open the window. There was nothing but the summer breeze. It was cool against my now heated face.

I opened the screen of my window and stuck my head out, trying to spot the source of the loud rapping. It was peaceful for a moment before a black blur of something blinded me. There were sharp claws on my face, but they weren't trying to attack, they were trying to push off.

I stumbled back until I hit my bed and landed on it ever so gracefully. I pushed the blur of black off my face and it staggered back as well. There, perched on my dresser now was a black crow, cocking its head to the side.

This must have been Itachi's present.

Earlier, when I said I was full of regret I was in denial, now I was full of anger. "You're Itachi's pet, aren't you?" I spat, glaring the crow down. It cocked its head to the other side and hopped onto my bed.

"Get out," I growled, shooing it away with my hand. The crow didn't flinched. "Get out!" I flung my arms out and tried hitting it, but it was Itachi's crow. Of course it dodged me.

"Leave, you disgusting animal!" I tired catching it, slapping it away, grabbing its wing, anything. I wasted my time for eleven minutes and six seconds before I realized this crow was staying put.

I don't understand why I became angry at the bird. Maybe because I was in denial and I was very angry about Itachi and Kisame leaving without a word. Maybe it was because the bird reminded me of Itachi.

I was wasting my time trying to hurt the crow so I settled down relatively quickly. I stared at the crow and its black beady eyes stared back at me intently.

It squawked at me before jumping back onto the bed. "You know you're nature's fifth smartest animal?" I asked, the crow squawked as if to say, "Not bad."

"You're a very intelligent and elegant animal, no wonder he choose you." I reached out a hand and pet the top of its head with one finger. "Dark, graceful, curious. Just like him, right?"

The crow made a noise close to purring, put it came from its throat and was more of a gurgle. "He dumps a pet on me, huh?" I asked to no one in particular. The crow squawked again and I couldn't help let a bitter smile grace my lips.

"Why don't we go downstairs for a bit?" The crow hopped down from the bed, ready to follow me. I slowly made my way out of the room as the crow hopped after me or switched to a fast paced walk.

I stopped by the stairs, waiting for the crow to catch up. The crow carefully observed its surroundings as it followed me. "You're enjoying yourself," I commented, watching the crow hop around.

I walked down the stairs, the cloak covering each step I previously was on. It felt like I was wearing a king's robe. A king of noble men and people, my adviser just happens to be this crow.

I finally made it to the last step and the crow hopped down each step quickly till it was on the second to last step and it looked at me approvingly. I nodded my head and walked to the kitchen, the cloak still dragging behind me.

Serenity was sitting at the table, her hands holding her head as she stared at the table tiredly. Ashton sat across her, she wasn't sleeping but her eyes were closed as she rested her head on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't make anything to eat. The refrigerator is empty," Serenity apologized the second I walked into the room. She straightened up and looked to me, her eyes were red. "I'm really sorry June."

I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, you did good." She snapped her head to me and frowned. "No I didn't! I could've done better, maybe I could've been braver and told all of them about what would happen to them. Maybe I could've told Deidara he won't grow up past nineteen!"

She looked at the table. "How was I supposed to tell him he'd die, how was I supposed to tell Sasori he'd die? How was I supposed to tell Zetsu he'd be sealed away with his mother after he betrayed everyone?"

I patted her back again and shushed her. "Did they leave anything for you?" I asked, playing with her hair, knowing it relaxed her.

Serenity sank to the table and nodded. "Deidara left his whole sketch book and Itachi left his big sweatshirt and Hidan left his Jashinist necklace but without the pendant and Konan left origami for us," she mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

I looked Serenity over to see her wearing a black sweatshirt that wasn't her's, a silver beaded necklace, a paper flower in her hair and a sketch book under her arms.

"Deidara was a good artist, I wish I taught him some more. I wish Sasori taught me some more," she sighed, letting out a deep breathe. "Am I an idiot?"

"Oh no," I sighed, pulling her closer to me. "No, no. Why would you think that? You're not an idiot, you're curious and gleeful." I petted the top of her hair and she laid her head on my chest.

"I want to join them," she whispered, her arms hugging my waist. Ashton stood up and walked behind us, her arms taking my shoulder and Serenity's.

"It's okay, we're okay." Ashton gave us both a light squeeze before turning to leave the kitchen but spotted the crow.

The crow squawked at Ashton before charging her. Ashton yelped before jumping onto a kitchen chair. "What is that thing doing here!" she yelled. She swatted at the bird with her hat, trying to keep it away from her.

"That's Crow," I deadpanned, just coming up with the bland name. I sighed while watching the bird fly onto the table and hop towards Ashton. "He must like you Ashton."

Ashton looked at me questionably and finally settled down into her seat. Serenity held out a hand and Crow slowly walked towards her. A small smile graced Serenity's face as she pet the bird.

"Itachi left you, didn't he? You take right after him, don't you? Such a handsome boy," she murmured, petting the crow's beak. "Our I should say beautiful, you could be a very pretty girl."

"Did they leave anything for you Ashton?" I asked while I watching Serenity coo over the bird.

"Yeah, Konan left some oragami for me, Hidan wrote a letter saying he left this household with Jashin's blessing, what's that means, we have been forgiven of our sins or something," Ashton muttered shaking her head at his words.

"Kisame and Deidara left me a compile of knives and shuriken, so that should be fun." Ashton hummed softly. "And Kakuzu left a letter for you. On the counter there's quite a few things for you."

I turned my attention to the counter to see a few pieces of folded paper and a pile of square papers. The square pieces of paper were all identical; two inches wide and long with strange ink patterns in the middle.

Next to hit was a note reading: *This is for June, don't touch it Ashton, Serenity. June, since I will be absent I have filled these seals with my chakra, this should last you a life time, I spent a very long time filling all these papers. Don't be greedy, I don't know what happens when you run out of chakra. Check the cabinet above this note. -S*

I picked up one small paper and held it between my pointer and middle finger. He didn't even tell me how to take chakra from it.

Imagining I was taking chakra, I willed it to flow into me. Nothing happened though, my body seemed to take in chakra whenever it felt like it. No exceptions.

I was going to complain but I felt the chakra run into me without doing anything else. It felt like Sasori was behind me, pushing chakra into me like usual. It was refreshing, I liked it.

"What'd it say?" Ashton asked, now petting the crow with Serenity. "I didn't look at it earlier in case it was something private, you know what I mean." Ashton looked up at me, waiting for my response.

"Sasori left all these small papers for me, they're full of chakra. It should last me a lifetime he said. He also told me to check the cabinet." I reached up for the cabinet above the note and opened it. The moment I did more paper seals poured out of the cabinet.

The cabinet must have been packed to the brim with this many seals. The seals poured onto the table then onto the floor. I couldn't help but grin and I reached up from the cabinet next to that. More seals poured out of that cabinet.

"Ashton, please open up the top cabinet for me." I pointed to the too cabinet and Ashton walked over to me to reach up from the cabinet. She opened it and more seals poured out followed by the cabinet after that.

I gazed at the paper seals that flooded the counter and the floor. "There's so many," I gasped, holding a handful of seals. "This really could last me a lifetime."

Serenity looked up and smiled. "I'm glad he thought of you. Now nothing bad could happen to you," she replied softly, still smiling at me. "What does the other letter say?"

I picked up two more pieces of paper and walked to the table to read them. I opened the first letter to see the paper full of words in fancy lettering, but almost shaky. Like someone was just learning English but wanted to write fancy letters

*Your money is useless in our world, I'll entrust my findings with you, check Ashton's drawers. -Kakuzu *

His name was signed perfectly, as if that was the only thing he could write neatly in English. Ashton took the letter from my hand and read it over. "That old miser," she muttered shaking her head.

"I can go look for you," Serenity volunteered standing up quickly. She hugged the notepad that was under her arms to her chest and scurried out of the room. Her footsteps were so light as she bounced up the stairs, I couldn't even hear her.

"There's another letter, it's probably for you," Ashton said, she sat down next to mew and handed me to letter. I didn't open it yet and just stared at her.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well," I commented leaning my head into my hand. Ashton rolled her eyes and made a 'tch' sound then copied my position. She picked at the table, as if the paint would come off, but it wouldn't.

"They're gone, there's no point in crying over them. Half of them don't care whether we live or die. We were just useful assets, right?" Ashton looked down and her lip quivered and her back seemed to tremble. As she held in her sob she held herself and a hiccup of a cry came out.

"Right, June?" she asked again, this time her voice cracking. Ashton refused to look at me as I shushed her to try to calm her. "We're nothing more than useful assets to them. They're criminals, of course they wouldn't care. It was all fun 'n games."

I wrapped an arm around Ashton and she leaned into me. I let a out a relieved sigh as she clung to me. "You know that not true, Ashton," I petted the back of her head and she awkwardly pushed her head into my lap, "we're so much more than useful assets. So much more."

"When you spend nearly everyday with someone for one year, sixteen days, eight hours," I looked up at the microwaves clock, I lost track of time ever since I came downstairs, "thirty-two minutes, twenty seconds and counting you become more of a person than an asset. If you were an asset Konan and you wouldn't have talked as often."

I continued petting her hair as I felt my pants grow wet from her tears. "Hidan wouldn't have messed with you. Nor would Kisame be more than happy to rough house with you. Kakuzu wouldn't tolerate you, Pein would probably kill you, because useful assets aren't special or extraordinary, they're just useful."

"You're more than useful Ashton." I leaned down and pressed my head to the back of hers. "You're so much more than that. So just because they left don't make yourself think you're a piece of crap."

"Mhm," she hummed in response, nodding her head into my lap.

Ashton slowly rose her head while furiously wiping her eyes. She looked at me, her eyes were wet and sad, as almost as if she were a child again, looking for some kind of direction or guidance.

I looked back at the table, where the last letter was now. I took it and opened the tightly folded paper. The writing inside was sloppy, there seemed to be no effort in it like Kakuzu's, it looked as if someone jotted it down last minute. The paper was wrinkled and the ink was smudged as well.

I skimmed it over and cocked my head to the side. "It's not for me, Ashton. It doesn't say who it is to. Here, I'll read it aloud: Yes, I can learn." I looked up to Ashton to see her smiling.

"Tell me what's going on. First you looked like the undead, then you were crying and now you're grinning like a manic. Am I missing the punchline." Ashton gave me another grin. "You know I'm bad with jokes Ashton."

Ashton ripped the paper from my hands and read the letter over and over and over and over again. She looked at of the paper for another message or sign all while she kept the same grin.

"I don't wanna really talk about it, but let's just say one of the boys is so stubborn. I ask him if he could learn, learn to..." Her voice died off, the kind of childish voice she uses when she knows I'll be upset.

She shook her head. "I love him!" she announced proudly, her eyes still red but a grin placed on her face. I didn't know which one of the boys she was talking about, but if they could make her so happy with just four simple words I don't know what to say.

And she danced around the room happily. Holding out the paper as if it were a dance partner then in her seat hugging me then placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

Because she was so happy and lively I was too now. Her excited grin made me want to dance and yell to the world. So for once I broke character and yelled. She yelled with me and we danced around the room sloppily.

Crow flew onto a higher shelf to avoid us because we knocked into the table and into the counter and tossed the chairs about and the plastic bowls.

"I'm so angry that he left!" I yelled as Ashton spun me around. "I'm angry that Sasori didn't respond to me yesterday when I insulted him and I'm angry that Zetsu didn't meet me this morning to make coffee and I'm angry that Hidan won't be here to tease!"

"I'm sad because Kakuzu took one of my shirts with him! I'm sad because Tobi didn't hug me! I want to cry because Konan and I can't talk! I'm angry that Kisame isn't here to laugh at me!" Ashton screamed. She let go of me and grabbed an armful of paper seals and threw them like confetti.

"I'm angry that Itachi said he'd always be there for me!" I screamed, throwing more confetti into the air. "I'm furious that I'm stuck with chakra! I'm enraged at the moment!"

Ashton smiled and screamed with me. "I'm depressed because I seemed useless while they were here! I am devastated, I am saddened that they're gone without a fuss!"

By the time Serenity was downstairs Ashton and I were on the ground laughing, our hair entangled with the paper confetti. It was so ironic and hysterical that we were laughing. It was funnier than anything else in the world right now.

I was so angry then but I couldn't help but bask in memories of them as I screamed and danced around the room. My mind was on them and them only. I love them so much so screw them. Screw Akatsuki because I love them.

And for once I didn't make sense and that was okay. I didn't need to make sense. I, a girl with photographic memory who has a weird habit of counting time, fell in love with a ninja from another dimension that can breath fire then I inherited their magical chi.

I didn't need to make sense.

Serenity's POV

Five months after Akatsuki left things settled into routine quickly. June was back to working and so was I. Ashton went back to looking for a job and getting into trouble with everyone. She loved it.

It turns out that Kakuzu had donated 15,000 dollars to us. How he had gotten ahold of the money I do not know and will not question. I was grateful for the money and didn't want to know. Plus, it's Kakuzu, he does whatever he pleases without anyone telling him differently.

Crow was from Itachi, probably here to watch over us. Maybe it has some kind of magical defense it will use if we are hurt. Or maybe it just watches us or relays information back to Itachi somehow.

Crow is let out every morning and it doesn't come back till it feels like it. Crow sometimes spends all day outside and other times Crow spends an hour out. It all depends on its mood. Crow's gender is still to be confirmed.

June seems to be taking things rather well, maybe it's because she works more and doesn't have time to think about them or maybe it's because by the next family reunion grandma gave her talk about losing someone you love.

Our cover story was they had to go back to their home town in Japan to aid their village and may not be coming back for a few years. Everyone believes it, expect Aunt Satan- Aunt Jezebel. She doesn't believe anything I say.

Ashton is dealing, her emotions seem a bit out of whack. Maybe its because of her medication, her dosage was adjusted. She won't tell me if she's taking more or less but I know her medication was adjusted. She hasn't had any violent outbursts, not as many since Akatsuki were here.

I am coping. I'm not over it but I'm not still hung up on them. Many things are on my mind all the time and half of the time it's Akatsuki. I have regrets, like not telling Deidara more about his future. I love him, not romantically but I love him very much. Maybe he's a little brother to me or a child I take care of, who knows.

I regret not telling him more and I regret yelling at Hidan before he left. I regret not hugging Konan when I had the chance or not talking to Zetsu more often. I regret so many things but sometimes I don't regret them.

These regrets always come to life when I see them. I thought I was crazy, I really did, but you can see them sometimes in the living room. They only stay in the outline of the large seal that sent them home and they're only blue outlines. I can see the background to sometimes, it's a rocky wall.

All of them are so hard to see though. Just thin blue outlines, sometimes their faces won't even show and they'll just be mannequins with hair and clothes. The easiest one to spot is Kisame, because of his height and the way he walks. They're all easy to find, I just find Kisame the easiest to identify.

I see them leave to whatever to come back whenever. I can see them for just a moment when they cross that specific area too. The little glimpses we catch of them are great.

One time I saw Hidan trip in existence then quickly dust himself off and walk on. Another time Itachi sneezed while he was eating and food was everywhere. Sometimes Tobi passes, happily looking around and other times Deidara passes by and looks at me.

I want to believe he can see me but I know he can't. Sometimes he just stares, he'll stare for minutes then shake his head and walk away but most of the time Sasori with drag him away. Sasori is now always in Hiruko, I haven't seen him since he was in our world.

I think they can see June though, maybe it's because only chakra can be shown through the large seal under the carpet. Itachi will stare at her for a while and she'll just look back. I've seen him wave before and I've seen Kisame laugh and point to her.

Pein tries to pretend he doesn't see June, but we all know he does. He avoids this area as much as possible as a result.

Zetsu doesn't pass the area often and when he does he'll look at June as he passes or if she's not here he'll just pass by. Konan does the same as Pein, she just tries to ignore June.

At the moment I was cleaning my room. I was throwing out the balled up papers and snapped pencils. The scraps of wood and bent bolts. Almost everything in here was being thrown away that wasn't here before.

Sometimes I wondered what Deidara's and Sasori's room really looked like. I thought of it to be messy, with stained paint in their carpet and pencils shaving kicked under their desks. Wooden boards would lay against the wall and nails would be thrown about. I can see Deidara being so carful when walking, already knowing the map of the messy room.

I shook my head and continued cleaning. I reached under my bed to feel more paper scraps. I cleaned under the bed thoroughly and then the closet. Sasori left his original garments here. Navy blue pants, a fishnet shirt, and a navy blue top. It was similar to Deidara's.

The outfit was pushed to the back of my closet, most likely never to see the sun ever again. I pushed any other articles of clothing they left to the back of my closet and pushed mine all to the front.

With the closet finished I moved on to clean some more. After the closet I worked on cleaning the desk with a spray, everything was wiped down and even after I continued to clean...

I looked to my little audience with a large smile then clapped my hands together. "Did you guys enjoy the story?" I asked, now setting my hands in my lap.

The small children happily yelled and waved their hands. "I loved it!" one child yelled happily while another joined them.

The teacher of the classroom looked at me and smiled. "Would everyone like the thank her and her friends for the story?" the teacher asked, politely pointing at me.

The children clapped politely all while whispering to each other. Ashton rested her elbow on my shoulder and grinned. "I personally think I'm the better story teller," she pointed to herself with her thumb, "I think I should start the next one."

June bumped into Ashton and shook her head. "I already called dibs Ashton, you should know by now to respect the dibs, isn't that right Seri?" June teased stretching her arms. I smiled and nodded my head.

"June did call dibs..." I trailed looking down at the ground.

"Tch, not like I wanted to start the story, my favorite part of the story might I add. My absolutely favorite part," Ashton announced as she kicked imaginary rocks off the ground.

"You can't blame me, you two barged in on the story last minute. I was ready to tell more till you busted in telling your side of the story. The next story June will start off with can be told from your perspective later," I explained putting my hands on my hips. Ashton mockingly rolled her eyes before smiling at me.

"Okay," Ashton sighed in mock sadness. "But I get the one after her, I call dips." Ashton, even though she's all grown up still as childish as ever. I loved her for that.

"Excuse me," June started, slowly getting the teachers attention. The teacher looked up at her and smiled gently. "Would you mind if we tell your class another story?"

The academy teacher smiled and looked to his class. "What do you all want? Would you like our guests to tell some more stories?"

The children clapped their hands again while others belted out a big yes. I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. I loved coming to the academy to tell the children stories but this is the first time June and Ashton had joined me.

"I'll take that as a yes," the teacher laughed, he sat down with his students and waited patiently for us the begin.

"Okay, for this story we shouldn't censor anything and I mean anything. No censors at all. We should be able to swear as much as we want, get into the gorey details, and all the romance scenes," Ashton raised her eyebrows at me, "if you know what I mean."

June shoved her aside and sighed. "This story is rated PG, maybe PG-13," she sighed sitting on top of the teachers desk.

"But in PG-13 you can drop the f-bomb and I can say all kinds of swears like son of a b-" I smacked a hand over her mouth and smiled at the class. Ashton glared at me though.

Ashton pushed my hand off her mouth and continued. "We told that story so badly, you made yourself sound like you speak English perfectly. For one you have an accent, you constantly are asking for a word. You forgot what kittens meant in English yesterday!"

The children giggle at this. Ashton looked at them and soaked up the attention. "And you said you don't even hit hard, that's a lie. Don't get me started on June, you made yourself way more talkative then you really were."

June drummed her fingers on the desk and smiled. "You didn't mention how many times you were involved with the law and who your 'friends' were. Now did you?"

"That was a low blow," Ashton announced. Ashton leaned against the desk and smiled at June. "Let us drop this conversation and continue another time, why don't you just tell the story."

"Okay," June said crossing her arms. "How shall I start this," she tapped her chin for a moment before brightening up, "ah, yes. I'll start this in the most cliche way ever. My name, as you already know, is June Summers of Wisconsin and this a story about adventure and the impossible."

* * *

 **It's over, wow. I can't believe a did that. I really enjoyed this, how I could share my ideas, other authors would give me tips and I think I improved. A lot. I'm going to go back and probably rewrite most chapter, probably all the way to twenty, so don't be too alarmed if this is updated.**

 **I MADE A SEQUEL GUYS! GO CHECK IT OUT, IT'S CALLED CHAOS IN A BOX!**

 **Fun Fact- Aunt Jezebel was almost eaten by a dog. June would visit Nagato every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. She would stay for any hour giving him medicine and actual food. Nagato in turn feels grateful but not in debt to June.**

 **Well that's it for this story. Thank you for reading, I've really enjoyed our time. Till next my readers.**


End file.
